Halo: Spherite
by REVOLUTION 25
Summary: A UNSC ship makes the discovery of a lifetime. A planet, whose occupants are human and humanoids living together on the surface in an Medieval-Era. Forerunner ruins dot the land, engrained into the culture of the people. The ships in orbit are attacked however and although they win the battle they are forced to fall back. The survivors of the battle are stranded until their return.
1. Chapter 1

This is one of the many stories that I've had brewing in my head for years, so i figured it was high time to get it out.

The story takes place in the post-war era of the Halo Universe and follows groups of survivors from a battle that took place above a newly discovered planet. What they find on the planet is not quite what they expected. Along the way they'll make freinds, enimies, and who knows perhaps fall in love.

This story is rated M for a reason, so if you don't enjoy blood, guts, rape, sex, violence in all shapes and sizes and possibly the use of every cuss word known to man... I respectfully ask for you to leave.

On the other hand if you do then pull up a chair and get comfy, we're about to get started. Please keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times and make sure you're strapped in tight.

* * *

"Exiting Slipspace in 3...2...1..."

The UNSC Foreshadow reappeared as it transitioned from slipspace to real-space, closely followed by three ships flanking it; 2 Frigates and a Heavy Cruiser. The massive UNSC Super Carrier gunned its engines and began to accelerate towards a blue nearby planet.

"Transition to normal space successful, we have arrived in the Haven system." announced the ships AI, Cornelia.

On the bridge of the UNSC Foreshadow, another voice spoke out; "Adjust heading for Spherite Cornelia, and then set us up for a close orbit," The man that had spoke was the ships Captain; Markwell. He was sitting on the command chair in the center of the bridge, closely watching the view port and leaned forward, "Let's see this 'find of the century' then."

Cornelia flickered on her holographic pedestal for a moment, before promptly confirming his orders; "Aye sir, adjusting heading 3.1 by 1.9, Set heading and Speed. Course set for orbit of Planet Spherite."

At this, the captain stood up and walked over to a terminal manned by an ensign. Leaning over him he looked at the console.

"What about our escort?" Asked the Captain, walking back to his chair and nodding in satisfaction to the ensigns work.

"The Cruiser Falujia is following our path in and our orbit closely, and the Frigates are moving out to scout the other side of Spherite and its two moons as you ordered them to." Replied Cornelia, straightening her holographic dress and looking herself over.

"Excellent, inform the Falujia that we are expected to rendezvous with the Elites here at 2100 hours. Afterwords we will coordinate our efforts to start planning the landing operations and expeditions," Markwell logged into his personal terminal and then looked back at Cornelia, "Send me the reports from the two Frigates as soon as they're done please Cornelia."

"Shall I notify you when I detect the Sangheili's ships?" Asked the AI whilst sending the files to the Captains terminal. A bleep sounded throughout the bridge, showing that the files had been received.

"Yes, at once," Captain Markwell paused, staring out of the veiwport as if transfixed by the black emptiness of space before him. "Also, keep the MAC cannon charged at 50%. I don't want anything getting the jump on us." He said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Are we expecting company?" Asked the AI curiously, simultaneously carrying out literally thousands of tasks.

"Just a feeling. ONI informed me before we left that the mission may have been leaked, so I'm not taking any chances. I don't want anything endangering my crew or my ship." Markwell said, standing up and walking over to the nearest weapons control, manned by senior ensign.

In the bottom decks of the UNSC Foreshadow, people ran to and fro as the crew and its passengers went about their assigned duties and many awoke from the long slumber of cryo sleep. They were all excitedly grabbing their equipment, checking work stations and looking forward to the new tasks that were being appointed, even with the aftereffects of their ice nap.

The exploration of a planet whose occupants were humans but who did not originate from Earth, as well as many other unknown humanoid species was a task to look forward to in all possible ways by the many "specialists" that had come along on this mission.

To compliment this expedition was a large group of scientists, ranging from biologists to nuclear physicists, and from botanical scientists to climatologists. All were present along with the needed equipment and resources required for such an endeavor as this, all of them being the leading experts in their field. They were also being awoken from their 1.5 month sleep in cryo and were now chatting excitedly with each other, trading theories and discussing their part in the whole operation.

They were there to study, that much was agreed upon. The powers that be in the UNSC had made it a priority to avoid contact with the citizens of Spherite where possible and to cause as little disturbance as possible. They weren't their to conquer or enslave, like the Eurpoeans had done to the Natives of the New World in the 15th century. No, they were their to study and learn, nothing more.

Captain Markwell and the scientists where charged with upholding this at all costs. While it was made a big issue and impressed upon them all, it was not a cause for concern for anyone.

As the ship drew closer to Spherite, inside the enormous carrier, many large hangers held a full range of countless drones and reconnaissance craft. All of them now being prepared. Along with Pelicans, Albatrosses and other manner of landing craft, they would have ensure safe passage to the surface of this fascinating planet.

The motor pool too was busy, preparing the vehicles provided for this mission and making sure they where all running at peak condition. Whole fleets of Warthogs were pulled out of their storage, ready to take on whatever terrain Spherite had.

In the middle decks of the ship were the 6 galleys and the cooks of which were busily preparing a large meal for everyone onboard because of the lack of nourishment from the cryo sleep.

In the Barracks of the ship a full 2 Battalions of Marines and 2 Company's of ODST's where sitting around talking, fighting, working out and gambling. Each awaiting orders, with their weapons standing ready, cleaned thoroughly and lubed up just right, with their gear sitting in neat order all packed and ready to move in a moments notice.

* * *

On board the UNSC Frigate 'The Wall', such tasks where running smoothly as well, while the ship continued its reconnaissance of the far side of the planet, confirming that no threats lay hidden in wait on the 'dark side' or beyond.

In the troop bay a group of ODST Corporals lounged near one of the viewports looking down onto the planet below as they circled it. "So Corporal Floyd, you hear that there's humans down there? One's that didn't come from Earth?" The Corporal glanced around at the Lance Corporal next to him before responding.

"That's what I heard too. I wonder where they came from if not earth?"

A man with a Corporal rank on his chest plate turned away from the porthole, "Who knows? Maybe God decided to put us on more than one world."

"Is that your professional opinion Corporal Aldo?" laughed another Lance Corporal.

"They're probably from that time Seth whored himself out to all of Luna. This is where they dumped all of his little hell spawn cause they where so horrifically hideous and retarded."

"They'd still look better than your ugly ass Treven." Said a tall muscular man holding the rank of Gunnery Sergeant. The group laughed before turning around at the sound of a door behind them opening.

The ODST's saluted as their commander walked on deck, but before they could even finish snapping to attention the Captain said in a tired voice, "At ease," And turned to face his ODST's. "Everybody here? Where's Carmela?" He asked looking around.

The Gunny stepped forward, "She's working with one of the techs on a glitch detected in the HEV system sir." Replied Gunny Sergeant Jamal.

"Alright make sure you relay all this too her when she's done. I just got word from Captain Sutherland that we'll be dropping in to help with an Albatross drone to run recon on a Forerunner structure as soon as the operation begins. So grab your gear and load it up into 06 in the Hanger. Gunny, grab a LAAV and a Transport Warthog from the Motor pool and load it up as well. Briefing for this will occur at 2000 hours, everybody will be there."

"Aye sir." All the ODST's present snapped to attention and walked off to find their equipment and backpacks.

"Gunny, a word if you please." The Captain said to the Gunnery Sergeant.

The two senior ranking members of the squad hung back with the Captain as the rest moved off and out the door, laughing and joking as they did.

"Captain Southrend also informed me that ONI has assigned a Spartan to help with the usual clearing of the Forerunner structures on the planet, but he's on the Cruiser Falujia so he'll be dropping in separately."

"Do they know if any Flood are on the planet?" Gunny asked, a frown crossing his face and an old nervous tick showing up in his arm.

"They're not taking any chances. From what I've heard this is standard operating procedure for any Forerunner artifacts or sites found," stated Captain Ellis, turning to stare out the porthole before continuing, "Can't say I blame them really. After everything that happened, all we did on 00, anything is preferable to another outbreak."

Gunny joined him saying staring out the porthole silently, "I still have nightmares. That we're back there in that god foresaken vally on the big 00 or Kenya, fighting those abominations."

A tremor ran through him and Ellis clapped him on the shoulder. Gunny always did an amazing job at hiding his PTS, but he knew he could always talk to Ellis. They had been in the Corps together sense the very first day.

Ellis sighed. "Yeah. I do to."

* * *

A mixed group of scientists, Marines, ODSTs and Naval staff sat cramped in one of the briefing rooms onboard the Foreshadow, eagerly awaiting the first live feed from a drone Captain Markwell had deployed to the surface of Spherite. The drone was to do a preliminary recon of the terrain, atmosphere and to take a peek at what they could expect once they landed, mainly from Spherite's inhabitants.

Markwell had seen no harm in simply sending a drone out to take a quick look, so when the Scientists had asked him he had agreed. After all, he was just as curious as everybody else about the word his ship flew in orbit over.

"Sir, there appears to be a slight problem with the drone." Cornelia announced, over the speakers of the briefing room as there was no room for her on the holographic display, due to a rather large marine that was sitting on it. After he'd asked her permission of course. This drew everyone's attention.

"What kind of problem?" Markwell asked, frowning. "Spherite appears to be producing a jamming signal, spanning most of the planet. Fortunentally, our communications equitment onboard our ship is more than sufficient to cut through it. However we will need to find a way to disable it if we want our people on the ground to be able to talk to us and each other." The AI answered.

The Captain nodded. "Understood, that will have to be a top priority once things get underway. Prepare a report on possible locations when we're done here."

"Yes sir. Receiving signal from drone now Captain, it has cleared the lower atmosphere and is currently flying steady along its predesignated flight path." Announced Cornelia.

Markwell spoke up above the chatter of excitment that popped up at the announcement and said, "Put it on screen Cornelia, lets see what we've got."

On the rooms holographic breifing table an image of flowing mountains covered in green trees came on screen, the drone flying past them. As the viewers watched, the unmanned ariel vehicle broke the crest of a particularly tall mountain, and they suddenly saw, nestled in the valley below, a large village that looked like something straight out of the Dark Ages. It was even complete with a large castle that sat on a small mountains slope.

The scientists began talking amongst themselves, practically jumping around with excitement.

"Holy shit," Said a the large marine that was sitting on Cornelia's pedestal, "Its like something out of a movie."

"Think there's a princess in that castle?" Said his friend, mischievously from beside him.

"No god damned princess would ever even fucking look at your ugly ass Bradley." A voice shouted from the other side of the talkative room, whom had to be their Sergeant.

"Cornelia, any way that we can get a closer look down there?" Asked the Captain, himself very curious, choosing to ignore a Marines comment of 'thats what she said.' Almost instantly, the magnification on the camera increased, giving them a crystal clear HD image of a street bustling with activity.

Fascinated, Captain Markwell saw street vendors offering their goods to people passing by, wooden carts full of supplies, goods, or food going up and down the street being pulled by people or else strange looking creatures that he couldn't quite make out.

There where what looked like guards in polished metal armor standing post or else patrolling the streets below in pairs. But what caught his attention the most was the multitude to colors of the people down below, he wasn't quite sure but a lot of them looked like they had traits of animals even.

But before he could discern what they were exactly, static washed over the drones camera, and by the time it was gone a a dark storm cloud blocked their view as the UAV passed through it. More static began to appear, casuing the smart AI controlling the drone to sigh in apperent frustration. "The jamming signal is causing some unusual interference... I'm afraid that's all for now Captain, there's a bad storm up ahead of the drone, as you saw." The AI announced, much to the displeasure of those gathered.

"Very well, turning off that jamming signal will need to be our top priority. return the drone to the ship. Send copies of the data collected and the video to those who need it. The Sangheili should be arriving within the next couple of hours and then we can get started. Be sure to inform me as soon as you make contact with them." Commanded the Captain, getting up and starting to head back to the Bridge.

"Yes Captain." replied the AI. The group that had gathered followed him out of the briefing room, chatting excitedly.

"Did anybody else see that hooker in that back ally? I fucking told you we were gonna get laid on this op!" A Marine sniper said to his fellows as they headed back to the barracks, his friends laughing along with him and whole heartily hoping he was right.

* * *

On board the UNSC Cruiser; Falujia, Dante, also known as Spartan-506 made his way through the ship to the bridge, on his way to report to Captain Holgan. As he walked through the Cruisers corridors, it's personnel made it a clear goal to stay out of his way, as a 7ft Spartan clad in Mjolnir Mk VII armor was quite an intimidating site and was usually accompanied by several dead bodies.

He stepped into an elevator that would take him to the ships bridge and as the doors closed his thoughts turned back to his team, wishing that they where here with him.

Dante was one of the many Spartan IV's that the UNSC had produced after the War with the Covenant ended just over 11 years ago. When the war was over and the smoke had cleared, the UNSC realized that if it wanted to survive the next few decades, they needed Spartans.

The reasoning behind this was because of the threat of the flood possibly returning, as it was too great and feared by all, even with the destruction of the Gravemind and Installation 00. Then there was the matter of the Covenant Loyalists, that still posed a threat even with the Elites hammering away at their numbers. And on top of all that, there was the fear of the insurrection popping up again.

With Humanity's population cleaved in half, they simply could not afford to take any risks.

And so the Spartan Project was re-opened and began accepting conscripts who matched the nesisary criteria. They were given a whole Planet to train in secrecy on, which was dubbed Sparta, for obvious reasons.

Dante had been asked to join after both his parents had been killed during the war. After agreeing, he was taken from the orphanage at the age of 5 years old and had never looked back. More than a few of his fellow Spartans had come from similar situations, their families killed during the war just as his had been, but the vast majority were adults that had either volunteered or enlisted from other branches.. For 11 years he had been trained, instructed and disciplined until they where old enough for the augmentation processes.

The augments had been a horrifically painful experience, and it taken Dante over a week to recover. But he had emerged a Spartan.

Since then, he had been through many raids and skirmishes. Killing Covenant Loyalists, Insurrectionists and even groups of pirates. All of which tried, and failed, to take advantage of the UNSC's fractured state. Some of their more recent conflicts had been the UNSC hunting down and clearing out Forerunner ruins, for fear of the Flood, stopping the loyalists from using almost mythical weapons against them and always keeping watch for any possible activity that might somehow activate the Halo array.

So far they had been lucky. Ever sense the battle of the Ark, the flood had never re-emerged as a threat. A fact for which 506 was greatful, as he had fought the flood in simulations and even that had been something out of a nightmare. He had no desire to encounter them for real.

He stopped his musings as the elevator opened out onto the bridge of the Heavy Cruiser. Here Naval personell did the same thing and carefully avoided getting in his way.

The bridges holotank for the ships AI was lit up with a man in a bowler hat and a cane, as he stepped onto the bridge it turned to face him.

"He's waiting for you in his office Spartan." Announced the AI in a thick British accent. Dante nodded and headed towards the Captains office and upon reaching it, he knocked sharply three times.

"Enter." A voice called from inside the room.

Dante walked in and snapped to a crisp Salute.

"Spartan-506 reporting as ordered sir."

Captain Holgan looked up from his desk, "At ease Spartan, relax."

Dante snapped to parade rest and stood in front of the captains desk as he sighed, "I guess relax isn't in you vocabulary," the Captain said as he chuckled to himself before continuing.

"Did you read the report on the surface we received from the Foreshadow?" He asked, standing up and walking over to a screen on the wall that read the ships status.

"Yes, sir." The Captain nodded.

"This is quite the find we have here isn't it. Humans that didn't come from Earth, living with aliens on a planet that possesses numerous Forerunner relics."

"It is sir. Though I imagine that in many cases they aren't living together peacefully." Said Dante.

"You're probably right about that. Being different, it seems, is almost never a strong point for any civilization," The Captain said thoughtfully, walking back over to his desk, "You need only look at the past few hundred years of our history to see that."

The Captain sighed and sat back down behind his desk, "But, down to business. As you know, you were sent here to clear any and all Forerunner structures found on the planet. You will be provided with back up by ODST's and Sangheili, whenever they decide to get here."

An image taken from orbit popped into place on his desk of a Forerunner structure with the typical architecture of geometric angles.

"This will be your first objective. A Forerunner jamming signal. Our scans indicate that..."

"Captain!" The ships AI interrupted, appearing next to the desk where Dante stood.

"Slipspace ruptures detected, just past Spherite's moons! Signature dose not match our IFF!"

The Captain stood up and immediately headed towards the Bridge.

"Bring the ship up to full alert! I want everyone at their battle stations 5 seconds ago! Alert the Foreshadow if they don't already know and get those Frigates back here and in a defensive formation. I want the MAC cannon and plasma turrets fully charged now!" He ordered loudly with authority.

* * *

On board the UNSC Foreshadow alarms began sounding off throughout the entire ship.

Cornelia sounded off over the shrill alerts and red lights, "All hands, man your battle stations, man your battle stations! I repeat, man your battle stations! This is not a drill. General quarters! Man your battle stations!"

Captain Markwell entered the bridge of his ship to find the crew scrambling, going about their duties and preparing the Carrier for battle.

"What have we got Cornelia?" Markwell asked as he coolly took his seat in the Captains chair.

"5 Covenant Loyalist ships detected just off of Spherites moons, Sir. They're charging weapons and making their way towards us." The AI answered quickly as her holographic hands moved as if on an invisible console. She then proceeded to put up a display of the Covenant loyalists ships and showing their course.

"Raise shields to full and get the MAC cannon charged. What are their classifications Cornelia?" Asked the Captain examining the display in front of him.

"Profiles match signatures of a Corvette, 2 Frigates, a Battle Cruiser and a Reverence Class Cruiser." Answered Cornelia, pulling up information on each and displaying them for the Captain.

"Alright, they're just out of range so that gives us only a little time. Tell the Falujia to..."

"Incoming! All hands brace for impact!" Alerted Cornelia, only seconds before a beam from an energy projector struck the ship, taking down its shields. Not a second later a second beam sliced clean through the Foreshadow, slicing apart her lower decks and causing the whole ship to shudder, and the crew to stumble except Cornelia, who carried on regardless.

The life supporting atmosphere had already started to vent and continued until Cornelia closed down the vented systems. Another beam nearly hit the ship, missing the engines narrowly.

"Damage report!" Yelled Markwell, sitting back up and observing the bridge officers who where trying to bring the ships shields back online and confirm the damage.

"Sir, decks 1-4 have been lost on the Stern and decks 6,7 and 8 have taken severe damage and started to vent atmosphere. I'm sealing the breaches now."

"What the hell was that Cornelia? They where out of range!" Shouted the Captain in fury, trying to hold his ship together.

"The reverence class ship is equipped with 2 energy projectors, this one appears to have been modified to fire from long range. The shots however appear to have taken a lot out of the ship. It will be awhile before they can recharge. However if we want to avoid another attack like that I suggest handing control of the emergency thrusters to me. The energy projector fires at light speed but I will be able to detect a building in their power system just before they fire." reported Cornelia.

"Do it. We should be thankful that those shots were piss poor! Send the Frigates to circle around behind them! Have the Falujia attack from the front and hold them there, stick behind her and use her as cover. Scramble fighter wings 2,5,6 and 9. Have 1, 3 and 8 on standby. Whats the charge on the MAC cannon?" Demanded the Captain.

"MAC cannon charged at 90%." reported the AI, carrying out thousands of other tasks simultaneously.

"Good, let me know as soon as its ready. When we're in range launch a salvo of Plasma rounds at the lead frigate, followed up by archer missiles."

Captain Markwell sat back in the captains chair as the battle commenced, with both sides taking damage but neither gaining much ground.

The Brutes where no match when it came to the superior tactics and maneuvering, but what they did have on their side was the reverence class cruiser which could take a hell of a beating and dish it back out 10x as worse.

The Loyalist corvette was the first to go, its engines taking a critical hit from one of the UNSC Frigates that had flanked the battle group. Which is when the reverence class ship decided to turn its deadly fire on them. The UNSC Frigate 'Fallout' took the first hit, the energy projector slicing through their shields as if they weren't even there and proceeding to boil away deck after deck of reinforced armor plating, gutting the entire ship.

* * *

On board "The Wall", the ODST squad sat waiting in their Albatross' belly just as they were ordered too by the ships Captain, listening to the sounds of battle echoing off the sides of the large hanger that they sat in. Every one of them had their helmets on and their suits sealed tight, in case the worse should occur. Space combat is the worst things to sit through for anybody, because you never knew if the bulkhead you where starring at, might just explode and send you flying out into the black abyss.

Technicians ran around the hanger, getting all types of gear and other equipment set for the landing operation, but the ODST's could tell they just wanted something to do to distract themselves and who could blame them?

"God dammit, I hate this fucking shit!" Lance Corporal Carmela cried out, slamming her fist into the hood of the Warthog she was leaning on.

"Stow that shit Carmela. We're all on edge, but there's nothing we can do except ride this out." Said Gunny, trying to control Carmela so that the other Marines didn't start freaking out also.

"Just try to think up a story in your head. Come up with a plot, characters, that sort of thing. It will help take your mind off of it." Said Captain Ellis from next to Gunny, both of whom had sat through more space battles than all the ODST's present combined.

Carmela took a deep breath and slowly exhaled before responding. "Aye, sir."

Carmela was a solid Marine and never missed an opportunity to show that she could do anything that the rest of the squad could. She worked hard and made an effort at everything she did, training or otherwise.

She had red hair that she kept tied in a pony tail, with rough chocolate eyes.

The other Marines in the squad swore she had ice for blood, but she was always there ready to lend a helping hand if needed or if you just needed somebody to talk to.

Captain Ellis looked around and observed the rest of his troopers. They where all on edge, the sounds of the plasma turrets, chain guns, and the MAC cannon not helping to put their minds at ease.

He watched as Lance Corporal Seth sat on the floor next to where Carmela was standing, playing a hand held video game, which was an accomplishment with his helmet on.

Seth had a boyish face with short brown hair and was usually seen going out on town during leave with at least 2 girls on each arm. More than once the squad had had to rescue him from a truly insane girl that refused to leave him alone. But he was a great Marine and an even better warrior that had a lot of potential.

Both the Corporals of the squad, Aldo and Floyd sat in the back of the LAAV Warthog, playing a game of cards, though it was hard to tell which game exactly it was as they kept changing the rules. The two where inseparable and practically brothers.

Floyd had even been the best man at Aldo's wedding, something that the whole squad had attended.

Aldo was a bit shorter than Floyd with brown hair and a scar on his chin, while Floyd had jet black hair that he liked to grow out just below regulation length.

He laughed as he looked over at Treven, another Lance Corporal, who was obviously listening to music in his helmet as he was currently jamming it out with an air guitar, going for a ridiculously long solo.

Treven was the squads go-to guy for just about everything. From girls to explosives and everything in-between. He served as the squads techie and was known to be able to Jerry rig just about anything.

"So check this out, I got a message from one of my buddy's stationed on the Foreshadow right? He got to see a sneak preview of this world we're orbiting from a drone's camera." Floyd said leaning back and stretching as he talked, bringing Ellis out of his thoughts.

"He said he saw that they got villages down there, and plenty of hookers selling their wears on the street." The corporal finished with a smile as Seth's head popped up at hearing this.

Ellis was about to comment on the fact that no hooker, human or otherwise, would ever touch him, when the inside of the hanger exploded.

* * *

There ya' go. First of many to come.

Be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think. Thoughts, likes, dislikes, suggestions...


	2. Chapter 2

Spherite 2 Edit

The inside of the hanger depressurized as The Wall exploded, the beam from the energy projector ripping its hull apart and cleaving the once proud ship clean in half.

The few mechanics and technicians inside the hanger where sucked out into the vacuum of space, already dead from the explosive decompression.

The Albatross that contained the squad of ODST's, was blasted outward from the ship and into the void along with what remained of the Hangers contents. Fortunately, the ODST's had had their helmets on, and were able to quickly seal themselves off from the vacuum and activate the magnets on their boots, locking them to the deck and walls. All except for Seth, who had been sitting down and was now tumbling in long spirals as he was being sucked out into the vacuum.

Carmela released the magnetic clamps of her boots and dived after him, reaching out her hand for Seth, who took it just as she managed to grab onto the edge of the ship, whilst still holding onto the Marines hand and keeping him from floating off into oblivion.

Floyd and Aldo walked slowly forward towards them, their magnetic boots locking onto the deck with every step, and helped pull their friends safely back inside the ship.

"Treven! Seal the damned hatch!" Ordered Captain Ellis over the comm.

Treven, who was nearest, was already over at the back of the Albatross and hit the switch to close the ramp, just as Aldo and Floyd managed to pull Seth and Carmela back inside the protective walls of the support ship, where they collapsed onto the floor in a heap.

"Everybody alright! Sound off dammit!" Ordered Gunny.

The squad sounded off loudly, everyone was green and had no serious injuries except for Lance Corporal Seth, who was currently being crushed under the combined weight of both Aldo and Floyd.

"What the fuck happened!" Cursed Floyd, who was untangling himself from the pile and helped up Seth.

"The ship must've taken a direct hit. Thank god we were in this damned bucket, else we all would've gotten spaced." Answered Treven, who then walked over to give Seth a hand getting up.

"Days not over yet, we can still make that happen unless we do something. Now." Said Ellis, whilst walking over to the group.

"Treven, with me, lets get up to the cockpit of this forsaken thing and see if we can't find out what our situation is and see if we can try to get this thing moving. Gunny, double check everything and make sure its strapped down tight, then strap everybody in."

"Aye Sir." Replied the Lance Corporal, following his commander to the hatch that lead to the cockpit as Gunny began to bark orders.

They opened the door to the cockpit, took the steps two at a time and practically threw themselves into the cockpit and into the pilot and co-pilot chairs.

Treven powered up the ships engines and systems as Ellis tried the comms next to him.

"No good Sir. I'm not getting any response from the engines, we've got no fuel." Stated Treven as Ellis cursed.

"Engineers must've been refueling the ship just as the hanger went bust. I've got nothing on comms either, it looks like the radio took a hit when we got blasted out. What about our flight path, are we near any of the loyalist ships?" Asked Ellis, becoming frustrated.

"No sir, we're on our own, and... ah shit, this just keeps getting better; We're caught in the planets gravity Sir. Without any fuel there's no way that I can pull us out, hell I cant even guarantee we wont explode on re-entry." Said the Lance Corporal as he again tried to get the ship under control.

"Oh that's just perfect!" Sighed Ellis, as he tried to get the radio working to get someones attention, but to no avail.

The short range comms were still in use however, so Ellis contacted the rest of the team.

"Troopers, looks like we've got no fuel and no long range radio. To top it off we're caught in the planets gravity. Strap in and hold on tight, looks like we're droppin' in for a vacation!" Announced Ellis in a casual voice to the squad.

"Hell yeah! Alien hookers here I come!" Cheered Seth over the radio as the squad laughed.

* * *

"Hold... hold... Now! Fire!" Ordered Captain Markwell from the captains chair.

The Foreshadow shook as it fired a volley of plasma torpedoes followed up by its twin Mac cannons at the loyalist battle cruiser.

The plasma torpedoes overwhelmed the ships shields and a second later it was gutted in half by the following MAC rounds, finishing it off and causing it to explode into a brilliant fireball.

Markwell released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and turned his attention to the 2 loyalist frigates that were battling with the Falujia, who despite taking several damaging hits, was holding herself together quite well and was about to finish off one of the frigates. As he watched the Cruiser dealt a devastating hit to one of them with its MAC cannon, gutting it through the middle.

Suddenly, the Carrier lurched hard to port, almost sending the Captain out of his chair.

"We have successfully avoided another shot from the energy projector." Said Cornelia coolly, straightening her dress as the bridge crew got back to their feet. A few corpsmen rushing forward to attend to those who had injured themselves by crashing into panels or over railings.

"A little warning next time would be nice Cornelia." Said Markwell, trying to shake the stars from his eyes.

"Apologies Captain, but as I said, the plasma projector fires at light speed, giving me very little warning." Cornelia said, before pausing and looking off into the distance.

"Sir, multiple slipspace ruptures detected, IFF confirms that it is the Sangheili."

"Excellent." Said the Captain, standing up and straightening his uniform, as he walked over to a navigation console. He saw 5 Separatist ships heading towards them.

"The Cavalry has arrived!" Shouted a corpsman.

"With the Sangheili here we should be able to finish these bastards off no problem. Hail them and open a comm channel." Ordered Markwell, looking relieved.

He sat back down in the Captains chair and saw the image of a familiar Sangheili Fleet Master appear in front of him.

"Captain Markwell, it is good to see that you yet live. Do you require assistance old friend?" Asked the tall Sangheili in shining golden armour.

"Katar Nar' Mantakree, I was told it was you they sent, glad you decided to join the fight. We've managed to hold our own but that Reverence Class Cruiser has been tearing us apart. We'll mop up the remaining ships, if you take care of that slippery bastard." Answered Markwell, a smile crossing his tired face.

"Consider it dead. And here I was thinking that this would be a mission without any honor to be had. What a glorious day!" He roared jovially.

"Sir!" Exclaimed an Ensign to his left. "Detecting multiple slipspace buildups. It looks like the loyalists are running!"

"They will not escape!" Roared the Fleet Master, slamming his fist into a nearby console. "Captain Markwell," he continued, "we will pursue these beasts and follow them back to the pit they crawled out of. I suggest that we postpone our scientific endeavors until these vermin have been dealt with. Besides my friend, your ship looks in need of extensive repair and I would not recommend staying behind without additional reinforcements."

The Captain sighed as he watched the remaining 2 loyalist ships turning tail and running, thinking hard about their current situation. They had lost 2 ships, whilst the Foreshadow and Falujia where both badly damaged, all because of the Reverence Cruiser.

The Captain pondered for a moment; If another attack came or a Forerunner device on the surface labeled them as a threat, they wouldn't last very long, especially with the amount of damage they'd just taken, not to mention that they had depleted quite a portion of their ammunition stocks during the battle.

"Captain," Chimed in Cornelia from the holo pedestal, "due to significant damage to our reactor from the plasma projector, we only have a limited window where we can make the transition to slipspace and even then I cannot guarantee it will be a smooth ride."

He nodded his understanding and turned back to the screen to address the Fleet Master, his face resolute.

"Agreed, we can't maintain this position. We'll fallback to a refit and repair station and come back when we've gotten our shit together and have enough force to actually protect this planet."

"Understood. A safe journey to you Markwell, try to stay out of trouble this time. We shall pursue the vermin and grind them into dust, they will not lay claim to the holy relics this planet holds!"

"Kill that big bastard twice for me old friend. Take care." He watched as the Sangheili ships chased the last of the retreating Loyalist fighters.

It didn't feel right to abandon the fight like this, but there wasn't much that the 2 remaining ships could do, they'd just get in the way.

"Sir, I detected 3 lifeboats and one Albatross that survived the destruction of UNSC 'The Wall' and 'Fallout'. However, I cannot get a fix on their location, nor can I raise them on comms. Finding them will be quite difficult, and we only have enough remaining energy for exactly 5.42 minutes before we have to jump to slipspace. Any longer and we won't have enough to make the transition to slipspace."

"Shit," Cursed Markwell, pacing back and forth now, "we cant just abandon them down there by themselves. Is there anyway we can send somebody down there to establish a rally point? Maybe set up a FOB to keep them safe and out of trouble?"

"Most of our hangers are severely damaged sir, we are currently unable to deploy any fire base's. But... there is another option Sir. The UNSC Falujia has a Spartan on board, one that was assigned to clear out the Forerunner ruins encountered on Spherite. Spartan-506 could easily be deployed ground side and maintain a low profile while gathering survivors."

Captain Markwell paused in his pacing and looked at Cornelia, a little shocked.

"We have a Spartan? Why wasn't I informed of this?" He asked, a little offended. "Shouldn't a Captain know of these things?"

"It was considered to be on a 'need to know' basis only, Sir. This Spartan-506 was to go in ahead of the research teams and make absolutely certain that there is no flood or sentinel threats. Besides, you know command likes to keep Spartans work quiet." Said Cornelia, sounding apologetic.

Markwell stood on the bridge thinking for a moment, digesting the whole situation.

"Very well, radio Captain Holgan and inform him of the plan. Then have him deploy the Spartan in an HEV to the general area of the escape pods." He said, not at all sounding very happy about the situation. He didn't like the idea of leaving men behind, but this was their only option.

* * *

Dante marched into the armoury and walked over to the armorer who, after seeing his credentials, buzzed him in quickly.

Dante grabbed a large ODST rucksack that the armorer had already prepared, it contained enough supplies for two weeks, as well as all the necessary equipment needed.

After this, Dante walked over to the weapons rack and immediately grabbed his personal favourite; a customised 8 gauge M90A3 CAWS, which he kept to the side as he picked up the rest of his weapons.

He also grabbed a battle rifle, which he slung over his shoulder, taking what clips he could fit on his rucksack and finally grabbed an M6D magnum with an extended barrel, to which he placed in a holster on his hip.

He barely felt the weapons weight thanks to his MJOLNIR armour.

The super soldier then turned around and grabbed a small crate, where he punched in a code, unlocked it and revealed its contents to the curious armorer behind him, who had been watching him apprehensively.

He pulled out an odd shaped object and held it up to the light, inspecting it. It was a Plasma sword. These plasma swords had been awarded to each Spartan by members of the Sangheili High Council, as a show of respect towards them.

Dante, who could snipe out a target from any range, was primarily a close quarters fighter, hence the sword and close combat firearms. He had always found that the plasma sword came in handy in tight spots.

After he was certain it was in working order he attached it to an open slot on his hip, near the pistol. He then magnetically locked the rucksack onto his back and double timed it out of the armoury, grabbing his M90A3 on the way out. He headed towards the nearest ODST ready room.

He ran through the metal lined corridors of the ship, passing wounded personnel on the way, most of whom would make it without much trouble, and his thoughts turned towards the current mission, whilst running over the abrupt briefing he had been given again in his head.

He had been standing on the bridge observing the retreating Loyalist forces when the call had come through.

He was to be inserted via a HEV to the surface of Spherite, were he was to search for the survivors of the destroyed frigates and then gather them at a central rally point, holding that position until rescue arrived.

They would be stuck for just over 3 months on the planet, because of the time it took to get from Spherite to the nearest UNSC RSO was 1.5 months.

If the opportunity presented itself he was to gather data on the inhabitants of the planet. He was also to scan and secure any nearby forerunner structures to gather intel on what type of forerunner installation was on the planet if he could.

In a little under 4 months time, the UNSC and Sangheili would return and evacuate himself and the survivors off the planet and begin the operations again.

There where many underlying details and contingency plans for just about every scenario one could think of, but he could go over those on the ride planet-side.

Finally, he reached the ready room, the automatic door sensed his presence and opened for him revealing what ODST's referred to as 'Hell's Waiting Room'.

One side of the room was stacked with a multitude of gear and equipment with a holo table sitting in the middle; used for briefings and displaying simulations.

On the other side of the room sat rows of tear-drop shaped Human Entry Vehicles (HEVs).

Dante walked over to the one that had a red light shining over it, popped open the hatch and ran a quick systems check before taking his weapons and putting them in the various slots and containers inside the pod. The rucksack he put under the crash chair.

He climbed in and shut the hatch, strapping himself in and receiving information from the pod about weather and atmospheric data from the planet.

Above him a countdown clicked to life, also appearing in his HUD, showing 30 seconds to drop. He then double checked all systems and made sure his gear was secure, before his radio crackled to life.

"Spartan, this is Captain Holgan." A small screen came to life in the drop pod showing the Captain. "I don't think I need to remind you that once your down there you'll be on your own for quite sometime. The mission is simple, round up the survivors and find a place to hunker down and hold tight until reinforcements arrive. We'll have you all out of there before you know it."

"This might be the last bit of advice you get for awhile 506 and its all I've got for you right now. When you're down there youll have to make a lot of decisions. Just do what you know is right and go with your gut. Good luck, we'll see you on the other side."

"Yes sir." Dante said simply, just as the countdown timer hit zero. The pod shook as it was jettisoned from the ships starboard hatches and out into space where it accelerated towards the planet.

Dante didn't like this, not one bit. Heading to an uncharted planet, with very little intelligence that was mostly guesswork at best, with no back up. To rescue possible survivors and babysit them for 4 months.

But orders were orders. He knew that if anyone had made it to the surface they would be stuck in a similar spot, so who better to send than a Spartan to protect them? Perhaps, with any luck, he might find a few hostile sentinels that could occupy his time.

He watched the green planet below him grow larger and larger as he hurtled towards it and couldn't help but wonder what he was going to find down there.

* * *

"This is your captain speaking, we are having a few slight problems with our re-entry sequence. We may experience some turbulence and then... explode." Announced Captain Ellis over the troopers short range radios, half joking half serious.

"Haven't we already seen this part of the movie already. Because I've had my fill of shit exploding in my face for today."

Remarked Floyd over the radio, before Ellis turned back to Treven who was fighting to control the ship.

They had managed to rig up a few fusion coils to the ship and give it a kick-start, but something was still wrong with the engines. They were overheating fast, with one even on fire, and were close to overloading and dropping the entire ship out of the sky.

Fortunately they had already broken through the uppermost atmosphere. If they could just make it a bit further they could land and hopefully sort out the problem and come up with some sort of plan.

"How we doing Treven?" He asked the Lance Corporal, who's arms were straining just trying to keep the ship level.

"I'm given' 'er all I've got Captain!" Treven replied, the strain obvious in his voice but still managing to crack a joke regarding an old Earth fictional show that the squad-mates sometimes watched.

"Just get us down there." Ellis said reassuringly.

"Yeah, that part will definitely happen." Said the impromptu pilot.

The ODST squad commander looked out the view port, his eyes trying to break through the cloud cover and find them a place to land.

"Come on baby... come on... just a bit further..." Cooed Treven, as if he could convince the ship to hold together by talking sweet to it.

All of a sudden they burst through the cloud cover and Ellis started scanning the area, trying to find a decent LZ for them to land. Or crash.

The terrain was mountainous, with long rolling plains in-between.

"Looks like some sort of farmland in the distance over to the south there, see if you can get us down there." Ellis said, pointing out the general direction for the trooper.

"Working on it Sir..." Without warning, the Albatross shook violently, almost throwing Ellis into the windshield, before an almighty bang sounded outside the hull.

"What was..." With another even louder bang both of the starboard engines overheated and exploded, sending the drop-ship listing to starboard as they started to violently fall out of the sky.

"Treven! What the hell is going on!" Demanded Ellis, pulling himself up off the deck.

"Engines 3 and 4 are gone! I can't control her, we're going down!" Shouted Treven, using all of his strength to fight for the control of the ship, trying to get it level.

"Fucking shit fuck!" Roared the Captain, strapping himself into the co-pilots seat. Keying his radio he opened a channel to the team.

"Strap in and brace yourself people, we're coming in hot! Prepare for crash landing!"

The troopship fell wildly out of the sky, trailing black smoke as it did, with the troopers inside holding on for dear life. All the while, Ellis and Treven both fought with the controls.

"We're coming in too fast!" Yelled Treven, who felt as if his arms where going to break.

"Try and land us in that field!" Said Ellis, who felt much the same.

"No good! We're headed toward that... fuck me! Is that a fucking castle!" Cursed the ODST, temporarily losing focus as the crashing ship shuddered and lurched in every direction except the one that they where trying to go.

"What the fuck?" Muttered Ellis, looking up from the controls at the Castle that was looming ever closer as they sped towards it.

"Fuck it, who cares what it fucking is, focus on not crashing us into the goddamned thing! Pull up!"

The two men strained against the controls, wrestling with the ship, trying to turn it away from the huge stone structure in front of them.

"Come on you cock sucking son of a bitch TURN!" Roared Treven, abandoning his attempts to sooth the albatross, feeling the muscles in his shoulder pull, his arms feeling like they were on fire.

"Turn you fat bastard!" The Captain shouted, giving the ship a kick with his armored boot.

At the very last second, the ship narrowly missed one of the castles towers, whilst just avoiding the flag fluttering on the top.

The ship banked a hard turn left, doing a complete 180, headlong into a treeline and therefore not much improving their situation.

"Brace for impact!" The Captain yelled over the radio, doing so himself.

The Albatross slammed into the ground, sending up waves of dirt as it skidded and bounced along, crushing anything and everything in its path, before smashing into the tree-line of the forest where, with one final bone crushing bang, it came to a halt.

After a few seconds, Seth spoke over the radio, shaking everybody out of their shock and dazed expressions; "Are we still alive?"

* * *

Sorry about the delay, we're all busy with life.

I'm not going to say ill update soon, they'll come out when they fucking come out.

Everybody give a huge round of applause to my Beta reader and editer, Rixham. He dose an epic job.

On with the show!


	3. Chapter 3

See? That wait wasnt so bad :D

Now then, onto what i'm sure many people have been looking forward too... or at least i hope you have. Eitherway, enjoy it, because we're just getting started.

* * *

The HEV plunged down through the atmosphere, its ceramic skin burning away as it did, causing the air inside the pod to become unbelievably hot as a result. As the pod trailed through the sky, the atmosphere near it burned red hot with a large trail of black smoke, making it look like a fireball as it rocketed towards the planet. This is why the ODST's are known as "Helljumpers."

As the pod rapidly lost its height, to the new one of 3,000 feet, the upper exterior panels separated, forming a drag chute to help decrease the pods speed and keep it on its dangerous course. As the pod reached 50 meters, the Computer Controlled Breaking Rockets (CCBR's) engaged, and therefore slowing down the pod even more, just before it crashed hard into a forest, causing birds to take flight in surprise.

The pod smashed clean through a treeline before coming to a bone jarring halt. With smoke lightly curling up into the sky, alongside the slight pings and pops of the metal cooling.

The pods hatch burst off, and imbedded itself into a tree, letting a single figure climb out; Spartan-506.

He quickly cleared his surroundings, seeing no movement let alone any threats, before checking his motion detector to confirm that there was nothing moving.

Turning back to the HEV, Dante began to strip it off of all its supplies. His weapons and the pack he magnetically attached to his armor, whilst everything else he didn't need he stowed back in the SOEIV drop pod, thinking that if he ever needed the supplies he could come back to it later.

He ran a quick systems check of his armor and, finding no problems, began to scan for any other possible lifeboats SOS beacons or any radio chatter.

There was nothing, he looked up at the rolling mountains and thought that he might have better chance of receiving a signal up them.

He scanned the terrain ahead of him and saw a small mountain not too far to the east. Thinking that if anything, it would at least give him a much better vantage point to start off his search.

He spent a few minutes hiding the HEV by covering it lightly with dirt, stones and branches, so that a random inhabitant of this planet didn't accidentally stumble across it, and marked it with a way-point in case he needed to find it again. Without looking back he set off in the direction of the mountain, wondering how the occupants of the other lifeboats would fare.

"Are we still alive?" Asked Lance Corporal Seth from down in the troop bay of the Albatross.

"I think so... I hope so..." Said Aldo, whilst trying to shove Floyd off of him, due to the fact that Floyd's straps had broken loose, causing him to fly across the Albatross and crash into Aldo.

"Get off, you big Sonofabitch!"

"My fucking head feels like it's been put through a chopper." Groaned Carmela, whilst trying to unhook herself and then proceeding to stand up but failing.

"Let's go troopers, unfuck yourselves and sound the fuck off! We're not taking the goddamned day off!" Ordered Gunny, who was already standing up in the centre of the Albatross and making sure all his Marines where still combat ready.

The troopers sounded off and reported no serious injuries; mainly they were trying to stand up but having a few problems with their motor functions.

"Everyone double check each others gear, check for any malfunctions or anything broken. You know the drill, let's get moving!"

The door at the back of the bay they were all gathered in opened and Captain Ellis and Treven limped out, with Treven holding his shoulder

"Are we good down here Gunny?" Asked Ellis who then scanned the troop bay quickly himself.

"Yes sir, no serious injuries. What's up with him?" Gunny replied, nodding towards Treven who was leaning against one of the Warthogs, both of which had miraculously stayed in place, their clamps holding them down to the floor firmly.

"God damned controls nearly ripped his arm out of its socket just trying to keep this bucket level. Like flying a freight train when this thing has no power." Answered the ODST Captain, checking himself for any injuries. Gunny nodded and walked over to Treven and grabbed him by the shoulder, "Ready?"

He asked Treven who braced himself and nodded, saying; "Do it."

Gunny snapped his shoulder back into place causing the lance corporal to curse loudly in pain.

"Don't forget to stretch it out." Said Gunny, patting him on his good shoulder.

"What now sir?" Asked Gunny, walking back over to the squad commander who looked deep in thought.

"Right. First things first, let's get this door open and secure a perimeter. Drop everything you don't need, weapons and ammo only. Don't fire unless fired upon, we don't know anything about the inhabitants of this planet except that they, like any civilized race should, have hookers. Point being, we don't need to start a fucking war."

Fortunately, all of the supplies, weapons and ammo had been firmly locked down and secured, hardly anything was extremely damaged. The ODST's loaded up with weapons and stacked up on either side of a small door in one of the Albatrosses large metal doors.

"Everybody good to go? Alright... on my mark... Move!"

The ODST's opened the door with a hiss, the fresh air surging into the bay, and rushed out, splitting into two groups and spreading out to secure the perimeter.

"5's and 25's! Watch for movement! Floyd! Move up a bit, your too close to Seth. Keep scanning!" Gunny hissed over the radio, keeping the troopers in line and their minds focused on their tasks.

Ellis was the last out and snapped his BR up, quickly scanning the area in front of him before moving out with Gunny. They had landed in a forest, or at least the edge of one, not too far from the castle that they had almost crashed into. He looked around, his well trained eyes scanning through the treeline. He could hear the sound of rushing water somewhere nearby, but ignored it, focusing his eyes in front o him.

"All clear!" called out Gunny, who lowered his weapon after a minute of scanning, but still kept his finger near the trigger.

"Right then, Gunny, take Aldo and Seth, and secure the treeline. No doubt whoever is in that castle will be sending out somebody to investigate just what the fuck almost crashed into their little Disney Land Castle, let me know as soon as somebody comes along. Carmela, Treven, Floyd, I want a damage report on this fucking Albatross in 10 minutes. Keep your eyes sharp. We're on an uncharted planet so don't let your guard down. We just survived getting blown up and orbital re-entry with no fuel; odds are not in our favor gentlemen... and lady. Eyes open and be careful." said Captain Ellis.

"Let's go! Seth, grab that turret and get it up here covering the avenue of approach." ordered Gunny, moving to help secure the treeline.

As Seth moved off to grab the machine gun, Aldo laid down in the prone and sighted in on the front gate to the castle, which he saw, just like the Captain had predicted, was opening up to allow a small group of people out.

"Sir, I've got movement at the front gate of that castle. Looks like a scouting party decked out in medieval gear-swords and armour, the whole shit. They're double timing it this way." He heard the commander curse over the radio, as he sighted in on the man leading the group.

The group leader was a big man, about 6'6 with a short beard and the only one that wasn't wearing a helmet. Suddenly, his motion sensor lit up, sensing an unknown contact heading straight for them from the opposite direction. He cursed, how could he have missed that? It was practically on top of them!

Ellis was busy hurriedly helping Treven and Carmela assess the damage to the Albatross, just in case they needed to make a quick escape, when his radio crackled to life again. At that exact moment a blip appeared on his motion sensor, moving towards them fast.

"Sir! Unknown contact approaching fast! No visual, must be in the tree's!" shouted Aldo hurriedly.

"What in the pissing hell? Everybody down, now! Get to cover and stay hidden! Nobody moves or fires unless I give the word, is that understood!" A chorus of 'yes sirs' came back over the radio as Ellis dropped what he was doing and dove into a deep bush behind a tree with Carmela

He reached her in time to be able to turn and see a figure running with impressive speed through the trees, straight towards the smoke that marked the downed Albatross. The figure stopped a few feet before the crash-site, and made its way forward cautiously.

As it stepped into the light Ellis was able to get a better look at him. He was a boy, couldn't have been older than 20, with matte black hair that fell to waist and dressed in some sort of red...

Ellis wanted to say Kimono, but that didn't seem to fit it. But the thing that got his attention the most was the ears perched on top of the kids head. They looked like... cat or maybe even dog ears, but everything else on him appeared human.

He slowly approached the ship, taking cautious steps forward as he did his eyes wide with curiosity. Ellis laughed silently to himself as the boy-dog hybrid reached up a hand to touch the hull of the drop ship, only to cry out in pain and pull his hand away quickly; the heat from the hull's re-entry burning his hand.

Ellis was thrown out of his focus as his radio again came to life; "Sir, scouting party is about to enter the clearing. Orders?"

Ellis thought the situation over quickly, knowing he had to play diplomat today. "Hold your fire, let them pass. Let's see what they do..." he said, receiving an acknowledgment light in response.

The ODST Captain watched silently as 13 men dressed in uncomfortable looking metal armor entered the crash site, drawing their primitive weapons as they did. The boy dressed in the odd red clothes whipped around, his hand going to a sheathed sword at his side, before he stopped and smiled seeming to recognize the group, as they did him.

The man leading the group approached the boy, "So you saw it too my lord? Damned forsaken thing nearly took out the east Keep!" said the older man with a beard to the young man dressed in red, confusing Ellis for a moment, before something clicked into place and he realized that the young man must be some kind of nobility.

"I told you to stop calling me that Garit, I hate all these titles and crap, just call me Airon," sighed the boy exasperatedly, turning back to the ship, "and yes, I saw. What in the name of the guardians is it though? Have you ever seen anything like it?"

"I've seen many sights in my time but never anything like this..." the man called Garit started but seemed unable to find the right words.

"Perhaps it is a gift from the Guardians themselves." said a soft female voice from behind the gathered soldiers that surrounded the clearing, causing them to part to let the newcomer through.

She was a young girl, about the same age as the boy, dressed in a red Sunday dress that looked like something his wife would've worn. Long dark brown hair fell down to the back of her knees and Ellis noticed that she too also possessed a pair of non-human ears on her head, although they looked different from Airon's.

"After all where else could it have come from? Certainly the Traxin aren't capable of making such a thing." Both of the 2 men frowned upon her appearance.

"Miyuki...," started the man called Airon, "I thought I told you to go back to the castle and wait for me there, it isn't safe here."

All the same however he walked over to her and held her in a tight embrace where she kissed him on the nose before pulling away to look up at him.

"And let you, Garit and his men have all the fun without me?" she pouted, before looking passed him towards the crashed ship before them, with curiosity burning in her eyes.

"My lady it isn't safe here. We've no idea where this forsaken thing came from and..." began Garit before, but he was interrupted by one of his men that was looking around the ship, sword drawn and shield at the ready.

"My Lord! Over here! There's some kind of doorway!" Ellis cursed aloud at his stupidity in his helmet; the soldier must have great eyes to have spotted the emergency hatch. His mind went into over drive, thinking through scenario after tactical scenario and trying to come up with the best possible solution. He couldn't let them inside the ship, all one had to do was press the damned button and the door would open and there was no way they could lock it from the outside without getting to the consul.

At the same time he was fairly sure that they were stuck here, with no chance of a rescue team coming for a while, he had seen for himself what remained of the battle group retreat into slipspace while the Separatists chased after the Brutes. And there was no way in hell he was just going to leave the Albatross here, because without the Albatross or its equipment, there was no possible way of contacting friendly forces. The only viable solution he could think of was to play diplomat, and try to make an alliance with these people. He pondered that over a few times in his head.

"Sir, are we just gonna let them take the ship or plunder it? How can we contact Friendlies?" Asked Carmela over their helmets comms.

"I know Carmela, that's exactly what I just thought, no ship means no power, and no power means bleak chances of survival in the long run." replied Ellis, before pausing and thinking hard. "Guess I'm going to be playing politician today. Cover me."

"I can't... get... it open!" Panted one of the soldiers, whose sword was jammed into the cracks of the door, trying to open the reinforced Titanium-A armor with brute force.

"Damn!" the soldier cursed loudly as his sword snapped in half, no match for the advanced metal that made up the Albatross.

"Look there," said the young man, Airon, pointing at the ship's hull, "It's got writing on It.' U-N-S-C'..." he said aloud, turning to look back at the group.

"What does that mean?" One of the group members asked, obviously confused.

"It stands for United Nations Space Command." said a voice coming from forest around them. Heads whipped around just in time to watch a figure dressed in strange matte black armour emerge from the forest, his face concealed by a mirror like helmet.

The soldiers raised their shields and drew their swords, forming a wall between Airon who pulled Miyuki behind him shielding her from view, with the man called Garit in the front.

"Who the hell are you? Identify yourself!" he commanded.

Ellis was impressed with the quickness of which this move was performed, the men seemed well trained. Nowhere near as well as his ODST's though, he thought with a grin, before forcing himself to focus on the task at hand.

"My name is Captain Jacob Ellis, United Nations Space Command, 105th shock troops Division, 6th Force Reconnaissance Battalion." he recited clearly and slowly, before reaching up and removing his helmet, revealing his face to the group gathered before him. He couldn't help but grin at the bewildered look on their faces.

"And that," he gestured towards the Albatross, "is my ship."

The group of soldiers, dressed in their very medieval armor with swords and shields drawn glanced at the ship, looking highly confused, before turning their attention back to the strange foreigner before them.

"What do you mean your ship? You mean to tell me this great metal beast here is a ship? What the hell kind of ship looks like that, besides I don't see any water around here do you? I smell a Traxin plot!" hissed the man Garit, advancing forward a bit, sword at the ready.

Ellis however remained calm, he wasn't here to fight with these people, besides if anyone even flinched in his direction, his troopers behind them would drop them like a ton of bricks. He held up his hands, showing that he was unarmed.

"I mean you no harm, I haven't come to fight and I damn sure am not a Traxin, whatever that is. My ship is... special. There was an accident and it ended up crashing here... Sorry about almost crashing into your castle, I barely managed to get it under control." Ellis said, trying to disarm the situation.

"What a load of bullshit! A very likely story Traxin! You..." began Garit before he was cut off the young girl called Miyuki as she stepped out from behind Airon who tried to pull her back only to have her slip out of his grasp.

"Captain! Please, have your men lower their weapons. The man said he meant us no harm and I will not have you attacking random strangers just because they're different. We are not savages like the Traxin you display such hatred for." She said calmly, whilst pushing past the soldiers to stand beside the guard captain, closely followed by Airon who was hissing at her to get back.

"My lady, please step back we have no idea..." said Garit before being cut off once again.

"Captain, please trust me. Let's at least hear him out. Besides, this man has shown no signs of aggression." she said gently, her soft gaze turning to him. Garit stood for a second, looking as though he was considering disobeying her, before sighing and lowering his sword.

"As you wish my lady. But if he makes a single violent movement I will respond with force." said Garit, who nodded for his men to do the same.

"As will I." said Airon, who stood beside Miyuki.

The young girl turned to face Ellis and smiled warmly. "I'm sorry, please forgive my rudeness, my name is the Lady Sovereign Miyuki, daughter of the High Monarchs and born of the Mideus Kingdom"

Ellis's eyes widened. "Royalty, so you're like a princess?" he asked.

"Of course, if that's your word for it."

Ellis processed the rather odd statement. He heard Seth chuckling over the radio and the sound of Gunny hitting him upside the helmet.

He simply nodded and restated his name, "I'm Captain Ellis, of the United Nations Space Command. I appreciate you settling the matter, I assure you we mean no harm or disrespect." He wasn't quite sure if he should bow or something as a sign of respect. "Sorry about the tower incident by the way." he said, nodding towards the man called Garit, who hadn't let his guard down.

"Yes... well. You gave my men on the tower quit scare. Nearly lost their bowel control." said the burly man with a chuckle, a small smile stretching across what Ellis now saw was a heavily scared face. "No harm done though I suppose, as long as your true to your word and indeed have no intention of violence."

"Miyuki's judge of character has never let me down before...," the man Airon said, stepping forward closer to Ellis, his gaze boring into him as though trying to prove to himself that Ellis was indeed no threat, "who are you? Really?

"Sir, I've got eyes on an armed group of soldiers and a carriage heading our way from the opposite direction of the Castle. They don't look very friendly." said Aldo, causing Ellis to temporarily loose his concentration

"Are you expecting company?" he asked politely, interrupting the private conversation the 3 strange people in front of him where having, causing them exchange glances and to look at him curiously.

"One of my men reported an armed escort heading this way." Ellis said.

* * *

More to come very soon! Stand by!

Until then, conduct weapons maintnance.

Any suggestions for improvment would be appriciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Little WARNING, the 2nd half of this chapter contains hints of graphic rape. Don't like it, tough. Skip over it.

Enjoy!

* * *

"One of your men?" asked Airon confused.

"You mean there are more of you?" said the young boy, looking around at the trees now.

"7, including myself. We can discuss that later," said Ellis, waving the matter aside, he wanted to make sure these new comers wouldn't be a threat either first.

"They're saying that they're carrying a large red flag with..."

"Traxins!" growled Garit with fury in his voice, unsheathing his sword and moving towards the road, his men doing the same and following close behind him.

"Airon... you don't really think...?" Miyuki whispered, looking worriedly at the young man beside her.

"They're back again. And now of all times..." Airon glanced at the man dressed in the strange foreign armour.

"I'm sorry, but what exactly is a Traxin? You've mentioned that name several times now." enquired Ellis, trying his best not to sound rude, which isn't easy when you are an ODST Commander.

"You've never heard of the Traxin Empire?" said Miyuki in disbelief, as Ellis shrugged apologetically.

"We're not from around here at all really." He said.

"The Traxin Empire is a tyrannical Kingdom that is ruled by an evil overlord called Darus Raltakan. Their armies conquer other kingdoms and turn their citizens into slaves, killing anyone who stands against them, they cannot be reasoned with! I've heard stories too... about horrific things that go on in their capital," Miyuki paused and walked closer to Ellis, "we haven't had to worry too much about them lately, as they're on the opposite side of the Beli Sea. But lately they've been showing up all over the surrounding countryside."

Ellis let this new information sink in, it sounded to him a lot like the Persian Empire from back during the ancient days of Earth.

"Sir, they're here. That guard captain from the Castle is arguing with them." announced Aldo over the radio, sounding a bit concerned.

"Well, whoever they are, they're here. Your friend Garit is talking to them right now. My men are watching from the trees, if you need any assistance; all you need to do is give the word. Otherwise, I think it best if we remain hidden and let you do your business."

"Good idea, now then we must hurry, I fear that Garits anger just might start a war. You are not to leave until we've finished this debacle."

"Treven, Carmela, Gunny, on me." Ellis ordered into his radio, fading from Miyuki's view as he vanished into the trees, 3 acknowledgment lights winked in response.

He walked towards the road that Gunny had posted Aldo, Floyd and Seth on; making sure to keep his distance from their position as the 3 ODST's he had called up came rushing towards him.

Airon and Miyuki walked quickly back towards the road and to the all-human envoy, still trying to mentally process what had just occurred and the strange man that had appeared out of nowhere.

Airon personally thought that his female companion was far too trusting of the odd strangers. But they had no choice for now but to trust them, with the Traxins at their door poseing a far greater and more pressing threat.

They approached the envoy and automatically spotted Garit standing a few feet from a Traxin officer, flanked on either side by two large soldiers, looking as though they were ready to rip Garit in half.

The officer was a tall menacing looking man; his head was shaved along with his face, with the frame of a large wrestler, with a crimson and gold breastplate that had the Traxin symbol of an eagle.

Miyuki had seen this man before, his name was Braun, he had come just a month ago with his master, offering her promises of riches and power if they would just swear their allegiance to the Traxins and submit to their rule.

As they hurriedly approached, Braun turned towards the sounds of their footsteps and spotted them.

"Ah, just the two I was looking for; My Lord and Lady, so good to see that you are well." said Braun sinisterly, his voice dripping with venom.

"Skip the pleasantries Traxin, what is it you want? We've already told you before no, The Mideus Kingdom will not bow to Traxin rule. We are a peaceful nation that..." began the young Sovereign, but she was unexpectedly cut off, by a tall figure stepping out from inside of the Carriage born by 2 mules.

"Spare us your boring speech Lady Sovereign, we did not come all this way to hear it." a tall pompous looking human stepped forth and shoved his way through the Envoys guards to stand before Miyuki and Airon with a smile of contempt on his face.

"I beg you to instead see reason. You could have power and riches beyond your imagining, your neighbouring kingdoms would bow down and tremble before you." the man said, extending his hand in offering.

"Our answer still remains the same no matter what it is you offer Kraiger!" Airon stated, stepping forward to stand face to face with the Traxin emissary. "We want nothing to do with you or the Traxin Empire. This is a free and fair Nation, your kind are not welcome here, we have made that quite plain before when your men attempted to enslave a few of our villagers, and we sent them packing! Tell me, why bother coming back then?"

"You are a fool; you should be so lucky that the Traxin Empire would even extend you this offer. As I said before those 'villagers', as you call them, were escaped slaves, they have no rights." replied Kraiger, looking bored.

"This is exactly why we will never bow down to scum like you! We will never be slaves!" roared Garit, to cheers of his men, some banging on their shields even.

Kraiger chuckled; "Did you know that my men and I tortured some of them for hours and hours. Do you remember how the patrol retaking the town said that the villagers had their toes broken? Well I did that, to teach you all a lesson about walking away from the Traxin Empire!"

"Be quiet Kraiger, your words mean nothing to us, yes, we saw the villagers, but let me tell you, no matter how much a Midean citizen may suffer pain, they will never succumb to you and your Traxin raiders!" stormed Garit.

"If you say so, but it was a pleasure hearing those females and children cry like whores, and those men trying to be heroes. My men liked the brandings!" Kraiger said viciously.

"If you say one more word about those villagers and your atrocities then I'll rip off your...!" Garit shouted, before being cut off.

"Enough!" Miyuki pulled down Garits now raised fist, "Captain, control yourself." Miyuki turned and faced the arrogant man before her, flanked by Braun and his men.

"Return to your lands Traxin, we will have nothing to do with you." she commanded with surprising authority that even made Kraiger stop grinning for a split second.

Kraiger smiled sinisterly at her, causing Airon to step forward his hand drifting towards the hilt of his sword.

"Very well then, as you wish Lady Sovereign." said Kraiger, backing down and turning his back to them, surprising Miyuki quite a bit, before heading back towards the carriage.

Airon and Garit looked on in disbelief, having fully expected a fight, while Miyuki looked quite relieved.

"Oh. By the way, we found somebody who might be of interest to you," said the Traxin, looking back over his shoulder at them. "He seemed quite eager to return to you. Braun, fetch our guest would you?"

The monster of a man; Braun bowed at Kraiger and moved to the back of the carriage, while Airon, Miyuki and Garit all exchanged worried glances.

Braun returned a short minute later and tossed a young boy onto the ground at the Traxin emissary's feet.

Miyuki gasped, it was Thawnbolt, a friend of both her and Airon. They had all grown to know him very well and had become fond of him, being the local town's famous trouble maker and also informant on all the mysterious gatherings.

Thawnbolt was an orphan however, and so Miyuki had taken pity on him. He had grown into a fine and courageous young man and had set off to travel the kingdom only a week ago...

"We caught this thief attempting to help refugees hide from us in one of your coastal villages while on our way to meet with you again. After some... persuasion, he told us that he was a friend of yours." said the sinister man before the horrified group gathered before him.

Thawnbolt was gagged and therefore couldn't utter a word in his defence; he could only look with pleading eyes upon his friends.

"Whatever he has done..." began Airon.

"What he has done is worthy of the death penalty." interrupted Kraiger, drawing his blade as Braun forcefully bent the boys head back, exposing his neck.

"No! You can't!" cried Miyuki, attempting to run forward, only to be held back by Airon, who turned to face the Traxin.

"Let the boy go! You have no right to..."

"I have every right to!" shouted, the emissary, saliva spitting out of his mouth, and a crazed look in his eyes, "this boy aided Traxin slaves in escaping, slaves that belong to the empire!"

Garit attempted to rush forward, aided by his men, but they were pushed back, successfully being held off.

"You filthy Traxin monster! He's just a boy!" roared Garit, unable to take his eyes off the young boy, who's eyes where downcast and filled with tears.

"A boy that opposed the Empire. And this is what happens to those who oppose our mighty Empire!" at these words, Kraiger raised his blade high above Thawnbolts exposed neck. Miyuki turned away into Airons chest, not wanting to witness the boy's death, even as Garit fought to get to him, while Airon let out a strangled, "No!"

With a crack like a bolt of lightening, the blade was suddenly thrown from Kraiger's grip, who cried out in surprise. Those assembled ceased whatever movements they had been making and turned to see that the blade lay on the ground, cracked in half.

"Why don't you do the smart thing and back the fuck away, before the next one goes between your eyes!" The group whipped around to see the stranger they had just met earlier, who had momentarily been forgotten but obviously had been listening in, step from the shadows of the forest, flanked by 3 others who were dressed in the same foreign black armor, the setting sun glinting off of their mirror like helmets.

The one at the front, who Miyuki and Airon assumed was the Captain they had met earlier, as they couldn't see the faces of the men behind their mirror-like masks, gave a quick motion with his hand and 2 of the other strangers nodded and moved quickly to take position on either side of Airon and Garit.

"Who dares oppose the Emissary of the Emperor!" roared Braun, stepping forward in front of Kraiger, drawing his own blade as he did, "show your face you ignorant little shit!"

At this, Ellis took his helmet off, despite every rule in the book being against it, and smiled at the looks of shock and surprise on his new allies faces.

"You guy's alright?" he asked nodding in their direction, "we were listening the whole time, and we don't like your attitude, nor your social skills."

"Who in the Guardians name are you!" demanded Kraiger loudly, losing his threatening aura. Ellis turned and marched up to him, not at all worried as he knew that his Helljumpers had his back.

"Captain Ellis, but you can just call me sir," said the ODST Captain, enjoying the look on the man's face, while plastering a cocky grin on his own, "more importantly, why are you bothering my friends here? I'm pretty sure they told you to fuck off and get lost."

"Impudence! I'll teach you to learn your place!" roared Braun, charging at Ellis, his blade held high.

Ellis stood his ground, not a care in the world, knowing full well that when the big idiot came within 5ft of him he would be picked off by one of his men still hidden in the tree line.

However what happened next surprised him. Airon rushed forward out of nowhere and tackled the Traxin to the ground, where he stood upon him, his blade drawn.

"You will draw no blood here Traxin filth." hissed Airon through his teeth.

"You dare..." began Braun before being cut off by Ellis.

"I'd watch what you say, he's the one with the sword after all," before turning and nodding to Airon approvingly, "nice moves by the way, I owe you now."

The setting sun was barely visible above the treetops now as the tense situation dragged itself on, both sides staring each other down. Ellis moved to Miyuki's side, leaving Carmela with Airon whose sword was still trained on Braun.

Garit pushed away from the Traxin guards and marched over with his men, reforming their formation.

"It would seem we've reached an impasse. Please, just return Thawnbolt to us and leave peacefully." said Miyuki in a patient voice, attempting, for what felt like the 100th time to her today, to keep the peace.

Kraiger growled low in his throat, his eyes flicking to Braun and back to Miyuki and Ellis before grinning, "very well... I will not lose one of my best men in such a wasteful fashion. You have acquired some interesting friends Lady Sovereign, quite fortunate that they arrived in time."

He picked up the boy and, with one arm, tossed him at Miyuki's feet. He turned on his heel and began walking back toward his personal carriage.

"We will return, of that you can be sure. You have remade some powerful enemies today my dear Lady Sovereign. The next time any of your citizens cross our paths, I'll personally feed them to the Chimeras! Let this be known, we don't back down!" he said over his shoulder with an evil smirk as Miyuki rushed to Thawnbolts aid as the Traxin returned to his carriage.

The group watched the Traxin envoy disappeared down the road as the sun set on yet another day, its last rays of light shining off of a lake not far off.

Captain Ellis stood with Airon, Miyuki and Garit, watching the retreating backs of the Traxins. Miyuki was the first to speak as she turned to Ellis and gave a small bow.

"Thank you for intervening when you did, if you hadn't, poor Thawnbolt would be... well, thank you."

Ellis awkwardly attempted to bow back. "It was nothing. That guy was an asshole; I can see why you don't like them much. Besides, we couldn't just stand by and do nothing."

"Just how exactly were you able to split his blade into bits like that? I heard a loud cracking sound and then Kraiger had dropped his blade." asked Garit, looking suspiciously at Ellis and his men who had formed up off to the side a bit.

"It's a long story." said Ellis grinning.

"These men are with you I'm guessing?" asked Airon glancing nervously at the ODST's over watch that was now coming out of the tree line to join the rest of the squad.

"Yes, well, plus one female." Laughed Ellis

"Oo-rah." cried Carmela from the formation.

"Perhaps, we should take this talk indoors, it's getting dark out and I don't like being exposed out here." suggested Garit, to the mumbling approvals of his men, who were eager to return and get some sleep.

"Sound like a plan. If you don't mind accommodating us for a bit, I'd be happy explain everything."

"As long as you continue to keep your word stranger, you're welcome to come back with us. Besides, Miyuki would never forgive me if I didn't invite you to dine with us after saving Thawnbolt." Airon said, stepping forward.

With that, the very odd group of mismatched people set off to the Grand looking Castle that loomed not far down the road at the top of the small hill, its walls and windows already boasting torches and candles as the night began to settle in, giving it a warm glow against the black backdrop of the night sky.

* * *

Dante jogged attentively down the forest path that, were it not for his augmented vision, would be quite impossible for him to see in the darkness of the forest. His armoured boots silently crushed the ground beneath his feet as he pressed onwards, heading towards what some extremely frightened locals told him was the direction in which they had seen the other escape pods fall.

Despite being stranded on an uncharted world, with no Comms and no way off the planet itself, as of yet anyway, Dante felt quite at peace and found that he was enjoying himself more that he thought he would.

He felt sure that if the rest of his team were here, it would be perfect. He wondered where they were now, perhaps fighting a small group of dug-in Loyalists, enjoying the wholesale coordinated slaughter while the Fleet engaged in ship to ship combat in orbit above.

He turned his mind back to the situation at hand, finding that he was making himself jealous of his team. For what had to be the 100th time he again questioned the sense of assigning a single Spartan to a diplomatic exploration mission, but orders where orders, he would go wherever the UNSC said Humanity needed him.

He was torn from his thoughts by sounds coming from not to far up the path ahead of him. He couldn't yet see it, but from what he was hearing it sounded like the sounds of a fight or a struggle perhaps. The Spartan melted into the shadows and disappeared from the path. He began to silently make his was towards the sounds, his training telling him that he should avoid contact with whoever it was in order to maintain a low profile.

But something told him to investigate the sounds, he didn't quite know what or why but he felt that he really needed to find out what the noises were. He had long ago learned to listen to his gut feeling, finding that more often than not it kept him alive during combat. Against his better judgment, he moved up the path to find out what was going on.

Besides, he thought, at the very least he might be able to get some better intel on the direction of the escape pods.

As he moving up slowly, He could see a clearing up ahead and could make out 8 distinct shapes in the darkness all gathered around a fire. As he silently and stealthily approached, his motion sensor confirmed that there where in actuality 9 contacts in the clearing, meaning that there was one he couldn't see.

Dante could clearly hear several male voices of what had to be more local inhabitants of this planet. He stopped about 10 feet outside the clearing, hidden in the shadows of the trees and blending in perfectly with his surroundings. Not even the tiny mammal that was eagerly searching for food only feet away from him knew he was there.

Activating his VISR system, he saw the white outlines of 8 humans appear on his HUD. who appeared to be gathered around a smaller figure that was lying next to a fallen tree in the middle of the clearing. Upon further inspection however, Dante realized that the smaller figure was one of the Humanoid creatures that occupied this planet along with the Humans that ONI had determined had not originated from Earth.

The humanoid creatures had a unique appearance, in that many of them appeared to have animalistic traits, but Dante didn't really know all that much about them except for what he had been told in his briefing, which wasn't much at that.

ONI only had a few pictures taken from Drones and pictures from orbit. They had been planning to gather more information once expeditions had been started, but that had all gone to hell with the arrival of the Brute ships.

The humanoid he was now observing appeared to be some sort of a canine creature, but before he could gather anymore details a man moved in front of her, blocking his view.

"Thought you could escape eh' bitch?" said a rather fat man that walked up to the girl and kicking her hard in the abdomen making the girl cry out in pain. Even from this distance Dante could see her trembling in fear.

The fat man, who seemed to be the leader of the 7 men gathered around him grabbed his captive by the hair, forcing her to make eye contact with him and eliciting another strangled cry from the creature.

"You think you can run away from me slut? You belong to us you fucking whore!" He hit her hard across the face before continuing, "and when we get back to the village, I'll fucking make you wish you'd never been born you worthless cunt!" He hit her again, harder this time, right in her jaw, sending a sharp crack echoing around the tree line.

The man threw her against the town tree with a loud 'thud', before she collapsed on the ground where she laid crying and moaning. "I'll torture you till you can't tell the difference between cum and water! Then chain you to the village stocks and let anyone that wants to have a go at you have you!" He kicked her multiple times, making her cough and sputter.

When he was finished with her he backed up into the circle of men. "But before that... My boys and I wasted a lot of valuable time finding you slave. So you're going to make it up to them. You moan like a whore, we'll treat you like a fucking whore!" He turned on his heel and looked at one of the men with him, "do with her as you with. Just don't kill her, she has a lot of money to work off, the fucking slut."

He laughed loudly and walked off back to the centre of the camp where he sat down and picked up a book. The rest of the men started in on the girl, many had already taken down their trousers and approached the wounded girl lying in a heap on the cold forest floor.

The Spartan had seen enough, he would not let these crimes go on. In absolute silence, he took his rifle off of his back and set it down on the leaf covered ground, doing the same with the shotgun, but leaving the pistol attached to his hip as a precaution.

Not that he thought he would need it, but it never hurt to be prepared. Besides, he was looking forward to getting his hands dirty.

The men laughed at the helpless girl as she struggled to get away, sobbing softly and clutching her ribs where the man had kicked her. She began to attempt to crawl away, but a large man stepped down hard on one of her legs, making her scream.

"Where do ya' think you're goin' lil' fuck toy?" He asked, waving his dick wat her as the others laughed

One of the men pulled out a knife and sat on her legs, to more screams from the girl. He began to use the knife to sadistically cut tiny scratches and lines into her neck and all over her furred body.

The man with the knife giggled madly, watching the tears flow from the girl's eyes as she violently shook her head when he began to cut deeper on her right breast very slowly as the other men began to kneel around her, trying to force her hands and mouth towards them.

The man slashed at her stomach and began to line himself up with her pussy as the young girl sobbed loudly, trying to push them men away from her. "Yur' going to have my brats bitch! I'm going to make you scream real good!" He said, forcing her to look him in the eyes as he laughed.

The man was suddenly pulled off the girl and into the forest by his ankles, where his fellows began to hear loud screams from him, surprising them all as they dropped their prey.

Dante, who had grabbed the psycho, had decided that he was going to have a little fun with these scum. He'd dealt with their kind before, pirate and slaver rings in the outer colonies. Psychological warfare always seemed to work quite well on them when hostages and prisoners were involved during UNSC and Spartan raids. After all, the little shits were mostly cowards, feeding off of the weak.

So that's what Dante decided to do, fuck with their heads and get a little revenge for the young girl they had been about to rape.

He'd crept up behind the group from the tree's and grabbed the sadistic assholes ankle from out of the tree line, causing him to drop the blade in surprise before the Spartan dragged him screaming into the woods by his feet where Dante began to carve him up with his combat knife like a pumpkin.

His shrieks and screams served to severely frighten his fellows, who had dropped the humanoid girl, backing away to the fire where their leader sat, practically shitting himself at the screams from the forest as the man Dante was cutting to ribbons begged for him to stop.

'One more ought to do it...' the Spartan thought. He raised the combat knife up high so that the man could see. "No... no, no NO!" The slaver screamed, pleading with Dante who brought the blade down and across the mans throat with practiced ease. Blood gushed out from his throat as he gurgled and sputtered, his eyes wide in fear.

Dante let him fall to the ground where he rolled around in panic, unable to breath anymore. He turned back to the men in the clearing, who were starting to show signs of panic.

"Wh-what the hell was that!?" One man asked, fumbling for his sword. "I don't know! I don't fucking know!" Another answered, backing away towards the fire, his pants still off.

"Go find out you cowards! What am I paying you for!?" Ordered their leader pushing three of them forwards towards the trees. They stumbled forwards and looked at each other before drawing their swords and inching forwards towards certain death. The Spartan let them make their way into the trees and moved behind them, killing two of them silently by slitting their throats.

He moved in front of the last man and who let out a yell as he saw the Spartan, attempting a wild swing of his sword, which Dante side-stepped easily. He rushed the man and, grabbing his face, smashed his head into a tree and broke open his skull. 'That leaves just 4 more...' Dante turned back to the group.

The remaining slavers were definitely panicking now and Dante decided that he'd given them enough fear. Now was the time to end them.

Letting his boots crash onto the forest floor, he moved forward into the clearing. The remaining men nearly fell over themselves in fear as they back away. However their leader wasn't having that. "W-what are you waiting for? Kill him!"

They looked at each other, giving the Spartan an opening as he charged forward. The first two died rather quickly, as Dante hurled a 2 daggers into their chests. He had acquired them from the dead slavers in the woods, they were poor quality but did the job.

The last mercenary tried to run, but the Spartan was in front of him in a heartbeat and sliced him open with his combat knife. As he fell to the ground, not quite dead but wishing he were, the leader backed away in fear.

He tripped over himself and fell on his ass, staring at the Spartan with wide terrified eyes. "W-what is it you want? You can take the girl, we-we've only had her for a little while so she's in good..." Dante was in front of him and kneeled down to look him in the eyes. "P-please, please I have money I can..." Dante held up his combat knife. "No... no... please, no. No. NO!"

The knife sliced into his sternum and upwards, opening his chest like a bag and spilling out its contents onto the ground even as the man screamed in agony.

Dante stood up as the man tried to crawl away, blood and guts everywhere. Just as he'd thought, the man only prayed on the weak and had never been in a real fight. He brought the knife down again and punctured the slavers lungs this time. 10 agonizing seconds later he was dead. He now turned his attention to the girl.

He walked over to her slowly, so as not to scare her as much, though, he thought, after seeing what he had just done she was probably already terrified beyond belief. As he approached her, he could see the overwhelming fear in her eyes and she shook like a leaf on a tree in autumn.

Now that he was closer to her, he was able to make out her more distinct features. She was defiantly some kind of Humanoid Canine. However he took note that her only distinct animal features was her fur, which was a creamy orange he noticed, the triangular ears perched on top of her head which were pressed back against her skull in fear, her hands and feet that had a full set of claws to, and her bushy white tipped tail that was curled around her protectively. She did, however, have a distinct humanoid face.

As he approached her, he sheathed his knife and held his hands up for her to see. "Its alright. I'm not going to hurt you." He said, trying to sound friendly.

Dante stopped in front of her and slowly bent down to her level, she appeared too weak or too terrified to even move away from him at all, and just lay in a dishevelled pile on the ground, tears still flowing freely from her eyes.

The Spartan tried to think of someway to calm her down, to convince her that he was a friend but he couldn't think of anything.

But, for some reason, he refused to just leave her here like this. Something about her made him want to make sure she was okay. He checked his motion sensor on his helmet and pushed the scan out to 40 meters. There was nothing except him and her.

He scanned his surroundings again, doing a double check to make sure that there were no surprises lying in wait. After confirming that the area was safe and double checking his readings, he reached up to his helmet and undid the seal, pulling it off to reveal his identity as human.

The canine girl looked at him with shock and confusion in her eyes, and Dante could see that the fear still hadn't left them; but felt he could try to help her without giving her a heart attack.

As gently as he could, he picked her up and carried her over to the fire where he laid her down on a blanket spread out on the ground complete with a pillow. The slavers had obviously set up to stay the night.

"I'll be right back." He said gently as he could, he held up one finger for emphasis.

He put his helmet back on and upon returning to the woods was able to follow the waypoint he had used to mark where he had stashed his weapons and pack. Gathering all his equipment, he returned back to the clearing, half expecting the dog girl to have run off, but instead he found her in the exact same spot he had left her, her eyes completely empty of emotion.

Dante had seen that look before on soldiers and Marines; the 1000 yard stare.

He laid his weapons down within arms reach and retrieved a med-kit form his pack along with a canteen of water and kneeled down beside her, his titanic frame easily overshadowing her small slender one, and set to work.

He took out some biofoam and begun to gently clean her wounds, noticing that there were even more than he had previously realized, some of them looked a few weeks old.

His blood boiled and raged at fresh ones that still oozed blood and coated parts of her fur. What was wrong with him? He'd seen Marines ripped in two, their entrails spilling out onto the deck and hadn't batted and eye.

Why then did he feel such a pull towards this girl? He pushed the thoughts from his mind however and focused himself on treating the girl, whom he realized had fallen asleep from sheer exhaustion and fright.

When he finished cleaning her many injuries he bandaged her up as best he could and gave her a shot of painkiller. Her legs looked like they need a bit to heal. He took the canteen and, using the most relatively clean scrap of cloth he could find in the camp, soaked it with water and set to work cleaning her up a bit. He didn't know why he was, couldn't come up with a reason at all, but it just felt... right. Like she was his responsibility.

When he was done, he gave her a once over and used his armors computer to get a Bioscan on her which read green across the board.

He covered her in another blanket and sat down on a nearby log and watched her sleep. The moons had moved behind the clouds and it was far to dark to continue on safely. Besides, maybe these slavers had a map of the area he could use. As he searched through their bodies and gear, hoping for some kind of Intel he could use, Dante noticed he kept looking back to check on the young girl.

'What is up with me? It feels like... Did I get hit in the chest?'

In the end he hadn't found any useful intel, but he was fairly confident he would be able to still find the life pods. He wondered if the survivors were doing okay. In the back of his mind he wondered why he didn't just leave her here and continue on with his mission. But he crushed that thought as soon as it surfaced, he wouldn't leave a wounded Spartan behind, why would he leave a defenseless girl? No, he'd make sure she got somewhere safe. Maybe she'd be a good source of Intel on the area even.

Gazing up at the stars he tried to determine which direction Sparta was in. He spent the rest of the night standing whilst watching over the sleeping girl, and occasionally occupying his time by cleaning and cleaning his knife, and running a few diagnostics on his armour.


	5. Chapter 5

Nothing fancy, sorry. Just a small update, somthing for you to chew on.

* * *

The Castle itself wasn't the biggest, especially by some of humanities standards, but it was fairly large, and seemed to have some small sections under construction. This fit in with what Miyuki had said about her family building it up for generations, adding new sections with time.

When they were about to pass through the gates and portcullis of the Castle, Ellis felt like he was stepping into a holo-vid of a medieval movie.

The large wooden doors had been drawn open, so that a perfect divide now formed vertically through the intricate metal designs that had been added for both grandeur and extra defence.

Behind this; an equally large iron portcullis lifted just enough to allow the group in before closing shut behind them.

Once inside, they found themselves standing in a fully functional, working Castle courtyard.

The first thing Ellis had noticed in the courtyard was the hammering of a Blacksmith forging a sword in a wooden workshop not too far from where he stood. He wondered briefly if he could somehow have his own made, finaly satisfying his childhood fantasy as he had always wanted a custom made sword.

Shields and swords where stacked in neat piles near the Blacksmiths shop, either waiting to be refurbished or else brand new, he didn't know.

The other ODST's, except for Floyd and Treven-whom he had left to guard the Albatross, looked around in astonishment; never in their lives dreaming that they would be in a real Castle. All around them; people ran about their daily duties, mostly guards preparing for the night shift, or the occasional running child or working servant.

Gunny was eying the training circles that must be used by the Castles soldiers for practice and training purposes, which was even complete with its own set of training dummies.

Towers, parapets and various buildings loomed all around them, lit up by torches and candles, and patrolled by an armed guard here and there; who were all eying the strangely dressed foreigners with curiosity and suspicion.

Once inside, Garit had dismissed his men and they had gone off to their appointed duty stations, a pair of them carrying the boy Thawnbolt off somewhere, presumably to receive treatment for his wounds. Garit then stood with Airon and Miyuki, who seemed equally amused by the reactions of their guests to the Castle.

"You'd think that they'd never seen a Bastion before." Miyuki said to Airon, giggling slightly at their guests.

The second thing that Ellis noticed was that, even in the dim light cast by the light from the torches, the many different colours of the skin of the guards. As he looked closer, he couldn't believe what he saw.

He had been told in his briefing that this planet was not only occupied by humans, but by humanoid creatures as well, that had animalistic traits. He honestly had no idea what the reports had meant by that, but now he saw exactly what their meaning was.

There were many different types of humanoid types; all resembling some kind of animal in one way or another.

Just from where he was standing, he saw ones that looked like a dog, a tiger, even a horse. Ellis had seen a lot in his life; aliens committing genocide, ancient machines built to wipe out all life and a parasite that consumed everything it touched. These inhabitants however completely put him off track.

He decided he would save his questions until the proper time however and then followed them onward.

The soldiers followed their hosts along a smooth stone path to a door that led inside the Castle, this was then opened for them by a pair of guards that stood at attention when Miyuki and Airon walked by, and seemed to stand even straighter when their commander; Garit passed, glowering at them as he went.

Inside the castle was a main hall which sported a high ceiling and a few servants running about here and there, most of them female, and one or more of them catching the eyes of the Troopers as they passed.

The main hall was lavishly decorated, making the ODST's feel quite out of place in their scarred, dirty and fading armour.

Tapestries, rugs, ancient and ceremonial suits of armour and even a Chandelier hanging from the high vaulted ceiling all adorned the interior of the room, making it look all the more grand and impressive.

Gunny whistled in admiration, this place was pretty high class.

The group all followed Airon through a set of double wooden doors off to the right in the main hall and into a study, opposite the main bulk of the under croft rooms.

Once in the room, Ellis and his ODST's stood to one side of a large wooden, finely carved table, facing Airon, Miyuki and Garit on the other side.

There was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes, where Garit was about to speak, but was cut off from Ellis before his words came from his moving lips.

"Well, straight to business. Ask your questions, and I'll answer what I can." said Ellis with a grin, his helmet removed and set on the table in front of him.

"Alright... well... Just who are you Captain? You and your men wear armour-the likes of which neither I nor Captain Garit have ever seen before. Your so called 'ship' came crashing down out of the sky, nearly crashing into this Castle." Airon blurted out quickly, almost losing his calm persona, whilst looking the ODST captain square in the eyes, as if trying to find the answer in them.

"Not to mention you broke Kraiger's blade in two without even meeting his steel." Garit added, crossing his arms in suspicion, but at the same time giveing a nodd of approval.

"You've been true to your word thus far and I am eternally grateful to you for saving Thawnbolt," Miyuki said with a warm smile, "but we would very much like to know who you and your men are."

Captain Ellis let out a long breath, tapping his fingers on the table, thinking hard and weighing his options carefully, he had known that this conversation was inevitable. There were no ONI staff members or officials here to give them a well thought out and carefully designed cover.

There was no way he could lie either and say that they were from some far off foreign land, as he knew absolutely nothing about this world except for the scraps of information he had gained from the encounter with that Traxin party.

They couldn't just leave the ship either, if they ever wanted to be picked up or noticed by UNSC forces, and then their best hope was to stay put, not to mention they had far too many pieces of dangerous equipment on board. He turned and glanced at Gunny, who starred back at him hard, before nodding once.

He quietly chuckled to himself for a second, realizing that this would make things much simpler if he just told them the truth.

Turning back to face the very confused and suspicious group before him with a determined sigh Ellis began to explain as best he could; "What I was saying before is the truth, we aren't from around here, not this planet even. However, it's more complicated than that I'm afraid. You might want to have a seat for this one."

The group before him looked curiously at him, but took a seat at the table facing the ODST Captain, who then proceeded in taking a seat opposite them while the ODST's stood behind him, looking mildly interested for once.

Ellis started explaining, as best he could, that they were from another planet, and that they had been exploring but were attacked and had ended up crashing here. Ellis did not go into too much detail about their technological capabilities and other information that may confuse them, but instead stating the facts whilst toning them down a bit, if for anything, then to make them more believable.

He hoped that this wasn't going way over their head's and he was just wasting his time, but they, Miyuki in particularly, seemed to be taking the information quite well.

When his explanation had ended, there was only silence in the room for many minutes, whilst the people facing across from Ellis pondered on their own.

Out of the people facing Ellis, only Garit looked unconvinced, whilst Airon looked like he was still trying to process everything and while Miyuki seemed to be the only one who understood.

"So you're from the stars?" asked Airon, trying to piece it all together.

"That's pretty much it, yeah." Ellis shrugged.

"But who are you?" enquired Garit, seemingly annoyed.

* * *

More comeing very soon! Standby

This Chapter COULD NOT have been compleated without my fucking epic editer and co-author.

RIXHAM, take a mother fucking bow.


	6. Chapter 6

Hungover as fuck. Heres ur chapter.

* * *

A thought popped into the Captains head; perhaps a person from the stars wasn't such a strange concept on this planet. With no media to speak of, besides books, there was no influence of pop culture or anything of the like and therefore people from other planets wasn't such a strange idea to these people.

Forcing himself to focus on the conversation, Ellis again sighed. _Oh don't worry, I'm just a guy claiming to be from another world who just so happens to also be leading an elite military special ops team. Yes, that'll go over nicely!'_

"We were a part of an exploration mission as protection, just in case anything should happen. But that plan went to hell after we were attacked." Ellis said, shifting in his seat; his armour wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world and it was difficult to fit its bulk into the wooden chair. "As for who we are, we're called ODST's, or Hell jumpers."

"Hell Jumpers?" inquired Airon with a raised eyebrow.

"It's just a nickname that our unit earned." Ellis answered, waving the question off.

"A bad-ass nickname!" Seth muttered loudly from behind him, the other troopers chuckling.

"You said there are 7 of you, correct?" asked Miyuki, turning her kind hearted face to the group of Marines standing in the back.

"That's right." answered Ellis, standing up to introduce his men, who in turn stood a little straighter as he approached.

Miyuki, who seemed by far one of the kindest people he'd ever met, stood up and made her way over to their side of the table, smiling warmly as each soldier was introduced with Airon and Garit following her lead.

"This is Gunnery Sergeant Jamal." said the commander, clapping his oldest _living_ friend on the shoulders. Gesturing to each Marine in turn, Ellis introduced his men to their new potential allies; "Aldo, Seth and Carmela. The other two you saw stayed behind at the ship are called Floyd and Treven."

"It's very nice to meet you all." said Miyuki, giving a short bow.

"You have a woman in your ranks?" inquired Garit, who seemed to have been holding the question in.

"Hey buddy I could beat your sorry little..." Carmela began, insulted, but she was cut off by Gunny laying a strong firm hand on her shoulder.

"Lance Corporal Carmela has proven herself in battle many times, don't let her fool you, she's an invaluable team member and a force to be reckoned with." Gunny stated firmly, stepping up to face guard captain Garit. They starred each other down for a second, before Garit nodded in approval, "I apologize, I meant to disrespect." Ellis realized that he looked and acted quite a bit like Gunny.

"Now that we've gotten all that out of the way, I would like to make you an offer." Captain Ellis said, turning again to face Airon and Miyuki, who looked at him apprehensively.

"Fact is, we can't move our ship and the best solution is for us to stay put and wait for somebody to come pick us up when reinforcements arrive," Ellis sighed and looked back at his troopers before starting again, "my proposal is this; if you allow us to stay here at our crash site, we will help you deal with those Traxin shitheads, as then it's a win-win situation."

Airon's eyes lit up and Ellis could immediately tell he was intrigued by the idea.

"It would be quite a relief to finally be rid of those monsters. They've caused me quite a bit of work." said Garit, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"What exactly was it that you used to knock that blade from Kraiger's hand so far away?" asked Airon.

"Ah. That. Well... we have different weapons from where we come from." Ellis said before looking behind him and calling Seth over to them. Seth reached towards his hip, took his pistol out of its holster, removed the clip and ejected the round in the chamber before setting it on the table for everyone to see.

"This weapon is called a gun. The best way I can think of explaining it would be that it's like a Crossbow...," Seth started to explain before stopping and turning to look their hosts, "you guys have crossbows, right?"

"An armoury full." said Garit, bending over the pistol to examine it better.

The Lance Corporal grinned like a kid in a candy store.

"Bad-ass. I've always wanted one of those. Anyhow, a gun operates along the same lines as a cross bow," He held out the round that was in the chamber for them to see, "see, this goes into the chamber, and a little pin hits the back of it, causing a small explosion. The gun uses the gas from the explosion and forces that big thing of metal you see there, out of the front at a very high speed and killing whatever happens to be in its way. That's the basic idea anyway."

This time it was Miyuki's turn to look confused, while Airon and Garit seemed to grasp the basic concept right away.

"Seems uncivilized to me. " said Garit, gripping the hilt of the sword on his belt.

"In any case, any enemy of the Traxins is a friend of ours." said Airon, extending his hand to Ellis, who took it and, following Airons lead, shook his forearm.

"You are welcome to stay. So long as you keep your words of friendship and help keep the Traxins at bay."

"Thank you, we will help with whatever we can. You only need to ask." said Ellis.

Miyuki smiled warmly from behind Airon, while Garit and Gunny seemed to be having some kind of stare down.

"It's getting late; we should return to our ship and leave for the night. I'd like to continue this conversation tomorrow if at all possible." the ODST Captain said with relief, glad that for once today, something was going right.

"That sounds like a plan, I'm sure that we all have a lot more questions." said Airon, also happy to have an ally against the Traxins on his doorstep.

"If you need anything, just let us know." Miyuki added as they moved to leave.

With that the ODST's returned to their crashed ship, talking excitedly about the castle, like little children just returned from an amusement park. While Airon and Miyuki settled down to eat, happy with the way things had went and their new very strange friends.

* * *

Just hours later, the first rays of light hit the clearing and found Dante standing virulent guard over the Fox, he had decided that she mostly resembled a fox, just as he had all night. He wasn't really one for sleeping; there were far more productive ways to spend his time so it hadn't bothered him at all to stay up all night as her silent guardian.

But he couldn't stay here any longer; he needed to continue searching for the other life boats and linkup with whoever was left until the UNSC returned. He couldn't just leave this girl here alone either; she was wounded and needed rest.

And there was no way he was going to leave her here just so another group of slavers could come along and hurt her even more. He had made up his mind; he would carry her until he could find somebody to take care of her, he would be slowed down and an easier target, but he was not going to abandon her.

He threw some blankets and an extra pair of clothes into his pack and walked over to the still sleeping Vixen. Picking her up as gently as he could, he wrapped the blankets she was lying under around her fragile body, and began to walk onwards down the path, following the waypoint on his HUD.

* * *

The Morning found the ODST's hard at work the crashed Albatross.

Seth, Treven, and Gunny had been hard at work making a concealed path towards the ship big enough to accommodate a Warthog. Captain Ellis and Carmela worked on the ship, getting a count of all their weapons, ammo and equipment. Meanwhile Aldo and Floyd went about setting up defences; firing positions, early warning devices, cover and camouflage.

The Marines had been working well through the night and where exhausted. Ellis stacked the last ammo crate on top of the others and wiped the sweat from his brow. He had given the troopers permission to armour-down as long as they kept a weapon on them at all times, letting the Hell Jumpers work without the burden of their armour.

Looking around the Albatross' troop bay, he was impressed by the work they had accomplished; all the ammo and weapons had been stacked in a neat pile on one side, with the centre occupied by the 2 Warthogs that had survived the trip, which Ellis was very thankful for. At the rear of the bay, 7 racks had been set up for the troopers and next to them where 6 boxes of MRE's, or Meals Ready to Eat. They had set up a generator, giveing them enough operational power for computers, lights and a/c.

Following Carmela outside, he could see that the rest of the Marines had also finished their tasks. The Albatross was now had a giant camouflage net over the top, some of it arcing down over the rear ramp of the ship to for an over hang, giving them some shade.

The pathway to the road that led up to the castle was now clear of trees and had several fighting positions set up along it, and now had a drone planted up in a tree just off of the road. The Cicada drone had a camera with thermal, infrared, and night vision and had innumerable other devices for spying and security. It never stood in one place however as it occasionally moved from tree to tree on its own.

It would give them fair warning if anything was coming their way.

"We all set here Gunny?" asked the Captain, walking over to the Gunnery Sergeant who was sharing a canteen of water with Seth and Treven.

"All set sir." Gunny said, looking up at Ellis.

"Good, everybody go grab some sleep." Ellis said, trying to hide how tired he himself was and picking up his rifle. "I'll take first watch and keep an eye out for our new friends; the person on watch will do so for four hours and then rotate."

* * *

Dante continued on his way, heading south in the direction he was told the other escape pods had crashed, carrying the girl in his arms as he ventured forth.

He met nobody along the path, though from what he could tell it didn't look like it was travelled all that often. He kept one eye on his motion tracker while he continually scanned for visual threats, every now and again he found himself staring into the girls face.

It wasn't until about mid day when he felt the bundle in his arms moving. He looked down and saw that the girl was wide awake now and starring up at his concealed face with a mixture of fear and curiosity.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." said the Spartan, looking down at the girl he was carrying. She didn't seem very convinced however and continued to stare up at him without saying a word.

Noticing that she was beginning to shake, and making sure the path was clear with his motion detector, he stopped and gently set her down on her back. He didn't want to set her down on her legs, as they looked too bruised and battered for her to be walking on just yet.

Wanting to ease her fear as quickly as possible so that they could continue on, he checked once more for any immediate threats, and upon finding none, once again took off his helmet so that she could see that he was human and not some huge monster.

Tucking his helmet under his arm, he knelt next to her and slowly held out his hand.

"I'm a friend. My name is..." he paused; he never told anyone his name. No one aside from his fellow Spartans and Dr.'s Aslpen and Croomy ever even used his name. But he supposed it couldn't do any harm... could it? He tried again; "My name is Dante, I'm a Spartan. What's your name?" He tried to put on what he hoped was a kind smile.

She looked away however and didn't say a word.

"Come on, I promise I'm not going to hurt you." he said, keeping his hand extended. She looked down sadly at the ground before her eyes met his and he saw that they where filled with sadness and shame. The fox-girl, placed her hand around her throat and opened her mouth as if to speak, but no sounds came out.

"You can't speak?" asked Dante, comprehension dawning on him. The vixen nodded sadly, her eyes moist.

"That's okay, don't worry. I'm sure if I find my friends, they should be able to help you out with that." Dante said with a helpful smile. The girl looked up at him in surprise, excitement now replacing the sadness in her eyes. She tried to stand up but she yelped in pain and fell back down.

"Don't move so much, I cleaned and did what I could for your injuries but they still need time to heal. Are you hungry?" he asked, setting down his pack he reached inside and took out an MRE and offered it to her. She took it with questioning eyes and looked back up at him.

"Oh, right. It's food that's made so it can last a really long time and then put into that special bag there. Here..." He reached over and opened the packet for her and opening each of the small plastic packages inside, filled with chicken tortellini from the looks of it, and handed it to her. She took it and sniffed the package and smiled happily back at him.

"Listen, we can't stay here. I need to find my friends, so I'm just going to carry you again okay? You can rest and eat while we're walking, just try not to get any on my armour." Dante said with a smile and a chuckle. He stopped himself.

_'I'm smiling? I never smile...'_

He shook the thought from his head and, resealing his helmet, scooped up the Vixen back up into his arms and continued on down the path.

* * *

Ellis stood leaned against the Albatross, taking another swig of water from his canteen. His helmet was tucked under his arm, but other than that he was in full battle-rattle. Staring up at the treetops he watched as a cloud passed over head, temporarily concealing the sun from view.

He had been up for about two hours, simply observing his surroundings and watching the occasional passer-by or caravan that was on its way up to the castle from the drones video feed. A few of them noticed the pathway concealed in the tree line and the crashed Albatross further down, but none of them seemed brave enough to venture down the path, for which Ellis was grateful. Instead they stopped and stared curiously, or else hurried along on their way.

He had seen more of those strange humanoid animals that he had witnessed working in the castle the night before and was again left to wonder what exactly they were. They certainly seemed human enough, besides their 'features'.

It also occurred to him that Airon and Miyuki had those very odd ears on their heads. Some kind-of inter species thing perhaps?

As he leaned against the ship he was roused from his musings by yet another group coming down from the Castle to which he could see via the drones' camera. He watched as the figures came into better view and stood up a bit as he saw that it was Miyuki, Airon and the boy whose life he had saved from yesterday. 'Speak of the devil.' he thought, with a small grin, he was surprisingly eager to continue their convorsation. There was not an escort of knights or guards to speak of however, which struck Ellis as a little odd.

Tucking his canteen back into its pouch on his armour, he began to walk down the path to the road to great them, stretching a bit as he did.

* * *

Hungover as fuck, but i really want to post this chapter so bear with me if its not the greatest. Send suggestions and such to help make it better.

Im going to try and stop wakeing up in a pile of beer and crown royal and vomit. Occasionaly with the random girl i cant remember the name of.

Lifes a bitch.

Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah yeah, its been a whie i know.  
Battalion is busy as fuck training and getting ready for afganistan. If i dont update for awhile thats why.

But rest assured another chapter is always in the works. Enjoy.

* * *

At the entrance to the concealed path, the ODST commander stood patiently while Airon and Miyuki walked down the path.  
He smiled as Miyuki waved at him and he waved back courteously.  
The young boy from yesterday, he was pretty sure his name was Thawnbolt, was walking next to Airon. He had been bandaged up from his encounter with the Traxins and Ellis was glad to see that he was already back on his feet.

Suddenly however, from behind them came a crash that shattered the morning calm followed by yelling.  
"Watch out! The carts out of control, get out of the way!" Ellis stood up and saw that higher up the hill to the castle, two carts full of goods that had been making their way up to the castle were now barrelling down the hill, and gaining speed each second.

The beasts pulling the first cart had gotten loose from their ropes and caused the cart to fall out of control, having been spooked by something or another, whereas the second had come loose from the people dropping their handles and ropes and jumping out of the way and was now barrelling end over end now.

The hill itself wasn't steep, but it had enough of a slope to cause the two carts to pick up speed.

"Look out!" Ellis yelled out to Airon, who had heard the call from up the hill and had turned to face the sound of the disturbance.  
Ellis watched, unable to do anything as the carts closed on Miyuki and Airon.  
"Move!" the ODST Captain yelled, running up the hill now.

At the last second, much to Ellis' surprise, Thawnbolt pushed Miyuki out of the way just in time, before grabbing Airon and diving out of the carts way.  
Ellis heard a cry to his left and looked to see that an older gentleman had fallen on the path, directly in the carts way, with a younger girl that was another one of the curious creatures he had seen all over bending over him, trying to help him up to get him out of the way.

The ODST rushed forward without thinking, charging up the road to the pair.  
"Get out of there! Move!" Yelled Ellis, in his well practiced commander's voice.  
The girl however didn't seem to hear him, trying desperately to help the old man to his feet.

Ellis reached them the same time as another by-stander did, who pulled the girl off to the side of the road, while Ellis grabbed the old man by his clothes and dragged him out of the way, just as the carts crashed into each other right where he had been not a second before.  
Ellis stood there, breathing heavily and doubled over as he watched the 2 carts finally crash side by side into the bottom of the road, bringing their deadly rampage to a halt.

He looked down at the old man whom he had pulled out of the way not a moment to soon.  
"Are you alright?" he asked, visually checking him over for wounds.  
However, the man seemed too shocked at the ODST's appearance to even answer, he lay gaping up at the silver mirrored visor of the Helljumper with a look of awe on his face.

"Captain Ellis!" Turning away from the old man, the Helljumper spotted Airon and Miyuki running down the path towards him.  
"Over here! I'm alright!" Shouted the commander, waving at them to get their attention.  
Looking around he spotted the girl and her rescuer a little ways away, who were also staring at him with fear and awe.

Miyuki imminently ran over to help the older man up, while Airon and Thawnbolt checked to make sure that everybody else was okay.  
However the older man protested as Miyuki attempted to help him up; "My lady, I'm fine. Please do not trouble yourself with me."  
"You're hurt, you need help." Said the young Princess who, with help from Ellis, managed to get the man to his feet.  
She smiled kindly at the old man who managed a small bow.  
"Thank you my lady."

"Teacher!" the girl that had been rescued by the passerby rushed forward and hugged the old man, "I'm so sorry! I tried to help you but I couldn't and you could have died, and it would have been my entire fault!" She blurted out quickly.  
"Calm down Kasuka, I'm alright. Thanks to this... man, anyways." Replied the old teacher, turning everyone's attention to the strange black armoured man before them.

Ellis, now face to face with the girl, saw that she resembled a variant of a lynx.  
The girl turned to face him and he could see her eyes filled with both questions and fear as she looked at him.  
Taking a deep breath however, she walked up to him and gave a small bow.  
"Thank you for saving Teacher." The Lynx said, fidgeting nervously in front of him.

Ellis however waved it off, "It was nothing, and I couldn't just stand by and watch."  
"Who are you stranger?" Asked the old man, his eyes narrowing, scrutinizing the ODST.  
"This is Captain Ellis," said Airon stepping forward, next to Miyuki, "He is a friend and ally of ours from a foreign Kingdom. He is here to help deal with the Traxins that have been prowling about as of late."

The elder gentleman, noticing Airon for the first time, stood again in shock before bowing deeply.  
"Apologies my lord, I meant nothing of it..." He turned to face Ellis, who was still staring at Airon, thinking hard.  
"Thank you sir, were it not for you I would be dead for sure, along with my student."  
"It was nothing, glad to be of assistance." Replied Ellis politely.  
"Well, you can be sure that all my students and all the locals down the tavern will hear of your deed. You have gained many people trust today good sir!" The man bowed and started walking off.

The ODST stood next to Airon and Miyuki, watching the old man and his student disappear as helpers from the castle and people along the path hurried towards the crashed carts.  
Some with less than honest intentions, he was sure, hoping to maybe sneak away with a few things here and there.

He didn't even register the fact that Thawnbolt was standing next to him until he saw him move, clutching one of his wounds as it throbbed in pain.  
He turned to look at who had made the sound as Miyuki rushed over and inspected his injury.

Thawnbolt was one of the people that was 100% human, and no older than 16.  
He was tall and lean, apparently still growing into his body with a mane of blonde hair atop his head.  
However he waved Miyuki off, insisting that he was fine, while glancing up at Ellis.

"Hell of a way to start off the morning. This happens a lot?" Ellis asked Airon, grinning slightly.  
"Not at all, this only happens when someone gets careless, accidents are bound to happen that way. I'm sure that Guard Captain Garit will find the ones responsible and fine them. Quite a hefty fine at that too, knowing Garit. Damn good soldier, just a disciplinarian too." Sighed the young Prince.

He turned and looked at Thawnbolt, who was standing next to them now.  
"Thawnbolt, you did great re-acting so quickly back there, thank you. I owe you my life." Airon praised the boy.

Thawnbolt snapped into a bow. "Thank you my lord. I'm just glad that you and Lady Miyuki are alright."  
Thawnbolt then looked back up at the ODST Captain, who stood on the other side of Airon.  
Ellis took notice of this and guessed what the boy wanted.  
"If you're thinking of thanking me for yesterday, it isn't necessary." Thawnbolt blushed slightly and quickly looked away, embarrassed that he had been so easily read.

"He's been asking all about you ever since he woke up this morning," said Airon grinning, "kept bugging us to let him come down to your ship with us."  
Ellis looked over at the boy that he had rescued yesterday and felt a surge of memories hit him.

Seeing him up close, the teenager looked exactly like one that he had seen long ago. He couldn't stop the images that came rushing forward into his minds eye.  
A boy, standing his ground against a Covenant kill squad, shielding his classmates from them with only a pistol.  
Ellis had been watching from a caved in building 600 metres away with his team, unable to do anything as a Brute shot him square in the chest, while the Jackals closed in on the helpless students.

He gave his head a hard shake, forcing the memories back down into the dark depths of his mind that housed all his memories from those dark horrifying times...

5 minutes later, the group members were trudging down the path to the crashed ship, the sun cutting rays of light through the canopy of tree cover.  
As they approached, they spotted Floyd standing guard near the ship, armoured up with his rifle slung across his body.  
The trooper looked tired, but alert. His armour having the appearance of being thrown on in a hurry.  
Ellis had radioed back to the ship to have somebody stand a quick watch while he dealt with the cart situation. After all, he couldn't just leave the ship unguarded.

The Corporal came to attention and saluted Ellis, "Morning Sir!" the trooper said in a tired voice.  
His attention turned to those following behind his commander after Ellis cut him a salute.  
"And a good morning to you folks as well ma'am." The trooper's southern Earth accent showed a bit as gave a friendly nod to Airon and Miyuki.

"You're dismissed Floyd, go catch some sleep." Ellis ordered, patting the trooper on his shoulder plate.  
"Best order I've ever been given." The Corporal commented with a tired grin.  
The trooper turned and trudged back into the ship, his rifle slung over his shoulder as he stretched.

"Wow, you were really busy last night." Airon commented, looking around the crash site, impressed with how quickly their new friends had set up their equipment and camouflage.

"Well if we're going to be here for awhile might as well make the most of it." The ODST commander remarked as he brought over a few camping stools for them to relax on.

"Captain, I've been meaning to ask you..." Miyuki started but Ellis cut her off.  
"Please, it's just Ellis." The commander said with a wave of his hand.  
Miyuki smiled, "Of course... Ellis. You said you crashed because something attacked you. Correct?"

The troopers face became notably darker, before he nodded. "Yes. That's right."  
"Well, what is it exactly that attacked your ships?" Asked Airon, leaning forward.  
Ellis sighed and leaned back, staring up at the Albatross and the sun shining off of its armoured hull.  
"That is a very long story. You don't need to worry, what attacked us is long gone and no threat to you."  
"That's just it though," Airon said darkly, also looking up at the crashed ship, "Garit made a good point after you left, he said that whatever attacked you must have been very powerful and very dangerous."

"It might be best to just tell them sir." Came a gruff voice from the entrance to the ships interior.  
Ellis turned and saw Gunny striding towards them, a cup of MRE instant coffee in each hand.  
"Figured they'd ask sooner or later." Gunny stated as he handed a cup to the Captain.

"Yeah, I know. It's just not my favourite thing in the world to talk about," Ellis turned back to face his guests, "some of this might be very difficult to understand, but I'll explain it as best as I can."  
Ellis noticed Thawnbolt lean in closer, paying strict attention as he began.

"45 years ago, our civilization was spread out across the Stars on over 90 different planets. Our overall population was nearing 40 billion." Ellis started.  
"That's a lot of people" Whispered Miyuki.

"Indeed. Anyway, there was this planet, called Harvest; a peaceful farming colony. Then one day, all contact with Harvest was lost. The UNSC sent a ship to re-establish contact with them. Shortly after all contact was lost with that ship as well."  
Ellis paused and took a sip of his coffee before continuing; "A Battle-group of 3 ships was sent to investigate, and soon after reaching the planet, we lost contact with those ships as well. One managed to limp back, barely holding itself together."

Ellis took a much larger sip of the MRE coffee this time and shook his head as if to get rid of the bitter taste.  
"The ship reported that Harvest was gone. Destroyed. Nothing but a burned out rocks floating in the blackness. Its entire population of 3 million people, dead."  
Miyuki gasped, covering her mouth in horror, while Airon unconsciously gripped the hilt of his sword on his hip tightly.

Ellis continued, explaining as best he could without confusing his new Allies. He explained about the war, how Humanity had fought for survival and the never ending parade of losses as planet after planet fell to the alien horde known as the Covenant. How brave men and women stood their ground and fought, even when they knew they where outnumbered and outgunned.  
He told them about how desperate they were, that before long there was only a handful of planets left, with the population down to just over 19 billion.

"There was one thing though, that struck fear into the hearts of the Covenant; Spartans." Ellis said dramatically.  
As much of a rivalry that the ODST's had with Spartans, towards the end of the war Ellis had come to respect them. Hell, he owed more than one of them his life.

"What's a Spartan?" Asked Thawnbolt, speaking up for the first time.

Dante had been walking with the girl all day, the better part of which she was sleeping, but when his HUD showed the time of 12:43 PM, he thought that they should stop for lunch.  
Dante may be a Super Soldier, but seeing how as he wasn't in combat nor was there any immediate threat, he could take a rest and grab some chow, and possibly try his Comms again.

Finding a little spot just off the road, he set the Vixen down gently and tucked the blankets back around her.  
He made a quick sweep of the perimeter; making sure once again that there were no threats present.  
Checking his motion detector one more time he then undid the seal on his helmet and took it off, the warm summer air filling his lungs as he breathed in unfiltered oxygen.

Sitting down beside the tree where he'd laid his sleeping companion, he tore open 2 MRE's from his pack; spaghetti and Buffalo wings, and took the effort to actually make the meal, pouring water into the pouch full of chemicals and letting it heat up the bag and cook the meal.

He gently nudged the form that was the sleeping girl next to him, who awoke with a start before recognition dawned on her face and she looked up at him sleepily.  
He handed her the Buffalo wings and she looked up at him, curiosity in her eyes.

"Go on, eat up." She smiled brightly at him and tore into the MRE just as she had before, and he chuckled as she got the sauce all over her face.  
A few minutes later and the meat was devoured along with the rest of the meal and she looked over at him smiling brightly and licking her lips satisfied.  
Dante, finished with his also, sat back and looked up at the bright sky that was full of small fluffy clouds, lost in thought.

"Hey," he said turning back around to the Vixen, "you don't have a name right?" He asked gently as he could, not wanting to offend her.  
She hung he her head sadly despite this though and slowly shook her head.  
"Would it be alright if I gave you one?" He asked hopefully.  
Her head snapped up and she looked at him, a bit shocked but nodded her head eagerly.  
They sat and he gave her suggestions that ranged from all over, but she eventually settled on one; ' Myra '.

He smiles at her, "I like it, and it suits you."  
She beamed up at him happily.  
Dante leaned up against a tall tree, putting his helmet back on, content in taking a quick rest from walking for a whole day.  
The girl continued staring at him as he started to drift off to sleep, looking as though she was having some internal struggle. Slowly and carefully she got up and, taking her blankets with her, made her way over to him.

Dante looked down at her as she cuddled up next to him, her head lying in his lap as she curled herself into a ball by his legs. She must have been tired as all she had done is sleep, but Dante thought that a quick rest for half an hour would do them both good, even if it was the middle of the day.  
He placed his arm on her shoulders softly, holding her into his lap as she nuzzled up to him.  
He wasn't to sure if sleeping on his titanium plated armour could be that comfortable, but she didn't seem to mind.

As he fell asleep with the Vixen lying in his lap, feeling that same pull in his chest towards her that he'd felt the previous night.

Ellis turned and looked at Gunny, who was grinning.  
"A Spartan," Gunny started, "is a living, breathing killing machine. They have a reputation for making the impossible happen, performing damned near miracles. A single Spartan, can change the tide of any battle."

Thawnbolts eyes lit up bright with amazement, while Miyuki and Airon tried to imagine such a thing.  
"The only reason that we're here today... that any of us are here today is because of a Spartan." said Ellis dramatically, gunny nodding in agreement.  
"John; Spartan 117."

"What happened?" asked Airon.  
"At the end of the war humanity was on the brink of extinction. The Covenant had found Earth. We were outnumbered, outgunned and out matched. We fought, we fought damned hard. We made them pay for every single step they took on our home planet. But it just wasn't enough. Spartan 117 gave us hope, he never quit, never gave up." Ellis said proudly.

"The story is very complicated and long, however perhaps we should save it for another time; when Captain Garit is with you perhaps." Said Gunny, trying to avoid the complications of attempting to explain the Halo rings and the flood.  
"Fair enough." Said Airon stretching back and thinking about these 'Spartans'.  
"You said, 'we fought'," stated Miyuki looking thoughtfully at Ellis, "you mean that you fought in that horrible war?"

Ellis nodded grimly while gunny looked away. "We did. It's... not my most favourite part of my life or memories."  
Miyuki nodded, she knew that Garit often felt the same way whenever she tried to talk to him about the battles he had fought in.

"We had a Spartan with us on one of the ships actually," Ellis commented, trying to change the subject, "He was supposed to drop down in with us, but then after the attack that plan kind of went to hell."

"Really? That's too bad, I think I would have enjoyed meeting one." said Airon thoughtfully.  
Gunny laughed. "Most people that meet them are scared shitless of them. They're almost 8ft tall, with muscles the size of my head, and their armour is 1000 times more powerful than ours."

"Speaking of meeting people," Started Ellis, his eyes glancing up at the very odd ears on top on Airon and Miyuki's heads, "I've been meaning to ask you. About all these people around here that look like animals... what are... they... you." Ellis finished, fumbling over his words, whilst trying to sound apologetic too.

Miyuki giggled and Airon looked at him curiously.  
"You mean, you don't have Chimeras where you're from?" Asked Thawnbolt, looking surprised.  
"No, we don't," said Ellis, "is that what they're called? Chimera?"  
"Closest thing I've seen to one is a Sangheili." Added Gunny.

Miyuki nodded. "Yes, they're called Chimera. The book of the Guardians says that long ago the Goddess made the Chimera alongside Humans."  
"So why do you and Airon only have the ear thing going on?" asked Gunny, also eying the odd appendages on top of their heads, "you a mix or something?"

Miyuki laughed, "I've never quite heard it put that way before."  
"Yes as a matter of fact. Our parents were both Chimera that mated with a human, hence the whole 'ear thing'." Airon said, also smiling a bit.

They continued talking for awhile; discussing all manner of things and for once the ODST's found themselves actually having a good time.  
When Ellis was in his schooling days, he had taken two subjects for further education; Agriology (the study of primitive people and their society) and typical military history. Because of these two, he had quite a large interest in these people and societies, not that he would call them primitive.

After a bit however Airon and Miyuki decided that it was time for them to get moving on, they where supposed to head down to the city and make their daily rounds.  
"Though we may not be King and Queen yet," explained Miyuki, "I think its good to keep up public appearance, it makes the people feel like they are important and helps a lot with governing decisions."

"Really? That's very wise of you. Perhaps, if you don't mind, myself and a few of my troopers could accompany you? I'd like to get a better look at the surrounding area anyways." Said Ellis, his tactical mind jumping into action.  
"That would be lovely!" Miyuki smiled, "I would love to show you our city!"  
Next to her Airon just smiled and put his arm around the young princess.

"Sounds like we got ourselves a patrol," said Gunny, "you want me to wake the men sir?"

"Yeah, go ahead and wake them up. Have them load up for a light patrol." sighed Ellis.  
He had hoped to give them a little more sleep, but there was work to do. A thought occurred to him at this.

"Hey Gunny, grab me a 7 hour energy shot too would ya?" asked the Captain.  
"Can do sir, got one in my pack." came Gunny's response.  
"If you wouldn't mind Ellis, I'm actually curious to see the inside of your ship." added Airon, standing up.

Ellis paused and thought for a second.  
"Sure, why not." He replied hesitantly, but then waved them forward, following Gunny as he entered the ship.  
"Get up fucktards! We've got work to do!" They heard Gunny yell from just inside the doorway.  
A chorus of curses and 'fuck you's' followed this statement.

"Let's go! Come on, get up! We've got shit to do, so unfuck yourself and get your asses in gear!" Ordered Gunny loudly, walking over and kicking Treven's rack.

Airon, Miyuki and Thawnbolt walked in just as the ODST's were starting to get up, with Ellis standing beside them watching with a grin on his face as the troopers began to get up, bitching and moaning all the while.

Next to him, his guests were focused more on the interior of the Albatross as the looked around with wide curious eyes.  
Airons attention, he noticed, seemed to be focused on the two giant monsters in the middle of the bay; The Warthogs looked as impressive and menacing as ever, standing a silent watch as the troopers slept.

"Get moving Marines, it's another glorious day in the Corps! Every meal a banquette, every march a parade, every pay check a fortune. God damn I love the corps!" Gunny quoted as he strode about the troop bay, making sure the troopers were doing as they were told, causing more than one snappy comeback and Ellis to smile.

"What are those giant things in the middle there?" Asked Airon, gesturing towards the Warthogs.  
Ellis turned his attention away from the Hell Jumpers getting ready and looked where Airon had gestured.  
"Ah, yes. Those are called Warthogs." Ellis said, walking over to the nearest one; the LAAV, with Airon following.

Ellis explained as best he could about the Warthog and just what it was, while Miyuki stood awkwardly over by the door with Thawnbolt, who had a smile on his face like a kid in a candy store.  
She watched as the Marines got dressed and put their armour on, more than one of them calling out a good morning ma'am to her.

Carmela walked over to Miyuki, just having finished putting her BDU's (Battle Dress Uniform) on and locking her armour into place.  
"Don't let them fool you;" said the Female ODST, "they're a bunch of wusses."  
Miyuki grinned, "They certainly don't seem like it."  
She turned to Carmela, who was strapping the chest piece of her armour on tight.  
"It can't be easy being the only girl amongst you."

Carmela laughed, "Nah' these guys are my family, as much as I hate to admit it. It's like having a lot of brothers. Really annoying, ugly and smelly brothers." The two laughed.

"She's more of a guy than a girl ma'am; don't believe a word she says. I'm not even sure sometimes if she doesn't actually have a di..." Seth had to duck as a wrench flew past his head.  
"Shut your whore mouth!" yelled Carmela, who charged at Seth as Miyuki's eyes widened.

Within the next few minutes; Carmela had landed on Seth twice, the first having been kicked off by Seth's instinctive kick.  
The second time, she jumped on his retreating figure and tackled him down, where his head hit Treven's bunk.  
Every one of the soldiers present stood around in a circle and cheered one of the two opponents on.

"I bet you my last Hershey bar against your favourite packet of chicken pasta MRE that Seth will win!" Treven whispered to Gunny.  
"No way, Carmela will win." Replied Gunny.

5 minutes and a fight later, where Seth had a black eye, choked for two minutes repeatedly and held in an arm lock, the ODST's stood fully armoured and geared up for the patrol.  
As they stood ready, Gunny looked pleased as Treven handed over his Hershey bar.

"Seth, Floyd. You two stay back and guard the ship. And try to recover your severely bruised ego." Gunny ordered as they troopers filed out, following their new allies.  
They stepped out into the sun and stretched.

"Right, well we'll follow you. Just lead the way." said Ellis walking along next to Airon.

* * *

Side note, 21st Birthday tommarow. Getting fuuucked up.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I dont think I was clear enough about Airon and Miyuki originaly. They're lovers, slated to be the next King and Queen. Just to clear up and confusion on that.

* * *

As they approached the city, the first thing that the ODST's noticed was the Forerunner structure, sitting smack in the middle of what had to be the city square.

It wasn't a big immaculate tower, reaching up towards the heavens like most Forerunner architecture, instead it was more of a mini pyramid with a flat top, its odd otherworldly metal shining as the sun caught it.

The structure itself almost seemed to glow an kind of calming blue as all around it the cities inhabitants went about their daily business, most hardly noticing the remains of an extinct race.

Captain Ellis and Gunny had been talking privately over their Comms about the possibility of it being dangerous, neither willing to even mention the Flood as a possibility.  
"I see you've noticed our town's biggest attraction." said Airon, looking back from the front of the 'patrol'.

"It may not be all that much to look at but there's a lot of legend behind it, mostly involving the Goddess herself." Airon continued.  
"Who exactly is this Goddess you keep mentioning?" asked Treven curiously from the middle of the formation.  
"You've never heard of the Goddess of life?" asked Airon a bit surprised.  
"I suspected as much," said Miyuki, walking beside Airon, "They are from another world after all, it only makes sense that they've never heard of her before. I mean, many of the people up north believe in that 'one mind'."  
"A very astute observation." said Aldo.

"The Goddess is the one that brought life back to our whole world after it was destroyed by her Father," Miyuki said looking back over her shoulder at the ODST's, "She created both Human and Chimera and loved them all equally. Her teachings say that every life is precious, and that her guardians should protect many of her sacred temples, they sometimes venture out to watch over us and come to the aid of the righteous."

"And this is a temple here?" asked Ellis, looking back at the Forerunner structure as they continued to approach it, not quite in the city yet.  
"Oh no. This is supposed to be one of the many places that the Goddess created life from." Miyuki said, also observing the pyramid.

The Hell Jumpers followed Miyuki and Airon closely as they entered the city gates, attracting a lot of attention, whispering and pointing, but more than anything people where bowing as the soon to be king and queen of the land passed, smiles on their faces and many calling greetings.  
The guards of the city's wall seemed to be very familiar with them, trading inside jokes as they passed, with Airon shaking more than one guard's forearm.

It was quite a different story with the troopers however, who received many suspicious looks from them, unsure of what to make of the strange figures. It wasn't until Airon explained that the strangely armoured men were friends who had vowed to fight the Traxins and would be staying with them for a while, did the guards let them pass.

As they passed through the gates, Ellis noticed that, judging by the lack of drag marks on the ground that should be left by the giant wooden doors on either side, that the gates were almost never closed.

Airon turned around and offered up a grin, "Welcome to Arringstone."  
The Hell Jumpers didn't know where to look first, their tactical and well trained minds wanting to behave as though they were indeed on a patrol, while the other half wanted to do nothing better than explore.  
It was like they were in holovid, there were so many strange and odd things that demanded their attention, while their first impression of the city being that it was far, far cleaner than any medieval city they had ever heard of.

All over people and chimera alike went about their business, carrying loads of goods, shopping for food for tonights meal or else wandering about chating happily with their friends as vendors of every kind crowded the sides of the street. A group of children ran past as they watched, playing a game of tag weaving and dodgeing through the legs of people.

Again, Miyuki and Airon were already talking with more a group of people that were concerned about trade routes, however they made sure to keep one eye on their guests that seemed to be to busy looking everywhere at once.

As much as Gunnery Sergeant Jamal wanted to explore this new place, he knew he had to keep his men in line and not allow them to slack off.

"Stay focused dammit, tighten up the formation. You can sight see on your own fucking time." he ordered, sticking close to the commander and keeping one eye on the few alleyways that lined the street.  
The street they were on was wide and seemed to stretch across the entire city, with the Forerunner structure lying in the heart of it. It was lined with shops and houses, bars and taverns, and was populated by Chimera and Humans alike of every shape and size.

More than one of the local women seemed to catch the Hell Jumper's eyes.

"So this city is called Arringstone?" asked Ellis, walking beside Airon now.  
"Yes, it's named after a type of metal that can only be found in this region. Or it may be the other way around now that I think about it." Airon said, looking confused for a second before continuing on.  
The citizens of Arringstone seemed more than happy to have their future King and Queen amongst them, with many of them bowing as they passed or else starting conversations with them about trade routes or about the economy, and more than once people had come up to them and offered them freebies from whatever stores or stall they where running.

However these feelings did not seem to be shared when it came to the strange looking people in their frightening black armour; people stared and pointed or else whispered behind their hands as the Hell Jumpers passed, watching as they followed Airon and Miyuki closely in a tight formation.  
Ellis noticed this, mostly because all the whispering and pointing put him on edge and made him feel uneasy. If they wanted to gain the trust of the locals, they would first have to show them, once again, that they meant no harm.

"Sir, perhaps we should have the men take off their helmets. It might help us in presenting a friendlier appearance." suggested Gunny, almost reading the Captains mind.  
"Agreed," said Ellis, reaching up and undoing his seal, "Troopers! Helmets off, pop your tops!"  
Airon and Miyuki turned and watched, a little surprised, as the Troopers took of their strange helmets with the mirrored faceplate and either tucked them under their arms or else hooked them to a strap on their hip.  
Both human and Chimera around them also saw this and took this as a friendly gesture, seeming to ease up as they saw that the people in the strange scary looking foreign armour were human.

As they continued patrolling through the city, stopping every now and then while Airon and Miyuki talked and made their dutiful public appearances, Ellis saw that his earlier assumptions about the city were correct. It was indeed kept quite clean, the stone paved roads kept free of trash, while, from what he could tell from a glance, the living conditions where excellent, this city, Ellis thought, reminded him exactly of Roman cities in humanities pre spaceflight era.

He was distracted from his thoughts however when he saw that not far up ahead through the crowd of busy humans and chimera, he could make out the Forerunner pyramid. Ellis warily approached it, thoughts chasing each other through his head.

What if they accidentally activated it somehow and it unleashed a swarm of sentinels? His squad could handle a few of them at a time if need be, sure. But a whole swarm? Or an Enforcer? They'd be dead in a heartbeat, along with the rest of the city, maybe even the world.

He kept walking forward however, following Airon and Miyuki and leading his squad along with them. His feet seemed to have a mind of their own as the entered the rather large courtyard that the thing sat in, surrounded by vendors, a small market, taverns and even a few homes.  
For a second he had the oddest feeling, that this structure wasn't just another Forerunner building placed down almost randomly in the middle of nowhere as so many others were. It was like this was something of importance, that it was the key to something big. But it was just a feeling; he had had far too many encounters inside those damned ancient machines to feel anything but comfortable around them.

"Treven, see any markings on that damned thing?" asked Gunny, working with the Lance Corporal to try and determine what the hell the structures function might be, as just about all Forerunner technology and architecture had glyphs on them stating their purpose.

Trouble was that they never stated their literal intent.  
"There's a few markings on the edges at the top and a big one in the centre of it." said Miyuki, watching with curiosity.

"Gunny, get up there and see if you can find out what it is. More importantly if it's dangerous or not." ordered Ellis as the ODST's pushed through the crowd of staring people towards the towns famous landmark.

"Why? Do you know what they mean?" asked Miyuki, suddenly excited.

Ellis mentally slapped himself; he had forgotten that this thing was part of their religion. He reluctantly turned to face her, seeing that many in the crowd had heard her and stopped to look at him.

"We... might... sometimes its hard to determine their exact meaning." And that was true, but Ellis didn't really care what it meant as long as they didn't find any red glyphs.  
"Captain, up here!" Gunny called from atop the pyramid, which seemed to kind of shock the locals, no doubt there was a law about climbing on the damned thing.  
Ellis climbed to the top of the Pyramid, which was a bit higher than he had originally guessed, utilizing the convenient stairs carved into its metallic structure. Once he reached the top, followed by Miyuki and Airon, who seemed just as curious, he spotted Treven and Carmela already working to translate to symbols carved into the metal.

"Got a few matches sir, from the Sangheili translations." Gunny said, standing over the two ODST's and looking down on the crowd of humans and Chimera that had seemingly grown larger around the Pyramid, all gathered to see what the hell was going on.  
"Any idea what it is yet?" asked Ellis, watching his tech specialist work.  
"This big symbol we're standing on is giving me some problems." answered Treven, gesturing to the glyph at the commander's feet. It was a Circle with a smaller hexagon in the middle and two lines on either side of that.

It seemed very familiar to him, though he couldn't place where he had seen it before...

"I'm getting multiple translations of it, nothing helpful though. There is; Eden , fairy tale, something about a chronicler or that might be catologer, hard to tell. Not making much sense."

* * *

Dante and Myra continued walking down the path, with the young fox girl walking alongside him growing more and more restless and nervous. They came to a sign that was being eaten away by moss and time, Dante couldn't read what was on it but didn't pay much heed to it until Myra tugged at his arm trying to get him to stop, shaking her head violently.

"What's wrong?" asked Dante softly yet alertly, stopping and looking down at her. She pointed at herself and then down the road.

"Is there something dangerous up ahead?" she nodded and continued to try and pull him back, "don't worry, nothings going to hurt you while you're with Me. " he said reassuringly.

She huffed in frustration before pointing to herself again, and holding her wrists together as though they were tied.

"You were a slave from here?" he asked, his fists clenching as she nodded sadly, "all the more reason to pay this place a visit then." The Spartan said, grinning inside his helmet.

"Don't worry, just stay close to me and I promise you you'll be fine." She stared up at him for a minute, before nodding and following him deeper down the path, holding her tail nervously for comfort.

5 minutes later they had reached the edge of a village of sorts. The streets were filled with mud, the houses all wooden, many with second floors and even more had bars on the windows.

Here and there people and other creatures walked about, the local bar seeming to be the place to be; as there where quite a few people there.

However, the thing that struck the Spartan odd was that he could only see men walking about, no sign of any women. He pushed the thought aside however and continued on his way, giving reassuring thumbs up to Myra who bravely trudged on with him.

As they passed, people and creatures alike gaped at Dante open mouthed as the Spartan passed by, many going far out of their way to avoid him. However he noticed that a few glared at the Vixen following him as well.

Not wanting to waste any time, he stopped a group of men in the middle of the street that seemed too intent on arguing about something to notice his approach until his shadow loomed over them, and all 3 of them whipped around to see who had interrupted them.

"I'm looking for something; objects that fell from the sky a few nights ago. In which direction did they land?" asked the Spartan, using their fear to get what he wanted.

All three of them turned and looked at each other, before one of the shady men turned back to him.

"We did see something fall from the sky, it looked like it fell that way, past the Spider Mountains over there to the west," He said point in the direction slightly south west of his waypoint, "we don' want no trouble, so we'll just be goin'."

The three took off in the direction of an alley. He had little choice but to follow their general directions, so he began to make his way out of the village, looking behind him to check if Myra was still there.

She seemed to be happy that they where leaving and not staying, and to be honest so was he, this place gave him a bad feeling. They passed the local bar, many either gawking at Dante or else muttering or pointing at Myra . It wasn't until they where in front of the door that a loud voice came from inside.

"There you are you little slut!" a rather large lizard came out from the bar and stalked towards Myra who looked too terrified to move as the lizard approached.

"I've been looking all over for you my little fuck toy. Came running back just for my cock didn't you? Missed me fucking you that much? Oh the things I have planned for you." He grinned evily and was feet away from her before Dante's large armoured hand reached out and stopped him.

"Touch her and I swear I'll kill you." said Dante, with one hand on his pistol now.

The lizard stared up at him for a long moment before giving out a snort of contempt.

"I don't know who you think you are but you just made a huge mistake!" The lizard backed off, "Boys! Teach our friend here a lesson."

8 other men came out of the bar, lizards, wolfs, and even what looked like a cougar. Dante had to mentally slap himself out of his shock; this was a weird fucking planet.

"Get back." He told Myra who ran for cover. He could use his weapons, but again that would draw far too much attention, and he wanted to save the ammo in case he really did need them.

This lot though he could easily take with his bare hands. They all came at him at once and the slaughter began; Dante punched the first 2 lizard's right in the gut, breaking ones hip and causeing massive internal hemroging while breaking the others spine and he tossed them aside like trash.

The next 2; a lizard and a wolf, were swept off their feet by a leg sweep while he punched another wolf right in the face, shattering his skull and his muzzle. Letting his movements flow from him, he turned and punched another lizard in the sternem, breaking it and following it up with a bone shattering uppercut.

Kicking one of the lizards that was still on the ground into two more of his friends, easily breaking his ribcage and causing massive internal damage, he proceeded to elbow the cougar coming from behind him in the face, breaking more bones and as it staggered back he punched it multiple times in the torso, following him all the way to the ground until he lay very dead in the mud.

Walking over to wolf that was still on the ground, whose legs he had broken, he stepped on his throat and continued over to the remaining wolf that was being crushed by his dead friend's weight, after Dante had kicked him on top of said wolf.

"Please... don't... I'll go, I swear... please! Don't kill me!" His words fell on deaf ears however as the Spartan picked him up and snapped his neck. All this occurred in about 35 seconds.  
Dante walked straight up to the gang's leader who backed away in panic. He grabbed him by his clothes and picked him up bodily and threw him in the street at Myra 's feet.

Marching over to him, he pulled out his combat knife and, picking up his head and exposing his throat, was about ready to kill him when a paw reached out and stopped him.

He looked up to see Myra standing by him, paw on his arm and shaking her head, stopping him from killing the man who had caused her so much pain and fear. Dante stared up at her for a second before letting the lizards head fall face first back into the mud. He stepped on it lightly with his boot, enough to force his head down further but not enough to kill him.

"If I ever hear about you even being near a slave, I'll be back for you. You and this entire village!" He took his boot off his head and continued on his way, Myra following right beside him as ever.

Dante knew that there was no way in hell that he'd ever see the Lizard again, he wasn't stupid, but the threat alone was hopefully enough to at least... what was the saying? 'Put the fear of god in them.'

As they exited the village he could see the Vixen starring at him from out of the corner of his eye, and hoped he hadn't frightened her. What confused him the most however was why she had decided to spare that things life, but it certainly spoke volumes about her true character.

"Myra , that was a very noble thing you did back there." She looked up at him, as if surprised, then smiled sheepishly but still looked quite sad and shaken by the whole ordeal.

He stopped, and took a knee as he saw her yawn, "Here, climb on my back."

She looked at him again, a little surprised, before taking his offer and climbing onto his back, his hands holding her up. He was able to pick up speed now and the moved a little faster down the path as Myra drifted off to sleep on his shoulders.

* * *

Yeah yeah, i wish i could update more and faster, but my battalion is currently training hard almost every other week, getting ready for deployment to Afganistan in December. Currently, next week, august, ill be gone for 3 weeks of training, and then again throughout October. Another chapter is comig up by the end of this week though, i assure you.

Side note. Holy fuck, this heat wave sucks ass. Try running around in it with flak and kevlar, ammo, assault pack, and main pack with long sleves and pants, and gloves on. Going to die.

Enough ranting. Review fuckers, let me here what you have to say, ur opinions and thoughts help alot.


	9. Chapter 9

R.I.P

Justin Allen 23

Brett Linley 29

Matthew Weikhart 29

Justus Bartett 27

Dave Santos 21

Jesse Reed 26

Matthew Johnson 21

Zachary Fisher 24

Brandon King 23

Christopher Goeke 23

Sheldon Tate 27

These are Marines who made the ultimate sacrifice the last week of July. Yet there is no news about them, no orders of the flag to be at half mast. Remember them, honor their sacrifice. Rest in piece my brothers.

It may not be much, but this chapter is dedicated to them, to all my brothers who gave thier lives for the man next to them.

* * *

His stomach felt like it was starting to turn itself inside out as the Pelican plummeted towards the surface of Reach. Looking around at the rest of his squad, he could see the same mixture of fear and air sickness as they hurtled towards their DZ.

2nd Lieutenant Ellis locked eyes with his squad leaders and friends, Sergeants Mike and Jamal; again he could see the fear in their eyes but also their determination. They were ready. They all were.

The Pelican shook and lurched to port as it began to take enemy anti-aircraft fire from below. They were close now.

He swallowed; his mouth felt like a desert as the fear gripped him and held him tight.

Suddenly the red light next to him flickered and with some effort he stood up in the Pelicans troop bay.

"Get ready!" he ordered, and his Marines shook themselves out of whatever day dreams or thoughts they had and checked their gear, grabbing their weapons, and making sure they had everything.

"Stand up!" yelled Ellis, as best he could over the roar of the engines and explosions just outside the hull of their ship. The Marines stood up, and got in 2 single file columns so that when the transport touched down they could get out fast.

"LZ is hot, I repeat, HOT! Get set to cut out quick Marines, this is going to be a rough one." stated the Pilot over the Comms.

Ellis gripped his BR tightly, his knuckles turning white and watched as the troop bay doors of the Pelican opened, revealing a blood red sky, polluted with smoke and clouds of all manner of attack and transport ships, Human and Covenant alike.

Several other Pelicans followed their drop ships decent into hell behind them.

His thoughts suddenly flashed to his wife, Kim. He missed her terribly, she had cried when he left and refused to let him go. He grinned slightly remembering that it had taken 3 Marines to get her off of him.

As he looked out upon Reach, seeing the hellish war-torn world it had become almost overnight, he realized that he would rather die than have her anywhere near the Covenant.

He silently said a prayer to protect her, even if it should mean the sacrifice of his own life.

He was horrifically torn from his thoughts as the Pelican directly behind theirs caught a high velocity plasma shell right to the cockpit. The front of the transport exploded with such force it shoved Ellis back into Jamal, nearly knocking him off his feet.

He was able to watch however as the Pelican turned into a giant flaming fireball and careened out of control down towards the planet and exploding somewhere below.

Ellis righted himself and again stood on the edge of the blood tray, poised, as a leader always should be, to be the first off the pelican and lead his men into battle.

The pelican shook as more anti-aircraft fire exploded around its hull, some coming so close that Ellis could feel the explosions in his bones, the heat blistering his skin.

He heard a roaring sound to his right and watched as 6 Longswords swooped in low and proceeded to carpet bomb whole city blocks; great fire balls consuming entire buildings as their support structures failed and they crumbled to the ground.

The Pelican came in fast and low, Ellis could feel as well as hear the chain gun mounted on its nose start to fire, clearing the LZ for them. They broke left, the Pelican coming around as it steadily descended.

Ellis swallowed, his throat clenched up tight as the fear raged inside him. This was it. They came in, hovering a good 2 metres off the ground, the pilot sounding off on the radio, "Touchdown! Hit it Marines!"

"Go, go, go!" yelled Ellis, in a commanding voice, as he jumped off the Pelican onto the cracked cement below.

He immediately ran for cover behind what he assumed used to be a bus, his Marines pouring out of the Pelican behind him and following him to cover or else finding their own cover, so as not to get bunched up.

He could hear the Pelicans engines roar as it took off back into the Sky, as did its fellows who had also finished depositing their load of troops.

Ellis watched; unable to tear his eyes away, as yet another one of the Drop ships took a hit from AA fire right into its left wing. The Pelican spun out of control, having completely lost the entire wing, smoke billowing from the gaping hole left from where the wing used to be, the pilot screaming over the radio as the troopship slammed into what was left of a hotel.

"Contact front!" yelled Mike, as he opened fire on a pair of grunts moving a plasma turret into position.

A steady staccato of fire erupted from Mike's squad (2nd squad) as they dropped the Grunts carrying the turret. As they did however return fire sprayed their position, slamming into the wreaked cars 2nd squad was taking cover behind.

"Jamal! Take 3rd and move into the restaurant and provide suppressing fire!" Ellis ordered as the volume of fire increased, sending 3 marines running for better cover as the truck they were behind burst into flames, seconds before exploding.

"Mike!" yelled Ellis as a projectile from a Needler rifle ripped past him, barely missing him, "take 1st squad and set up in that car dealership! Set up crossfire with 3rd squad and keep those bastards pinned the fuck down!"

At this, Mike and Jamal jumped into action, issuing orders to their fire teams and getting them moving towards their assigned positions while 2nd squad provided covering fire for them.

The Marines dug in, setting up their lines of fire just as a wave of grunts started to charge down the road.

Suddenly, a streak of white hot plasma lashed through the air, and stuck the Marine next to him square in the chest; a large hole appeared in his chest plate that quickly began oozing blood.

"Corpsman!" roared Ellis, bending down to put pressure on the Marine, whose breathing was now coming in ragged chocked breaths, the blood gushing out from between his fingers

He heard their horrible wailing whine before it happened as 3 Banshees swooped in low and fast through the towers of crumbling sky scrapers, hammering their lines with plasma fire.

Ellis watched as Mike exploded into a fine pink mist as a banshee bomb caught him square in the chest, vanishing before his eyes and covering the spot where he had previously been with gore and smoking body parts.

He could here the screams of his men, bleeding out in puddles of their own blood screaming in agony as they died, all begging for him to save them.

Ellis woke with a yell.

He was crying, drenched in sweat and shaking. It was a few moments before he got a grip on reality and realized where he was.

He had fallen asleep inside the Albatross on his rack while looking over a tactical map of the surrounding area. He knew he shouldn't have had that protein shake that gunny had given him; the damned things always gave him fucked up dreams.

And this one had been a bad one, it had been awhile sense he had dreamed about the war...

He shook his head, trying to cast away the memories and images still surging through his minds eye.

"Everything alright sir?" Asked Seth, who was currently on watch, as he walked over to his rack, a look of concern on the young ODST.

"No, I'm good," The Captain said, wiping his face off, "everything secure?" asked Ellis, answering the troopers question with another one to avoid an uncomfortable subject.

"Just peachy Sir. Not a peep in the whole god damned valley." reported Seth, who stretched.

Ellis nodded and dismissed him, he appreciated his concern though. Reaching over to a makeshift nightstand next to his cot, Ellis grabbed a canteen of water and gulped it down, trying to calm his still rattled nerves, the images and memories refusing to fade away.

It had been 3 days since they had crashed on this planet and he had to say that things where going quite nicely. After their patrol they had sat down with Airon, Miyuki and Garit a few more times and talked more about their different cultures and explained a bit more about the war.

Over the past few days they had kicked out a few more patrols and were able to make accurate tactical maps of the whole area. Something that Garit had found very useful. They had also tried to explain in more detail about their weaponry and armour to Airon, Garit and Miyuki, explaining about their technological skills in that area.

The albatross had also been slightly converted into more of an accommodating place, despite the fact that the marines had said that it as fine as it was, Miyuki had sent up supplies like tents and tarpaulins so as to give more of a larger living space.

Gunny had also been taking men out on quick exercises and drills, so that they could keep battle ready.

Ellis rolled over and shut his eyes, trying to fall back asleep. Ellis new that he had to come up with some sort of long term plan, but he had no idea what in the hell that was.

* * *

"Daddy, I'm scared, who are those bad men, why are they doing this?" asked a young girl, the fires from the houses illuminating her dirty face.

Her father, who was holding her hand and running with her as fast as he could, looked back at her as he ran. "I don't know sweetie, but we have to keep moving, we've got to get out of..."

He skidded to a halt as he looked ahead at the path they were on as he turned a corner. It was currently blocked by a large group of men in armour; some with torches setting fire to the village, while others killed the survivors that came out of the houses that caught fire.

"Got two more over here!" called out one of the soldiers as he spotted them.

He turned back to his daughter and pushed her in the opposite direction.

"Run Baila!" He then turned and charged at the soldiers, knowing that he would die, but hoping that he could buy his daughter a few precious seconds to escape or hide.

Scared out of his mind, he rushed forwards at them, only to be stabbed through the chest with a sword before he could even touch any of them.

The little girl turned and watched as the soldier pulled his blade from her father's now still body.

"Daddy!" cried the little girl.

"Get the girl! She'll make a fine prize!" ordered one of the other soldiers, now to cheers from his fellows.

The girl screamed and tried to run, but tripped and fell, scrambling to her feet, she tried again only to fall a second time.

The man that had only moments ago killed her father stepped on her leg. "You ain't goin' nowhere missy!" he laughed evilly.

"Borris! Watch out!" cried his friend from behind him, spotting a huge hulking figure appear next to his friend, almost out of thin air.

"Wha..." Borris was hit hard and forcefully in his chest, creating a giant gaping hole in his armour.

He doubled over, spitting up large amounts of blood. He tried to look up to see what in the hell had just hit him, when a knife was slashed across his throat.

The other soldiers whipped around to see just what in the hell had happened, only to be struck with a site that rattled them to their core.

The fires from the burning village revealed a huge titan; standing before them with the broken body of one of their own, tossing it aside as though it were nothing but a bale of hay.

The thing in the road was huge, covered from head to toe in armour and yet when it moved it hardly made a sound.

Behind the creature, a Vixen ran out into the road and took the young girls hand, pulling her back behind the armour-clad giant in the road.

The leader of the raiding party had also spotted this man and strode his way through the assembled crowd of shocked soldiers to get a better look at the thing for himself.

"Who are you stranger, surely you're not from around here." He asked, addressing the titan, despite the fact that his natural fight or flight response was screaming at him to run.

The thing stared back at the soldiers, surveying the destruction that they had wrought upon the unsuspecting village.

"You're slaughtering innocent people! Butchering the men and raping the women. Why?" spoke a rough powerful voice, the figure not even moving an inch.

"These have been declared Traxin lands, but the people of this village had continued to refuse to live under our glorious rule time and time again." replied the leader of the raiding party with a grin, trying to keep his cool facade under the terrifying figures stare.

"So you're making an example of them." said the titan, glancing around at the damage again, all the while protecting the young girl and the vixen behind him.

The soldiers grin became an even wider malicious smile. "Very good, that's exactly right."

He approached the figure a bit, taking the smallest step forward.

"My name is Commander Kraiger. Perhaps we can talk this out? Surely a man such as you can see my reasoning behind this."

Dante stood surveying the senseless destruction with disgust. Of the many things the war with the Covenant had taught humanity, one of the most important lessons, one that was drilled into each Spartans head; was that every life was precious and worth saving.

The Spartan fingered the pistol on his hip, casually watching the 6 blips on his motion tracker growing closer on both his flanks.

He kicked up the sword of the man he had just killed and plucked it out of the air before whipping it into the sternum of one of the 3 on his right flank, slicing through the mans internal organs.

This successfully made them stop and reconsider trying to flank him.

"Impressive," commented the Kraiger, not caring at all that one of his men had just died, which made Dante even more disgusted with the man, "well, what are you waiting for? Kill him." He said coldly and unmercifully at the lives he was about to waste.

The Spartan sprang into action, immediately taking his pistol and shooting the remaining two on his right flank dead in-between the eyes, before turning around and doing the same with another man.

He then killed the remaining two with his hands, as they were close enough that there was a risk of him hitting Myra .

Instead, he punched the closest man in the side of the face, shattering his helmet, before grabbing hold of the other man by his arm and breaking it completely in two, causing him to drop his sword and following up with gutting him in the chest with his combat knife.

The man called Kraiger laughed at this, "Very good, very good indeed," He tossed a bag of what Dante assumed was some kind of currency at his feet, "why don't you come work for me? I can promise you that there will be plenty more where that came from."


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, so its been awhile sense I've updated. Shits been busy. So heres a hot steaming chapter to make up for it. It's a Big'en.

The second half of the Chapter, detailing the events of the Traxin camp, was writen and Edited by Rixham. And he did a fucking amazeing job.

Be sure to let him know what you thought of it, and if you would like to assist in some way or another.

* * *

The Spartan stood before the raiders as the flames engulfed the village, the firelight casting his armour into an eerie glow.  
He spotted a few more contacts on his flank, but saw that they were some of the few surviving villagers, watching him as he stood before the raiders without fear.

Dante looked back down at the bag of currency that the man before him had just offered him in exchange for his services.  
He scowled, Spartans were many things, but they where not nor would they ever be mercenaries.  
He picked up the bag of coin in a flash, snatching it out of the dirt, and crushed it in his hands before tossing it aside.  
This caused the man-called Kraiger, face to fall a bit, but he didn't lose the smug look on his face however and just shrugged.

"I see. In that case it would appear that I have no other choice." the commander turned on his heel and strode off back towards the group of gathered soldiers.  
"Kill him. When you're done, bring that vixen to me, she looks simply delicious."  
With that the soldiers charged at Dante, who grinned under his helmet as he un-slung his shotgun and cocked it once, feeding a round into the chamber.

Not only had they burned this village and its inhabitants to the ground, but now they had threatened his companion.  
He sprinted forward into the centre of what had to be around 30 soldiers, all screaming for his blood.  
The villagers that had managed to remain hidden up until now watched as the giant man killed soldier after soldier with his bare hands, his movements impossible to track as he killed them.

They jumped as here and there a thunderous bang could be heard from the centre of the fray, sending men flying backwards with blood pouring out of gaping holes in their bodies.  
After a few minutes it was all over, the titan standing victorious as those who had managed to survive ran for their lives, scrambling over each other to get away.  
The villagers cheered as they watched the Traxins run with their tails between their legs.  
Myra walked up to Dante's side, the little girl having been taken by a couple that had claimed to have been friends of her parents. She smiled up at him as he made the smile signal, two fingers swiped across his faceplate.

* * *

Gunnery Sargent Jamal stretched as he strode out of the depths of the Albatross and into the morning sunlight, his joints popping and creaking as he did. The corps had not been kind to his body and although he was only 38, his body felt like it was 60. This damned job made you old.

He ignored the soreness in his bones however and stretched them out a bit more before plopping down on the ground and doing 50 push-ups, followed by 100 crunches and 20 pull-ups on a makeshift pull-up bar they had recently set up.

He then ran for a brief sprint before returning to the Albatross and washing the sweat off his face with a canteen of water that sat on a table near the door.

"Mornin' gunny." said a voice, causing him to look up, only to see Floyd, who was on guard today, standing in the doorway with 2 MRE's in his hands. Gunny took the one that the trooper offered to him and they sat down to tear into them, watching the sun slowly poke its way through the tree's, casting long shadows over the ground.

"Anything happen on the patrol yesterday?" asked Gunny, in between mouthfuls of maple sausage. "Nah'. Just more of the locals getting more friendly with us and Treven buying a sweet looking leather journal from a merchant." replied the corporal, failing to mention how close they had been to purchasing a really friendly Chimera hooker before the Captain had found out.

A beep alerted the two Hell Jumpers that there was somebody approaching the Albatross, a video feed from the Cicada Drone appeared on a monitor next to them. Glancing at the video monitor, Floyd wolfed down the rest of his MRE while Gunny grinned. "They're here early." "Better get started then." said Floyd through a mouthful of food.

* * *

Garit led the small Platoon of new recruits to the edge of the treeline, where he stopped and turned to face the squad leader; a young buck by called Tobias.

"Well platoon commander, in the treeline is a group of dangerous bandits that have been terrorizing travellers and merchants alike. Your job is to capture or kill them." said the guard Captain, grinning at Tobias who looked into the treeline with apprehension.

"Well! What the fuck are you waiting for!" commanded Garit.

"Yes sir!" yelled Tobias before jumping into action.

"McMillan you take your squad up the right and Gentry take the left, keep your eyes open and shout if you see anything! Keep the formation tight and your shields up! Move out!" Ordered the young platoon commander as he lowered his helmets metal visor and held his sword tightly.

Garit stayed next to Tobias as the platoon started to make its way down the path, watching the trees and the path ahead for any suspicious movement.

They were about halfway towards the ship when Tobias turned and saw that their rear guard was gone. He turned to Gentry to ask where they had gone, only to be hit with a rock the size of his fist.

Garit grabbed McMillan and was in his face in a second, "your commander is dead! What do you do!" McMillan stammered, trying to find his voice but before he could, Garit tossed him to the ground also.

"He hesitated, so he's dead! Gentry! What do you do?" Roared Garit, as another rock hit another soldier in his armoured torso.

"Form the Phalanx!" Ordered Gentry, and the platoon, who already had 4 men down, tried to organize quickly into a Phalanx but it took them far too long to get it set up.

Before they had even 6 men in place, 2 figures rushed from the trees and began taking out recruit after recruit, with only a few of them managing to put up a fight, only to be cut down. The recruits lay on the path, all of them dead.

"You men are fucking pathetic! Every single one of you was a waste of fucking cum that what shot into your whore of a mother's cunt!" Roared Garit, now bearing down on the lot of them, while the 2 figures approached him from behind.

"Morning Captain Garit." said Gunny as he came to a halt next to the Guard Captain, surveying the 'dead' recruits, who began to pick themselves up from off the ground.

"Nice work Gunnery Sergeant, I appreciate you helping me train this sorry lot." said Garit, turning to shake Gunny's forearm.

"Oh it's no problem, I used to be a Drill Instructor a few years ago, and this shit takes me back. May I?" Asked Gunny with an evil grin that was returned by Garit who nodded "Please, be my guest."

"Hey there platoon commander!" roared Gunny in a deep low growling voice that echoed off the trees as he stormed up to the Platoon commander, "what in the fuck was that horse shit! You call yourself a leader! You got every single one of your men killed! They're all dead, and it's your entire fault!"

The Buck Chimera stood rigidly at attention while gunny screamed at him as if the world were ending, before glancing over Garit who then stormed over to him as well.

"Don't look at me! Look at him you fucking worthless shit; I don't want anything to fucking do with you!" Another recruit Chimera, that looked like a mountain lion sniggered behind Gunny who then rounded on him.

"Oh! Is this funny to you! Is this fucking funny? You know what's going to be even funnier? When I put your face through that fucking tree and rip out your soul!" Roared Gunny as Garit started in on the squad leaders. This went on for a good 5 minutes, with Floyd sitting back and laughing the whole time, remembering vividly his own drill instructor.

By the time it was over, Garit had sent them to run back up to the castle, in full armour, touch the wall and come back, which he would repeat several times until he was satisfied.

Garit sat down under the Camouflage with Gunny and Floyd, talking about what training to become a Hell Jumper had been like.

"Now that sounds like excellent training." He commented as Floyd explained to him about the 3 day period where they had to survive on their own in the wild with little to no gear while making their way to the rally point.

"It was one of the happiest days of my life when I got my tattoo." said Floyd, lifting up his sleeve to show Garit the signature tattoo that all ODST's got.

"Captain, I've been meaning to ask you, if you've heard anything." said gunny, putting on a serious expression.

"About more people like you, you mean? I've been keeping an ear out but I can't say that I have," spoke Garit, leaning back and thinking, "not to worry though, rumour the likes of those have a habit of traveling fast far and wide."

"If we could just get the damned radio to work, we'd be able to find anyone else that survived." Floyd sighed, frustrated.

"Speaking of fixing things... what was his name?" Garit muttered, "ah yes, Treven. Your subordinate mentioned yesterday about something called a movie, which when he described it sounded a lot like some of the relics that hold the knowledge of the Holy mother," He took a sip of water from his own flask before continuing, "anyway, I'm afraid that he mentioned it to the Lady Sovereign, who consequently took quite an interest in it."

"Trev did say last night before he racked out that he'd finished repairing a holovid player." Said Floyd thoughtfully, looking at Gunny who nodded.

"I'll have to ask the Captain, but I'm sure he'd be more than happy to show the good Lady the damned thing. Hell, it might help give you an infinitely better understanding of where we come from."

They continued on talking about tactics and the possibility of a Traxin invasion, which Gunny agreed with Garit, was inevitable. When the recruits returned from their second 'stroll' back up to the castle, Garit said farewell and continued on with his patrol, heading into the city to teach the Recruits the basics of urban patrolling.

It was early in the morning still only 0800, but the rest of the squad was sleeping in late, which Gunny didn't take too much issue with as there was nothing that required their urgent attention.

* * *

Kraiger and what remained of his men walked along the winding path deep in the mountains. The exhausted and defeated raiding party was headed to the Traxin military camp, even deeper in the heart of the mountains, touching the northern Midean border.

One of Kraigers men stopped walking, and doubled over, trying to catch his breath. Kraiger immediately reprimanded him by pouncing on the soldier and kicking him.

"You do not rest until I say Saulh! Stand the fuck up and GET MOVING!" Kraiger shouted the last bit at the soldier.

"Yes Sir!" Saulh responded nervously, standing to attention.

Kraiger sighed; they had been walking nonstop for at least a day now and over many kilometres, through forest, valleys and plains. He didn't like it, not one bit, it felt like they were retreating or running away.

His rather small detachment of handpicked men had been severely decimated, all because of a Titan that seemed to appear out of nowhere and defended that pathetic town. What few had managed to survive were now slogging their way to their camp, the only thing keeping them going was the thought of a hot meal and a decent bed.

***3 HOURS LATER***

The Traxin military camp was massive; it spanned almost a kilometre across and nearly one and a half in the other direction.  
It housed only one of the many Traxin military Legions and its General's elite guard convoys. It was a small Legion by Traxin standards, and had orders to scout, raid and skirmish any territory to prepare the way for the main invasion force that would arrive in the coming weeks.

It stood at about 2200 soldiers, not including the many caravans, slaves and labourers.  
7th Legion was commanded by a General Hyko Vedrarl, a brilliant tactician, diplomat and a somewhat merciful Traxin General, a trait that made him appear weak in the eyes of those who underestimated him.

Towards the camps northern entrance, a young Traxin conscript was standing as gate sentry, when he saw a small force bearing the Traxin colours approaching in the distance.  
"Sir, I think Commander Kraiger is coming beyond the forest!" The sentry cried out, calling up to his superior.

"You think or know?" demanded the more experienced sentry guard.

"It is Sir." replied the younger sentry, after scrutinizing the shapes approaching.

"Signal the gate that it's clear then," commanded the senior guard, "and don't you dare make Kraiger wait at the gate like last time!"

"Yes Sir!"

Kraiger and his remaining 9 men marched forward, their feet heavy and their souls weary with the defeat they had just suffered. The gate to the camp opened before them and they marched through with it closing quickly behind them.  
He was met with a familiar sight as he looked out upon the camp; hundreds of rows of tents as far as he could see, with fires burning and neatly stacked piles of swords and armour, with great pavilions of red tents that were reserved for officers and those of high ranking.  
Slaves toiled endlessly under the watchful eye of their masters and their whips. Bodies of those that had refused to obey and conscripts that hadn't followed orders were strewn up along the paths here and there, a reminder of the strict discipline that was demanded by the empire.

And if he listened carefully he could hear the cries of the captured women not too far off.

Kraiger dismissed his remaining men once in the camp, who went off in search of a decent meal, and immediately started walking briskly towards General Vedrarls command tent, when one of his private servants ran up to his side.

"Commander Kraiger, Sir, I have your tent and equipment ready for when you come back from the Generals tent Sir. Is there anything else I can do?" he asked nervously, trying to keep up with Kraigers brisk pace.

"Yes, get my evening clothes ready and tell my Captains to meet me in my tent for when I return."

"Of course my Lord." he mumbled whilst sidling off.

Kraiger walked down a long path that went past many hundreds of tents, all lying adjacently to the path towards the command tent. As he walked, men of all ranks saluted him or bowed, but Kraiger only nodded back at the officers; he wouldn't be seen acknowledging to a common soldier or conscript.

He reached the command tent, a large tent of ten by twelve metres long, with a red and gold striped background decorated with ornate silver patterns and words all around the edges.

There were two guards outside of the tent entrance, each armed with a large ceremonial halberd, and each adorned with a golden and stylised set of armour. They were antiquated, yet beautifully dangerous.

As Kraiger walked towards the tent, the guards stood rigidly to attention and pulled away their weapons neatly to let him in. When Kraiger went inside, he immediately came to attention himself.

The infamous Traxin General Vedrarl nodded to Kraiger and beckoned him to come in, where he walked towards the main battle table in the middle of the tent.  
Around the table were five men, each with a different stature; the man directly opposite Kraiger was General Vedrarl, he stood much taller than Kraiger in brilliant white and gold armour.

He had at his hip a long sword that was for decoration, but Kraiger knew that he could easily handle it if needs be. Vedrarl had no animalistic or chimera traits in his form, he was pure human.

The man to Vedrarls right was Captain Vandis. Vandis was Captain of Vedrarls honourable Veteran Guard Company, they were compiled of the elite; each plucked for a special skill, experience and immeasurable courage and brutality. This specific company and its Captain was the envy of most Traxin Generals and their forces.

He was a small man but was a formidable warrior, hence his veteran status. Vandis would kill anyone that made one wrong move against Vedrarl.

Kraiger even recalled a time recently when a Force Commander and his personal retinue of 8 mercenaries had made such a mistake when the Commander in question threatened Vedrarl; they had ended up dead with either slit throats or broken necks.

Vandis had the facial features of a snake like creature; he had a forked tongue, and a flat, slit like nose with a deep scar across his face from his right ear, above his right eye and down to his mouth, which came from his countless battles and duals.

He also had yellow eyes, otherwise however, he was a human, whilst dressed in pure white armour, which depicted the veteran soldiers, unlike the usual battle dress colours, and carrying a pair of white and gold handled short swords.

The man on the other end of the table to Kraigers right was Force Commander Strikler. Strikler commanded the second of the two Strike Forces that made up 7th Legion, with Kraiger commanding the first.

They were fierce rivals that would kill each other at a moment's notice if it wasn't for General Vedrarl keeping them from each other's throats.

Strikler was like Vedrarl, a pure human, with no chimera blood.  
The other two men present were servants to Strikler and Vedrarl.

Kraiger, now at the battle table, listened to what the General had been telling his men before, nodding his respect to Vandis, but glaring at Strikler.

Vedrarl continued at what he was saying; "We have enough men to hold the camp in case of retaliation from the neighbouring nations as a result of our terror attacks and scouting, but not for the long run. Any word from 4th and 15th Legion Strikler?"  
"Sir, the 4th Legions General dispatched a messenger stating that they had left from their docks and will be here in a week, but could be longer due to a storm. The 15th Legion however is marching straight here and will be here within..." Strikler looked at the map on the table, counting in his head, "Oh, I'd say about a fortnight, Sir."

"Good. How many men will they bring?"

"The 4th will have just been back from the Kopine Front, and would have had to replenish supplies and numbers, gaining conscripts and the like, so that'll be about six thousand men. As for the 15th, they've been a reserve army in our territories for the past decade, so they'll have a large force of about twelve thousand General." Strikler said in matter of fact tone.

"And has our Empires Chief Militant Commandant sent any word about when we attack, and which General is in charge? Surely he must choose at least a competent Commander soon, as 15th Legions General is a lazy ass with the tendency to hurl soldiers against impossible odds, and 4th Legions General is an insane and ruthless coward, hence the massive losses." Vedrarl let out with a sigh of frustration.

"I'm sure that the CMC and his advisors will pick you to be Supreme General in the Midean theatre of war General, if not, he's a fool." stated Strikler bluntly.

Vedrarl chuckled at Strikler's words, "Indeed. Now then, to present business. Commander Kraiger, how was the raid and reaffirming our new control on this little town? Successful I hope, plenty of spoils, eh?"

"It was..." Kraiger started.  
"It was an utter waste of time as usual, with slaves to fill your bed and riches to bathe in I'm sure, and none for us!" interrupted Strikler arrogantly.

Kraiger looked at his rival with fury in his eyes as he venomously said; "And you can talk, you stuck up swine! You take much more, and steal off of your officers! Do not talk to me about riches and slaves! Or I swear on my honour, that I'll hunt you down and rip off your throat!"  
At this, Strikler stormed into Kraigers face with rage as his blood.

"Don't have that tone with me Kraiger, or you'll find yourself with a blade in your back!"

Kraiger unsheathed his sword and held it pointing towards Strikler's chest, who didn't flinch, given the circumstance. Vedrarl looked between the two before saying, "enough, save your bloodlust and anger for the upcoming invasion! I will not have my Legion lose either of its Force Commanders because of petty rivalry!"

"Of course Sir," Strikler stood back and looked apologetically to Vedrarl, "my apologies for that act of weakness."

"Fucking suck up. I'll happily take this outside any day you insolent little man." Kraiger sneered, whilst sheathing his blade.

Vedrarl sighed inwardly at his two main officers, as rash as they were both were brilliant and excellent tacticians.

"As I was saying, how was the raid?"

"It was… interesting." Kraiger responded cryptically.

"Explain Kraiger, for I haven't got all day."  
"What I mean, sir, is that we had an interesting encounter, as well as what was to be expected."

"And what about this encounter?" Vedrarl asked with his curiosity increasing.

"Well sir, we were doing our usual slave and raid run, whilst telling them that the town was ours, but a soldier got in the way." Kraiger finished slowly.

"Ha, one soldier, what was all a handpicked team of 20 men and yourself? Is that all it takes to stop you Kraiger?" Strikler bellowed in delight.

Kraiger snarled, "He didn't kill all of them, some villagers fought back and killed some of the wounded men, but the soldier, this Titan of a man moved faster and with more accuracy than is possible. He killed my best men without them landing a single hit! Only a handful of us left unscathed!"

"Calm down. So how many slaves and casualties?" Vedrarl asked in a diplomatic tone of voice.

"Villagers killed 3, and the Titan killed 9, so out of my twenty men, only eight survived... And no  
slaves."  
"I'm sure that this 'titan' was an odd occurrence, or their futile attempts to fight back." Began Vedrarl, but Kraiger shook his head.

"There were more like him. Dressed in different armour but just as foreign looking. They were with Airon and Miyuki, protecting them, general." Krieger said his tone almost breathless.

"Those half breeds at Arringstone? I thought we had them under control?" asked the General, furrowing his brow.

"They appeared just as surprised to see them as we were sir." Kraiger replied, a lump growing in his throat.

General Vedrarl thought this over for a second before shaking his head.

"So they're already hiring mercenaries? A true desperate act and the invasion hasn't even started yet!" Chuckled the General.  
"Now then, to future business. When the 4th and 15th Legions arrive, that should give us around twenty thousand men, with the odd hundred as retinue, guard or reserves. Am I correct Strikler?" queried Vedrarl.

"That's about it General, yes." he replied immediately.

The next hour was filled with tactical planning and hubbub as a few more servants entered the room, until every noise stopped as a rasping, aged and experience, yet clear voice quietly asked, "Tell me more of this titan warrior, Commander Kraiger."

Even Vedrarl stopped and listened to the Captain, though he didn't have to, this seemed to show their loyalty to each other.

Kraiger looked at him calculatingly before responding, "Captain Vandis, your voice is always heard even in the loudest place. He was a very tall and heavily armoured man and weapon clad to the hilt. He had weapons I've never seen before even in the Traxin armoury back in the homeland and moved silently yet could break a man's arm forcefully like it was a dried twig. Why do you ask?"

Vandis didn't respond to Kraiger but instead faced his friend and superior, and addressed him by his first name, "Hyko, I think it would be wise to wait even when the other Legions arrive. We should find out all we can about this warrior, and if the Midean's have any more of them. That is my position in this my friend."

"You think so Vandis? I trust your judgement, and..." Vedrarl calmly replied but both Kraiger and Strikler interrupted, to which Vandis leapt over the table whilst unsheathing his swords, and held one up to either ones necks.

"You will not disrespect the General by interrupting!" rasped Vandis, slowly lowering his blade as Vedrarl spoke again.

"Why do you disagree with that Strikler?"

"General," Strikler rubbed his throat-he had just had the thought that being threatened by Vandis made Kraiger look like a fluffy animal, "I think that we should attack as soon as possible, with hit and run tactics, and if push comes to shove, then we excel at trench and siege warfare... Sir!" Strikler finished nervously, keeping an eye on Vandis as the Captain walked back to Vedrarls side.

"And you Kraiger, you're always a wise tactical planner, what's your view?"

"General, I say we send skirmish and scouting parties to track down these new Mercenaries, which can be made from some of my men, whilst the rest of my men carry on terror attacks and convert the Midean people to our cause. The Midean royalty is watching closely and acting defensively on their towns, but we can do smaller communities for now and gain a foothold for the coming invasion. Meanwhile, 7th Legions 2nd Strike Force under the good Strikler," Kraiger added sarcastically, "can take the offensive on the fortress town right on their border. Either way, successful or not, we get two more Legions as back up."

"Assuming that goes to plan, you would let Strikler take the glory of that fortress town?" said Vedrarl.

In Kraigers mind, it was perfect, who cared if a hundred or so men died to take a town, as long as Strikler died, this way, Kraiger would be next in line to become General through experience, despite any upstart that takes Strikler's place, and all he had to do was eliminate Vedrarl and his little 'guard dog' Vandis. It was brilliant, with the Midean theatre for him; he could do what he wanted.

"Of course General, I hope to get this Titan instead. I paid him to seek me out for employment, but I don't think he bought it. No matter, I'll find him, and those others with that slut Miyuki and those arrogant asses Garit and Airon."

"I like both of your optimistic views, but I agree with Vandis; we shall wait for the other Legions to arrive before the invasion, but even then, it would be unwise to attack without knowledge of these new soldiers. So this means no more raids until then, despite any orders from the CMC as he doesn't know what the situation is. We shall also remain a silent army in case they increase their defences in suspicion of a much larger force being present."

Vedrarl looked to the maps for a brief minute where silence ensued in the tent. He continued; "We start drills by the hundreds in case of premature war. Train and instruct in these fields and this forest here," he pointed to a part of the map just to the right of the camps location, "Vandis, you will send some men to scout the mountains and forests as they are more experienced than the drafted sentries I have. Strikler, your Strike Force shall make a roster for yourselves between defending the camp and light drills. And Kraiger, you shall conduct heavier drills as they will be doing nothing but scouting  
out this Titan for information. I must stress this now, subtlety is key at the moment, we seek information only now, so no attacks, raids, stupidity or being seen. We shall wait for the other Legions first."

"Yes Sir" responded both Commanders at the same time.

"And remember, if caught, don't fight, be diplomatic, especially to the Titan and the Midean royalty, especially you Kraiger. They may be the enemy, but we can't afford to fight yet. One wrong move could ruin the invasion plans. Dismissed!" Vedrarl ordered.  
Kraiger stormed out immediately, pushing a servant out of the way, whereas Strikler bowed then left quietly.

Vandis looked at Vedrarl and spoke quietly in his aged voice; "I fear Kraiger is going to be even more trouble than usual Hyko. And although I don't like Strikler at times, I feel bad for him as I think Kraiger is going to wipe him out of the game somehow."

Vedrarl sighed, "I see what you mean old friend, but I can't change Kraiger. I hope this works out, or it's my head on a spike back home. My family dishonoured, made poor and some executed if I fail, so keep an eye on Kraiger for me please, and watch my back more than ever."

"You never need to ask Hyko, and as for failure, it won't happen. These two are nothing more than petty children squabbling over scraps. They fail understand that what made the empire great was brute force, but also diplomacy and stealth, which the newer generation of soldier seems to forget." Vandis finished with a chuckle.

"They do seem to be ignorant to their roots and elders, but all we can do is discipline them, I remember being like that at that age." Joining in with the Captains laugh.

"I cannot imagine you to be like that my friend, however long ago."

"Go get you scouts, and I'll see you in the morning Vandis." At this, Vedrarl walked out the tent towards his own, and immediately surrounded by some of Vandis' men.

***MEANWHILE***

"Damn that old fool and that tag along Captain of his." hissed Kraiger loudly to his servant-who had caught up with him as soon as he left the command tent.

They were now walking briskly towards Kraigers tent, where he was going to issue orders of his own.

"M...My L...My Lord," stuttered the servant nervously, "your Captains are ready to see you in your tent."

Kraiger didn't acknowledge him and walked straight into his own tent. Once in, all four of his Captains stood to crisp attention as Kraiger sat down and gulped down a goblet of wine.

"Right, servants leave us." Kraiger barked. Once all of the servants left, he continued calmly and sinisterly, "that 'blessed' General Vedrarl of ours has decided upon the words of that fossil Captain of his that we are not to attack anymore towns or villages, or plunder, or rape, or loot, or any DECENT BLOODY THING!" Kraiger shouted, slamming his fist on the table, where all but one of the Captains flinched. The captain that didn't flinch was Kraigers most loyal military trustee.

"Now, I'm pissed, as now my men are being wasted away doing drills instead of combat. Those old relics in the command tent think they know the Traxin way of warfare, they have forgotten it! We do not let the enemy live instead of fighting, we do not let their threats go unpunished and we do not wait to be attacked." Kraiger drew in a deep breath, his Captains still not moving, either out of respect or fear.

"Therefore, I have decided that I'm going to conduct raiding parties regardless, and as he says, with subtlety. We will also find out who this Titan is and we will destroy the relics and that kiss ass Strikler. GLORY...!" shouted Kraiger.

"...FOR THE TRAXIN EMPIRE!" bellowed the Captains in perfect and practised unison. Kraiger took another goblet full of wine and gulped that too.  
"I have decided, to keep appearances, 2nd, 3rd and parts of 4th Company shall be put into these menial drills, whereas 1st and the rest of 4th shall join me in 'scouting' out towns and this Titan. Tell your men that if they choose to take women as personal prizes whilst out there, then they are to kill them as we cannot be seen with them here. Understood?"

Four replies of, 'Yes, Force Commander Kraiger Sir!' came at once, and they filed out of the room.

Immediately, Kraiger started to plan his elimination of Force Commander Strikler, Captain Vandis and General Vedrarl. A crooked grin creeping onto his face, he would have his war yet.

* * *

I cannot stress the importance of leaving reviews enough. Do you like the chapter, where the story is going, the details, etc.

SO REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

I really enjoyed writeing this chapter, so be sure to let me know what you think.

* * *

It was going to storm, he didn't need the update from his armours computer to be able to tell that much. Dark purple clouds loomed in the distance, moving steadily down the same Valley that Dante and Myra were traveling through, heading right for them.

He looked to his left at his companion that was strolling along beside him, grinning slightly as her ears twitched back and forth on top of her head. After they had helped rid that village of attackers, something that he was more than happy to do, they had stayed a little while to make sure that none of them came back while Myra helped with the wounded.

He pushed the memory aside, focusing on what was in front of him and the impending storm. He had no problem walking through the thing, but Myra on the other hand might be a different story.

The winds were picking up as he watched a crack of lightning split the sky apart. Even as he watched another lightning bolt, the weather display on his HUD upgraded the storm from a Thunderstorm to a Tornado warning.

Dante didn't have to say anything though, as the Vixen was already two steps ahead of him. She tugged on his arm and pointed to a well-used road that looked quite old and led off the side of the main road that they were on.

He followed her, hoping that she perhaps knew of a place here that could offer them some shelter from the storm.

The Spartan had been thinking that perhaps there was a cave here that was used by travellers, or perhaps maybe a house, or hell he'd even go as far to guess a trading outpost. What he did not expect to see however was an entrance of a Forerunner structure, gaping open like a strange otherworldly mouth carved into the side of the mountain.

His first instinct was to shove Myra behind him and whip out his shotgun to clear the structure quickly before the storm hit. His hand was already halfway to the 8 gauge on his back when he stopped, noticing that there were people and one or two Chimera, as he had learned they were called, standing at the entrance to the interior of the structure.

They were trying to shut a rather large makeshift door over the entrance to it, in order to successfully keep out the approaching storm.

He felt Myra tugging at his hand again and noticed the drops of rain that were now falling onto his faceplate. Taking the hint and, against all his instincts, throwing caution to the wind, he ran with her up to the entrance.

Boric pushed with all his might, using every bit of strength he had to attempt to slide the giant gate to Mountain City shut. The storm coming was going to be a bad one, the 3rd of its kind this season so far, so the council had given permission to close the gate for the duration of the storm.

The guards that were assigned to guard the gate, as well as some of the stronger locals, were now attempting to close said city gate. The problem was, that the gate was built from scrap metal laying around the cities vast interior and had been built to guard against attacks and sieges, it was therefore very heavy, and took quite a lot manpower, effort and time to close.

Indeed, as he looked back to where the gate had sat when it was open, they had only moved it about 20ft and still had another 25ft to go!

The wind and rain from the storm was picking up as they assembled group of strong men struggled to push the gate shut.

"Push dammit! Don't stop now, the storm is almost here!" Yelled Daniel; a Tiger Chimera and the gates Commander who was now struggling along with his men to move the gate.

As Boric pushed again with all he had, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and looked to see what it was, hoping that it would be the last traveller seeking shelter in the city, as they could not afford to keep the gates open.

Days from now, when Boric would look back on this moment, he would say with complete honesty that he thought he was about to be killed, along with the rest of the city's inhabitants. The figure he saw looming out of the storm was taller than any man he had ever seen and looked as though it were death itself, with his bulky figure, armour and a somewhat surprising spring in his step.

However as his panic began to set in, he noticed a young female Chimera running alongside the titan. This confused him greatly, but before he could raise the alarm to the others struggling to push the giant gate shut, the odd pair was already through the opening.

"Uh... guardsman!" said Boric finding his voice as the Titan bore down on the gate and those gathered at it.

"What the fuck are you standing there gawking at Boric! Keep pushing, the storm is nearly upon us!" yelled Daniel over the wind and rain growing louder.

The guard commander turned to look at his oldest friend, but found his view blocked by a man that seemed to tower all the way up to the ceiling.

"Move it!" commanded the Titan, reaching out and grabbing hold of the gate. With no effort at all, the Titan-that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere-moved the immensely heavy gate the rest of the length of the entrance, and slid it into place with ease, which now successfully sealed off the city from the storm.

Dante completely ignored the assembled group of people and Chimera in front of him, who were either staring at him with shock or else backing away in fear. He was instead focused on the threshold of the entrance to what seemed to be some kind of city.

The main room that he was standing in wasn't big by Forerunner standards but it was huge all the same. Everywhere he looked he could see makeshift shops and stalls set up, and here and there looked like what he could swear were homes, Stables, Blacksmiths, even what looked like a school.

It was a city, a city built inside a Forerunner structure. Never in his life had he seen anything like it.

He was distracted from his thoughts however when off to his side her heard a wet slapping noise and looked to see Myra shaking herself off and sending water flying in all directions. It took a great deal of his will power for him not to laugh, especially when her fur puffed up a bit after drying herself.

A Tiger Chimera then approached her, taking care to put some space between himself and Dante.

"Excuse me ma'am. Is uh... is that guy with you?" he said nodding towards Dante, who walked over to him.

Myra looked up at Dante, who purposely messed up her fur; something he had discovered flustered her to no end, which is why he enjoyed doing it.

"I'm with her, yes," said Dante, trying not to come off as threatening, "My friend here could use a place to dry off and sleep. And I need to speak to someone who is in charge."

The Tiger, whom Dante assumed was some kind of guard, just looked up at him, the shock not quite wearing off yet.

"There's... an Inn just down the street there were you can stay... will you be staying long?" Asked the guard, regaining some of his bearing, finally, along with some of the other people that had gathered around who were now going about their business.

"I need to speak to someone who is in charge." repeated Dante, looking around wearily at the interior of the Forerunner structure. He needed to find out what this Installation on the planet was and if it housed anything so much as Flood DNA. To do that, he would need to find a terminal, hell even a glyph would help. But the fact that there was a city here, gave quite a bit of evidence that there wasn't anything dangerous, at least in this structure.

A strong looking man with a tattoo on his face and dirty brown hair came up beside the Chimera guard.

"I'm on the council for the city, so I suppose you'd be looking for me." Said the man, regarding the Spartan with something akin to fear and awe, a look he was familiar with.

"This place and the ones surrounding it, the glyphs on the structures, are any of them red?" inquired the Spartan, "any trouble in any of the structures with people disappearing? Any mysterious diseases occurred?"

The man exchanged a weird look with the guard before turning back to him. "No... Nothing like that I know of. The glyphs... you must mean the Holy Markings, none of them are red, and in fact I've never even heard of a red one."

Dante relaxed a bit, if there was a city here and it had zero signs of flood activity, then odds were good that this particular structure held no flood. Not to say that he still wouldn't need to find a control room of sorts to confirm it, but for now he would keep focusing on his main objective to find all the survivors.

"Excuse me... uh... sir. My name is Boric, 3rd chair on the council and Blacksmith representative. I'm sorry, but... what the hell are you?" asked the man named Boric, standing next to the Guard.

Dante ignored his question however and started walking down the makeshift road that led deeper into the city.

First and foremost on his mind was to get Myra somewhere where she could dry off and sleep. Then he was going to see if perhaps he could find a terminal or anything like that to try and get a reading on just what the hell this installation was.

He walked along the 'street' with Myra at his side, sticking close to him as they passed through crowds of people that parted to let him through, some running off, others staring width disbelief.

The young fox girl was a lot like him in the sense that they both weren't fans of big groups of people like this; he could easily tell by the way she almost clung to him, though after what she had been through...

He shook his head and focused in front of him. The street was slowly filling back up with people and chimera alike now that the storm was successfully sealed off, each going about their business. As they walked, he saw all kinds of stores and shops, even a restaurant and a clothing store that looked like it was meant for people that could afford to spend a lot.

The artificial lighting overhead lit everything up in a gentle, albeit slightly blue, light and somewhere not too far off, he could hear a gentle roar of running water.

At the sight of the clothing store however, Dante remembered that Myra was still in the same filthy slave rags he had found her in. He stepped off to the side of the street in front of the store and reached into the tactical hard case on his hip, and pulled out the bag of coins that the raider from the village had given him.

He still was adamant in his belief that Spartans were not mercenaries, but all the same he had taken the money thinking that it might come in handy. This had proven to be true.

Myra looked at him curiously, as he handed her the bag. "Here, why don't you go buy some better clothes, you'll need something that'll actually protect you against the elements. " her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak, but again no sound came out.

Tears filled her eyes as she hugged him, evoking many strange looks from people passing by. Dante realized then that as a slave she'd probably never had any money before, making this a big deal for her. How he had come to that conclusion so quickly, however, was a mystery to him.

Dante, not really knowing what to do or how to convey his own emotions, simply patted her softly on the back.

She pulled away after a few seconds and pulled his hand to try and get him to follow her into the store. Dante obeyed and, ducking under the door frame, walked inside the clothing store. An elderly and very angry looking woman sat behind the counter reading and glanced up at the odd pair.

"We don't sell to your kind here! Find somewhere else!" She snapped at Myra. Dante walked to the counter, causing the women behind it, who for whatever reason hadn't noticed him, to gasp and back away, knocking over her chair as she did.

"What do you mean you don't serve 'our kind' here?" the Spartan spoke quietly and sinisterly.

"We... well we don't sell to whores or slaves. I...it would give us a bad reputation... you know..." mumbled the old women, trying to keep as much of the counter between her and the enormous armoured figure as she could.

Anger flared up inside Dante, he couldn't explain it, but her calling Myra that really pissed him off. He calmed himself though after a second.

"She is not a slave, she is my friend," He emptied the purse on the counter, "and you will get my friend here, whatever she wants. Something for traveling and offers protection if you be so kind."

The saleslady's eyes widened at the sight of the gold, which judging by the smile that spread across her face, was a lot. She straightened herself and put on a fake smile.

"Why of course sir, I have just the thing. Come right this way miss." She said, ushering for Myra to follow her.

Half an hour later, much longer than Dante had hoped, the left the shop with Myra wearing a brand new set of traveling clothes. Only to bet met by the large crowd that had been gathering outside.

Apparently word of the strange titan in armour had spread around the city like wildfire, and a few had come to see the titan for themselves.

Dante simply pushed through the crowd, ignoring the stares and whispers as he always did, it was something that came with being a Spartan, people always staring with fear or else awe.

Myra followed closely behind him and the odd pair continued on their way. As they walked a young chimera boy called to them from the front of a bar.

The boy was half human and half mouse, something Dante hadn't seen before and took him aback. He guessed that the boy's parents must be a mouse chimera and a human, hence the mixed DNA.

ONI was going to explode with excitement when they saw this.

"Hey! You need a place to stay for tonight sir! You'll find no better place than the Rabbit Hole, I can assure you sir!" Dante turned and looked at the boy, who didn't show the slightest bit of fear, only a lot of excitement and energy.

Dante walked over to him and pulled out the bag of currency and handed it to him, "My friend needs a place to dry off and sleep." gesturing slightly to Myra.

The boys smile split even wider. "I've just the thing sir! Right this way!"

The mouse boy hybrid led the way, with Myra looking at Dante with questioning eyes, but following all the same. The Spartan ducked under the door frame and entered the bar, which wasn't very crowded and those few patrons that were there kept to themselves eying the huge strange armoured man with suspicion.

Passing the bar, up 2 flights of stairs and down a sparsely decorated hallway, they arrived at a door at which point the boy took out a set of keys and after finding the right one, opened the door with a click. "Best room in the house sir, with one hell of a view."

The boy's odd enthusiasm was starting to creep Dante out, but when the door opened, he found himself pleasantly surprised. The room wasn't much; just a bed, a dresser, and a full length mirror, but the boy hadn't been kidding about the view. Out a large window sat the rest of the Forerunner structures interior and Dante now understood why he had heard running water; millions of gallons of water was flowing through the structures interior, a fine mist from it all hanging in the air, surging deeper into the structure before disappearing completely.

Dante under stood now, Forerunner installations require hundreds of billions of gallons water and other natural resources to build and maintain. This particular structure must be some kind of power plant or at least part of one. He had to hand it to the people and chimera that had settled here, this was a really smart choice.

Then he saw something that caught his attention and made him stand on edge. There, just a little above the rushing water and not too far from what looked like a maintenance bridge, was a sentinel.

He had no idea what it was doing, but if he could get to it, it might be able to tell him what the hell this place was, maybe even help him find a way to turn off whatever was jamming his radio and establish radio contact with the survivors. Or it might declare him a threat and try to fry him. Either one was fine with him; he was itching for a fight anyways.

He turned back to Myra who was standing next to him, looking up at him curiously with a strange look on her face. For about the millionth time now, he wished that she could speak, it wasn't always easy to read her expressions.

"Will that be all Sir? Do you require something to eat or drink perhaps?" enquired the boy, interrupting his thoughts.

"Give her the best you've got," replied Dante, offering another handful of coins to the boy, "and then you can tell me how to get over there." said Dante, gesturing to the service catwalk.

* * *

The ODST's trudged up the muddy sloped path up towards the Castle, laughing and joking as they made their way up the path through the torrential downpour that had appeared almost out of nowhere in the mid afternoon.

Fortunately for the Hell Jumpers, Captain Ellis had subsequently cancelled their planned patrol and instead opted to take Treven's recently repaired holoplayer up to the castle to give Miyuki, Airon and Garit a better idea of who they were, to help them better understand each other and to clear up any lingering doubts they might have about the strange foreigners. Or as Seth put it, 'fucking fun film fest' but Seth was always the weird name maker, and the squads more mature members called it the 4 F night.

They made their way up to the castle and through its large heavy wooden gates that opened at the sight of their approach. The courtyard was mostly empty due to no one wanting to be caught out in the rain, the poor bastards that were tasked with manning the wall and the gate looked absolutely miserable and those lucky enough to be near a fire huddled closely around it to stave off the cold that seemed to chill them to their bones.

The Hell Jumpers felt quite comfortable in their air conditioned black armour that kept their bodies heated, and protected them from the elements. The guards nodded to them, having become used to them and their almost regular visits.

"Having fun?" called Aldo to a guard he knew, a tall wolf chimera, the name of which he couldn't pronounce, so he had taken to just calling him Bill.

"Oh yeah, time of my life!" called Bill, looking very much like a drowned rat in armour.

Aldo laughed and stopped to dig into his rucksack for a second, before standing up and tossing the wolf Chimera a few chemical hand warmers, "here! That should help; just open the package and the little packets inside will do the rest!" He then ran off to catch up with his squad, who were waiting for him just inside the Castles Atrium.

Inside, Captain Ellis and the ODSTs were exchanging fellow greetings with Airon and Miyuki, both of whom looked like they had only just changed out of wet clothes from being in the rain.

"We got caught in the downpour while out in the city." explained Miyuki with a smile.

"She was pretty upset, on the count of her wearing a white dress and all." Airon chuckled, causing Miyuki to turn and stomp on his foot as the troopers laughed.

"Thank you for telling them!" said Miyuki quite embarrassed.

"So, let me get this straight. This, ah... holo play thing..." began Airon, looking from Treven to Ellis, but he was cut off by Gunny.

"You'll see soon enough, no need to explain how the damned thing works." said the Gunnery Sergeant, taking his helmet off and tucking it under his arm.

"Somewhere a little dark would be preferable." said Treven, shifting the holoplayer he had carried all the way up to the Castle with Seth carrying a small power supply.

"I can have the curtains in the study drawn, would that be suitable?" asked Airon thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that'd work just fine." Treven said with a grin, following the half Chimera as he lead then through a pair of double doors and into the study.

The room was furnished with comfy looking chairs and a long couch, with several writing desks scattered throughout the room and tall shelves full of countless books that lined the walls.

The servants had drawn the curtains, concealing the storm that was still going strong outside the heavy stone walls of the castle.

Treven and Seth set their loads on a table in the middle of the room and set to work powering up the holoplayer that their hosts had become quite interested in, even more so than the fabled 'Warthogs' that they had yet to see in action.

After a few minutes and several curses from Treven, the Holoplayer glowed to life, evoking gasps from Myra and Airon while Garit looked on with amazement. Even some of the servants and staff could be seen peeking around the doorway into the study, trying to glimpse what they were up to.

"You said the one about the Battle of Zion, right sir?" inquired the Lance Corporal, holding up a data disc.

"That's the one." said Captain Ellis, taking a seat in the chair next to Airon.

"Saw this one with my dad right after Boot Camp." said Carmela.

"Always worth another watch though." said Aldo, taking a seat next to her.

"Shut up, its starting." said Floyd, watching the screen intently.

* * *

The movie started out showing the lush green and grassy fields of Zion, with its iconic snow-capped mountains that stretched high up into the sky and peaceful towns and communities. A couple walked happily down the street, talking about their jobs and commenting on current events as the get coffee together.

A truck full of soldiers drives by and the camera focuses on them; listening in on their conversations as the gripe and complain just as every soldier does.

The camera follows one of them home after he is off duty, showing his family and watching as he puts his son to bed. The next morning the couple from earlier is at work, coordinating the repairs on several mass drivers and shuttle in a nearby spaceport.

One of their co-workers mentions something about hearing a rumour that the Colony Troy-the nearest one to them-had been destroyed by the 'them'.

The soldiers are hard at work cleaning their gear and weapons, having just received cold weather gear for the planets winter that had begun 3 months ago. They're talking, laughing and having fun when an officer runs into the room.

He orders them to get their gear on and lock and load. The troopers do so as the officer gives a quick brief, showing on a monitor that a UNSC Cruiser in orbit had just detected multiple Slipspace ruptures in system. The Covenant had found Zion.

The alarms sounded, a long whining siren, with a calm smooth female voice asking citizens to remain calm and begin moving to their designated evacuation stations and calling up all reserve units. The planet was plunged into panic, with families packing up everything they could and heading towards the nearest space port, while some only brought the shirt on their back as they all ran.

Thunderclaps of the Mass Drivers the planet had bought for its defence were firing as they shot down Phantoms and Spirits that tried to land inside the city.

The soldiers were locked and loaded and had orders to join up with the 32nd Armoured Division, to attack Covenant forces that had already begun landing outside the city, their drop ships unable to break through the Mass Driver cover.

The soldiers road in warthogs too, with LAAVs and missile pods included as they escorted the 32nd Armoured column to its objective. The smoke, fire, explosions and gunshots in the distance gave an ominous reminder of what they were about to face. Shortswords flew overhead and bombed and area off to their far left, while a few Pelicans and handful of Falcons joined their charge.

The battle began as they began to take plasma mortar fire knocking out 2 Warthogs. Meanwhile, ghosts began to harass them by trying to flank them.

The battle was long and bloody, costing many lives as the Covenant ripped into them again and again with the UNSC barely holding the line. Soldiers went toe-to-toe with a group of fearsome elites that seemed to refuse to die, while others smashed in the skulls of grunts and more than one poor soul was ripped apart by a pack of Jackals.

The order came down to pull back, Longswords were inbound with area denial weapons and they needed more men to guard the nearby spaceport, which had only two shuttles that couldn't take off yet, as one was in repair, and the other malfunctioning.

The troopers left their current ground; some jumping into pelicans with others falling back on warthogs, while a brave few stood their ground and provided covering fire for them, eventually being overrun and killed brutally.

After a crazy dash back to the Spaceport, the troopers took up positions on defensive posts that had already been established, bunkers and trenches filled with sandbags covered by mortar teams. The couple from earlier was hard at work trying to organize repairs on the two remaining shuttles, all the while being hassled by a Captain of a Frigate in orbit that demand to know why the shuttles hadn't taken off yet.

The Mass Drivers were holding but it was only matter of time before the Covenant destroyed them, they needed to get the ships repaired and quickly.

The troopers kicked out a few patrols as they finished the defensive positions, with more than a few never being heard from again or else having to limp back to the port with wounded.

Longswords continued to hammer away at enemy positions, until AA guns started to appear and knock them out of the sky. The Frigate was promising reinforcements soon, but when that was nobody really new.

The spaceport was packed to the brim with civilian evacuees, women, children, crying babies, angry fathers wanting to get their family off world. There was little to no room left anywhere as every possible space was packed, all waiting for the shuttles to finish their repairs.

Then it began, the Covenant assault on the spaceport, beginning with a barrage of plasma mortars. The Covenant charged at the troopers defences, now also manned by anyone willing to pick up a rifle. Teenage boys as young as 14 and older men that had been around during the Insurrection, all stood on the line and fought side by side with the troopers.

Grunts charged, Elite roared and Jackals steadily advanced using phalanx's, the defenders stood their ground against it all and held the line, but only just barely.

Mortars inside the spaceport were firing non-stop, having to be constantly cooled down by water or 'other' means.

The civilians had formed a human chain and were passing thousands upon thousands of rounds and ammunition over the Spaceports wall to its defenders on the other side. Rocket ammo, fully loaded magazines, spare barrels, belt after belt of ammo, grenades, canteens of water, med-kits and shotgun shells, all went over the wall to help the brave souls on the other side hold on just a little bit longer.

The battle was furious, a never ending bloodbath of bullets and plasma and screaming troopers, tanks firing their shells into crowds of Covenant, and Warthogs with their barrels melting from being fired so much.

Just when all hope seemed lost, that the Covenant had triumphed and breeched the spaceport, the Frigate in orbit reported that reinforcements were inbound. In the sky appeared 4 fireballs, growing larger and larger as they descended towards the planet. The drop pods smashed into the ground right in front of the troopers' lines.

The hatches exploded off and out stepped four Spartans, standing over 7ft tall in armour that looked like it belonged to a god and an impenetrable golden visor. Without hesitation, they began methodically killing any and all Covenant around them. The troopers, their courage renewed, joined in and pushed the Covenant back, until they had sucessfully destroyed the Wraith tanks that had been hammering at them.

Word came down a few minutes later that the repairs were complete and all the evacuees were on board. The Spartans gave the order to take off, not boarding the last one along with the surviving troopers, but disappearing as quickly as they had come.

The video ended with the couple from the beginning looking back down on the planet as the Covenant began to glass it.

* * *

Airon, Miyuki and Garit clapped as the video ended, along with some of the Guards and staff that had slowly trickled into the study to see what those odd strange noises were. Indeed, some of the guards had thought the castle was under a full scale attack.

"Wow... that was..." began Miyuki, trying to find the right words.

"Incredible," said Airon nodding in agreement, "I've never before seen a story told in such a way."

"To think that those Soldiers held off such a terrifying and powerful enemy for so long. What a battle that was. And those Spartans... Masters of the battlefield. They were truly gods created by the Holy Mother."

Ellis and the ODST's just stood back and smiled.

* * *

After finding the right alleyway and following the boy's directions, Dante found the service catwalk. His armoured boots clanked softly with each step as he made his way towards the gently floating robot in-front of him.

The Sentinel, Dante noticed, was working on a pylon of some sort, small sparks and arcs of electricity flew from its 2 tiny arms as it worked. As he drew closer he cautiously unslung his shotgun and approached it, keeping a wary eye on his motion tracker as he edged forward.

When he was 5 metres away, he stopped; Sentinels didn't ever tend to notice you or acknowledge you unless you were directly involved in the task they had been assigned, so calling out to the damned thing was pointless. But maybe if he tried using some key words and phrases...

"I am a Reclaimer. Is the flood contained?" Asked the Spartan, in a powerful commanding voice.

The Sentinel stopped what it was doing and looked at him.

"Redundo insum. Protocol somes idem eadem idem. Quare es vos hic reclaimer?" The machine responded in a perfectly synthesized voice.

Dante sighed, he hated when they played this game . They would switch between different languages until they found one that matched, or they would just continue on with their mindless tasks without further response.

"I don't speak Latin. Come on, figure it out, get the right language so we can actually have some dialogue." said Dante, hoping that this wouldn't take all day.

It stared at him again for several seconds before responding, "Nos servo quot ut nos reclaimer ut vos prex quod niteo. Appareo Fatum edoctus vestri adventum."

It then proceeded to float away and down a service tunnel. Dante sighed again; he really hated dealing with those fucks for this exact reason. He peered down the long service catwalk he was on, hoping that maybe it might hold the terminal he had been looking for, but it stretched out into a dead-end with no doorway of service hatches in sight.

Dante cursed in frustration and kicked the broken pylon the Sentinel had been working on, which miraculously sparked to life.

Defeated and no nearer to any of his goals that he had been before, the Spartan decided to head back to the Tavern where he had left Myra, and wait out the tornado that was passing through.

On his way back a thought suddenly occurred to him, one that, for whatever reason, depressed him.

Would it be best for Myra if she stayed here? Dante would make much better time if he didn't have her to look after, but at the same time... he couldn't explain what he was feeling.

It was like he would be leaving one of his team behind. No, it was a little more than that. He wanted to stay with her and protect her, that's the reason he had started traveling with her in the first place.

Dante continued on down the service catwalk, noticing just how far the city inside the Forerunner structure seemed to stretch.

However he couldn't figure out a solution to what would be best for Myra. What he should do is leave her here and continue on with his mission. He was a Spartan, a perfect killer that lived for the thrill of battle and revelled at the thought of tearing his enemies to shreds.

But while he was well trained and encased in his MK. VII armour, Myra was this poor broken young girl that seemed so frail sometimes that he was afraid she might brake if he touched her.

On the other hand, she knew the terrain and the places and people, an invaluable asset to anyone in a foreign land. And while she needed protecting, Dante was more than capable to do that. With her silent guidance, he was making a lot more progress than he would have without her.

He walked out of the slightly hidden alleyway and back onto the street where people continued to stare at him, and a group of passing Chimera mercenaries regarded him with glares and looks of suspicion, not that he cared.

The people and chimera got out of his way as he walked, a few of the guards that had been at the gate gave him their thanks which he returned with a silent nod, his mind still elsewhere.

Ultimately, he decided that in the end it was Myra's choice to stay, or go with him.


	12. Chapter 12

Here it is, as promised! Surgery on my shoulder is next week, hopfuly ill still be able to type!

* * *

Walking up to the Tavern where he was staying, the strange armoured titan, that was currently the talk of the town, saw that there was some kind of commotion going on inside.

There were a fair few guards, townspeople and the patrons that had originally been at the bar were now backed into a corner, trying to remain out of sight.

The man called Boric was talking to the young mouse boy that had shown them to their rooms earlier, "we know he's staying here Travis, we just want to ask him some questions that's all. Just tell us what room he's in, I'll ask him myself. There's no need to be afraid." Boric was trying to be patient with the boy.

"Uhh... Sir?" exclaimed one of the Guards near the door, as the Spartan ducked under it to enter.

"I told you he wasn't here!" Said the young boy, cleaning the bar now.

The assembled guards turned to face the Titan as he walked into the Tavern, some backing away as he drew closer.

Boric put on a brave face and strode up to the Titan, though still taking care not to get in his way, "Sir... uh... excuse me, but... I must speak with you."

Dante stopped and turned to face the man, weary of the guards around him that all had their hands on their blades.

Boric seemed taken aback, having thought that it would have taken a lot more than that to get the things attention.

"Look, I'm sorry, we mean no disrespect. It's just... we need to know if you're a threat to us. I've told the council what you did and you haven't done anything, it's just that they want to make sure. They like to play it safe, the council, that's all."

Dante regarded the man with curiosity, the guards on either side of him tensing and gripping their blades tightly. He was also curious about this form of government that the people here seemed to have established, a kind of democracy from what he could tell.

"I have no intention of causing any harm to you or anyone that lives here, you needn't worry." replied Dante, in a reassuring voice.

The guards and Boric seemed to ease up all at once, the tension gone from the room.

"I could do with some information however," The Titan stated. "You haven't even told us what or who you are though." Said Boric, finding it a bit annoying that the titan wouldn't remove its helmet.

Dante thought for a moment, deciding it couldn't hurt.

"I am a Spartan, more specifically Spartan-506." He said, after a brief pause.

"A...a what? That's a rather odd name. 506?" Asked Boric who was now even more confused than he had been.

"A Spartan is a warrior, the best anywhere. My name however, doesn't really matter, Spartan will do just fine." Finished Dante, trying to explain everything as simply as he could.

"Fair enough, I guess," nodded Boric, a bit confused but at least he was getting somewhere, "what information exactly did you want to know?"

"I'm looking for some of my allies. Has anyone seen anything fall out of the sky recently?" Asked the Spartan, repeating the same question he had asked everyone he had come across.

"Something fall out of the sky?" Repeated Boric nonplussed, "uh... I haven't heard of anything like that..."

"Sir," said one of the guards stepping forward, a tall human youth, "I heard tell that a group of travelling merchants actually saw something like that. Two objects that fell out of the sky in broad daylight."

"Did they say which direction they fell?" asked Dante, rounding on the gangly youth, who didn't even seem to flinch at Dante.

"Yes sir, one of them fell to the West, towards the coast. And the other towards the Midean lands to the South." Answered the guardsman, who was now looking surprised that the titan would care at all about a local rumour.

Dante nodded while Boric looked somewhat angry at the guard.

"Why was I not informed of this?" He asked, rounding on the guardsman.

"It was just a rumour sir; local small talk was what my commander said."

"Is that all you needed?" Asked Dante, his mind drifting upstairs to where Myra was sleeping.

"Well... perhaps you could come and talk to the council. They would like to see you for themselves." Boric slurred, trying to sound as if he's putting it off, but Dante shook his head.

"No, I'm only staying until the storm passes, then I'll be on my way; I have a mission to complete and would rather not many people know about me." Cut in the Super Soldier.

Boric nodded in understanding, "of course. I'll have someone sent to you as soon as the storm has passed."

Dante turned and headed upstairs, Boric and the guardsmen, taking the hint, turned to leave as he made his way up. He walked down the hallway, his mind racing, until he reached the correct door, and opened it.

His vision was immediately blocked as something orange and furry lunged at him and latched onto his armour.

Dante, caught completely off guard, looked down and saw that the figure was Myra.

She clutched onto him and he saw tears falling down her face as she cried. He didn't know what to do; hell he didn't even know what was wrong.

All he could think of was to pat her awkwardly on the back as he held her.

"Myra, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Asked the Spartan, inspecting her for injuries and very confused as to what was going on.

Figuring he should do something, he closed the door behind him and picked up his crying companion, carrying her over to the bed and setting her down.

This did nothing to comfort her however. She continued to cling onto his shoulder and seemed determined to become an addition to his armor.

Dante removed his helmet and set it down next to him, the odd scene reflected in its golden visor.

"Myra, tell me what's wrong, I'll fix it whatever it is, but I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong." He said softly, watching the top of her head.

He felt very awkward, he knew he should do something, but had no idea what that was. Maybe if he didn't have his armour on he would try to hold her better and calm her down, but with it on he didn't want to risk anything, as he just might literally crush her.

The vulpine looked up at him, her eyes filled with sadness, fear and pain.

A part of him, one that he hadn't known existed still, felt his heart break with every tear she wept.

She let go of him and slowly, somewhat awkwardly, used her hands to mime walking, then pointed to the Spartan, before pointing to herself and then pointed at the floor of the room.

Dante sat starring at her for a full 10 seconds before everything clicked into place.

"You thought I was leaving you for good?" He asked, his mind working furiously.

Myra suddenly embarrassed now, nodded and avoiding making eye contact with him.

The Spartan smiled and chuckled, "don't worry, it's okay I'm not leaving you here all alone. I'm right here see?" He said, patting his armour.

That same part of him that kept nagging at the back of his mind felt happy and relieved that she had missed him, that she didn't want him to leave.

As she continued to avoid his eyes, that last piece slid into place and he understood what was wrong.

Dante, like every other Spartan, had received several psychology classes during their training. Teaching them to be able to not only help each other and themselves, but also to be able to help psychologically traumatized soldiers to help get them on their feet and back into the fight.

The Super Soldier reasoned that because Myra had been a slave, she was emotionally and mentally damaged from her ordeal, as anyone would be. She was at a very difficult point in her life, having just been recently freed, and the thought of the person that had freed her leaving made her terrified and panicked.

He nodded to himself, happy with the conclusion he had come to, but puzzled still as to what was the right thing to do.

"Myra..." he started slowly and softly, frowning, "travelling with me, being around me, is dangerous. You could get hurt, or killed even. Maybe, if you're comfortable with it, you should stay here. You'd be a lot safer." Dante spoke soothingly, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

Myra's eyes went wide and she looked at him, deep in thought for a moment, before shaking her head wildly.

"You're sure? Having you along makes completing my mission a lot easier, but I can't promise you your safety." He said.

The vixen however, laid her head against his shoulder and patted his armour while looking up at him, telling Dante quite plainly that she felt safest with him.

Dante felt relieved that she was staying with him; he didn't want her to go, but felt it necessary to inform her of the risks and give her a choice. He felt his heart hammering in his chest, almost thudding against his chest plate as he smiled down at Myra, who smiled back sheepishly at him, realizing the awkward position she was in. Dante made a mental note to run a Bio scan on him, as his chest was thumping wildly.

* * *

The ODSTs and their hosts for the evening sat watching another holovid; this one was a handheld camera film, shot through the eyes of a reporter on assignment with a platoon of Marines stationed on Archon IIV.

The covenant had attacked the planet during a routine patrol and now the Marines were fighting for their lives, desperately trying to hold off a Covenant ambush.

When it was over and the smoke had cleared, 9 Marines lay dead, including the platoon Sergeant.

With the platoon commander mortally wounded, it fell to one of the squad leaders to take charge. The Covenant was everywhere and closing in on them fast, the entire jungle seemed to be alive with them.

Spirit and Phantom Drop ships were pulling troops out, meaning the glassing of Anchor III was about to begin. The ferocious Covenant they were facing now were those that had been left behind.

Ignoring their wounds and loading fresh clips into their rifles, they pushed forward towards a well-known cave system not too far from them, hoping that by some chance they might be able to survive the glassing.

The Covenant closed in and surrounded them; Jackals in the tree's, Brutes and grunts behind every bush and shrub, hunting for survivors that had escaped into the jungle.

They pushed through the jungle, killing any in their path, taking hits here and there. The glassing began and plasma rained down from the sky, killing friend and foe alike as they fought on, refusing to accept their death the Marines fought on with the reporter following closely behind.

The heat and over pressure from the glassing was becoming almost unbearable and now they were down to just 9 Marines, having watched the others felled by plasma fire or else ripped apart by their enemies.

They stood on a hillside, the reported having miraculously survived by hanging back, now standing side by side with the Marines, firing a fallen Marines rifle as they made their last stand.

One by one they fell, none dying well, some simply falling where they stood, others simply vanishing in explosions. The few survivors cursed and yelled commands at each other, one laughing maniacally. The camera jerked right as the reporter was struck in the side by several needler spikes, falling to the ground, dead.

The camera however landed so that it was able to capture the last moments of the 2 Marines still standing.

They continued firing for a whole 20 seconds, until one had a plasma round from a carbine go through his neck.

His friend held him as he died, firing his pistol in one last act of defiance until it ran out of ammo. A brute chieftain confronted him, bearing down upon him. The Marine stood up and drew his knife, "Come on mother fucker, you ain't shit!" and charged at the Brute. The movie ended, showing a Covenant ship glassing what was left of the once beautiful planet.

The room was silent; all far too saddened by the way the movie had ended.

Miyuki sat crying silently as Airon held her, looking sombre and saddened by the films events.

Garit had his head in his hands, he had cursed out loud several times when one of the Marines had made a stupid mistake or decision in combat.

"That... was real? All of it?" asked Garit, looking up.

"It was." replied Ellis, not wanting to try and explain that that hadn't been the actual real footage that had been found, simply people re-acting what had taken place.

The real footage had been deemed too graphic to be shown.

"What did they possibly hope to accomplished? Just throwing their lives away like that..." asked Airon, looking disheartened. Ellis had no answer for him.

"Ah come on! Cheer up! All this is getting me down in the dumps," boomed Seth, standing up and clapping Airon on the shoulder, "Gunny, can I show'em that grunt comedy?" He asked the Gunnery Sergeant hopefully.

* * *

Dante sat working cleaning his weapons and running some basic field maintenance on his armour, while his vulpine companion sat watching him as she ate the meal the boy from the bar had brought up.

He was in the middle of cleaning out the barrel of his Shotgun when Myra tapped him on his shoulder.

"Feeling better?" He asked as she sat down next to him.

She sat watching him for a moment, her bushy tail moving back and forth on the floor. Myra then pointed to Dante and made a circular motion with her finger. The Spartan starred at her, preparing himself for yet another game of 'guess what I'm trying to say.'

Not knowing how to write, miming things out was the only way for her to convey what she was trying to say.

"Me?" asked Dante, pointing to him, "what about me?"

Myra nodded, looking at him intently.

"About me?" He asked again, causing the Vixen to sigh and nod again.

"Oh! About me! Got it."

He could tell her, right? She's a mute Chimera from another planet only recently discovered by humanity, who was she going to tell. Part of him wanted to just keep himself to himself, but another part-the louder one- wanted to tell her that it would be nice to have someone to talk to for once that wasn't terrified of him.

Even if it was a one-way conversation…..

He set down his shotgun and went over to the door with a pistol in hand, looked out in the hallway for anyone that might be listening, before closing the door, locking it and sitting back down.

"Well... I guess I could tell you." He paused trying to think of what to say, and how to put it in terms she would understand.

"Well, I'm... I'm a Spartan. My full title is Dante; Spartan-506." She tilted her head and looked at him curiously, causing him to smile and relax a bit.

"A Spartan is a warrior. The best there is anywhere in the galaxy. We're sworn to protect our home and all its colonies."

He starred out the window and the great view it held, thinking hard as to what else to say. He never socialized with anyone outside the Spartan program, not this much anyways.

"What else... well I'm 17 years old. I specialize in MOUT (Military Operations in Urban Terrain) and close quarters combat..."

He caught sight of the Vixen, who was staring at him with her muzzle open in shock.

"What?" He asked, wondering which odd thing he had said didn't make sense to her.

She pointed at him and held up ten fingers, then held up 7 fingers and pointed at him again.

"Yeah, I know I don't look like it but I'm nearly 18 years old." He said, grinning at the look on her face. Myra shook her head, apparently in disbelief.

"How old are you?" He asked, realizing he didn't know, though based off of her appearance he was guessing late teens.

She held up 17 fingers again and Dante chuckled.

"Well how about that?" He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"What else would you like to know?" He asked, turning to grab a scraper tool from his pack to get off a bit of stubborn carbon still clinging to the shotguns chamber.

Myra reached forward hesitantly and patted his armour.

"My armour?" he asked, looking at her for conformation, "this is called MJOLNIR, the best set of armour you'll find anywhere." He said Grinning and hitting his chest for emphasis.

Myra slowly reached a hand towards his helmet, stopping halfway and looking at him for permission. Dante grinned, "Go ahead, and just don't toss it out the window or anything."

A little excited, Myra picked up the helmet with its gold tinted visor and examined it; she turned it around slowly in her hands, examining it like a rare a precious object.

She looked inside it and sniffed it, before turning it back around to stare into its golden visor. She grinned happily and gave it a nice lick, right where the mouth would be, before smiling sheepishly and handing it back to him.

Dante, not knowing what to really make of this, just took his helmet back from her and set it down.

The vixen, looking a bit embarrassed for whatever reason, pointed towards the Shotgun Dante was cleaning.

"This? It's called a Shotgun. It's a weapon and just like all the others I'm carrying, it's very dangerous." Dante tried the best he could to explain to his foxy friend just how a gun worked, having to give up in the end on attempting to explain to her how a plasma gun worked.

"Just go with magic, that's the easiest way I can think of to understand it." Said Dante as Myra laughed silently at his frustration.

He finished wiping the last of the cleaning solvent off of his Shotgun and expertly put it back together. Setting it aside he laid back on the floor and starred up at the ceiling, wondering what his team was doing, if they were on a mission or else lounging around or perhaps training.

Hector was probably in the Gym, Samantha would be reading yet another book and Isabella was most likely knee deep in a battle simulation.

Myra's face appeared above him, looking down at him worriedly as he lay there thinking. He reached up and ruffled the fur on top of her head, again causing her to look flustered and again causing the Spartan to laugh.

That night Dante stood guard as Myra slept in the queen sized bed, keeping watch over her as she tossed and turned in her sleep. Dante ran a Bio scan on himself that came back all green.

But then why did he have that same pulling feeling in his chest, this tightness that he got when he was around her.

* * *

Halfway through a very amusing video about a grunt and his various misadventures while serving in the Covenant, a guard tapped Garit on the shoulder and motioned for him to step out into the hall for a private word.

Politely excusing himself, the guard Captain walked out into the Hallway, scaring away some of the servants that were trying to peek into the room to see what all the fuss was about.

"What's all this about Bradley?" The Captain asked his best guardsman, wondering what was so important.

"You asked me to keep an ear out for any rumours regarding anymore strangely armoured people?" Said Bradley, showing him a map set on a table.

"Yes, Ellis said that there may be others that also crashed. Did you hear anything?" He asked, suddenly interested.

"I was at the Black Rose last night... uh... investigating," added the guardsman nervously, when Garit raised his eyes upon the mention of one of the shadier pubs in town, "when I overheard a few refugees from a town that had been attacked by the Traxins. They said that a titan in huge godlike armour attacked the raiders, killing them all with methodical speed and precision. Upon questioning them, I discovered that the titan's weapons match the description of the ones the Hell jumpers use."

Garits interest was piqued; could there be more of them? Were they as friendly as this lot was?

Before Garit could question his subordinate about how reliable these pub rumours were, Bradley started again.

"That's not all sir; the Barkeep said that a 2 nights past, a shady man said something about a similar titan like figure spotted in a slaver town. What if they're the same person sir? That would mean whoever or whatever it is…"

"Is traveling towards Mountain City, heading closer to us." Finished Garit connecting the dots.

"Shall I send a runner to Mountain City sir? To see if they've had contact with this Titan?" asked Bradley, acting just like Garit had trained him to, quick and on his feet.

"...Not yet," answered Garit after a few seconds thought, "I'll inform Ellis first, he'll want to know."

* * *

The next morning arrived with the boy from the bar bringing up breakfast for them, and informing the Spartan that one of the city's guards had stopped by to relay that the storm had passed.

He noted that the bars income had tripled almost inexplicably overnight, many people hoping to catch a glimpse of the now fabled titan.

"Anytime you're back in town sire, you must stop in for a pint or a room!" Insisted the small mouse boy, to which Dante simply nodded, if only to get him to stop talking.

The boy held the door for them as they prepared to leave, watching with rapt fascination as the titan hoisted the enormous pack onto his back that then stayed in place, without straps or any support.

The door was locked behind them and they proceeded down the stairs into the main bar, which was considerably more crowded than yesterday, and out the door.

There was a slight shift in the mood of the people as the pair walked down the streets towards the city's entrance; people were less frightened and almost excited to see them.

They exited the city's gates, none of the guards that where there last night were posted, and strode off back to the road.

Dante stopped halfway towards the road and looked from Myra to the city gates.

"Last chance. Are you sure this is what you want?" This vixen smiled up at him and, grabbing hold of his armoured hand, leading him towards the road.

Unbeknownst to Myra, he was smiling broadly under his helmet that she didn't want to leave him.

* * *

If your want faster updates, force me to write faster by leaving reviews! No seriously. DO IT.


	13. Chapter 13

Bout damned time huh? Here ya go ya savages. Enjoy!

Dont forget to review and let me know what you think of this chapters events!

* * *

"_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,_

_And sorry I could not travel both_

_And be one traveller, long I stood_

_And looked down one as far as I could_

_To where it bent in the undergrowth;_

_Then took the other, as just as fair,_

_And having perhaps the better claim_

_Because it was grassy and wanted wear;_

_Though as for that the passing there_

_Had worn them really about the same." _

The Spartan and the Vixen stood at the fork in the road, the latter seeming to have little idea as to which one was the correct path that would take them closer to their objective.

Dante wasn't sure where he had heard that poem before, he knew it hadn't been from his training... or had it?

The memories between his early years in training and his few years in the orphanage always seemed to blur into one and he found it very difficult to separate the two at times. He was almost sure though that it had been something he had learned at the orphanage.

"Okay, so you were right. We should have stopped and asked for better directions." Dante said whilst watching Myra smirking at him out of the corner of his eye.

They had left the tavern a little over 6 hours ago and had been making their way through the twisting and winding valley until they had come upon a fork in the road, with Myra signing that the path to the right was the path they wanted, even though the left path headed directly towards his waypoint.

He sighed and closed the map that he had just been looking at on his HUD that provided very little details or help. Looking over at his traveling companion, absentmindedly keeping one eye on his motion detector, Dante again asked if she was positive that that was the correct path.

She nodded in confirmation, sitting down on a rock while the Titan thought.

Dante decided to trust her. After all, she had trusted him enough to stay with him, the least he could do was return that trust. Besides, she hadn't failed him in her directions yet.

He had asked her when they first started out how she knew the roads so well, and she was able to mime to him that she had stolen a map and memorized it.

"Alright then, if you're sure." Dante shifted a bit and allowed Myra to climb back up into his arms, before taking off down the path on the right.

He was attempting to make up for the time they had spent in the city by simply carrying Myra and running at a slow sprint. Dante knew time wasn't really a major issue, UNSC personnel could easily take care of themselves, and each crewman on a UNSC vessel went through survival training, just in case an event such as this took place.

But he had his orders and a mission to complete, he wasn't going to take his time and get fat and lazy.

Glancing down at the vulpine in his arms, he smiled to himself as she sighed contently and laid her head against his chest plate. Dante felt his heart rate increase, but somehow he didn't think it was from sprinting.

* * *

The tavern itself was old, giving off a feeling of ill ease, and the first thing the Marines noticed as they approached was the sign that hung just outside the door; it was faded and looked a bit moldy, but they could clearly see the image of a black rose surrounded by a wreath of red thorns.

Ellis had been to many pubs and bars in his long military career, everywhere from a backwater bar down in the southern US, to a rather famous pub that sat atop a Space Elevator. So it went without saying that he knew how to get a feel for a decent bar, as did without a doubt the rest of his men, and right now he could tell that this was one of those back alley bars.

This was the kind of bar that had either-or hopefully both-shady and respectable characters for information, which was good, because right now Ellis needed information.

Garit and Seth stood next to him, both eying the tavern with the same weary look he had.

"This is the place." Stated Garit, dressed as Ellis and Seth were; in normal civilian attire to blend in more.

The sun was low in the sky as the trio watched two burly chimera walk into the bar, arguing in hushed tones.

"And you're sure that he's still here?" Asked Ellis, referring to the man Bradley had spoken to.

"My sources told me he had paid to stay a whole week, something about 'scrounging up money'." Garit replied sure of himself, leaning casually against a nearby tree.

"Because that's not shady at all." remarked Seth sarcastically, fingering the knife strapped to his waist lovingly.

"Well we're not going to get anything from just standing here." Ellis sighed, cracking his neck and stretching a bit.

"We'll follow your lead." Garit nodded and started towards the tavern.

When they reached the door it opened and three men stepped out, discussing the recent skirmish with the Traxin on a distant boarder. All of them acknowledged Garit as he passed, looking a bit weary of him.

The inside of the _Black Rose_ was almost exactly as Ellis had pictured it; candles illuminated an enclosed bar off to the right, while light shining in from a skylight cast the bar in an mid-afternoon glow.

Though it was early in the afternoon, here and there groups of shady chimera and humans sat talking amongst themselves in sparsely lit corners or else sitting off by themselves.

And off to the left a hallway and a set of stairs led to elsewhere in the Tavern.

The floor was dirty and muddy, with plenty of broken floor boards and scratches. The ceiling was surprisingly high, causing the hushed whispers to echo softly around the room.

The walls were adorned with shields of every shape, size and variety that one could imagine. Even one with a Forerunner symbol that looked like it just might be made from a Sentinel.

Garit approached the Bar and rapt his knuckles on the polished, albeit heavily scratched, wooden bar top loudly and clearly to make the sound rise above the sound of hushed voices.

The bartender, a scraggly looking Lion Chimera with a small gut, looked up from cleaning a set of glasses and smiled as he saw the guard captain.

"Captain Garit! Haven't seen you round these parts in many months. Care for a drink old friend? What brings you to the infamous_ Black Rose_?"

"Afraid I can't Leo, I'm working." Garit responded jovially but with a hint of annoyance, shaking the old Lions hand, glancing around the bar.

"Ah yes, that refugee what's staying upstairs. Rumor has it he's got important information on a new weapon." replied the Chimera knowingly in a softer tone, leaning over the bar towards Garit.

"Rumors are normally just that; rumors. Didn't your mother teach you anything?" The Chimera chuckled, eying the customers behind Garit back, glancing only once at Ellis and Seth.

"Right, well let's get on with it then." Leo straightened back up and resuming his cleaning.

"He's up top, 3rd room down on the right. Just tell 'em Leo sent ya', he's a paranoid one."

"Does _he_ have a name?" asked Garit, also straightening up.

"It's one of them long winded mountain names that nobody can fuckin' pronounce. I've just been callin' him Lando, as that's about the closest I can get to it."

Garit nodded and slipped Leo a few coins before turning to Ellis. The three casually walked up the stairs and made their way to the third room farthest down the hall on the right.

Garit banged hard on it three times before calling, "Lando? This is Guard Captain Garit, Leo sent us, and we need to talk to you."

They heard a commotion inside, like somebody was trying to put something away in a hurry, before rapid shuffling and a bolt being unlocked on the door.

"Yes?" whispered a small man, opening the door a small crack. Lando was by far the shadiest person they had come across yet, with beady eyes and an appearance that suggested he was down on his luck.

"My friend and I here have some questions for you about the night the Traxins attacked your village."

"Oh... well... that... Ya see, I don't want to get on the Traxins bad side so..." began Lando.

Garit reached into a pouch and pulled out a purse of coins and tossed them through the door at Lando who caught it.

Lando caught it and opened it, staring inside before opening the door further to let them in, "well I suppose I could do my part for the war effort." He said with a grin that showed two missing teeth. "I don't think I'll be of much help though, it all happened so fast..."

Seth stayed out in the hallway to keep watch as Garit and Ellis walked in the tiny room to listen to the man's story.

Lando picked up a bottle that had some ugly brown mixture and took a swig of it before sitting on the bed.

"We're interested in the thing you saw that defended the village, the one that killed the Traxins." Started Garit, taking a seat in a small chair that looked as though it were about to break, while Ellis leaned casually against the wall.

"Ah! The Titan!" exclaimed Lando excitedly, "aye, now there is a story. I've never heard of anything like it in all my years!"

"What did it look like? Did it say anything?" queried the Guard captain, reluctantly taking a swig from the bottle that Lando offered him.

"Well he talked to the man leading the Traxins for a bit. It seemed right furious that they were killing everybody. A few of the Trax tried to get the jump on him from the shadows, but he swatted 'em down as easy as you and I breathe." Said Lando, seeming to be enjoying the attention his story was bringing.

"Then they all came at him at once and he moved fast as lightning, even had a big metal thing that made thunder and ripped men and Chimera alike apart when he pointed it at them" said the refugee, scrunching up his face trying to remember.

"What did he look like?" asked Ellis off to the side, looking almost uninterested.

"As tall as a mountain! Covered in armour he was, with a golden mask that hid his face. You'd think all that armour would've slowed him down. Actually, it looked like one big piece." Finished Lando thoughtfully, taking another swig from his bottle.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Garit glanced at the ODST.

"Yeah. I'm not too sure about it, but I think he was traveling with this sexy little Fox Chimera, he always seemed to keep an eye on her."

Garit, Ellis and Seth thanked Lando for his time, giving him another small bag of coin in case he remembered anything else and made their way out of the bar, with Garit promising Leo he would stop by again soon.

Seth was more than happy to take the bottles of mead that the Lion forced on them as the exited the bar.

"So is it really a Spartan?" Asked Garit when they were farther from the Tavern and not as likely to be overheard.

Ellis walked in thought for a few seconds, pausing to look back at the ODST behind him that was grinning like a kid on Christmas morning, holding an armful of what bottles of mead couldn't fit in his pockets.

"Yeah, it's definitely a Spartan. Only someone who's actually seen one can describe them so well." responded Ellis, thinking hard.

"You said he was heading this way?"

"Based off of the information my men have gathered, no he is most likely heading through the mountains." Garit produced a mini map from his pocket and opened it, pausing by rock to read it.

"He was last sited here," The Guard Captain pointed to Mountain City, "a runner ran all night to get word to our forces about Traxin activity and he spotted him half a day before the entrance to the city."

"So he's heading deeper inland then. I wonder what's got his attention." said the ODST commander.

"Either way, we need to find him; if we're going to be stranded here for a while a Spartan would be an invaluable asset."

"But how will you get to him, surely you can't catch up with him on foot. I would gladly loan you some horses but it would still be quite a journey and you don't know the land, and I couldn't lend you any decent trackers or scouts as they are being used on the borders and for these Traxin sightings." Garit stated matter-of-factly.

"I suppose so, and as hilarious as it would be seeing my men on horseback, I have a better idea," Ellis pulled an earpiece out of his pocket and inserted it in his right ear, "Gunny, it's me. Prep the Warthogs. We're going on a road trip. You'll like this Garit, at the speed we are going to go, you need only to follow our tracks, not learn the region."

* * *

The Spartan was careful to watch his footing as he pushed on further into the mountains, not wanting to drop the Vulpine in his arms.

It was dusk now and the Chimera was currently playing with his armor, before scaring herself a bit when the shield on his arm sparked a bit in reaction, causing Dante to laugh. Myra smiled sheepishly up at him and stared at him for a bit, watching her reflection in the golden visor.

They kept pushing forward, the now setting sun on their back, until the Super Soldier spotted a clearing ahead, along with the sound of a river. Stepping into the clearing they found themselves at a waterfall, accompanied by beds of flowers scattered around the clearing. Glancing down at his companion still in his arms, he saw her let out a small gasp at the beauty now surrounding them in the twilight.

He bent down and gently lowered her to the ground, deciding that this was as good a place as any to stop and grab an MRE.

Myra ran over to the river and was happily sitting next to a bed of flowers, swatting at a fish or two when she saw one, while Dante tried his radio again, thinking they might be up high enough to get better reception.

He tried every channel and every station, but to no avail; his gear just wasn't powerful enough to cut through whatever was jamming him. He was pretty sure at this point that it was one or more of the Forerunner structures dotting the land, but it was going to be tricky to find out which one.

Switching off his radio reluctantly, he instead went back to watching Myra, thoroughly enjoying watching her happily sniffing at the flowers.

He could just barely remember another time flowers had made someone happy, they were in a vase and he had brought them inside, somebody was hugging him and he was really warm... Another memory probably, from a life long gone, destroyed by the Covenant.

As he stood there thinking about his life and Myra, who was now walking on some rocks by the waterfall, slipped on one of them as she walked around it. The vulpine was about to fall and hit her head on a rather nasty looking jagged rock, when in a flash Dante caught her.

She looked up in surprise to see the golden visor starring down at her, a look that clearly said she should be more careful, before picking her up into his arms where she continued to stare up at him.

The Super Soldier carried her back over to shore and set her gently on her feet, standing in a bed of flowers.

Myra looked up at him as though unable to believe he was truly there, she looked like she was having some deep internal conflict with herself. The Spartan knelled down and looked her over, checking to make sure she was alright.

Dante checked to make sure that none of her wounds had reopened and that she didn't have any new cuts, all the while weary of her emerald eyes boring deeply into him.

Had he done something wrong? No, he had saved her, so what was it? She was fidgeting now, trying to avoid looking at him as a blush slowly crept across her face.

As he caught the indecisive look in her eyes he finally understood what she was feeling; nervousness.

He firmly but gently took her fidgeting hand in his and lets her delicate fingers fall between his armored ones.

What was she so nervous about? The Spartan could feel his heart rate increasing exponentially as he held her hand in his armored palm, finding himself wishing that he could feel her furred paw in his own hand.

What was going on with him? This wasn't like him at all; he was a Spartan, a living killing machine in every sense of the word. But then... why did he feel this way? Was there something wrong with him?

Myra then did something that, had she been anyone else, would have been a death sentence; She put her hands on the sides on his helmet and tried to take it off.

Dante, wondering for a second if this was a trap, pushed the thought aside and undid the seals, allowing Myra to take off the golden visor helmet.

Dante wasn't sure what was happening, but he knew she didn't have a weapon and that they were the only people around. So he allowed it.

With a hiss as the seals released, she took his helmet off him, setting it down beside him.

Myra ran her paw down the side of his face gently, almost caressing him.

Dante saw that the Vixen was blushing furiously and again struggled to find what was wrong.

Slowly, hesitantly, Myra's face came closer to his and the Spartan could feel his heart threatening to break right out of his armor. She looked into his eyes, Emerald meeting Brown, her face so close to his he could feel a soft tickle from her whiskers.

His brain wasn't responding properly and everything seemed to move slowly…..

…..Then she kissed him.

The Spartan didn't know what to do, finding himself temporarily in shock, but his instinct, never failing him before, took over. He slowly leaned into the kiss, his gauntleted hand pulling her closer to him as the waterfall roared on behind them in the twilight.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES**.  
Alright, sense you all been waiting so patiently for over 2 months now in light of the surgery, I decided to answer some questions regarding the plot details and other crap that dosnt make sense. Alot of these are questions left in emails and sent to me in PM's that im going to answer here for anybody else that might have the same question.

Please remember that just about all of this is how I imagine it would be after the war and that little to none of this is canon.

First up; Why can the inhabitants of Spherite speak the same language and the UNSC. This is because shut the fuck up and enjoy the damned story.  
No but seriously, I did have a few ideas regarding that issue, but most of them were so complicated and far fetched that they didn't remotely make sense or were just plane stupid. Like one was were the UNSC sprayed somekindof gas into the atmosphere that had a virus that made everybody understand the UNSC. Another was some Forerunner thing. And I thought about just writing with the language barrier but that was just so overly complicated I didn't want to deal with it.

Let's see, ah yes. The UNSC has the same tech level, military wise, as they did 11 years ago. Well boys and girls the war took just over 24 billion lives, or some other astronomical number, and destroyed just about all of humanities colonies and about the same number of civilizations and Earth just barely survived. So the past 10 years has been mainly focused on rebuilding and reconstructing fucking everything. Plus im sure that if say there's anything that was old or out of date still hanging around anyway, they probably rebuilt alot of that shit to. Must've been a great time to be in the construction business.

What's the deal with the humans/chimeras living on a Forerunner planet? Well you should probably keep reading as im not going to give away major plot lines. I've been giving very subtle tiny hints so far, but nothing major. If anybody spoke latin that might help you a bit, but not much. Don't worry, we'll get to that. Much, much further down the road. But I hope you'll all be plesently surprised by it and enjoy the fuck out of it. Im still wrestling with exactly how to introduce a certain factor and there's alot of ideas being tossed around in my head about it.

Hand up, who thinks im moving way to fast with this, just out of curiosity. Yeah I guess I could have spent more time in orbit and the ODSTs and The Spartan on their own, but w/e. Mabey ill change it up at somepoint. Not sure when. But yeah, looking back I guess it could've gone more slowly. But, what the hell right?

Where on earth did I come up with this story. Well my inspiration comes from a number of sources, most prominatly the movie "Outlander", which is one of my favorite movies. Highly recommend watching it if you Havnt seen it. There were many sources of inspiration, and it just pieced itself together overtime. Im a huge fan of crossovers and alot of it stems from that too, just having fun imagining what would happen if you threw a Spartan into the mix of your favorite Anime.

Well thats all for now folks. till next time.

Which will be sooner now that the surgery is done and over with.


	14. Chapter 14

So. Its a Friday night. Have a drink on me.

This chapter takes place DURING the events of the previous chapter and was writen by my glorious co-author/editor.

ENJOY!

* * *

Galloping fiercely in the unusually hot morning's day, the young Traxin courier rode with a very important message towards the Traxin military camp.

He was now only a kilometer away from the main entrance, so he pulled the horse under a tree and stopped for a minute, as the General usually sent his couriers back without rest, so he was going to need it.

He pulled out a small exotic fruit and stale bread, and started to wolf down the bread, and savor the sweet juices of the fruit. After smacking his lips, he gulped down a large amount of water from his canteen and got back on his horse-which was foaming at the mouth due to the heat and hard exercise.

Making sure he still had the important letter in his satchel, he once again kicked his horse forwards and galloped full speed.

It was only about ten minutes before the courier got to the main wooden gate, which had already been opened for him since the guards had been alerted to his presence and importance.

The courier slowed his horses speed to a gentle trot and came about to a makeshift stable and large canvas tent to his right, where he tied his horse to one of the free poles. He didn't have to pay of course due to his mission.

After making sure the horse was now being fed and looked after, he sprinted towards his destination; General Hyko Vedrarls Command Tent.

He was about to rush in when the usual two burly guards crossed their halberds in front of the entrance to block his path.

The guard on the left spoke first, "Who are you? What do you want with the General!"

The courier caught his breath a little bit before responding hastily, "I have a message for General Vedrarl from the both the General of the 4th Legion, and the General of the 15th Legion who are marching together towards this camp! It's very urgent!"

The guards looked at each other, nodded and raised their weapons in unison, "you can enter."

The courier wasted no time and walked into the large canvas tent.

Inside was the General himself, Captain Vandis and a few servants, the latter talking to each other in quiet voices, moving various unit markers across a large parchment map.

"My General," the courier bowed, "I have a message from the 4th and 15th Legions Generals sir!" He opened the satchel at his hip, and handed over a neat gold rimmed letter with a perfectly formed red wax seal, depicting an opened wing eagle.

Vedrarl looked to Vandis who in turn looked back and motioned the General to open it.

Vedrarl read over it quickly, pausing towards the last section and handed it to Vandis, who in turn looked at it.

Vedrarl turned to one of his servants. "Get Commander Strikler here now!"

The servant bowed and ran out of the tent towards his destination.

He then turned to the courier, "boy, get Commander Kraiger here immediately. He's down the main path on the right."

"Yes sir!"

It took the courier only two minutes to find the right tent, and walked into it. Inside it, was Kraiger sat on his hammock; being fanned and fed cut spiced pork by two servants.

The servants jumped, one causing the silver plate of food to fall on the floor, causing a furious roar from Kraiger, now standing and immediately starting to reprimand him for disturbing his 'down time'.

"How dare you enter without asking," Kraiger punched the courier in the gut, "you interrupted my thinking time!"

Another punch.

"I'll make sure you never do that again!"

A third punch.

"Sir please, the Gener…" the courier was interrupted by a fourth punch, this time to the jaw.

The courier spluttered and fell backwards out of the tent, tripping on the canvas tent opening, and causing a tear to appear.

"You asshole! You damaged my tent!"

The courier had tears building up in the corners of his eyes, before quickly saying, "General sent me to get you!"

Kraiger stopped beating the young courier. "Why didn't you say so then? That wasn't hard was it? Now get up and find someone to repair my tent entrance!"

Kraiger didn't wait for a reply as he started towards the Command Tent with a sadistic smile on his face, pushing himself through the rabble of soldiers either watching the beatings humorously or feeling slightly bad for the now hobbling courier.

Upon getting to the tent, Kraiger glanced to his left and looked venomously at the approaching Strikler and the accompanying Generals servant.

The guards snapped to attention and automatically pulled their halberds away from each other, as Kraiger motioned for Strikler to enter first, "oh you first, my dear comrade Strikler!" Kraiger mock bowed, as Strikler walked in, whilst muttering a quiet insult.

Once they were both in the tent, Strikler snapped a crisp salute towards Vedrarl, and Kraiger a half-hearted one, whom returned the salute properly, disregarding Kraigers lack of etiquette.

"You summoned us General?" enquired Force Commander Strikler, standing at ease.

Vedrarl nodded, "I received a letter from the Generals of the 4th and 15th just now, which is a rather interesting read. Vandis, do you mind?"

"Not at all," Vandis nodded and picked up the letter, and started to read out slowly but clearly, "To the commander of the 7th Legion; General Hyko Vedrarl, esteemed Defender of the Traxin Empire, Lord Protectorate of… etc.," Vandis sighed and leaned on the large table.

He looked to Vedrarl, "can I skip the long title? Because to be quite frank, your honors take up half of the letter." Vandis' serpent tongue flickered in amusement and Vedrarl chuckled at this, whilst Kraiger started to tap his fingers out of boredom, and getting vicious looks from Strikler as a result, which was still at attention, despite being allowed to be at ease.

Vandis cleared his throat and started from after the titles on the list, "We are en route to your main camp and are marching at full speed together and should be with your Legion in about two days. I have just recently received a message from the Chief Militant Commandant, who himself received a message from the Supreme Overlord of our empire; Darus Raltakan, stating for you to seize a sizable fortress town in the barbaric and feudal provinces of the Yaddan lands, just west of the Midean border, that we can use to start our invasion. They also said that they would send a messenger with the documents of who is to be Supreme General of the subsequent theatre of war once the foothold has been taken. Your friend, Elim Rath, General of the 15th Legion." Vandis folded the letter in half carefully and placed it on the table.

"You all heard that. The CMC wants us to take a town in the tribal Yaddan lands prior to the invasion. I've decided that we are going to take the fortress town of Red Break, which is about two kilometres from the Midean border, and itself is the only fortress left standing of an inferior tribe, so there is no backlash from the other tribes. That is of course until we expand for more land and slaves." Vedrarl stated seriously.

"My General, who will lead the attack? I recommend myself first for this task!" Strikler bellowed.

Kraiger muttered, "Typical suck up."

Strikler ignored this jibe and focused on Vedrarls answer, "Yes, you will lead the attack Strikler; I want you to take the fortress with all your companies, whilst Kraiger will have two of his companies surrounding the fortress tightly, armed with bows, with one of his other companies silencing the surrounding town's inhabitants, and the last in reserve. Vandis, I want you to have 50 of the honor guard keeping the camp safe and to assure the servants and entourage are working hard, with the other 150 men as my guard and reserve forces."

"Your will be done Hyko," Vandis rasped.

"Yes Sir!" barked Strikler, as he walked out of the Command Tent after Vedrarls hand wave of dismissal.

Kraiger just nodded and said, "My Strike Force will be ready in the hour to ride." He left without waiting for the Generals dismissal.

As soon as it was just Vandis and Vedrarl left in the tent, Vandis looked to his lifelong ally, "for all of Strikler's worth, I doubt he will be able to take and hold it, he is too keen to outshine Commander Kraiger to care about tactics."

"That is why I had the laborers, demolitions experts and siege officers make several trebuchets and explosives for the weakest wall and the gates." Explained Vedrarl.

"That makes sense, although I don't understand why the CMC wants us to take one of these fortresses with just a small Expeditionary Legion, it makes more sense to take it with the other Legions at over 20,000 strong." Vandis replied.

Vedrarl sighed deeply, "Well it's not up to us to question the CMC or the Great Overlord Raltakan, so we must do it quickly and without large casualties."

"I'll get my veteran company ready Hyko," Vandis shook Vedrarls hand and walked out, calling back, "I'll meet you at the front gate with my men assembled!"

It was in fact just over an hour to get the soldiers of the 7th Legion mustered and ready to march, standing in a column of 5 by 440 men, all officers in line and in front of the common soldiers, and with only the main officers and most elite of the guards on horseback, holding ornate spears and banners aloft proudly.

It took the Legion until late in the evening to get themselves and their siege equipment over the small mountain range and to a high woody ridge high up on a hidden plateau, just up and around the corner of Red Break fortress and its connected town.

The 7th Legion was now resting and sleeping under trees and small blankets, with strict orders not to start fires and to live off of cold dried meat and water until the next day, where they would feast on the pillaged food. This discipline and overnight treatment would be hard on most armies just before a fight, but this was a Traxin Legion, and their training was even harsher on them.

At the same sea level height as the fortress; Vedrarl, Vandis, Strikler, Kraiger and twelve veteran guards were on horseback, fully armoured and planning the attack that would happen in any moment from now.

Vedrarl put away the plans he had just shown his Officers, and spoke up to them, "I want this fight to be unsuspecting, devastating, very swift and with minimum casualties! The fortress has four main towers at each of the walls corners, with a gate on the north and east wall. The western wall is the thinnest and is luckily closest to the small wooden keep."

"Ha! Stupid savages; a stone wall but a wooden Keep? We'll burn it with them in it!" Kraiger roared, a smile creeping on his face.

"That is what I want. Let the boys go wild with the burnings and armed barbarian killings. They deserve it. As I was saying," Vedrarl cleared his throat and reigned his now shuffling horse in, "I want you all to go by the formations I said to go by yesterday, but before attacking, I want the castle surrounded by legionnaires so fast that the castle will not realize what has happened this early in the morning. I want them to kill all who dare run with messages, whilst being armed with bows, so that there is a full circumference of raining arrows on any soldiers running around the walls. Meanwhile the trebuchets will rain boulders and fire bombs on the unsuspecting people. The bombardments will stop once the foot soldiers are near the wall and gates! Strikler, I want all of your men in quickly to place the wall explosives, and then get out fast as the area will be fired upon with burning arrows to detonate them. Then we surround the Keep and pour pitch to burn it. Kraiger, I want your men not surrounding the fortress to be ready to back up Strikler's men if problems arise. Understood?" Vedrarl finally finished.

All of the Officers and guards nodded and saluted the General where they then trotted off to their men and units, all except Kraiger who waited until the others had left.

"General, are we to take our female captives on sight? Or wait? My men are hungry for flesh not yet soured!" Kraiger licked his lips at the thought absentmindedly.

"Not until after the confirmed victory! I want your men ready to take the Keep at a moment's notice, not to be caught in a retreating Traxin Legion only to fall over their armour and get slaughtered by fucking barbarians! Am I clear Commander?" Vedrarl used Kraigers title to show his place and reassert his authority.

Nodding sarcastically, he replied, "Of course General! I understand totally. But may I just point out that...," Kraiger pushed forward his smooth black horse right next to Vedrarls white one and spoke softly, "you are a coward and a shame to the Traxin empire! You don't attack straight away and allow the men not to take their prizes, instead sparing them. I spit on your name you blue blooded bastard!"

"How dare you Kraiger! I will have your head on a spike after this is over, you can count on that!" Vedrarl bellowed, his hand unseeing by Kraiger moving slowly to his blade.

"Oh I count on it Vedrarl! I count on it! I'd watch myself if I were you..." Kraiger whispered the last bit before suddenly kicking his horse with his boots and riding off to his men.

Strikler and two of the previously present guards rode up through some trees, past a scornful looking Kraiger and towards General Vedrarl, who suddenly looked very worn and tired.

Strikler was the first to speak, "Sir, are you well? What happened, I heard shouting and feared the worst when I saw Kraiger ride past."

"Commander Strikler, I am about to ask you something that will put your life in danger and isn't to leave us. Understand under pain of death?" Vedrarl whispered. His confidence and charisma apparently fazed.

Three 'Yes sir' responses were heard.

"Good. I want you three to kill Commander Kraiger. Once the majority of the fort is taken and he is no longer required. I don't want this to be a crowded and open murder, but I need... The 7th Legion needs him dead. He made a clear threat on my life and I am sick of his insubordination! I should have killed him years ago! Damned to the structure of the Legion! I'll merge his men under you Strikler and name you Chief Commander of the 7th if you succeed. This has gone on too long!"

"Don't worry sir, he's as good as dead!" one of the guards said confidently.

"Good, I doubt even Kraiger can withstand both Strikler's and two veteran guards combat expertise. Before we begin, could you fetch Captain Vandis and ten of his best men please Strikler. I have need of him."

"Aye sir!" Strikler responded, and galloped off to find the Captain.

A minute passed until Vandis and the ten chosen men came to Vedrarl.

"Hyko, what is it friend? You look troubled." Vandis jumped off his horse, signalled his men to stand a small distance away for privacy, and walked to the slightly slumping General.

"Hyko, tell me, friend to friend, blood ally to blood ally, what has troubled you?" he asked sincerely.

"Am I shame to our men and people Vandis? Have I become weak towards my enemies?" for once in his life, Vedrarl sounded unsure of himself.

"Not at all. In fact you are one of the better Traxin Generals out there. You just haven't been as excessive recently in your force due to the circumstances only. Not because of a character flaw."

"You always know what to say, how to say it and act wise don't you friend." Vedrarl sat upright more and gained a bit of confidence back.

"It might be worth letting the men get 'unleashed' in the town afterwards though, I mean free reign. That'll squash any doubt. That and the traditional way of dealing with failings...," Vandis stood and thought for a minute, before saying, "I'm sure a few floggings and maybe a hanging or two will do wonders for their moral and discipline at the same time. By the way, who put this stupid idea of not being a good Traxin leader into your head?"

"Kraiger approached me and said a few things... I've got Strikler to execute him privately after or during the siege. I want you to stay close in case he tries to do something against me or you. He's too scheming. Screw it! Let's leave that until later as Strikler will kill him I'm sure. Vandis, please get the signaller to start the siege!" Vedrarl said happily.

Vandis laughed at the prospect of fighting after months of the Legions rotations back in peaceful homelands, and got one of his guards to ride back for the signaller.

By the time the signaller got up to the General-albeit in front of the cracking whip-a low morning fog had started to form.

Vedrarl, now with full composure in front of his inferiors, called for the signaller to raise the first signal flag.

Immediately, half of Kraigers men, armed with bows, sprinted as fast as they could around the 300 metre wide walled fortress and parallel to its longer northern and southern walls, leaving the eastern wall and it's much larger and connected town free of arrow fire for Strikler's advance and Kraigers slaughter. Although due to the length of the town stretching tithe east, it wouldn't have made much of a difference.

Vedrarl, Vandis and the ten handpicked veteran honour guards cantered to a small bit of raised ground that have them the ability to see what was going on.

Meanwhile, the last 140 veteran guards positioned themselves on the western side, just beyond the town so as to protect the General if there is the unlikely chance that there will be a counterattack and to act as reserve troops.

***Vedrarls Command Post***

"Those idiots haven't even realised they are surrounded yet!" Vedrarl clapped his hands together happily.

"Maybe it's too early for them." Vandis now making hissing sounds as he tried to contain his joy at the idea of such an easy slaughter.

"It might not be that easy. But still, order the bombardments to begin! All it takes is for them to lower the portcullis, man the walls and heat some oil and it will be a hard but to crack," Vedrarl said much more seriously, "Vandis, how many men did our scouts say they have in the fort at least?"

"He said between 100 to 130 soldiers. There could be as many as 350 in the town itself. Apparently this smaller of the Yaddan tribes prides itself on having the ability to field more soldiers than most of the others and it has weapons in every house. Essentially each man, woman and child could wield a sword. But then again, they don't train like we do." Vandis replied matter-of-factly.

"What are you waiting for boy? Signal the attack!" Vedrarl shouted at the signaller, who squealed and raised a green flag with a red flame on it.

There was silence everywhere, not even a sound from the fortress, until the trebuchets launched rocks and fire bombs at the fortress and town...

...then the screams began.

***Red Break Town***

As soon as the first projectile landed on its target, screaming, shouting and movement could be heard from the inhabitants.

People woke up to find their ramshackle homes alight, and more fire raining down upon them and their families.

The fortresses soldiers immediately tried to assess the damage but were overthrown with grief and anger at the image in front of their eyes; their homes and families burning.

The towns guards tried to take control and get people into the fortress, but being stubborn tribals, ran away to stay with their loved ones; mainly their bodies.

The guards were so busy mounting a defence on the fortresses walls and with getting the villagers and unarmed into the fortress, that they didn't notice the silence of the enemies attack...

***Kraigers Perimeter Archers***

The 3rd and 4th Companies of Kraigers Strike Force numbered 500 men.

The two Captains in charge of these Companies were both patrolling their soldiers' lines until they got the order to fire.

"4th Company! Stand ready and prepare your bows!" the 4th Company Captain shouted down his perimeter line.

The 3rd Company Captain also saw the order to launch their attack and also ordered his men to prepare their weapons, "legionnaires of the glorious 3rd! Load bows and wait for the word!"

As soon as the second wave occurred on the arrow marked flag, they both shouted, "FIRE!"

***Vedrarls CP***

"Signaller, the town has had enough, signal for Strikler to advance, and for Kraiger to follow, not advance past Strikler's men. It's time for the slaughter." after this, Vedrarl jumped off his horse where a slave took it for him.

Vedrarl walked over to a basic tent that had been made for the CP, which protected the maps and tables from the wet air and now decreasing levels of fog.

***Red Break Town***

Down the main lane of the town, marching slowly was Strikler's unit of 100 Traxin soldiers, all in a perfectly formed shield formation, with the top and from covered. Strikler figured that any barbarians left would be sorted out by Kraigers men or too cowardly to attack a shield line from inside buildings on their flanks, only to be surrounded by Traxins.

Strikler had nine more of these shield formations on either flank, but each only with 50 men each.

The town was more or less deserted down their end, so much so that even Kraigers men were getting bored of dull walking.

Strikler, in the front line of his shield wall looked around the street; it was too empty. They had only marched a quarter of the distance to the fortress as well.

"Men, quick pace! Keep the formation but double time! We need the fortress as soon as possible so they have less one to prepare!"

A loud chorus of 'yes Commander' ensued, followed by their quickening towards the fortress wall.

***Vedrarls CP***

General Vedrarl sat watching the scene beneath him; all he could see through the fog was smouldering ruins of buildings ranging from stone to wood, from as neat as barbarians can get to shacks, and a steady visible line of shining swords and shields as his soldiers advanced towards the western wall.

"Signaller, send Kraigers men another signal as to remind them not to pillage yet!"

"Yes sir!" the Signaller groaned, raising yet another flag.

***Red Break Town***

The advancing line came to a halt.

Strikler had just broken up his formation to confront Kraiger.

"By the empire, what are you doing now filth!" Strikler fumed at Kraiger, who was currently fighting down a woman and disrobing her with some of his 1st Company men, as she was not lucky enough to escape the bombardment.

"Fuck off kiss ass! We're taking her here and now the little whore! Fuck off now of I'll run you through!" Kraiger shouted back, whilst holding the woman's left arm tightly, Strikler could hear a crunch in her arm before a loud scream.

"General Vedrarl has said no raping, looting or enslaving until the fortress is taken! And I know what you said to the General you insolent and mutinous..." Strikler shouted before Kraiger unsheathed his long sword and pointed it to Strikler, interrupting him and who in return unsheathed his short sword, and bore his shield to his chest.

Before either of them could start attacking, a horn sounded in the distance, followed by the sound of shouts and charging people.

Caught by surprise due to the lack of any formation, half a dozen Traxins-mostly inexperienced conscripts-were stabbed and trampled before they could all react.

It seemed as though the townspeople that didn't make it were trying to fight their way out, little did they know about the perimeter of Traxin archers.

A vicious fight followed from that sudden retaliation. This seemed to be happening all through the town; Strikler's field formations weren't working too well in urban landscapes, with them breaking or barely holding against the attack all across the town.

With fighting all through the town, Kraigers men finally got a chance for seeking blood as they joined the fray.

***Vedrarls CP***

"Hyko, you need to see this!" Vandis exclaimed, pointing a finger at the town of Red Break, which was becoming much more visible now due to the fog lifting.

"What is it?" Vedrarl looked up from the map on the table.

"Townspeople have started to fight back. They are losing but that's not the important bit, they're controlling that rabble easily enough. The important bit is that some of the men have fought their way to the western wall!"

Vedrarl ran straight to the ten veteran guards, "I need one of you to run down to the siege masters and tell them to start sending down the explosives!" Vedrarl ran straight back to the CP and got the signaller, "tell them the explosives are on the way but we have a limited supply, so be careful. Tell them to make a perimeter around the western wall, and for Kraigers 3rd and 4th Companies to enter the fray. No one's leaving now!"

***Western Wall***

"Form up on me and surround the base of the wall!" Strikler screamed aloud above the shouts, grunts and hackings of melee combat. In the past few minutes, some of the town's official soldiers and guards had joined the fight, making it much more interesting for the soldiers of the 7th Legion.

After some time, Strikler managed to form a large semi-circular shield wall protecting the front and top from ground level swordsman and the back covered for defence against archers at the western wall.

It took the siege masters, demolition officers and sappers another full ten minutes to get to the wall, and by then, all of the ground level resistance had fled into smaller pockets and alleyways of towns, now being chased by the majority of Kraigers me under the Commander himself.

Strikler's force's strength ad been seriously depleted for Traxin standards from 1000 able bodied to an estimated body count of just over 650, whereas Kraigers had gone from 1000 to another estimate of 950.

In another ten minutes of just pocket skirmishes and arrow volleys, Strikler's man withdrew to a safe distance, waiting for the arrows to start raining down on the explosives.

***Vedrarls CP***

"Signal the veteran guards to fire the arrows." Vedrarl ordered.

"Wasn't Kraigers men supposed to do that?" Vandis asked.

"Yes, but I wanted them in the fight to quiet themselves down in their complaining of lack of fighting, and I know your Company can actually aim."

"Good point Hyko, good point."

***Western Wall*

The guards atop of the western wall had no idea what hit them when the arrows came pouring down from above. This was until the wall had a U shape cut out of it by the Traxin explosives, causing a fatal breach and at least two dozen men to perish just from the blast and wall, not counting the falling rocks hitting other Red Break guards and soldiers.

Meanwhile, Strikler walked to the front of his men, raised his sword and shouted a war cry that if it didn't inspire his soldiers, then it definitely put fear into their hearts.

At this, all remaining men in the town, except Kraiger and his closest followers charge straight up the breach and up the remaining soldiers of Red Break Fortress.

***Vedrarls CP***

Vandis raised a sword into the air and shouted triumphantly for himself and his General, the latter remaining quiet and constrained, although visibly happy at the results.

"We're in, by the empire, were in!" Vandis exclaimed.

"Indeed we are," Vedrarl stopped for a second and looked down the town with a vacant expression before continuing, "Vandis, I want you to find out if Strikler has dealt with Kraiger. And I want to see that Keep burned down, with a pyre of burning bodies, and a flag on the smouldering flames when the flames are dead!"

"Of course, of course… I'll find out about your little problem…" Vandis signalled to four of the veteran guard and walked down to the town, where already, the burning, pillaging and claiming had commenced.

***Red Break Town***

"Damn it Saulh, can't you do anything right? If I say tie her here for me I expect you to do it!" Kraiger sighed at his soldiers incompetence, "you know what, find another one Saulh, I'll do it by myself, and wont this bitch just like it!"

Saulh sighed, "Yes sir." Saulh walked out of the damp old abandoned bar and onto the street, leaving Kraiger and his young female 'prize' to themselves for a couple of hours at least.

Plenty of time Kraiger thought.

"You know what I'm gonna do to you whore?" Kraiger grinned and laughed like a psychopath, "I'm going to stick you with two blades tonight, one's metal. Can you guess the other?"

Kraiger laughed maniacally, and the girl screamed as best she could under her mouth gag.

"Is the other my blade Kraiger?" asked a voice behind the Kraiger now lying on the girl behind the counter, the same voice whose body held a short sword to the back of his neck.

"God damn it Saulh what is it?" Kraiger stood up and turned around not to see Saulh but Strikler and two veteran honour guards too.

"Not Saulh you asshole. Strikler!" at this, Strikler head butted Kraiger, whilst the guards laughed.

Strikler continued, now holding up his sword, "all those years of you pissing me off, you being my rival and now finally you threaten the General. I may not like him, but I don't go around killing him or saying that I will. That is why I will live through this."

Kraiger just laughed in his face, "you won't live through this, none of you will, and I will become general, and I will take us to war against the Mideans."

"You don't get it do you? You're going to die, and I might as well have that young beauty after you're gone Kraiger." Kraiger dived down to the floor and grabbed the girl with all his strength as Strikler lunged his blade to where Kraigers head was just a split second ago, and has now got it stuck in the wooden panel behind.

Kraiger launched himself over the bar into the open space of the empty main room, still holding the now struggling girl.

Strikler managed to pull his sword out and vaulted after Kraiger, who pushed the girl into Strikler's direction. There was a wet sound and a spurt of blood as the blade pierced through the girls internal organs.

The two guards tried to grab Kraiger from behind during this incident with the girl, but he merely ducked and grabbed the left guard's neck; slowly tugging it further and further left until there was an audible popping sound of breaking bones.

This had taken place in all of three seconds whilst Strikler was still untangling himself from the dead body of the girl he was going to claim and pulling out his short sword.

Kraiger took the sheathed ceremonial blade off of the corpse of the veteran honour guard, and held it up, ready to parry either attacker.

The second guard lunged first, and Kraiger easily flicked it out of the way, "you guards aren't half predictable you know that. I wonder if the good old Captain Vandis is this easy to defeat."

This made the guard angry, causing him to try to uppercut Kraiger, but was too slow. Kraiger stabbed his blade into the guard's right upper leg, causing him to fall to the ground, where he finished him off swiftly, with a stab into the neck.

Kraiger momentarily forgot about Strikler until suddenly jumped to his right after feeling the sharp pain of a swords plunge into the left side of his torso.

It wasn't too bad, but could have been worse if he didn't have such fast reactions.

After this attack, and to Strikler's surprise, Kraiger jumped back and pushed himself backwards into Strikler, causing both men to fall in a heap over a pool of already congealing blood.

Strikler tried to get the upper hand first but was too slow for Kraigers reflex, strength and the fact that he was already on top.

Kraiger turned to his left and grabbed the closest of the two dropped blades, whilst kicking the other away.

Kraiger sliced both of Strikler's hands to make them unusable for a long time, and sat on his chest, upright and speaking softly, "I said I'd win. I always do. Now I'm going to have some fun with you. Maybe I'll cut open your cheeks in a nice smile, cut out yours eyes, or force feed you your fingers. What would you like Strikler… hmmm?"

Kraiger bent down to Strikler's face and started peeling away.

Twenty metres down in the outskirts, down an abandoned street, Saulh was jogging back to Kraiger to tell him about new orders, until he heard a bloodcurdling scream of Strikler, in which case he ran back where he came from.

It had been four hours since their victory, and now the last of the survivors, defiled or otherwise were held in chains in front of the parading Traxin 7th Legion.

At the front of it all, on the burnt remains of enemy soldiers, stood Vedrarl, Vandis, Kraiger and the veteran honour guard. To almost all of the 7th Legions soldiers, Strikler's death had been a shock; to find his desecrated body hung in an angelic shape above an old bar, almost unrecognisable. Only a few knew that it was in fact Kraiger.

Vedrarl spoke to his officers, "I want them all to hang now, as well as the Unit Leaders in the recently departed Strikler's 3rd Company to be hung as well, with one in ten of them to be flogged for twenty lashes each due to the cowardly breaking up of formation when in combat. And I want twenty men executed for insubordination and lack of discipline Kraiger. They were trained to be better than that."

The Traxin death toll to accurate figures was now; 406 under Strikler and disciplinary actions, 106 under Kraiger and disciplinary actions and finally 2 veteran honour guards murdered.

"I'll get into punishment detail command sir." Kraiger offered.

Vedrarl and Vandis just stared at Kraiger as he walks off smug with his new rank of Chief Commander, taken from Strikler since he died and now has command of both Strike Forces with only the General in his way now.

With the protection of the three and one damaged walls, as well as the town for accommodation, the 7th Legion was protected well, and especially with the grand arrival of the 4th and 15th Legion.

The Chief Military Commandant named General Vedrarl as Supreme General of the 4th, 7th and 15th Legions in the now primed and ready to go Midean theater of war.

* * *

Next chapter coming up... idk, whenever i finish the damned thing.

Don't ya just love cliff hangers?


	15. Chapter 15

Alright, got this one up pretty quick. Short but enjoy, more to come very soon.

* * *

The night was silent and still, all except the waterfall that roared on in the clearing, giving off a thin mist that hung in the air.  
Two figures embraced each other in the darkening, the light from the two full moons illuminating them.  
Small glowing bugs were coming out from their hiding spots during the day and added to the clearings already breath taking natural beauty.  
The Vixen and the Spartan broke apart softly from their kiss. They stared at each other for a long moment, the Fox's eyes searching the Titans for an answer to a question burning in her heart.  
After sending a signal to his brain to restart it, Dante pulled her close to him and held her head to his chest. He was aching and felt light headed as Myra gently nuzzled him.

He had never been kissed before, he knew what it was of course and had even seen it himself more than a couple times, but had never thought he would get to do it.  
He liked it; a part of him he wouldn't acknowledge wanted to do it more, alot more. To feel the same feeling of exhilaration and the warmth that spread all throughout him.  
Like a bolt of lightning it struck him what it had meant. Myra had kissed him, kissed him to express how she felt towards him.  
He didn't know what to do, he wouldn't even acknowledge his own feelings most of the time and was considered one of the more cold and unemotional Spartans.

He decided that in the end it didn't matter, right now he was enjoying the feel of Myra's fur against his face, laying her head on his shoulder as he held her.  
Dante wanted to tell her that he would protect her no matter what, that he would die before anyone ever hurt her again.  
He wanted to tell her how she made him feel, about the pulling and tightening in his chest, that he loved holding her and being close to her. But he couldn't find the right words.  
Instead he settled for something a little more adventurous; he cupped her chin gently in his hand and kissed her again, giving into himself.

Myra seemed surprised at first, but then leaned into him, pressing against his armor. She surprised him in turn however, when he felt her tongue lick across his lips.  
Confused, he opened his mouth a little and was shocked when her tongue wrapped around his. This completely new and amazing sensation took him by surprise, but he found he really liked it.  
He pulled her into his lap where they continued to slowly explore each other's mouth, Dante quickly finding out that it was much easier, not to mention he could breath, if he tilted his head.  
After what seemed like an eternity, they slowed down and stopped. Myra sat with her hips around him panting as she lay against his cheek.

Their calm wasn't to last however as the Spartan in Dante panicked, realizing he had completely lost track of his surroundings and had no idea what was going on around him.  
He scanned the clearing fervently, half expecting to see an enemy sneaking up on him from behind with a grenade or a knife. But he was relieved to see that there was nobody except him, Myra and a few rodents hunting for food.  
Myra, sensing his panic, watched him carefully and slowly stroked his cheek again.  
He smiled down at her and hugged her to him, before reaching for his helmet and putting it back on, once again checking to make sure the tree's weren't hiding a concealed enemy.

He turned back to the Vixen still in his arms, watching him carefully. A strange sensation emerged within him and suddenly he felt an unbearable need to feel her soft fur against him without his armour between them.  
But his discipline won out and he was able to force himself to settle for simply holding her in his arms.  
Somehow, he wasn't quite sure how, Myra seemed to understand him perfectly and simply curled up in his arms, laying her head against his chest.

*****

Gunny walked past the armed guards and through the great wooden doors into the castles well lit study, followed closely by Seth, Carmela and Aldo, having left Treven and Floyd to guard the ship.  
Helmets tucked securely under their arms, they approached the 3 figures pouring over a large parchment map on a table.  
"So he could be in any of these three places then and anywhere in between." Stated Ellis, pointing out 3 locations on the map marked by a small green flag.  
"Assuming he hasn't back tracked to somewhere else, yes I'm sure of it." Answered Garit, while Airon looked on, scrutinizing the maps larger red flags, marking known Traxin positions.

Ellis rubbed the back of his head in thought, staring intently at the map.  
"Sir," Gunny interrupted, coming up behind him, "Warthogs are prepped and ready to kick it, soon as you give the word."  
Ellis stood up and surveyed the group before him. Gunnery Sergeant Jamal, his oldest friend, thought for a split second just how very old and tired the Helljumper Captin looked, but it must have been a trick of the candlelight.  
"Good, huddle up!" The Helljumpers gathered around the cluttered table, Garit and Airon turning to face Ellis.  
"Alright," began the Captain once they had had a chance to study the map for a minute, "here's how this is going to go down; We'll be splitting up into 2 teams for this Op. Team 1 will consist of myself, Aldo and Carmela in the Transport Hog. Team 2 will be Gunny and Seth in the LAAV."  
Seth sighed while Gunny grinned evilly at this.  
"Each team will be taking a local who knows the terrain along for the ride," Ellis gestured towards Garit and Airon, "Garit will be with Team 1, while Airon will be riding shotgun with Team 2."

The Helljumpers nodded, Carmela studying the map still.  
"We'll be stepping out at 0500, so make sure you get some rest and a good meal, not that there is such a thing with MREs."  
Ellis took a sip from his canteen on the table, wiping his mouth before continuing. "Both teams will travel together to this point, here," he pointed to a small 3 way crossroad on the map, marked by a small green flag, "at which point the teams will seperate and continue on down a path towards the city at either end."  
"Once contact with the Spartan is made, we'll rendezvous back at the fork in the road where we originally split up." Ellis glanced at Airon, who seemed fascinated by the conversation, before clearing his throat and continuing on.  
"Now then, we have secondary motives to this little field trip boys and girls. I'm sure you all remember our little run in with those Traxin shitheads." The ODSTs nodded in acknowledgement, a few grinning at the memory. "Well while we're here we are going to more than likely be seeing them again, which means kicking some serious ass."

Aldo shifted uncomfortably, something that spoke volumes about his true feelings.  
"Yes Corporal?" Ellis sighed, wanting to get this issue out in the open and out of the way as soon as possible.  
"With respect sir, wouldn't it be best to not get involved in the affairs of these people? I appreciate all they've done for us and I'd be the first to step up in their defence. But wouldn't it be better if we just stayed low and kept our heads down?"  
Ellis stared at his Helljumpers, each looking at him, waiting for an answer, even Gunny. He had worked with Corporal Aldo long enough to know that it wasn't that he took issue with the fact that they were sticking their noses into places it didn't belong, he just wanted to be clear on what they were doing, for the record.

"I've thought this over myself many times," began Ellis slowly, glancing at Garit and Airon, who seemed just as curious about his answer, "first and foremost, we made an agreement when we first crashed here, to help the Mideans with any Traxin threats in exchange for us being able to stay here. And I keep my promises." He nodded to Garit, who nodded back, knowingly.  
"But you're right Aldo. We have no reason to get involved beyond that, hell what right do we even have to interfere at all with these people and this planets way of life?" He looked at each of his men in turn, not sure if he was trying to convince them or himself.  
"The truth is we have every right to do so. It's our job to fight for those who aren't strong enough to fight for themselves. We may not be from this planet, but I'm not going to stand by and watch a bunch of assholes with over inflated egos murder, rape and destroy the lives of these people."

Aldo nodded and stepped back, seemingly satisfied with the answer his commander had given him.  
"Enough with the fucking cowboy speeches, let's get on with it already." Said Seth, grinning at his commander, and wincing as Gunny smacked him across the back of the head.  
"Right. We'll be running recon while we're out, investigating troop movements and key enemy positions, the usual standard operating procedure. Garit?" Ellis turned to the Guard Captain who cleared his throat and pulled out another map, laying it on the table.

*****

Miyuki stood gazing out the window at the castle grounds and the world beyond, softly brushing her hair and lost in thought.  
It had been almost a week since the strangers from the stars had arrived, and her life had changed drastically. For the better of course, but as she reflected on everything that had happened, she realized just how much she had learnt in such a small space of time.  
Setting her brush down she looked at the necklace Airon had given her, admiring its beauty in the candle light. She was supposed to be Queen soon, and, though she would never publicly admit it, was frightened by all the responsibilities that came with it.  
A leader was supposed to be strong, resolute and clever; able to lead their armies to victory in battle through tactics and cunning.  
But she didn't feel like any of that, she wasn't brave or strong or... she felt like a scared little girl, hiding from a future she knew was inevitable.  
Airon, Garit and even the Helljumper Ellis, they were true leaders.

At that moment, the door behind her opened and, turning to look, she saw the love of her life step through the doorway into their bed chamber.  
Airon looked tired, but excited, almost giddy. Noticing her by the window, he walked over to her and pulled her into a loving kiss.  
"You're leaving with them tomorrow then?" Asked Miyuki and she lay her head on his shoulder while he joined her in looking out the window.  
"Yes. Ellis is going to meet us at the castle gates just before dawn." He answered, his hand starting to slowly drift down her back.  
"Are you nervous?" She asked, curiously.  
"Kind of. It's a nervous excited feeling, I honestly can't wait to ride in those giant metal beasts, just like the soldiers we've seen in the vids." Airon replied, an almost childlike grin on his face.

Miyuki sighed and kissed him on the cheek. "My little boy is growing up; you look almost giddy about it." She smiled at him playfully as he scoffed.  
"I am not a child! I'm just really interested is all. To think a week ago..."  
"A week ago the Traxins were still at our front door and you had fallen madly in love with me, thanks to me seducing you." Miyuki grinned mischievously; she enjoyed pushing her mate's buttons.  
Airon spun her around and kissed her, his hand groping her firm butt. After coming up for air, Airon hugged her to his warm body, playing with her cat like ears on top of her head.  
"Seduced me... you'll have to answer for that in a moment love. But I feel I should tell you that the ODSTs will be helping Garit with scouting the Trxin positions and strength while we are out."

Miyuki nodded, happy to hear that they were finally actively doing something against the Traxin armies that had mysteriously appeared on their coasts and borders.  
"Having them here makes me slightly less worried about the Traxins; though still a threat I feel that the Helljumpers would be able to help us no matter the situation."  
"Especially if we find this Spartan." Airon said, now licking her neck and slipping her night gown off one shoulder.  
"That reminds me, I've spoken to mother about the Spartan, she feels that if we find him we should offer him a guest room in the Castle." Miyuki spoke, trying her best not to moan out as Airon rubbed her thigh.  
"Fitting for a warrior of his class." chuckled the young man soon to be Sovereign of the Mideans.

"I'm eager to meet him to be honest. It should be quite an adventure tomorrow. Spying, looking for legendary warriors. Just like the fables my Da' used to tell me."  
"Girl…" Miyuki said as after biting her lip to stifle a moan.  
"Hmmm?" Airon did not understand her meaning.  
"They said Spartans can be girls too, they're not sure if it's a girl or a boy."  
Airon grinned evilly as Miyuki bit her lip again as his hand ventured further up the inside of her thigh.  
"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," he kissed her, "now, to pusnish you for your heinous crimes of seduction..."

*****

The Helljumpers were woken up by a kick to the rack from Gunny at 0430. After some grumbling and the regular bitching, they were up and ready in a heartbeat, running final weapons and gear checks and forcing down a bitter tasting Nutrient bar.  
"I want to know who made this shit. Seriously, it tastes like burning soap wrapped in death, baked in the stomach of a cat that's been lying on the side of the road dead for a week." Carmela whined as she stuffed the wrapper of a Blueberry flavoured nutrient bar in her pocket.  
"You've been sitting on that line all week haven't you Carmela…" Treven laughed.  
"Ah shut up Treven!" Carmela retorted, throwing a mock punch.  
"Well anyways, I heard it's a conspiracy. It's actually made by brutes to destabilize our moral." Remarked Seth, as they checked each other's equipment visually.

"Nope. What I heard during the war was that these foul things were reengineered from grunt food." Gunny stated casually, but still cringing bitterly as he bit into his 'coconut' flavoured bar.  
As they discussed the various ways they would eventually find and torture to death the people who made the grotesque food, the Helljumpers finished their final preparations. The inside of the Albatross seemed to shake as the two powerful vehicles roared to life, the main door of the dropship opening up to allow them out from within its depths.  
Giving it a little gas, bringing the powerful engine to life, Gunny guided the LAAV Warthog out and into the cool predawn air. Parking it at the beginning of the path to the road, Aldo pulled up right behind him in the Transport Warthog, both of the growling engines sounding like ferocious beasts idling in the dark.

Carmela and Seth climbed into their assigned Warthogs. "You miss me baby?" Seth sighed lovingly as he stroked the Warthogs chaingun with a fond look in his eyes.  
Ellis turned to face Treven and Floyd, whom would be staying behind to guard the ship while they were out looking for the Spartan.  
"Now remember kids, in bed by 8, no fighting and don't talk to strangers. I left dinner for you in the fridge." The Captain joked, electing grins from his men's faces.  
"Yes mother, we know." replied Treven, with a smirk.  
"Yeah, get the fuck out of here already; I want to beat off in peace for once… Uh… Sir." said Floyd.

Ellis laughed; he had full confidence that his men could handle any situation easily while they were attempting to find the Spartan. In all honesty, he thought to himself as he climbed in the passenger seat, his gear safely strapped down in the back, it shouldn't be too hard. All we need to do is follow the bodies.  
"Let's get this road trip started Gunny, after you." ordered Ellis, after performing one final check.  
Hitting the gas the Gunnery Sergeant started off down the now somewhat beaten path towards the main road, cutting through any tree branches unfortunate enough to be in the way.  
He stopped just before the path to check that the other Warthog was behind them and flicked on the headlights.

Though standard operating procedure was to drive with the headlights off at night, so as not to give away your position to the enemy, they had opted for using them this time around. The reason being that they weren't in an active combat zone and they were actually looking for somebody, and hopefully the powerful headlights would help the Spartan notice them faster.  
Although they were quite confident the Spartan would definitely notice them before they noticed him.  
With a roar the two Warthogs sped off up the slope to the castle, the dirt and gravel crunching under the massive tires and spitting out the back. The ride was short and within seconds they could see the Castle gates, already open and several figures standing in front of them, as the vehicles slowed down and pulled up to them.

The Castle guards looked exceptionally jumpy as they regarded the huge steel beasts before them, especially those who hadn't been fortunte enough to be able to see the movies the ODSTs had been showing.  
Garit approached them first with confidence and Ellis jumped out from the passenger seat, while Airon and Miyuki stood in the back sharing a heartfelt goodbye.  
"Those are truly fearsome beasts of war." commented Garit, running his hand along the side of the growling Warthog.  
"That they are," laughed Ellis, remembering fondly the first time he had seen a Warthog in combat, "they're incredibly tough and always seem to come out of impossible situations."  
Garit nodded and looked up at the large foreboding chaingun on the Warthogs back. "Your civilizations technology is truly amazing." said Garit, nodding in approval while some of his men came up for a better look at the monstrous vehicles, one of them tapping his sword on the armor.

"What's making that loud growling noise?" asked Miyuki, walking up with Airon, having finished saying their goodbye.  
"That's the engine Ma'am." replied Gunny, who had climbed out to stretch a bit. He walked over to the hood and gestured Airon and Miyuki over.  
"Right there." He said, pointing out the various parts while trying, in vain, to explain what hydrogen was while the guards examined the impressive vehicles and Garit loaded up his and Airon's gear into their assigned 'Hogs.  
A few minutes later, Garit was in the back of the 'bus', or the transport Warthog, while Airon was riding shotgun in the LAAV.  
"Everybody good? Alright, let's get this shit started." ordered Ellis.  
With a roar, both Warthogs took off out of the Castle Gates and down the dirt path.

* * *

Cliff hangers huh? Hate those. Tune in next week kiddies!

Shout out to Rtas who's been playing xboxlive with me alot and forcing me to get off my lazy ass and write. Get on Battlefield you whore!

Review review review! any suggestions and opinions are encouraged! The more reviews the faster ill post! :)

Also, if anybody wants to play some BF3 hit me up! Same name as on here


	16. Chapter 16

****Alright. I know what your thinking. Where the hell have i been.

Fun story that. If you recall, i had an extensive shoulder surgery performed. Well guess what. They fucked it up so i had to go back in and get another one. Yay me. Quite painful as those of you i play XBL with can tell you. lol they got to hear me moaning and groaning in pain for quite awhile.

Point is. Im back.

I think.

****Enjoy the new Chapter. Its 8,700 characters long, so that should more than make up for my absence.

* * *

**/6 days Prior**

** Just after the destruction of UNSC Frigate "The Wall"**

** UNSC Lifeboat W-13**

"Uh… Master Sergeant? There's a shitload of jagged rocks everywhere, not a safe landing area within a decent range." shouted a young Lance Corporal from the back of their escape pod.

The escape pod housed five men and one woman, all Marines and all currently strapped in their designated placements. It was hurtling down to the planet Spherite at its terminal velocity after having to leave its ship. Its speed decreased slightly due to its drag fins but was still aiming towards a terrain riddled with rocks weighing a tonne each.

"I'm going to try to shift power to the starboard engines to shift our path into the forest, so we can avoid most of the rocks!" the Master Sergeant hastily replied now accessing the pods command console in front of him.

"Shitting fuck and bullshit! We're all gonna die! I can't di…" screamed Private Samuel Redding, before Master Sergeant Jeremy Fox struck him across the mouth to shut him up.

"Stow it Private! We're going to be fine!" the Master Sergeant barked, turning back to his console.

The pod flew through the sky towards the forest, at first skimming the peaks of the trees, but then with a jolt, hitting the very large trunks.

It was only after about five seconds before it hit the damp earth beneath the dense foliage, and then the large boulders dotting the landscape. Inside the pod, everyone was either unconscious, too injured by the whiplash affect or too scared to speak, as with one last almighty crash, they ground to a halt.

For about ten minutes, it was entirely silent until the sounds of grunting and straps loosening broke it. The emergancy lighting was all that illuminated Lance Corporal Thomas Brown as he dropped from his standing harness and groaned as he hit the floor, "Shit!" Brown looked around the dark red lighting, stumbling around looking for other survivors.

It took a whole minute until he suddenly gripped the shoulder guard of another marine; Chief Warrant Officer Two Kara Steele.

Kara Steele stirred slightly under Browns grip, "what the hell happened… is that you Lance?" Steele murmured.

"Yeah it's me Ma'am, I can't see anything though, and I'll see who else is here!"

"Good and I'll get the crash doors open!" with a grunt, Steele unlocked her harness and dropped onto the angled pods floor.

Meanwhile, Brown crawled across the floor with his right arm out to reach more survivors. After a while, Brown found the ankle of another marine. He travelled up the body until he reached the neck and head, and after feeling for a pulse and checking for a sign of breathing, he sighed, "we've got a marine down Ma'am!"

"God damn it all! Keep checking the others, this bugger won't open!" she huffed back, now clearly pulling the hatch on the door.

Whilst Brown was checking the other marines, Steele finally opened the hatch to the door; a sudden burst of light illuminated the previously darkened pod, showing the landscape outside; a luscious dense forest, riddled with boulders the size of an old earth car.

The sky was bright, and beautiful rays shone down, over the peaks of the closest mountain range in their valley. With the pod now illuminated, and the two conscious marines squinting, they could clearly see the interior now, and consequently the other unchecked marines. Within seconds of the light hitting the marine's faces, Master Sergeant Jeremy Fox flinched away as best he could in his harness.

"Uh... Lance is that you I can see there?"

"Yes Sergeant it is. Are you good? Feel any pain?" Lance Corporal Brown replied as he walked up to the harnessed Sergeant.

"I don't feel any pain. Get me down from here lad, then help the others!" Fox said harshly-not out of spite, but discomfort of the situation.

Brown unclipped the Sergeant who then dropped dead weight onto the young Lance Corporal.

"Damn Sergeant, your getting fat, get off me!" Brown huffed.

"I... I can't... I can't stand or move my arm! Shit... I can't even fucking move my hip!" Brown was just staring at the Sergeant in disbelief; Master Sergeant Fox, the hardest but caring Sergeants Brown had ever known, the veteran of many battles, and who had never been wounded before, was paralysed on most of his body.

Brown finally came to, and started to pull Fox by his shoulders out of the pods escape hatch and leant him upright against a large boulder facing the sun.

As Brown walked back into the pod, he could see Steele checking the other marines.

"Brown, check the supply box and the weapons cache, make an inventory," Steele bowed her head and started to close another dead marines eyes, before turning back to Brown, "we need to know how long we are going to be able to stay here."

"Yes Ma'am!" Brown went to the other side of the escape pod and punched in the same six digit code that is used in all escape pod caches.

As soon as this was done, two mini racks opened outwards towards Brown, both usually containing an assault rifle, two pistols, two fragmentation grenades and plenty of ammunition each, however this dual rack cache didn't.

"Ma'am, looks like the supply officers fucked it up again in that rush, only one rack is full and the other has only pistol mags." Brown yelled back down the pod.

"Damn! Alright, get them out and resting next to Master Sergeant Fox and then check our supplies," Steele cracked her knuckles, "and if those supply officers have fucked that up too, they're gonna pay big time when I get back!"

"Yes Ma'am!" and with that, Brown gathered the weapons and placed them carefully in a pile near Fox, checking the safeties as he did so.

During his safety checks, Kara Steele had managed to unharness another marine who had stopped breathing during her pulse check, and now performing mouth to mouth resuscitation. She only tried this on this particular marine because the others hadn't been breathing for ten minutes, and it only took a fraction of that time without oxygen to go brain dead.

Brown didn't dare disturb her during this and went straight to the supply boxes, and again punching the same six digit combination.

Inside of the boxes were most of the required survival gear; fire starting kit, MREs, water purification kits, weather protection, basic medical supplies and the other essentials. Just as with the weapons, Brown took the equipment to the designated place next to Fox.

Just as he was doing this, he heard an exclamation as Steele had successfully managed to resuscitate the other marine, and was now placing him into the recovery position.

It was a little while before the marine was well enough to sit up and be considered 'ready' for duty.

"Ma'am is that you and Brown there?" he asked groggily. Steele looked up from her weapons check and nodded, "aye it is. How are you?"

"Good enough for now Ma'am, I think I've got some kind of sprain in my trigger arm though. Who else is alive?"

"Out of the six of us? Two down, with Master Sergeant Fox paralysed through the majority of his body, Lance Corporal Brown uninjured, I'm fine and then there's you. So four."

"What's going to happen now Ma'am? Are we being rescued? Are we going to scout or stay put?" Private Samuel Redding said hastily.

Despite the hard training marines had to go through, even some of the newest marines lost their nerves in situations like this; being stranded on an unknown planet with possible threats and a destroyed ship up above that they had just had to escape from.

"Calm down Private! Get yourself back in the game and wait outside by Fox. You too Brown!" Steele barked, back into the role of command herself.

Even though Steele was a Warrant Officer One by trade, and not in the direct hierarchical line herself, she did command a lot of respect, admiration, authority and trust from the lower ranks. That and the fact that she was still a higher rank that the other survivors.

They all met up near Fox, where Steele addressed them; "I'm not going I lie Marines; we're in a bad situation here, but we need to remember our training and bunk down. The other ships will be here to pick us up soon." Steele stopped for a second, letting her words sink into the marines, "I know I'm not your commanding officer by rank, but here I will be because we need to maintain order, security and protect ourselves."

"What will we do for food after the provisions are done and gone with?" Redding asked.

"I'm sure thy once we set up a basic perimeter, shelter and rota for shifts, we can forage for food. Whether it's from sniped mammals or cleansed berries, moss or fungi. Anything that's edible, but we should be fine because the drone that scouted out this planet before shit came down located locales and some horse or boar kind of thing."

The other marines nodded and set about sorting out the supplies and foliage for the pod.

* * *

**Present Day**

**0715 hours**

The sun was rising, casting its light into the clearing where Dante kept one eye open, watching for any danger and constantly aware of his surroundings and curled up in his rather large lap, lay the sleeping Vixen.

The Spartan watched her chest rise and fall softly, contemplating, for the thousandth time, if he could take the armour covering his hand off so he could run it through what he was sure was silky smooth brown hair.

However, he had made no attempts to do so; the Spartan didn't want to be caught off guard in case any kind of threat appeared in the clearing. His drill instructor would have been proud with the amount of discipline he had had just to keep from kissing Myra again while she slept

As he lay watching the beautiful chimera in his lap sleep, a noise reached his ears. He didn't recognize the sound but it certainly sounded like something large was moving their way.

As if to confirm his suspicions his motion sensor picked up movement about 35 metres out, just out of sight on the path leading down the hills slope. He gently shook Myra awake and pushed the confused Vixen behind him, his hand moving casually to his pistol.

"Stay behind me." He whispered reassuringly to the dazed and now frightened Vixen. Eyes focused on the path Dante watched and waited.

To his surprise two Jaguars and one Bear Chimera emerged from the path, acting as scouts and leading what looked like a Gypsy cart that rattled along as a pair of Oxen pulled it onward.

Sitting up atop of the carriage was a man, guiding the cart along the path while a doe and a leopard brought up the rear.

He took his hand away from his pistol but didn't let his guard down. During his travels he'd encountered more than a few of these caravans traveling between cities and selling their goods.

None of them said a word as they drew closer, the scouts obviously not very good as somebody in huge armour with vixen hiding behind them wasn't especially hard to miss. Dante and Myra weren't exactly hiding.

"Jak, let's stop here this looks like a great place to rest and catch our breath." shouted the Bear chimera, inspecting the clearing.

"We should put as much distance between us and the city as possible Thule. I say we should keep moving." replied one of the Jaguar Chimera with a long cut down the right side of his face, taking out a flask of water and addressing the bear.

The driver of the cart watched the discussion wearily, he looked like he had been through hell and held a blank stare in his eyes, "we've been on the run for almost a day now Karm." said the Jaguar, trying to convince his fellow, "the oxen need to rest and we could all use some water."

Karm sighed and looked around at the tired caravan of refugees, "alright, but keep alert and weary brothers, I'd rather save my revenge for later when we have gathered our forces."

"We stoppin' then?" asked the Doe, walking up to the group, sword and shield in hand, the leopard wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Yes, fill up on water while we can and have Caroline hand out some food, no fires though; we don't want to give away our position." Karm tipped his flask over his head and dumped his remaining water onto his head to cool him down.

The back of the wagon opened and a very old looking Stoat stepped out, inhaling deeply before being helped down the steps by a young human girl, "thank you Caroline, I can manage." The old Stoat smiled warmly at the young girl.

"Please master, let me at least fetch you some water." The Stoat took out his flask and handed it to the girl, looking around to see where Karm and the others had got to, while a young couple climbed out after them, carrying a sleeping babe.

"How far away are we Karm?" asked the Old Chimera named Hastur, slowly approaching the front of the wagon.

"A day's ride if we don't stop." responded the Jaguar, his sharp eyes looking down the path cautiously. Before Hastur could speak again however there was a loud scream from the other side of the carriage. Swords were drawn and shields were up in an instant, the warriors charging around the carriage, ready for anything… except the site that greeted them; Caroline was sprawled on the ground in fright, slowly backing away from what could only be described as behemoth, clad head to toe in menacing armour with a golden mask that concealed his face.

Too shocked to do anything but gawk at the site of the armoured being before them, the Stoat was the first to notice the young fox chimera hiding behind said behemoth. Composing himself, Hastur walked forward and helped Caroline up off the ground.

The young girl hid behind her mentor as the tension built around them.

Gathering his courage, Karm took a few steps forward, sword and shield at the ready, "who are you stranger? If you're another Traxin coward, declare yourself and try to take me if you can."

Dante grinned inside his helmet, not many people would have the courage to challenge a Spartan directly. On any other day he would have gladly obliged the Chimera, putting himself to the test.

Fortunately for the Jaguar however, he was in a rather good mood after last night and decided a more diplomatic approach would be better; "Calm down; I'm not here to hurt you. We're just travellers passing through like you are." Dante reassured the frightened caravan.

The Jaguar who had challenged the Spartan continued to stare him down for a long moment, as though daring him to make a move.

Slowly, hesitantly, the Jaguar backed down, lowering his shield and sheathing his sword, "fine. But try anything and I'll cut you down where you stand." the leader of the caravan promised.

Stepping forward slowly, the old stoat approached Dante, trying to get a better look at him. "Who are you? If not to then Traxins then who do you swear fealty too?"

The young human hiding behind him, tried to hold him back as he took more careful steps forward towards Dante.

"I'm a Spartan, that's all you need to know." Answered the super soldier, in what he hoped was a calming voice.

"What in the mothers name is a Spartan?" the bear asked to nobody in particular, who still hadn't lowered his sword.

Dante didn't answer, he was more focused on Myra, who had stepped out from behind him and approached the old stoat cautiously. They met and the elder stood and listened, or rather watched, patiently as Myra attempted to mime out to him that Dante was safe. At least that's what he was able to gather.

The group stood and watched for a whole two minutes, the stoat not saying a word, just nodding in understanding. After she finished, the elder softly patted her on the shoulder.

"I'm so sorry to hear that you have suffered my dear. I believe you," turning back to the caravan, the old stoat addressed them, "you have nothing to fear from the Spartan."

Turning to the girl that appeared to be younger than Myra, the elder addressed her, "Caroline my dear, please fetch me some water and then give some food to our new friends here."

"Hastur! No! We can barely feed ourselves; we can't just hand out what little we have to random strays." protested the Bear.

"Thule," said Hastur, turning to face him with a smile, "just because our land has been taken does not mean we aren't Gorgons. We..." before he could continue though, Dante interrupted him.

"It's fine. We have plenty of food, keep it." The Spartan said, realizing that it had come out rather coldly, but didn't much care.

"Stay your blade Thule," said the Doe calmly, "if Hastur says we can trust them, then I believe him."

Sheathing her blade, the Chimera turned and walked over to the river, taking her flask out as she did.

* * *

The Traxin chief scout moved ever so slowly through the edge of the trees. He was the best scout in General Vedrarls Legion, and to boot, he had the sharpest eyes as well.

He could trail through landscapes without being seen from even ten metres away from his prey, and could run as silently as a soft whisper in the dark.

He was a chimera; part human and part lion, this was probably the main factor as to why he could lurk, hunt and see as best as he could.

There was a snap of leaves to his far right and his thoughts echoed in his skull;_ light snap; hesitant, 27 metres away. The beast I clicked three minutes ago... Pregnant, and facing the other direction._

The chief scout knew all this without even looking in that direction due to his skills.

He did however stop at something he couldn't even hear, but could see clearly enough, his mind working quickly to comprehend this;_ humanoid shape in the opposite wood line, no Traxins supposed to be present, bulky object in hand; not a sword, swagger of a female, observant... Clearly not from our side!_

The chief scout lay down on the floor and crawled behind the furthest tree to the edge of the wood line. He sat there for as long as the figure was there and soon followed in persist but keeping his distance.

* * *

It had been many days since their crash and the marine's shelter and food situation was stable; they managed to hunt enough beasts to survive, and there was a small stream for water. Their pod had been covered by toppling the closest trees onto it, and then covering it with foliage.

The marines themselves however were not in such a stable state; Fox had developed a small blood ridden cough, and the medical supplies hadn't been able to improve his paralysis and Redding had somehow gained an allergic reaction to some of the plant life on Spherite, and as such, he would sometimes break down in coughing and breathing fits, with bad blotches decreasing his vision hours at a time.

The other two marines were at full health, minus the lack of certain nutrients that couldn't be obtained through water and beast alone.

Kara Steele had just reached the end of her perimeter route and decided to walk back to the pod. Before she started to walk back, she checked the safety was in check on her assault rifle as she knew Fox would be able to see her soon enough for any covering fire.

Steele found the area surrounding her too quiet; not even the sound of creaking wood. Little did she know that a Traxin scout was trailing her silently. Wary of any possible enemy contact, she quickly crouched behind a fallen tree, now slowly scanning the area she had just been patrolling.

With only a small distance from the pod, she knew that she could sprint back for backup from the others if needs be. After scanning the area for five minutes and seeing nothing but a small family of some kind of horse like creature trot past, she decided to walk back to the pod.

During this, the chief scout had remained stationary behind a tree seven metres behind Steele, not moving a single inch, and even regulating his breathing.

He could hear Steele wander off and followed in close pursuit, drawing his short sword silently and closing the distance. Whilst the scout was doing this, Steele had reached the pods inner perimeter and was suddenly shouted at, "Echo alpha!"

"Romeo tango hotel!" Steele shouted back the password.

"Advance Ma'am," Brown rose up from his position, lowering his rifle, "I told you I'd be good at this sentry stuff Ma'am!"

Steele chuckled and walked into their makeshift camp, and seeing Fox perched on a makeshift perch, overlooking the area. She couldn't see him earlier and so presumed that any enemy won't either.

Steele checked on the marines and started a fire for the last meaty remnants of the perfectly shot mammal, little did she or the others know, that the scout had been watching them for quite a while now, and had already started sprinting back to his superiors.

* * *

The Warthogs roared down the dirt road as the massive tires easily conquered any obstacle in their path. The Star was getting steadily higher in the sky, the castle was far behind them, as the pair continued on the course they had plotted out.

More than once, travellers along the road had dove out of the way into a ditch or a treeline, fearing the rumble of the powerful engine was some horrible beast or monster. For Airon and Garit, the initial mix of thrill and fear he dulled a bit after the first hour of travel and they now sat in their respective vehicles as the journeyed further down the somewhat less trailed roads.

Seth scanned back and forth on the giant chaingun mounted on the back of the lead warthog, listening to the music that blared inside his helmet while keeping a sharp and disciplined eye out for potential targets.

They hadn't passed by anything of note in quite some time and the ODST's legs were getting tired from standing in the same position for so long, but he paid little attention to the feeling.

The powerful weapon swung round to the right as the road emptied them into a wide open field on the edge of what looked to be some kind of farm land.

Sure enough as Seth zoomed in with his helmet, he could see a farm house about 600 yards from the road, dead in the middle of the field. Pulling up the map they had been piecing together as they went, he marked the location of the farmhouse for future reference. Whether or not they would ever actually find a use for this map, the Marine couldn't say.

Keeping the turret pointed towards the field, the Lance Corporal glanced back at the transport warthog keeping pace with them.

Aldo was chatting somewhat animatedly with Garit, while Carmela sat riding shotgun, scanning the treeline as they trailed further down the dirt road.

Looking down to his right, Airon and the Gunny seemed to be in an awkward silence, neither really knowing what to say to the other besides the occasional direction.

Turning back to powerful machine-gun, he spun up the barrel just for the hell of it, enjoying the sound, and rotated the turret so that it was facing back down the road. As he did this, something caught his eye further up ahead; something big was sitting in the middle of the road.

"Gunny, we've got an obstruction up ahead in the road. Looks like a big fucking animal just sitting in the middle." The lance corporal said, highlighting it on the teams HUD.

"I see it." Growled the Gunnery Sergeant as he began to slow down, leaning over to tell Airon who leaned forward in his seat, trying to see exactly what was in their way.

"What's the holdup Gunny?" asked Captain Ellis over the team radio as they slowed down suddenly.

"There's an obstruction in the road ahead sir, looks like a big animal."

As they drew closer, Airon leaned over in the front of the Warthog and said something to Gunny, who shook his head in frustration.

"Airon says it's a herd of some type of farm animal, probably on their way to get some water." Gunny informed as the approached at a steady speed, Seth scanning their surroundings with the powerful chaingun, his years of training screaming 'ambush'.

"You've got to be kidding me," chimed in Carmela, amusement evident in her tone, "on an uncharted planet, in the middle of nowhere, we manage to find the one traffic jam within 60 light-years."

They stopped 5 metres back from the herd of odd looking domestic farm animals.

Seth had seen more than a few of these 'Yut's', as the locals called them, on the patrols they had performed around the City.

The best description had been Treven's, who'd said they looked like the result of a mutant bear/cow offspring. Gunny honked the Jeeps horn, trying to get the heard to move out of the way, but with little success. The simple creatures continued to move along steadily across the road and down a dirt path through the trees.

In the transport 'Hog, The captain had turned around in the driver's seat to face Aldo and Garit, who was already climbing out the back of the transport.

"Aldo, go with him. Make sure nothing happens to him." The Captain ordered over the team's comm.

"Aye sir." replied the Corporal, climbing out after the Median guard Captain, double checking the magazine in his rifle as he did.

* * *

"Strange armour and weapons you say?"

"Yes Sir! The four of them had some big metal tent and equipment we could only dream of!" the chief scout panted back; he had been sprinting for hours to report this to Kraiger, and had damned near sprained his ankle in the process.

Kraiger thought long and hard for a moment; it had only been two days since the taking of Red Break town, and a few days meeting the Titan before that. Chief Commander Kraiger stood up from his desk and beckoned forth a servant, "boy, get me a goblet of wine and the 1st Company!"

Since he took control of the 7th Legion as Vedrarls second in command, he decided not to have two separate strike forces consisting of four companies each, but just one consisting of 6, slightly bigger companies.

When he had to carry out disciplinary and cowardice executions, he made sure to kill off those loyal to Strikler Captains, and replace the newly merged companies with his own loyalists.

"Chief Scout, grab some mead and join the 1st Company outside Red Break town to show us this small encampment!" Kraiger ordered, with the Scout saluting and walking out, and stepping aside to let the 1st Company Captain through the tent entrance.

"M'Lord, you called?" the Captain asked briskly.

"Yes; I want the whole of the 1st Company ready to march by midmorning. We have some hunting to do."

The Captain bowed slightly, "certainly Chief Commander," and marched out the tent.

Two hours had passed and the whole of 1st Company was stood on parade, waiting perfectly still as Kraiger got himself ready. He decided he would let them stand on parade whilst he ate a quick brunch, hoping to have a soldier faint, and therefore inflict a heavy dose of flogging.

Once Kraiger had finished his brunch, and was armoured, he marched to the front of the parade and addressed the company before him; "1st Company, we have four unknowns in a makeshift encampment north of here, all armed with weapons none of you have seen before, and armour that can potentially deflect arrows. But we will overrun them and we will take them as our captives. Understood?"

Everybody that was standing at attention boomed the same, "yes Sir!"

"Good. 1st Company will turn to the left on my command... Left turn!" Kraiger bellowed, whose voice now accompanied with hundreds of feet turning and stomping down in unison.

"Forwards march!" Each of the soldiers marched together in well-practiced lines, with Kraiger now taking the lead.

It was well into the late afternoon by the time the Traxin soldiers had reached the wood that the marines were in, and all were now waiting patiently for the Chief Scouts assessment of the situation.

Kraiger was starting to get bored until he suddenly saw the Chief Scout dashing towards him-he hadn't even seen him until he was right on top of him.

"Chief Commander, one seems to be resting in the metal tent, it seems he has an eye infection of some type, the leader is patrolling with one of the others away from the direction of the camp, and the final one is in the same position as last time; overlooking the immediate area with a whistle as an alarm. Your orders?" the Chief Scout finished.

"I want you to take the patrol with twenty men, as quietly as possible, and quickly too. I'll take the rest and storm the metal tent." Kraiger replied.

"Aye Sir." the scout signalled the closest twenty idle soldiers and ran off into the left direction.

Kraiger signalled the rest of the company and sped off in the right direction.

* * *

Dante stood a few feet away from Myra as the sun rose higher in the sky, watching as she and the other young girl, Caroline, played with the human baby that belonged the a young couple that was with the caravan.

The baby couldn't have been older than a year and was already walking. Myra and Caroline were taking turns playing odd little games with him and seemed to enjoy tickling the poor tyke, who would shriek with laughter and flail around in an attempt to escape.

He looked over to the back of the wagon as the baby's parents helped the Doe cook up some fish the group had caught with a net earlier. He could feel the eyes of the warriors of the group upon him, watching him carefully with distrust from afar as they kept watch and talked amongst themselves. This didn't bother him though; all he cared about was continuing the mission and protecting Myra.

"Here we go..." said the old stoat, named Hastur, as he approached the Spartan from the side, a rolled up piece of parchment clutched in his good hand.

He handed the document to Dante, who took it with a nod of thanks, before unrolling it carefully and laying it down on the grass of the meadow.

"As I said, I saw the object that you seek as it fell from the sky Spartan. I took it as a sign of sudden and violent change, which it would seem I interpreted correctly..." the stoat chuckled, crouching down over the map.

"The object you seek landed somewhere around here." He pointed to what looked like a series of mountains.

"The Illucian Mountains that over looked our lands. Your goal lies somewhere on the slope of those peaks." Dante studied the map, putting his training of 'Kim's games' to excellent use, and had it memorized in seconds.

He smoothed the map out however and took a picture with his helmet, just in case.

"Thank you. This is perfect." The Spartan said, looking up at the old Stoat who looked at him, worriedly.

"I still don't know what good it will do you Spar-tin," said Hastur, mispronouncing his title, "that entire area will be crawling with Traxin soldiers. You'll be killed before you can even get close!"

Dante looked at the Stoat confidently, "The Traxins aren't a threat to me. I ran into a raiding party of them a few nights back. I was unimpressed."

Dante started rolling the map back up and handing it to the elder.

"You mean to tell me you killed an entire Traxin raid? By yourself?" Jak asked, looking at him incredulously from over by the oxen.

"Not even Thule could do that." added the leopard, Rauk.

Dante ignored them, not really caring if they believed him or not, "we'll be fine Hastur, thanks for the information."

Looking over at Myra he watched as she happily bounced the babe up and down as it shrieked with laughter, while the mother, Fran, brought over some food. A smile formed behind his visor, remembering the events of the previous night...

The Stoat next to him however was still transfixed on his previous statement, "you killed a whole Traxin raiding party? Surely you had help..."

The Spartan, now annoyed, turned back to him, "No. I saw them killing innocent civilians from a distance and went to put a stop to it. A few of them ran and escaped, but I killed the rest," answered Dante patiently. They had given him valuable intel, the least he could do is sate their curiosity.

The Bear, Thule, stomped around from the back, carrying a water jug for the oxen, "All you need to do is look at him to believe him, he's huge! And that armour looks like it came from the Guardians themselves!" Thule laughed loudly, putting the jug down in front of the panting beasts.

"Too bad, we could've used you against their Legions..."

"How many would you guess are near the Illucian mountains?" queried Dante, turning to face the Chimera.

"A couple hundred, at least," replied Karm, walking up with another jug for the second Ox, "we had outposts in the hills that they'll no doubt be searching for, they'll have scouts and patrols all over that entire area."

The Super Soldier cursed, glancing back at Myra. He needed to get to that escape pod.

"Is there a way to flank them? Behind the Legion and to the back of the mountains?" Hastur considered this for a moment, appearing deep in thought, before unfolding the map again and placing in back down on the ground.

"This path leads around our boarders, to the mountains. It borders with our neighbours to the East, and it's possible the Legion hasn't quite reached it. Yet..."

Dante studied the path, it was out of the way, but if it got him around an entire Legion, he wasn't complaining. Besides, he could deal with any patrols.

"Thank you. I appreciate the help."

"It was no trouble, no trouble at all." smiled the Stoat.

"Hastur," the Jaguar, Karm, approached him with an anxious look on him, "we really should keep moving if we want to stay ahead of the Traxins."

* * *

"So Brown, you say you're from Texas?" Kara Steele asked bemused, a grin on her face.

"Yes and what's so funny about that?" Lance Corporal Brown asked, his left eyebrow rising.

"Nothing, it's just that everyone says guys from Texas are all..." but Steele stopped and crouched down, bringing the assault rifle to her shoulder and scanning everywhere.

Brown also got the point and crouched, unsheathing his combat knife. He would have had one of the two pistols, but Steele insisted on having the two pistols at the pods location as a minimal precaution.

Steele turned off the safety and started to check her six, and stopped when she saw what caused the noise; a man in leather armour, with the face of a lion, and who had a short sword pointing to her face, with only a foot between the tip and her face.

"What the fuck!" she muttered in disbelief and shouldered the momentarily lowered assault rifle.

At this outburst Brown, who had also unheard the scout, turned around and looked at the chimera.

They were both frozen in place, but it was Steele who regained her composure first.

As she jumped back to put some distance between her and the threat, five pairs of hands grabbed her harshly and dragged her to the ground.

Meanwhile, Brown managed to escape the other previously sneaking Traxin soldiers and thrust his blade into the leg of the closest one. As that soldier dropped and screamed, another just trampled over him and jumped onto Brown, dropping his blade and entering a dog pile and fist fight with Brown.

Steele meanwhile struggled and lashed out repeatedly as she was dragged across the floor. She had dropped the assault rifle and was now doing anything and everything to get out of the grips of the soldiers holding her.

Steele knew it was a futile attempt but she was a marine, and marines don't quit, no matter what the odds.

"Thomas!" Steele screamed, now getting turned over and tied up at the wrists.

"Shut it whore!" a Traxin soldier yelled in her face, slapping her hard and pushing her face in the mud.

"Steele! I can't fucking move!" Brown shouted back. He was also tied up and was now getting a mouth gag emplaced.

The two marines were dragged off towards the Traxin overlook, along with their weapons and dropped items.

Meanwhile, at the pod crash site, Master Sergeant Fox was looking north; as he swore that he could hear yelling quite a distance in that direction, he kept glancing in that rough area whilst arming one of the two pistols.

Unbeknownst to Fox, three Traxin soldiers ran to the pod stealthily from the south, each drawing their short swords and slowly creeping into the pod towards the sleeping form of Private Redding.

They pounced on him, immediately gagging him with a rag and pinching his puffed up eyes to cause him pain as to knock him out. They tied him up and dragged him outside.

Fox hadn't heard either confrontation but was now freaked out by the lack of any sound, so he immediately gripped his pistol tighter and unclipped the safety catch.

He froze suddenly as he saw shapes move from the tree line in front of him; he aimed his pistol but lowered it slightly as they formed a shield wall and raised their weapons. He swore some of them had animal features.

In unison, they all boomed a low howl, apparently used to scare other primitives Fox thought, but he was a marine, with a pistol, ammo and a makeshift tree house, and he wasn't going to surrender!

Fox fired a single warning shot into the area above them hoping to freak them out, which only sort of worked.

Most Traxin soldiers kept their ground, maintaining the shield wall, however some kept coming, now starting to throw their spears.

"Shit!" Fox breathed out as a spear missed his position by a foot, "come on then bastards! You'll have to try better!" he yelled, only regretting it as another three spears soared past, one imbedding in the tree.

Fox ignored the questions in his head, like who they were? Why were they hostile? Would it be too late for Redding down there?

As all that mattered was him, the enemy and his small ammunition stockpile.

One Traxin dropped with a newly formed hole in his left shoulder, and almost immediately another fell due to a now halved left foot. Most of Fox's shots were accurate to the point that the enemy were dropping with one or two bullets, but it was harder now as that were now weaving in and out of trees, and some used their heavy metal shields to absorb most bullets.

Fox had just about to shoot an apparent leader when the pistol clicked to show its empty magazine. He pressed the ejector catch and let the empty magazine drop as he quickly rested the pistol on his lap and reached back for another one, which he then bit down on the base, so he could now insert it into the pistol with one hand.

He armed the pistol by placing the forward sight onto a branch and pushing it hard enough to cock.

Now reloaded, he started firing again, this time he hit seven targets out of his twelve rounds. He had one clip left, and could now see enemies advancing from behind and near the pod; he was now surrounded!

As soon as he had fired off half of his current clip, he stopped in surprise; his three companions were tied, gagged and held with a sword to each of their throat.

A man clad in spectacular armour walked forwards, "you have defended yourself valiantly soldier! Now is the time to surrender, or I'll execute your comrades one by one, and then come up there and torture you!" he boomed with a commanding voice.

"You attacked us, hold my fellows at sword point and you expect me to keep your word? Big chance buddy!" Fox replied coolly.

"I don't expect you to think that I'd keep my word, but what are your other options?"

"what will happen to us when we..." but Fox was cut off when a pair of hands grabbed him from behind and pulled him out from behind his cover. The chief scout had crept up behind the talking Master Sergeant whilst he was being distracted by Kraiger.

Fox could only struggle with one of his arms and curse as he was being carried down the tree and towards this enemy leader, "you fucking coward! Can't face us yourselves huh? Had to get your bloody minions to get me you twat!"

Kraiger backhanded simply ignored him and walked off. Fox was about to shout more insults but was stopped as his vision went blank over the smell of a chloroform like substance.

He fell unconscious.

***Six Hours Later***

Kara Steele groaned softly and slowly came to at the sound of men shouting in the distance.

It took her seconds to remember what had happened and immediately stopped moving to give the presence of being unconscious; a usual captive trick to gain valuable insights as to their whereabouts.

"There's no point in pretending not to move female. We all know that trick here." A stern and commanding male voice rang out. Steele stopped the façade and leant up to see who had spoken; the enemy leader that had captured them was sat cross legged on a table, spinning a knife in his hands slowly.

Steele regained her composure, and to her surprise, she wasn't shackled or anything, "Who are you? What do you want from us? Where are my men?"

"I am Chief Commander Kraiger of the Traxin 7th Legion, and we took you as our prisoners for our protection. Your comrades are receiving treatments for any medical problem they may have."

"By your protection you mean from us?" Steele queried.

"Sort of; we have been forced from our homes by usurpers, and when my best scout saw your lot with unbelievable technology, so I did what I had to so I could protect my men from your potential threat." Kraiger replied calmly, putting on a fake victim voice.

"How can I trust you? How do I know you haven't killed the other survivors?"

"You're not shackled are you? So I hope that's enough trust do far. And you say there are more of you?" asked the Legionnaire inquisitivly.

Steele cursed silently to herself for giving information up. "Yes. We're scattered though, survivors of battle." The man stood, a thoughtful look on his face. " If you have other survivors, the Midean invaders have most likely taken them captive and are torturing them for information."

"You seem to be on bad terms with these Mideans. Are you at war with them?"

"They started invading and conquering our cities many weeks ago, raping, pillaging and seeking us out." Kraiger was laughing in his head; this foreign bitch believed him!

"I feel bad for your people, I really do. But I fail to see how this helps me get my men back."

Kraiger stood and stared off into space, pretending to be contemplating hard.

"I have an idea. You seem to have quite advanced weapons and armor. Help us take back our country and overthrow these vile Mideans, we'll help you get your men back from their clutches. How does that sound?" Kraiger was now sheathing his knife and grabbing some mead.

"That sounds like a fair trade. If they're captured, then I've got to do something, and I wont stand by and let these 'Medians' slaughter your people." Steele nodded, thinking hard. "But i'll need more information."

"I will bring you your soldiers immediately for both mine and your explanation as to us being here. All except one however, as it seems his infection is too severe. My healers did all they could but.. he died on the journey here. I am sorry." Kraiger bowed slightly and walked out, not giving Steele enough time to react.

On his way out, Kraiger smiled; it was going too well, he would have his own foreign soldiers like the titan and the Mideans, captured Midean fortresses and information from the allergic soldier, who of course wouldn't die that night unless Kraiger himself helped him to pass away...

***Officers Medical Tent***

"I'll ask again; what do you know of the titan soldier!" the Master Torturer asked sinisterly.

On a chair with strapped arms and legs, Private Redding was getting punched and jabbed all over the body, especially near his infected eyes. The tent door flap opened and in walked Kraiger, a malicious grin on his face.

Redding got one look at Kraiger and spluttered, "I don't know. I'm not gonna tell you shit even if I knew!" Redding spat at the hooded torturer.

The torturer sighed and wiped the spit off of his hooded and bloody cowl. "They always say that Mr Kraiger. But then again I always get them to crack... Or lose their minds... Either way really."

Kraiger ignored the lack of rank courtesy because of his long past history with the torturer-a long, bloody one wrought with allying up for plotting.

"Master torturer, have you done the drowning effect yet? I hear that's the new craze back in the prisons back home."

"No we haven't done that yet. But I am thinking more along the lines of the needle method..." The torturer said thoughtfully, walking over to a small table where he grabbed a handful of metal needles, a foot long each and less than a millimetre thick.

He walked to Redding and in a flash, pierced one of the needles straight through his forearm. Redding screamed as the needle passed through flesh, muscle and nerves, whilst intentionally missing his artery and veins.

"Still nothing? Who are you?" The torturer asked exasperatedly.

Another needle, now in his chest; perfectly aligned so all bones and vital organs were missed.

Redding screamed, now spitting blood, "Private Samuel J. Redding! UNSC Marines! Serial Number 856-1034-9925-71SR!" The Private screamed, reciting his information exactly as he had been taught in boot camp.

He had been taught the basics of resisting torture, just like every Marine. The trick was to not resist, but to accept it and embrace the pain.

He wasn't however, an ODST or an ONI operative that had been trained for weeks to resist such methods. He was just a grunt, fresh out of boot camp, and try as he might Redding was now blubbering as the Master Torturer, who had had years of practice, slid a third and fourth needle into his body.

This treatment carried on for several hours, at first he thought he could resist it, that he could fight or somehow survive.

But a man can only take so much and Kraiger and the Master Torturer knew this all too well and had infinite patience.

As impressive as they found the foreigners will to be, he finally stopped spouting the same nonsense phrase after several hours and told then whatever they wanted to know.

Kraiger left the tent, wiping the blood off his hands and pondering the information the foreign soldier had spilled forth. The information could be false, as torture had a tendency to sometimes do that, but they had questioned the boy over and over and he had given relatively the same answers.

These 'Marines' would prove quite useful.

And if he could gain control of this 'Spartan' then he could take over the entire Empire…

* * *

You know the drill people. **REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**

Feedback and input is very important to me and makes me right faster.

I love to know what you think about it and ur thoughts and guesses on events.

Now then. Who wants to play ME3? which, incidentally, ive been obsessed with lately. Have writen a few one-shots in my pain-med induced haze.


	17. Chapter 17

The gentle roar of the waterfall continued on, adding to the calm serenity of the clearing. The wagon was back on the path, its occupants having packed up its contents in record time, eager to continue their journey to safety.

"Take care of yourself Spartan. Look after Myra, she's suffered enough already." Dante nodded in acknowledgement as the old Stoat shook his forearm, saying his farewell and wishing them luck in, what many in his company seemed to consider their 'suicidal' endeavour.

The wagon was all packed up and ready to travel once again, as the refugees continued to flee to safety. Having received the Intel he had been looking for, it was time for him to move on as well.

"We're all set!" Thule yelled from the front of the caravan, having finished checking the oxen's straps.  
"Let's go old man! I'd like to try and reach Dumat before tomorrow!" Hollered Karm, waiting impatiently.

Hastur hugged Myra, which she returned, before turning back to the Spartan and tugging Dante down to his level.  
"I sense a great destiny about you Spartan. Look to the Holy Mother, she will guide your path." Said the old Stoat, pushing something into his hand, before turning away and heading back to the Caravan, leaving Dante perplexed.

The Spartan looked down at the object the Stoat had pressed into his hand; to his great surprise it was Forerunner technology, he could easily tell that much just from looking at it. There was a Forerunner symbol on its other worldly metal, a circle with a smaller hexagon in its centre and two lines on either side of that.

Before he could ask what it was or why he had given it to him, Hastur had hobbled back inside the carriage that, with the driver urging the oxen onward, began to take off down the path.

The tent they were in was lavishly decorated with hand carved furniture and an assortment of furs, clearly meant for someone of a higher ranking and much more important the Marine Lance Corporal currently occupying it.

"Not bad for a bunch of savages," commented Brown, kicking up his feet and looking around, "definitely not the Hilton, but I could get used to it."  
"I don't know, the whole idea that they even have slaves puts me on my guard." Added Kara Steele, waving away two slaves who offered to fan her. She had long given up trying to tell them they didn't need to serve her.

"Have they said anything to you Sergeant?" Lance Corporal Brown asked, eating his way into a third apple brought in by another entirely silent slave.  
Master Sergeant Fox closed his eyes in thought before addressing the younger Marine, "Afraid not, the only visitors I've had are the slaves and what I'd guess was a Captain or something by the look of him, even then he only said one or two words, he might be waiting for this Kraiger bloke to speak to us officially again or some shit. Your thoughts Ma'am?" He asked turning to face Warrant Officer Steele.

"I reckon they're waiting as well. What time did the Captain say Kraiger wanted to meet in this tent?" Steele asked, eyeing a slice of pork on the platter, before apprehensively grabbing it.  
"They said now, but if their military is anything like ours that means in an hour." As he finished his sentence however, the tent flap opened revealing soldiers on the other side.

"Scratch that, heads up!" Brown whispered, both he and Steele stood, out of habit more than respect, as Kraiger entered the tent flanked by three guards who took their post in front of the tents entrance flaps.

The Traxin commander looked calm and friendly as he started to walk over to the bed that was now Fox's home, clasping his hands behind his back before addressing the Marines, "Gentlemen... lady."  
He added nodding to Steele. "I think it fair to guess that you all have many more questions for me. But before we start, I must ask, have my servants aided you in all possible ways?" His sharp eyes flickered to the 2 slaves almost cowering in the corner with more plates of food.

Steele was first to reply, "Yes, they've performed admirably, your doctors herbal liquids and acupuncture treatment has somehow brought back movement into Master Sergeant Fox's hip and upper portion of his right thigh," she nodded in the Maser Sergeants direction. "That being said, we don't like being kept in the dark and the lack of answers is unsettling, as I'm sure you understand."

"Yes I personally instructed my men to avoid you as I first wanted the chance to talk to you myself. Now then, let's get to business shall we? Where should we start?" Kraiger said, now pouring a goblet of red wine and drinking quickly.

"What the fuck happened to Private Redding? How did he die?" Brown jumped in hastily, glaring at the Commander.  
"Ah yes, I'm afraid that the mountain roads were too much for his heart and despite our best efforts, it gave in. His breathing was bad enough and his eyes and lungs had started to swell with allergy related puss. We have cleaned his body and wrapped it in linen for a burial if you wish."

Brown scoffed. "Bullshit! Redding was a Marine! He wouldn't die so easily!" he pointed accusingly at Kraiger, "If you hadn't attacked us, then we wouldn't have had to take this pissing road trip! Why the hell did you attack us anyway?!"  
"That's enough Lance Corporal!" Steele rounded on Brown, glaring at him with a look that clearly said, 'let me handle it.' "You know as well as I do that his infection was getting worse. My apologies Chief Commander Kraiger." Steele said, trying to follow soldier to officer etiquette, before turning back to the Traxin.

"Oh its quite alright, I can hardly blame you. I would be just as furious if any of my own men suffered a similar fate." He poured himself another cup of wine before continuing. "As I said before, we only 'attacked' you because I deemed you were a threat to my men and even, perhaps Midean spies." Kraiger stated consolingly, bowing his head. "My deepest apologies, if I had known..." he trailed off dramatically.

"Right," said Steele, looking over at Fox, who had sat up in apprehension, "moving on then. You said earlier you know of others like us that were captured by these... Mideans?" To which Kraiger nodded.  
"Then our first priority should be to release them. Is there any way we can help each other out here?" Steele asked, with Fox laying down flat on his bed again, wincing a bit, and Brown dismissing Kraigers apologies and now gorging on several slices of meat.

"These... usurpers and murderers captured them about a week back, and now are most likely interrogating them harshly." Kraiger started, looking off in thought. "My superiors have the agenda of taking their capital city and surrounding towns or forts to then negotiate a peace and the return of our lands. But I think we can cut a deal here; you aid us in the capturing of several key locations, and in return, we help find you find your brethren. Agreed?" Asked Kraiger, looking back at the female Marine questioningly.

"I can sympathize with your current situation Commander Kraiger, I really do." Steele began, crossing her arms. "But unfortunately, my first priority must be to rescue my Marines. If they are being interrogated, they cannot wait days or weeks while we go off on your crusade." She glared at the Traxin, who stood idly in front of the Master Sergeants bed.  
"If you could provide us with some men and transportation so that we could rescue them, then we would consider helping you in return."

For a second Kara Steele could have sworn she saw a look of anger and rage cross the Commanders face, but if she did he hid it well behind a smile a second later. "I understand. I think I can agree to that. We can finalise the fine print later." He turned and ushered over one of the guards who was standing by the tents entrance. After whispering several orders to him, the guard saluted and ran out of the tent, as Kraiger turned back to them.

"I believe it's my turn to ask a question. Where exactly are you from?" Kraiger asked, pouring himself another goblet of wine.

They sat for an hour or so, with Steele dodging questions, attempting to not give away too much, while Kraiger asked his questions and confirmed the information he had gathered from torturing Redding. The Marines were also privy to false information pertaining to the Mideans many war crimes and barbaric tactics, while learning that the Traxins were always a diplomacy first kind of nation.  
After a while the Traxin commander stood and explained he had duties to attend to, before dismissing himself.

Once the Marines were left alone in the tent, they immediately started discussing and analysing what had been said to them. "So how do you guys feel about working with these Traxins? Speak freely." Steele inquired, rubbing her temples to sooth her headache.

Fox was the first to answer, shifting his weight to one side. "I honestly don't know. To be honest I'm just worrying what the Brass will say when... or if we get back home." He looked up at the tent ceiling in frustration. "They certainly appear to be the victims here. But what most concerns me is how a nation that uses diplomacy relies on a slave network. On the other hand, they did help us out, despite a cold welcome."

Fox scratched his head contemplating something, "At the same time I'm not sure I entirely trust them. Kraigers story makes the Traxins sound too victimised, and to be honest, I'm not sure I'd like to work with a culture based on slavery, I mean look at the Roman Empire, they may have called themselves the height of civilisation but tens of thousands of slaves died a year for their welfare. What I'm saying is that we need to be wary is all."

Brown swallowed another mouthful of meat, before adding his two cents. "I'm with the Sarge on this one Ma'am. My gut says they aren't being totally honest about Redding or themselves. And that Kraiger bloke? He's bullshitting us and keeping a poker face, he hides it well but I've played enough poker to see it in any man."

He glanced at the tent entrance, as though expecting someone to be listening and lowered his voice. "I say we should use them to our advantage but like the lazy one here said, we should keep an eye out just in case." Brown said, before yet another slice of salted meat entering his mouth.

Steele sat in thought for a few seconds before clapping her hands together. "Alright, we're in agreement then. Until such a time occurs, we will keep vigilant." The Marines nodded in agreement.  
"Also, Brown..." she continued in a sombre tone, "go and retrieve Redding's body, and find a nice spot to bury him. I'll be along to help later. We can't forget about him." Steele finished in a solemn tone.

The tent got quiet at the sudden mood change; Thomas Brown snapped a salute and walked out of the tent into the crisp and foggy morning air, leaving Kara Steele alone with the laying Master Sergeant.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them once Brown had left the tent to bury their fallen comrade. Both marines seemed to realise that they'd been in the same position for a few minutes now, each avoiding the others gaze. Steele decided venture forth and break the ice. "How are you feeling? The doctors' treatment helping your legs?" she tried to sound professional, but her look gave her away.

"I'm doing ok Ma'am thank you, but as helpful as these damned 'witch doctors' are, I can't help but think that our modern medical science would have fixed me up by now." Fox grinned, patting the UNSC patch on his chest.  
"They think that my body was just acting out of shock and a small bit of nerve damage is all that's causing it. The weird thing is that it's not spinal damage apparently, just my bad luck and a standard evac pod ma'am." Fox chuckled slightly but otherwise kept a straight face.

"You don't have to call me ma'am or even Steele when we are alone, I don't expect it from Brown or any others. Might just be the lads in my workplace..." Steele chuckled but wasn't leaving the point to be ignored because of the humour, "but it's good to see you're doing well. Just think though, when we get back, you can have proper surgery or prosthetics like the ones advertised by the VA and you can be up and about in no time." Steele spoke optimistically, beaming as she did.

"If we get back that is..." Fox started, but was cut off from Steele. "Don't be a buzz kill Fox! The fleet is coming back, they wouldn't abandon us! And that's final"  
"Yes ma'am!" Fox pulled a mock salute, mentally smiling at her frustration.  
"I told you not to call me ma'am or Steele when alone... Call me Kara." she said softly, the quick flush of frustration disappearing instantly.

"Fine... Kara it is," he finished somewhat lamely, leaving them in another awkward silence, "so... you're from Earth right?" Fox inquired.  
"Yup. Born and raised in Canada." Steele grinned proudly.  
"Got anyone waiting back home?" Asked the Master Sergeant?  
She raised an eyebrow at the question, "just my parents and cousins. Why?"  
"Just curious, making small talk."  
"Right, of course." Another few minutes passed in silence, the only movement was the slaves taking away what food they hadn't finished.

"Well I'd better collect our gear from the other tent and see if I can't dig up anymore intel. I'll be back in a bit." She stood up and left without another word, leaving Fox to contemplate on their monumental bad luck.

The tree canopy above the giant crashed metal beast didn't let much through it besides the odd ray of sunlight, which was just fine with Corporal Floyd, who stared up at the sky through the trees above him.

He sat in a foldout chair beneath the camouflaged cover they had set up, idly keeping an eye on the drones camera feed while lost in thought. It had been almost a whole week sense they had crashed here. And while things couldn't really be much better, all things considered, that lingering doubt at the back of his mind was starting to eat at him. The one that wondered if they would ever be rescued.  
Not that they were in much of a bad situation mind you, shelter, food, hot natives and good neighbours, but there was just a lot more that he still wanted to do with his life before he finally kicked the bucket.

His thoughts must've been written on his features as Treven made his way over to him, carrying a small cup of coffee, "What's up man, something on your mind?" asked the Lance Corporal, sitting down and stretching out on a nearby chair.

"Nah," responded Floyd, "just thinking about shit back home."

The ODST nodded in understanding, "I know what ya' mean. Sucks being trapped here and all, but the fleet will be back and then we'll be outta here," Treven grumbled, cracking his back, "got to get some damned couches out here or something..."

Chuckling, Floyd looked over at his friend. "Still though, even when the fleet returns, we'll have a hell of a time contacting them, what with our Comms being jammed by this Forerunner crap." Aldo sighed, watching a small caravan make its way up to the castle on the drone's camera.  
"Oh shit! That reminds me!" Treven jumped up from his chair and ran into the ship, emerging a minute later with a small computer, "I think I may have found where the jamming signal is coming from!" the lance corporal said excitedly.

"Really!?" Asked the Corporal, sitting up excitedly.

"I've had a program running a systems analysis for a couple of days now, trying to locate the signals source while taking various points of measurement and possible locations..." Treven rambled, only to be silenced by Floyd talking over him. "English Trev!"

The ODST sighed. "Okay, let me slow it down for you; I basically was able to track the signal back to its source." he pulled up a map on the computer and zoomed in on a specific location. "If I'm right, the jamming signal is coming from about 30 clicks south of here."

"30 clicks huh?" Floyd rummaged around the scattered gear and equipment that surrounded him inside the cluttered Central Operations Centre (COC) and pulled out a map of the region that Garit had loaned them. Laying it flat on the foldout table he traced out 30 kilometres south of their position, "there are more than a few Forerunner structures in that region." He noted, showing Treven the map.

"Fuck," cursed the Lance Corporal, "could be any one of them."

"And we can't really tell shit by this map," Floyd commented, turning back to his forgotten MRE, "ah well; we're closer than we were five minutes ago at least."

Treven grinned. "Dibs on the chaingun next road trip."

"Fuck you, I outrank you!" Floyd said through a mouthful of peaches, "besides, man law clearly states that 'dibs' or 'shotgun' can only be called within full view of the vehicle."

"Fuck."

"Fuck you." Cursed Aldo as Carmela continued to laugh at him from the passenger seat, Garit also still wearing a smile on his usually stony features.

"I did warn you that they are easily startled." Commented the guard Captain.

"Aldo, did he at least take you out to dinner first?" Seth added from the turret of the lead warthog, to laughter from the others.

"Better tell his wife to watch out, she's got some competition." Laughed Ellis from the front.

The Corporals humiliation had been going on for the better part of a half hour now, ever since they had managed to pass the Yut crossing. During the course of Garit asking the farmer to move the heard along faster, Aldo had been standing over watch for him. When suddenly Gunny, out of impatience and boredom, had revved the engine loudly of the Warthog, causing the nearest domestic animal to panic and run right into Aldo's backside with its horns, sending him flying into a tree.  
Luckily, his armour had taken the hit and aside from a few bruises he was fine. But his pride would never recover, as was evidenced by the convoys running joke of him.

"Alright ladies, settle down; we're coming up on crossroads," Gunny growled over the radio, "get your eyes open and keep your heads on a swivel."

Ellis keyed his radio to broadcast on all channels. "This is ODST Captain Ellis broadcasting on an open channel to any UNSC personal in the area. I say again, this is ODST Captain Ellis, any UNSC personal respond. Over."

He waited; listening intently, but only static answered him back. He sighed as they pulled up to the crossroads, wondering just how long it would take to find the super soldier.

"Alright children, this is where we part ways," he said over the team comm, pulling up the map on his HUD, "Hammer-2 will take the road on the left, and Hammer-Actual will take the right."  
"Strawfield is at the end of this road," commented Airon, pulling out his own map, "it's half a day's journey by foot, but I'm positive it won't take as long with the Warthog."

"Should either team make contact with the objective, try the radio and hope for a good signal to radio the other 'Hog." Ellis ordered, reiterating the plan for what had to be the 10th time that day.

"We'll meet back here if we don't hear anything. If one team returns before the other, wait approximately 5 hours before going in search of the other team."

"We're looking for a Spartan, gents; try not to get on its bad side. Seth, you'd better hide." The Lance Corporal shrugged in the turret, ignoring the jibe.

"Keep your head down my lord. Listen to those two, they'll keep you alive." Garit yelled from the back of the Warthog, his sharp eyes boring into the soon-to-be Sovereign.

"Try to bring Seth back in one piece Gunny." Commented Ellis as he revved the engine.

"No promises sir." The Staff NCO laughed as Seth groaned from the turret as they sped off in opposite directions down either path.

There was something different about her; he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but ever since last night, Myra was acting differently towards him. It was in the way she looked at him, the sway of her hips and how she practically skipped down the dirt road alongside him.

They had been walking for the better part of two hours now, now able to follow the map that Dante had on his HUD which kept them parallel with the stream that flowed into the waterfall back down the road.

His mind kept drifting back towards last night, the feel of Myra's lips on his, the way her fur softly tickled his skin. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her walking just a bit behind him and he found his eyes drifting towards her chest. They hadn't really had a chance to talk about what had happened, though he wasn't sure if there was much of anything to say.

He kicked a rock that had the misfortune of being in his way in frustration. What was he thinking?  
She was an alien, more or less, and he was a Spartan. When the fleet returned, he would be gone, off to the next mission. He snorted; what would his team say? What the hell would he do when he made contact with the survivors?

As though somehow able to sense his frustration, the vixen looked up at him, her emerald eyes displaying her concern. Sighing, Dante forced himself to calm down; he would deal with that when the time came. For now, he was more than happy that she was with him.

Reaching down he messed up her hair, causing her to jump and swat at his hand. Dante grinned as she huffed in frustration, unable to push him back as he carefully gave her a playful shove. He thoroughly enjoyed messing with her.

A soft chime inside his helmet made him stop dead in his tracks. His motion sensor had pinged contacts at 35 meters out. In a flash he picked up Myra and disappeared into the trees, only a small cloud of dust marking their passing.

Dante put a finger to his faceplate when Myra looked up at him curiously. She appeared shocked from having been almost tossed into the trees, but kept still as he moved her behind him, looking over his shoulder.

The Spartan had placed them in a bush behind a fallen tree about ten feet back from the road. He wasn't taking any chances, not this close to that Traxin army. If it was a patrol, it was vital he avoid it at all costs. He didn't feel like having a whole legion trying to hunt him down. 'As if they could' He snorted.

As the dot drew closer to twenty metres, he could hear the stomping of hoofs, neighing of horses and men talking loudly. Myra kept still behind him as the travellers came into view, bearing a crimson flag: Traxins!

They passed quickly, talking loudly and planning on capturing any refugees for 'entertainment', while still others discussed what they had done to the last batch of refugees. Dante watched their every move, watching for the slightest glance in their direction with his hand on his pistol. The patrol continued on its way however without incident, moving at a quickened pace as they continued their search.

Dante had an urge to kill them, but suppressed it almost immediately. He could not afford to blow his cover. He remained in the treeline, with Myra hidden behind him, for another five minutes, careful to make sure that the patrol was alone and didn't have any friends following them.

Once he was certain the way was clear, Dante led the way out of the treeline with Myra following him closely, almost clutching onto the back of his armor in fear.

Dante checked the map on his HUD and tried to estimate the patrols path and where it might have originated from. If the old Stoats intel about where the Legion was camped was correct, their patrols were much further out than he had originally estimated. Troubling, but nothing he couldn't handle.  
They stepped back onto the path, with his fox companion almost magnetically locked to his arm as they continued on with somewhat more caution. If they continued at this pace they should reach the ridge line by nightfall, the Spartan mused as he studied the map.

Activating his VISR mode, unless they run into more patrols Dante thought as his eyes racked the treeline, carefully on the watch for any sign of an ambush.

Damn it! Her armour was starting to itch again. Carmela silently cursed as she tried to readjust her armors chest plate, which occasionally would chafe her breasts something fierce. Just like it was right now.

The trees around the lone Warthog were less dense as the vehicles powerful tires climbed up the steady slope of the beginnings of a mountain path. The female ODST took in her surroundings as she attempted to adjust her chest plate further, chastising herself for not wearing a bra under her armor.  
The other ODST riding in the back of the Warthog with her sat just behind her, eyes scanning his side of the forested path with his weapon in his lap.

Adjusting herself one last time, Carmela brought her rifle up and sighted down the scope into the forest, more out of habit than anything. Her mind briefly drifted to thoughts of her home when she used to go mudding on the back trails in her Dads 'Hog, but she pushed those thoughts aside, forcing herself to remain focused.

The female trooper bounced in her seat, sending her aim completely off as the Warthog went over a particularly big bump in the trail, throwing its occupants about as its massive tires easily conquered the obstacle. Behind her Aldo cursed, shaking his helmeted head after having smacked it on the roll cage. Carmela laughed as he trooper groaned, shaking his head, trying to regain his composure.  
"Good thing you've got such a thick skull." She called over behind her, earning his elbow to the back of her helmet.

"Don't fall out you two; I won't come back for either of you." Joked their commander over the radio, as he manoeuvred yet another hole in the path.

"Aw, come on Sir. What would you do without us?" Carmela asked in a sarcastically sweet voice.  
"You mean besides live a calm, peaceful normal life?" retorted the ODST Captain, hearing a laugh from his fellow Captain, Garit, who was still riding shotgun.  
"Yeah but who wants that crap? Sounds boring as all fuck to me." Laughed Aldo, while Carmela nodded in agreement.

Before she came up with her own reply however, she spotted something on the horizon. She snapped her rifle up and sighted in with her weapons scope, attempting to identify it.

"Got something Carmela?" Asked Aldo, noticing her strange behaviour and gripping his own rifle tightly in response.

She studied the spot on the horizon for a few seconds, watching the way it curled up to the sky from its source. "Got smoke on the horizon. About a click up the path." She hollered back.  
Garit, who had up until that point been leisurely observing the drive from the passenger seat, sprang to life while the ODST Commander slowed the 'Hog to a stop, he snapped into tactical mode and ordered, "set up a feed!"

Carmela set up a feed from her helmet and broadcasted it to Ellis and Aldo, while Garit scanned the path ahead with apprehension.

"It looks like a small fire. Could be a camp." Aldo commented as he stared at the image from Carmela's HUD.  
"Or bandits, attacking travellers along the trail." Chimed in the Median Guard Captain. Carmela watched out of the corner of her eye as Ellis took off his helmet and offered it to Garit, to show him the image.  
"Could it be your Spartan?" Inquired the Guard Captain, having finally squeezed into Ellis' helmet.  
The ODST paused in thought for a second, starring at the smoke curling steadily up towards the sky. "No. A Spartan would never so blatantly give away their position like that and if there had been gunshots we'd have heard them miles back."

Garit took off the helmet and handed it back to Ellis as he nodded in understanding as the ODST commander sat in thought, contemplating their next move. "Right, we'll move up a bit closer with the 'hog and continue on foot from there."

Two acknowledgement lights winked as Aldo and Carmela confirmed their orders, siting back down in the Warthog, double checking their weapons once more.

"Should only be about a mile or so down the path." Commented Garit, his hand now on the hilt of his sword. The Warthog roared down the path, spitting dirt out behind it as it took off. When they reached what they assumed to be half a mile away from the smoke, the Captain stopped the Warthog and killed the engine as Carmela jumped out and secured their surroundings with Aldo.

"Alright," began her Captain as they gathered around him in front of the sleeping Warthog, "we'll push forward quick and quiet. Call out anything you see and keep your head on a swivel. Do not fire unless I give the order to."

Garit stood next to Carmela as he spoke, having retrieved his shield from the back of the 'hog. "More than likely this is a bandit ambush that set fire to a wagon or cart." Advised the Guard Captain. "They're undisciplined, but fast and experts at setting up ambushes. Keep your eyes on the treetops as they'll most likely have a lookout posted."

"Roger that." Commented Carmela, checking her scope.

"Carmela, take point. Aldo, cover the rear. Captain Garit, stick with me. Hand signals and helmet to helmet orders only from here on out. Move it out Marines!" Ordered Ellis. Carmela, flicked the safety off on her rifle and heard, rather than saw, Garit unsheathe his sword as she began to blaze a trail that ran parallel to the road through the treeline, the team following silently behind her, stepping high with each step to avoid making noise.

The four of them worked their way through the treeline slowly, Aldo practically walking backwards to ensure they weren't being followed, as Carmela kept one eye on her motion sensor while she methodically scanned the trees ahead of them.

After about a quarter of a mile, Carmela held up a fist and dropped to one knee, signalling them to halt in their tracks; she had heard something. It had sounded like yelling, but she wasn't sure.  
The sound repeated itself, and she definitely heard it that time. She signalled back to her team that there was an unknown ahead.

Ellis issued a helmet to helmet order to spread out in a line and sweep up slowly through the trees. They swept through the trees swiftly and silently for ten metres, until a fire came into view just down the road. Ellis ordered them to halt again, as he planned their next move.

Carmela could hear very clearly now yelling, begging, screaming and cheering coming from just ahead.

A horse whinnied loudly as they sat, waiting for orders.

Captain Ellis then issued another helmet to helmet order to Carmela and Aldo, telling her to move up slowly and recon the area while Aldo covered her. She acknowledged the order and, staying in a low crouch, slowly began to creep up to the road to get a better view while Aldo silently moved along with her.

As she carefully ducked under a fallen tree, a horrific scene came into view. In front of her on the road was a tipped over caravan that was the source of the mysterious fire. What truly horrified her however was what was taking place around the destroyed caravan.

Dead bodies of fallen Chimera warriors lay in various grotesque positions. Carmela could see what looked like an older Stoat Chimera, nailed to a tree along the path with spears. A human lay on the ground near the cart, both his arms cut off and his legs crushed with rocks. And on a tree limb hanging over the road, hung a Jaguar. His abdomen sliced open, letting his guts fall out.

The thing that caught Carmela's attention the most however, as Aldo crept up beside her were the soldiers in bronze armour gathered around 3 women raping them as they screamed for mercy. One girl barely looked older than 15, was surrounded by four soldiers as she cried and pleaded for them to stop. Another was a Doe Chimera, who was screaming curses and promises of painful deaths for all of those violating her.

The last women didn't make a sound as the soldiers raped her; just staring straight up at the sky with an empty, dead look.

The ODST was almost too horrified for words, but her training kicked in and she fed a live vid feed back to her commander, showing, rather than trying to explain the situation.

A few painfully long seconds later, in which the female ODST had to use every ounce of her discipline not to burst from the trees and kill every one of the evil mother fuckers herself, Captain Ellis issued an order to hold while he and Captain Garit got into position. She acknowledged the order as did Aldo, the screams of the young girl ringing in her ears.

Only years of intense training and military discipline held her in place as she waited for three agonizing minutes. Then, after an eternity, Ellis signalled them they were in position. Using cross-comm, the three of them began to mark their targets.

There were approximately twenty soldiers in the clearing, all dressed in shiny red and brown armour. They would each pick off four targets, by then the surprise would wear off. They would then have to move in to finish them off as they soldiers took cover, Guard Captain Garit taking point.

Carmela gladly selected two of the monstrous Chimera raping the young girl as her first two targets, her other two standing over her waiting their turn.

She loved this part, the calm before the shitstorm; the part were deserving motherfuckers were about to have their heads removed manually with near surgical precision and they didn't even know it. She had the head of the 'man', if he could be called that, ploughing into the young girl dead in her sights. She only wished he could feel what was about to happen to him.

"In 3... 2... 1... Execute." Ordered her Captain.

She pulled the trigger. The bastards head exploded into a red mist. She sighted in on the Chimera in the girls mouth and pulled the trigger. Half of the top of his head disappeared and she moved to her next target, who was turning around to see what was going on. A giant hole appeared in his throat and began to spray great fountains of blood.

She switched to her last target, which was starting to panic and again gave her trigger a slow, steady squeeze. A hole the size of a baseball manifested on his forehead.

The soldiers that happened to survive the barrage, panicked and hid, their commanders dead, picked off by Captain Ellis's deadly marksmanship. Carmela and Aldo burst from the trees, just as Ellis and Garit did and charged onto the path.

Garit slammed into two of the crimson soldiers, hacking and slicing them apart with precise strikes. Carmela unloaded into the burning remains of the wagon, which some of the soldiers were hiding behind, the fragile burnt wood offering no resistance and her 7.62 armour piercing rounds tore through it and into her targets on the other side.

What was left of the soldiers tried to form a counter attack, forming a ragged battle formation that was quickly decimated by a grenade from Aldo.

The two Captains finished off the remaining 2 soldiers, Garit slicing the head clean off one, while Ellis butt stroked the other with his rifle, cracking both the helmet and jaw, before putting a burst into his chest.

Garit was about to finish off a wounded enemy at his feet while Carmela and Aldo swept the area clear, and end the brief skirmish, but the ODST commander intervened. "Stop! Garit, I want this one alive. He could give us some useful intel."

The Guard Captain rounded on the ODST, fire and murder in his eyes. A tense few seconds later the guard Captain came to his senses and calmed himself. "Yes... as you wish."

Carmela rushed over to the young girl who lay sobbing on the ground, covered in the blood of her attackers. Taking a knee beside the girl, the ODST pulled the corpses of the soldiers off her, tossing them aside.

The poor girl stared up at Carmela in horror, her own reflection visible in the visor of her helmet. "Carm', take off your helmet before you give her a heart attack." Aldo advised her over the radio.  
Cursing her own stupidity, she yanked off her helmet. "It's okay. Calm down, I'm a good guy." She said in a calming voice, holding out her hand to the terrified and sobbing girl.

After staring at her in shock or disbelief, she couldn't tell which, the poor girl jumped into her arms and sobbed her heart out, thanking the ODST over and over.

Marching through the camp to retrieve his fallen Marines body, Lance Corporal Brown had felt the eyes of the entire army on him; not friendly or curious looks, but glares of predators ready to pounce, sizing him up. Never one to back down from a fight, the Marine marched with the confidence of an alpha male, glaring back at the Traxins and daring them to make a move and prove his suspicions.  
Fortunately for the Traxins, no such fight took place and he was able to retrieve Redding's body with relative ease. He even managed to acquire a cart and a few servants to help him and set off to find a proper grave.

After half an hour of hiking around a small hill on the outskirts of the mountains overlooking Red Break town, he felt confident he had found the perfect spot for his friend. He had barely gotten up to the top when he saw a fantastic view overlooking the plains and town beneath him. Once the grave plot had been chosen, the horse drawn cart carrying Redding's wrapped body followed him up the trail. Brown went to the cart and grabbed two shovels, keeping one and throwing the other to a servant, who both started digging Redding's grave under a tall, thick and wispy tree.

The Lance Corporal had dug his share of fox holes before and it was a long slow process that usually was followed by long conversations with other Marines about their latest bar adventure. However, digging and sweating under the suns heat, having finally cleared the morning fog, Brown was getting immensely bored with the lack of conversation coming from the slave.

"So! You're a Traxin right? What's your name?" He asked, trying to break the suffocating silence. The servant merely looked surprised at the question and shook his head, turning back to the digging. "What? You're not a Traxin then?" Brown asked, looking over at him sceptically.

The servant looked around nervously and spoke quickly and quietly. "Sorry sir, but I'm not supposed to answer your questions under the Chief Commanders orders." He got back to digging with more urgency.

"You mean that Kraiger bloke right? Can't say I'm too fond of the guy, he's definitely got something shoved up his arse."

The servant jumped back at the last part. "Sir! Y-you can't say things like that! It'll get you into trouble."  
Brown laughed openly at the servant. "The fuck I can't! I'll say whatever the fuck I want to!"  
The slave was so shocked he dropped the shovel on his foot. He picked it up in record time and resumed digging with renewed vigour.

"Come on, you won't get into trouble if it's just us here now will you? Don't worry kid, what's your name? I won't tell." Brown winked at him.

The servant stood thinking hard; he'd been in the servant's life for 18 years, ever since he was 5. Now all of a sudden this foreigner was ruining the discipline his Traxin masters had painfully instilled into him. For some reason he couldn't quite explained however, he trusted this man. "It's Faine Drakir, sir." Asked the servant nervously, looking up from his digging.

"Nice to meet ya' finally Drakir, that's a bad ass name by the way. Thomas Brown." The Marine held out his hand and the slave shook his forearm.

"Is there anything else sir?" Asked Drakir, enjoying his momentary freedom of speech.  
"As a matter of fact there is. Why doesn't Kraiger like you and the others talking to us?" Asked Brown, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"He is afraid sir. Afraid that you might think bad of us after what..." Drakir stopped suddenly, realising he was crossing the line. A fact Brown was quick to pick up on. The Marine stopped shovelling and staring suspiciously at Faine Drakir.

"After what? What would spoil our view of you?"

"I-It's nothing sir! I-I should report back to camp!"

Drakir got up to climb out of the grave, but Browns thickly muscled forearm and strong hand clamped down had on the thin arm of the servant, causing him to yell in surmise as he was pulled back, "Oh no you don't! You're not going anywhere! What did that bitch Kraiger do? It was Redding wasn't it!? Wasn't it!?"

Brown was shouting at Drakir, shaking his body against the pits wall and knocking clumps of loose dirt onto the slaves head. "No sir!" Drakir was panicking as the large bulky Marine now looking at him with fire in his eyes, studying him feircly. "It was..." But Brown didn't let him finish as he again pushed him into the wall. "You really aren't usurped are you? What are you then, slavers? Tell me Drakir! I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't answer me then this will be your grave!"

Drakir gave in, weeping he started to explain himself. "Ok, ok! It was that other one, like you. He didn't die on journey here! Just don't hurt me please!" Brown let the servant go and pulled himself out of the pit, leaving the servant in a ball on the floor, cowering quietly. Brown sprinted to the cart, not caring to stop in time and crashing into it.

He climbed in the cart and started to uncurl the wrappings slowly. Even with the fury in his heart, he still made an effort to respect his fallen brother in arms. What he saw made him feel sick to his stomach; large circular blotch marks and small holes covered his body. As he travelled up the torso, not only more blotches appeared, but whip marks on the abs and peeled flesh on the shoulders, where his UNSC tattoos had been.

His face was a mess as well; his eyes stitched shut and singed to not open even after the stitches were removed. His hair seemingly burnt off. There were other cuts, bruises and brand marks too, but Brown could look no more. Tears of anger welled in his eyes and a burning hatred rose in his chest. Redding had been a good Marine; Brown had taken him under his wing when he had joined the Platoon. To see him like this... "Those cowards! Those goddamned fucking bastards! I swear to you Redding, I'll make them pay! They won't get away with this!"

It was another hour before he changed position, and only because of a familiar female voice came floating down the trail. "Yo Brown, is that hole done yet or are you beating off?" Steele called up the trail. As she drew closer however she saw the Marine with his head in his hands and her tone became serious.

"What's wrong? You dehydrated or something?" Brown raised his head and looked at his commander.  
"The bastards lied to us. Redding was tortured and murdered; he didn't die on the road from heart failure at all!" "What? What are you talking about Thomas?"

"Look at his fucking body! That isn't from an infection! I don't fucking want to know what that was from!" The Lance Corporal shouted, pulling the sheet he had placed over Redding's corpse back. Kara nearly tossed her cookies at the sight of the Marines tortured body.

"Fuck!" Steele shouted. She looked away, kicking the cart and pacing around, "fucking fuck! Those fucking cunts! What the bloody hell are we going to do about this!" She cursed, more to herself than Brown.

"We fucking kill them all ma'am! Blood bath extraordinaire! Find that Kraiger bloke and blood wing his fucking ass!"

Steele thought about this seriously for a moment but shook her head. "We can't do that. Not yet. Fox is alone down there and is in no condition to move, let alone fight. And we haven't buried Redding either. We don't forget our fallen!"

Brown cursed and sighed, thinking hard. "Alright this is what we do. While we bury Redding, my new buddy Drakir here will head back to camp and prep Fox to move." He gestured over to the slave, watching sheepishly from the hole they had dug.

"He'll tell them we want him here for the funeral and will carry him out of the camp or on a cart or something," Brown said, "then we hide him in a safe spot while we go in guns blazing and kill every one of those cowardly shit-fucks we see!" Brown said, punching a fist into his hand.

"No! We have no idea where we are and have no way of contacting the other life pods." Steele said, cutting off the Marines blood lust and thinking hard. "No... We can wait until I can get the information we need from Kraiger or one of his cronies and then we can rip them to pieces!"

"Oorah Ma'am! But I get Kraiger! Redding was like a brother to me."

"Alright. It's settled then!" They bumped fists and Brown turned back to his new friend, still hiding in his hole.

"Hey Drakir, get over here! I've got a proposition for ya'! How'd you like to be free?"

There were no birds chirping, a fact that disturbed the ODST Commander, despite it being obvious as to the reason for their absence. Gunfire and the stench of death had a habit of scaring off the more friendly woodland creatures.

Captain Ellis watched with a sombre expression as Carmela helped the 3 girls calm down and gather their belongings. The young human girl was still crying into the doe's arms, which seemed to be the only one keeping it together of the three.

Aldo had the unfortunate duty of burial detail. He took down the mutilated corpses of the refugees from where they were displayed and set them off to the side of the path where he covered each in a sheet from the open creates that here spilled about from the wagon. He didn't like having Aldo perform the task alone, for the sake of his mental health, but the Marine had insisted.

He turned his attention back to the Traxin prisoner that lay cowering on the ground before him. The blood in his veins boiled as he thought of what this filth had done, every bone in his body demanded that he be ripped apart and strung up just like the refugees, left to suffer and rot.

With effort, he calmed the fiery rage within himself. They needed Intel. And this thing and monster of a man would provide it. One way or the other. Kneeling down next to the prisoner, who had been stripped of his armor leaving him in just a tunic, the Helljumper unsheathed his combat knife and held it their "guests" face.

"What's your name?" asked Ellis in a calm uninterested voice.  
"A-Appius Diddius." answered the Traxin, unsuccessfully attempting to put on a brave face.  
"Diddius huh? Well Diddius, you have two options here," Ellis said, twirling the 5in" combat knife in his hands, "one, you tell me everything I want to know. Or two, I can let my Midean buddy here put you through all 9 levels of hell, until you tell us anyways."

The ODST gestured to the visibly seething Guard Captain standing to his right, his hand on his sword as he chuckled darkly. "It'd be far less than what you deserve coward." snarled Garit.  
"So what's it going to be?" asked Ellis nonchalantly. The Traxin sat and contemplated his situation, before looking up at the ODST, his own scared reflection visible in the dark visor of the helmet. "So... if I tell you what you want to know... you'll let me go?" Diddius looked up hopefully.

Garit began to answer, his tone a sinister growl, but Ellis cut him off. "You have my word that none of my men will harm you." He answered.

"What do you want to know?" he asked, easing slightly.

"How many Traxins are there and where are you located?" Ellis asked, kneeling so he was face to face with him.

"Many thousands! We are settled in Red Break town near the mountains. Three legions have come so far! Mostly infantry, but we do have some cavalry, trebuchets and ballista. We're always using the shield wall tactic." he spluttered quickly, wanting to gain favour.

Garit stood stunned for a moment, "three legions so far? Why have you come? Tell me now!"  
"We are here as conquerors and expansionists. Our General, Hyko Vedrarl has been ordered to take over your lands, but it gets worse!"  
"How does it get worse?" Ellis asked calmly.  
"Our Chief Commander, a man named Kraiger plots to overthrow Vedrarl and is a hundred times crueller. I mean Vedrarl is restrained by our standards."  
"Anything else, like patrols or people like me?" Ellis enquired.  
"Before my group left the camp we heard whispers of a group of foreigners being taken from the fiery object falling from the skies, but I don't know too much; I've been out of contact with the camp since starting this expedition."

Ellis stood up, stretched, and sheathed his combat knife. It was clear they weren't going to get any more out of this vermin. Fortunately, he had given them plenty to go off of already. Unfortunately however, it didn't seem they'd met a Spartan, he would have mentioned it right off the bat.  
"Captain, got something you might want to see." Aldo radioed over the team chat.  
"Roger, wait one." Ellis called back. He turned to Garit and nodded, "all yours. Try not to take all day with him."

The Guard Captain grinned evilly and unsheathed his sword once more as he bore down on Diddius. "W-what are you doing? W-we had an agreement! You said I could leave!" panicked the Traxin, backing away in fear.

The ODST looked back over his shoulder, "Oh no. I said none of my men would harm you. Unfortunately, my friend here isn't under my command and therefore I have no control over his actions." Ellis snarled; the visions of the scene from earlier flashing vividly through his mind's eye.  
"No! You can't! Please! Please!" Diddius' screams followed him as he made his way over to where Aldo stood, holding several pieces of paper out to him.

"Found these on this dead officer here." gestured the corporal, kicking the body of a Chimera Bull at his feet that had half of the upper right portion of his skull missing, as he ignored the sounds echoing over to them from Diddius.

Ellis took the documents and looked them over. It was a treasure trove of Intel; patrol routes, maps of the area, a roster and even a personal journal. Opening the highly worn pages of the journal he flicked through the pages, skimming through them.

They were mostly writings of "incidents" and battles, prisoner captures and thoughts on the Empires coming conquest of the Medians. More than a few made him scowl at the mention of captured slaves.

He glanced down at the dead "officer" at his feet. How could this pile of shit sweat even call himself an officer? Hell, they were practically equal in rank. An Officer was supposed to lead by example, be the first to set foot on any battlefield and lead their men from the front. He strived to inspire the Marines under his command to be the very best, to always do what was right, even if that meant giving their lives.

His scowl deepened the more he thought on the subject, but he pushed it aside. He already knew that he was the better man; there was no doubt in that.

The ODST continued to skim through the journal and was beginning to think he was wasting his time on it when a word caught his eye in the last entry; "Marines."

Quickly, his eyes jumped to the top of the page and he began to read. The journal told of a raid on a strange band of soldiers with odd armor that were camped out in the mountains. They were brought back to camp, where the newly appointed General questioned them and had learned that they were called "Marines."

Ellis gazed down at the word, his mind kicking into overdrive and he was sure there was steam coming from his ears.

Other survivors…

How had some Marines allowed themselves to be captured by the Traxins? It didn't matter, they were in the lion's den and the Helljumpers would pull them out.

"Sir?" asked Aldo, spotting the odd look on his commander's body language, "is everything alright?"  
Ellis snapped back to reality and slammed the journal shut. "We're moving out. Go back to the Warthog and bring it up, I'll talk to Carmela and get her to hurry up with those three."

"Sir, with all due respect, maybe we should stay here and give them more time to..." The Corporal began politely, but Ellis cut him off. "This journal says that the Traxins currently have captured Marines. That means this mission just turned into a rescue op."

Aldo stopped and stood still, his features hidden by his helmet, masking the shocked look on his face. After a second or two however, he recovered and nodded. "Understood sir. I'll bring the Warthog around."

The Corporal checked his rifle and, upon seeing that he only had 9 rounds left, loaded a fresh clip of ammo into the rifle before taking off back down the path they had come at a sprint.

"What is it? What's happened?" Asked the Midean guard captain, walking over, having observed their conversation from afar.

Ellis handed him the documents Aldo had acquired, but held onto the journal. "Found these on that thing there." He said, gesturing to the fallen officer. Garit took the papers the ODST offered him and looked them over.

"An excellent find my friend. This will surely come in handy." commented Garit, nodding in approval and pocketing the documents.

"Anything that'll give you an edge over an invasion?" Asked Ellis, head bent in thought.

"Perhaps with a more in-depth study. But for now, I fear that we are greatly unprepared for what is coming." The Guard Captain answered solemnly.

The ODST shook his head, "and I'm afraid the news only gets worse." Ellis held up the journal for him to see.

"Was reading through this. Some interesting stuff, but the thing that caught my eye was the mention of captured Marines."

The Mideans eyes grew wide and he took the journal from the Helljumper, flicking through it at record speed. "Marines... so more like you?" he said in shock.

"Correct."

Finding the page he was looking for the guard captain read the passage quickly, his brow furrowing with each sentence, before slapping the book shut.

"So what now?" Garit asked after a few moments of tense silence, "surely we aren't just going to leave them in Traxin hands." Garit said, asking the very question that had been tearing through the Helljumper sense reading the journal.

Fortunately, the tactical mind of the ODST Commander was not something to be taken lightly. Ellis had already begun working on and formulated a plan for some minutes now.

"No. We're going to get them out of there and get the Intel you need at the same time." He answered, looking Garit dead in the eye.

The Guards immediately saluted and stepped aside as the Chief Commander Kraiger strode into his spacious and luxurious tent. Gold and red adorned the various items of the room, the colours of the Traxin Empire.

Upon seeing the look on his face, many of the servants and slaves occupying the room were filled with dread as all were able to come to the same instant conclusion. Kraiger wasn't happy. Which meant pain would surely follow.

The Traxin Chief Commander snatched a golden cup of red wine from a servant and downed it in one gulp. 'This is taking far too long' He cursed, thinking of the so-called "Marines" that he had acquired. They wouldn't take his offer, and it was only a matter of time before they found out their allies were working with the Mideans.

Standing over a table filled with maps and scout reports, he cursed again. That "Spar-tin" or however it was pronounced was his main focus in all of this. If he could get his hands on him, turn him to their cause, then no one would stand in his way. Not even the Emperor himself.

But first, he needed to find him, or perhaps "it", again. He didn't think that would truly be much of a problem, as Kraiger was certain that the creature would come to him. And to turn him to their cause... he would use the Vixen that travelled with him.

He picked up a stack of papers on his personal desk and ruffled through them, downing another cup of wine and studied the map of the land before him carefully. The "Spar-tin", this titan... travelled with a young vixen, he had seen her himself. Yes, he would use her to get to him.

The Chief Commander licked his lips unconsciously at the thought of what he would do with such a superb specimen, if his memories served him right.

Kraiger snapped his fingers and a Traxin elite guard materialized next to him.  
"Yes my lord." The Traxin soldier inquired, waiting for instruction.

"Fetch me some entertainment from the slave pens. A Vulpine if possible." ordered Kraiger. Though it was just past mid-day, the thought of his future conquests had riled him up and he was in the mood for some company while he worked.

After all, it was a hard life being the Chief Commander of a Traxin Legion.

"Right away my lord!" The guardsman saluted and stepped out of the tent at a brisk pace, pushing aside an unfortunate servant that happened to be in his way. Kraiger picked up a map of the Midean lands and studied it once more, plotting each and every move of his legions advance on their capital.

The hot midday sun beat down on them as Carmela did what she could for the victims of the Traxin patrol. She helped them pull themselves together and managed to move them under a tall tree, shading them from the rays of the vibrant yellow sun still high in the sky.

On her way to gather some food and water from the cart, Ellis caught up with her knelt down next to her to talk as Garit looked sombrely at the brutal scene before them.

"How are they doing Carm'?" asked the Helljumper Captain, taking a knee beside her.

"They'll survive sir." She responded shaking her head sadly.

"The mother is in the worst shape. They... they killed her baby right in front of her, and her husband too."

Carmela looked away, rage and sadness creating a volatile mix within the young female ODST. She felt her commander put a hand on her shoulder.

"Stay strong Helljumper; don't let it get to you. You did all that you could to save them. There'll be plenty of time for payback. Soon." He said, trying to keep her head on straight.

She nodded and took a deep breath.

"Yes sir." she stood up and carried a set of blankets she had scavenged from the cart back to the 3 women huddled under a tree. Ellis stood back and watched for a minute, unsure of what to do and suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

Garit stood beside him, a long pipe held in his hand as he inhaled a deep lungful of smoke, "Are you going to tell her?" Asked the Midean, standing idly by his side.

Ellis sighed and kicked the dirt in front of him in frustration, "We have no choice, we have to keep moving. Time isn't on our side." He responded, not looking at the Guard Captain.

"We must leave them. They will be fine on their own." Garit stated, watching Carmela tend to the victims.

"And what if they're not. What if they die from exposure or are attacked again?" Ellis asked, his fists clenched.

The Midean sighed and took another long inhale from his pipe. "Then their blood is on our hands."

Ellis cursed softly, his features full of indecision as a low rumble was heard behind him, signalling Aldo's return with the Warthog. "Oi! You two!" Called the one of the survivors, the Doe Chimera, marching over to them as Ellis and Garit stared in surprise.

"The name's Serena." She said extending her forearm, which Garit took, being the first to come to.  
"Captain Garit of the Midean Kingdom."

"Thanks for the rescue," the Doe said, looking at Ellis now with apprehension, "just wish you'd have got here sooner." She finished, looking past the ODST at the mangled bodies of the rest of the caravan sadly.

"As do I." Ellis said, gripping her forearm, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Where did you come from?" asked Garit, looking her armor over, "you don't look like a Gorgon."  
"I could ask the same of your friends here Midean." Serena said, a grin crossing her face as she nodded towards Ellis.

"They're foreigners, from the far north." The Guard Captain quickly answered, eyes flickering to the ODST.

"The North huh? That's some badass armor you've got." The Doe winked, looking the Helljumper over.  
"Never mind," Ellis interrupted, "I'm sorry Serena, but my men and I are on an important mission. Can you look after yourselves from here?"

The Doe looked at him, brows furrowed. "Yeah... uh... sure. I guess we can."

"Good. I apologize, I really do. But we have to keep moving. I'll have my men give you what supplies and food we can spare." Ellis said, not looking the Chimera directly in the eye.

"I, uh, I understand." Serena answered, looking back at the other two survivors.

Ellis felt like the worst of the worst right then at that moment, leaving behind wounded and traumatized civilians to fend for themselves. But the mission took priority. It always took priority.

He would add it to his already long list of sins, for which he would surely one day burn in a fiery hell for.

"Aldo, grab what food and provisions we can spare. Help Carmela hand it out to these three. Then prep the Warthog." ordered Ellis, his heart heavy.

He could see the female ODSTs head whip around to look at him. "Sir! They're not ready! We can't just..."

But he cut her off. "Just do it Lance Corporal!" He ordered again, hating himself.

There was a long pause, before Carmela answered. "Yes sir..."

30 minutes later they had left the wreckage of the cart behind, along with the 3 survivors, a box of MRE's and a few blankets. Aldo had even given Serena a UNSC combat knife, seeing as her sword had been broken in two. The tension in the Warthog was palpable as it roared on through the mountain trail, spitting dirt behind it and devouring obstacles with its massive tires.

The hearts of the transport vehicles occupants were heavy in their chests as they continued down the road.

Neither of them sure of what to say and all feeling less like themselves as they left three distraught survivors in need of help behind. But each knew that there were other lives now on the line.  
Marine lives that would suffer similar fates to those they had left behind if they didn't do something quick.

More out of something to occupy his guilt ridden mind than anything else, Ellis again broadcast a signal on all UNSC frequencies. "This is ODST Captain Ellis broadcasting on an open channel to any UNSC personal in the area. I say again, this is ODST Captain Ellis, any UNSC personal respond. Over."

He waited again, steering the Warthog carefully around tricky curve in the road, not expecting more than the same static as before to answer him back.

His eyes went wide however and he nearly slammed into a tree, as he manoeuvred the turn, in his surprise as a deep voice answered him back.

"This is Spartan-506. What is your location, over?"


	18. Chapter 18

...hey so that didn't take long at all did it?

Good news, life is getting back together.

bad news. shoulder fucked up again and im in incredible pain.

woot

* * *

With a grumbling roar and the crunching of branches and dirt beneath its enormous tires, the mechanical beast came to a halt on the mountain trail. The sun was beginning its long decent back towards the other side of the planet, marking the beginning of the end for another long day. The occupants of the Warthog stared wide eyed at each other in shock, not quite sure if the response they had heard was real or their own imagination.

Ellis responded quickly after pulling himself out of his shock. "Roger! We read you Spartan-506, this is Captain Ellis! We're traveling down a mountain path in transport Warthog." He double checked his HUD confirming the IFF (identify friend/foe) for a second time, making damned sure he wasn't giving away his position to hostiles.

"We may be on the same path Captain." The Super Soldier responded after a few seconds pause. "I'll set up a waypoint, see if you can't move to my position." As the Spartan finished, a waypoint appeared on the ODSTs HUD 2.5 miles away. Directly down the road.

"Affirmative. Waypoint reads 2.5 miles due North West. We're en-route to your pos." (Position.) Ellis felt new purpose and energy course through him as he cut the link. He floored the Warthog, causing its powerful engine to roar to life as it took off down the road, spitting out dirt behind it, and shot off in the direction of the waypoint.

"Holy shit." Aldo commented from behind him. "We actually found him." He brushed off his armor and straightened himself as he continually scanned the side of the road. "This shall be interesting." Garit grinned from the passenger seat, doing the same. "I must admit, I've been looking forward to meeting this Spartan warrior."

"Keep it in your pants you two, holy shit." Laughed Carmela, keeping her eye on their surroundings and cracking her neck absentmindedly. Apprehension built as they traveled onward down the path, the waypoint looming ever closer. "Eyes sharp people. He'll see us long before we see him." Ordered Ellis, at the one mile marker. His eyes focused on his HUD, the waypoint and the vehicles dashboard, multitasking 10 different things.

"Hammer-1 this is Sierra 506." Called the Spartan again, causing Ellis to slow down a bit. "Roger Sierra 506, go for Hammer-1." "I have a visual on you now. Keep coming down the trail 200 meters." The Spartan finished, as all eyes in the Warthog scanned the trees, wondering where the hell he was watching them from.

"Roger that Sierra 506." Ellis sped the Warthog back up, his apprehension making his heart thud in his chest. "Be ready for anything you two." Ellis said calmly over the radio to his team. He knew from experience that he could trust a Spartan, but he hadn't gotten this far without following his gut instincts.

The afternoon sun cast long shadows on the forest path, playing tricks with his eyes as he strained them, looking for their objective. 'Where is he?' Ellis wondered, and he was certain the rest of the warthog's occupants were asking themselves the same thing.

As he drove on, his eyes carefully scanning the road ahead, Ellis spotted something in the road about 50 meters ahead. At first the ODST thought that it was a rock, tree or some rather large immovable object that was sitting in the middle of the road. As the object came into clearer focus it was then that he saw him. Standing in the center of the road, with a shotgun resting on his shoulder, mythical and godlike. A Spartan. An honest to god Spartan.

"Great Mother..." Garit whispered from beside him, spotting the super soldier, his eyes going wide. "That's definitely our boy." Carmela commented, humor in her voice.

Ellis slowed the Warthog to a stop 10 feet from the Spartan and, after mentally preparing himself, climbed out, as did the rest of the passengers. The Spartan walked calmly up to them, as though he hadn't a care in the world, shotgun still resting on his large shoulders. The afternoon sun caught on the trademark visor of Spartans, causing him to look all the more like an ancient Greek god of war as the sun cast him in a yellow glow.

"Captain Ellis." The Spartan stated, rather than asked, approaching him first and snapping a crisp salute. "Sierra five-oh-six." "Nice to finally meet you Spartan." Ellis stuck out his hand, which the super soldier before him shook. "Been looking for you for a while."

506 simply stared back at him, his expression impossible to read. "Looking for me sir?" The Spartan asked curiously. "We've been holed up in a region about a day's drive from here. Some rumors reached the locals we made contact with about some giant titan stomping around slaying bad guys not far from where we were." Ellis explained, shrugging.

"I see." The super soldier said simply, his gaze turning to the ODSTs and the Median behind him, studying each of them. "Who's this?" The Spartan asked gesturing to Garit, who stood calmly off to the side.

"This is Guard Captain Garit, one of the locals who's been putting up with us and giving us Intel." Ellis answered, as Garit stepped forward. The Guard Captain gave the Median equivalent of a salute to the Spartan, who nodded in return. "It's an honor to meet a warrior of your stature Spartan." Garit said, holding out his arm, which the Spartan again took.

"Sounds like you aren't doing too bad Captain, considering the circumstances." 506 commented, turning back to him. "How many of you are there?" "7 ODSTs total." The Hell Jumper answered proudly as the Spartan nodded in approval.

"We've also come across some Intel regarding some Marines that also survived." Ellis continued, turning the conversation in a different direction. "Unfortunately they've apparently managed to get themselves captured by one of the more unfriendly factions in this area."

"Traxins?" Asked the Spartan calmly, shaking his head in apparent frustration. "Yes." Ellis said, surprised. "How did you..." he began but 506 waved him off. "Ran into them awhile back. Heard some of the locals calling them 'Traxins'."

The super soldier stood in thought for a moment, then turned back to Ellis. "Where are they being held?" He asked, confidently. "From the looks of this map, not too far from here." Garit answered taking the documents they had acquired from the dead Traxin officer out of a satchel and handed them to the Spartan. 506 studied the map and documents, flipping through the officers' journal, his helmet masking his emotions.

As they waited however, Ellis saw something move in the trees behind the Spartan. His troopers were on it though before he could even say anything. "Movement!" Called Carmela, her rifle snapping up to her shoulder as she sighted in on the disturbance.

The Spartan was in front of her in a flash, blocking the ODSTs shot. "Easy trooper. She's with us." He said calmly as he slowly lowered Carmela's rifle with his hand. Even though Ellis couldn't see her face, he could tell she was shocked. She gaped at 506 and lowered her rifle.

The super soldier turned and walked towards the forest and the source of the movement. He disappeared back into the trees, causing the ODSTs to look at each other, wondering what the hell was going on. Seconds later however, the Spartan re-appeared with a fox Chimera tagging along behind him.

* * *

Dante calmly walked into the tree line where he had hidden Myra, just to be safe. He wanted to at least be sure the ODSTs were the genuine article before introducing her. With their own native riding along with them, however, he knew he could at the very least trust the Hell Jumpers to not shoot her on site. She stood up as he approached and rushed to his side, he could tell she was nervous by the way she was trembling slightly. "It's okay, don't worry they're the good guys." He reassured her, picking up his equipment pack and locking it onto the back of his armor.

When the Spartan had received the radio transmission, he had been in the middle of surveying the map again for the 23rd time, committing it to memory as Myra walked beside him, clutching his gauntleted forearm as they continued ever onward down the winding path.

Dante had been shocked at first, having no contact at all from any UNSC personnel since landing on the planet. However, he had quickly overcome the initial shock and immediately sent a response. He was actually quite impressed at the Hell Jumpers for taking the initiative and attempting to find other survivors.

The Spartan shifted his thoughts back to the present as he strode from the trees, back onto the path where the ODSTs stood watching curiously. Myra hid behind the super soldier as he strode confidently forward, stopping in front of the Captain once more.

The Commander seemed to be a bit lost for words, as did the rest of the Hell Jumpers, shocked that the Spartan also had a companion, mostly because Spartans, more often than not, only worked with other Spartans or alone.

"Who's your friend?" Captain Ellis asked finally, his gaze focusing back on the Spartan and not on the fox Chimera hiding behind him. "Her names Myra." Dante began, "I helped her out of a bad situation not long after my POD landed. She's been a very helpful guide since then."

The ODST nodded, not caring much as to why the Spartan had a companion. After all they had forged an alliance with the Mideans not long after they had landed.

Dante noticed the Midean staring intently at Myra behind him before speaking. "Where are you from Vulpine?" He asked in a calm even tone.

Myra looked up at the Spartan she had taken refuge behind, who nodded back down at her. The Vixen stepped out from behind him, still keeping close to the super soldier as she surveyed the Hell Jumpers. "She's mute." Dante answered the guard Captain, who looked taken aback as did the ODST Captain. "We've been communicating through signing."

Dante was starting to realize just how odd this must seem to his new allies. He noticed the Marine over by the Warthog lean over and whisper something to the female trooper beside him, who shook her head and punched him in the shoulder playfully.

Captain Ellis however seemed to decide that either it didn't really matter or he just didn't care enough to investigate further. "Well in any case, nice to meet you Myra. Anyone that can gain a Spartans trust is a-ok in my book." The Hell Jumper nodded towards her and extended his hand.

The Vixen hesitated before walking forward a bit and timidly shook the ODST's hand, before retreating back to Dante's side. "How far to the Traxin camp?" Asked Dante, jumping straight back to business now that the awkward introduction was out of the way. They had some Marines to rescue after all. "About 10 clicks North-west down this path." Answered Ellis, as his fellow Hell Jumpers climbed back into the back of the Warthog. Dante checked the map on his HUD and followed the trail they were currently on for 10 clicks, which would take them to a large open area just before the town of Redbrick. He nodded, confirming their destination.

"Let's get moving then, we need to save those Marines." Ellis nodded and turned to climb back into the driver's seat of the Warthog as Dante turned to look down at Myra. She didn't appear to be as afraid anymore, but instead looked down at the ground sadly, her ears drooping. The Spartan read her emotions like a book, having become quite adept at it.

"Don't worry, you're coming with us." He said, amusement in his voice. The Vixens head shot up and looked at him with wide eyes as Dante ruffled her hair. "Come on." He strode forward towards the back of the transport vehicle and after recovering from her shock, the Vulpine chased after him.

The Spartan took off his pack and stowed it behind the driver seat and proceeded to help Myra up into the troop carrier before climbing in himself, both sitting on the driver's side of the Hog'.

The male ODST, whose IFF named him as Corporal Aldo, took the seat to the rear while the female, Lance Corporal Carmela, took up position on the passenger side. Both of the Hell Jumpers stole glances back at the Spartan, staring at his armor and occasionally at Myra, but for the most part Dante ignored them, he was incredibly used to it by now.

* * *

The town of Strawfield was aptly named, as it was surrounded by massive crop fields and farmland on all sides. According to Airon it provided food for several cities and towns in the region. The buildings were constructed with either brick or wood, causing the town to look as though it was rather haphazardly thrown together. Buildings slanted the wrong way, some had misplaced walls while still others had cracks in them. Though this was not to say that the small trading town wasn't in good condition and had its own thriving community.

Here and there the townsfolk went about their business, many just coming in from working the fields and heading towards their favorite tavern or pub. A few shops were still open, along with a small contingent of street vendors, but for the most part the town seemed to be shutting down as the planets sun began to sink behind the buildings.

They had parked the Warthog inside a shed that a local had been willing to rent out to them, for a price. The Marines weren't really worried about it getting stolen; for one, they had a tracker on it and two, Airon assured them that nobody would be able to figure out how to start it.

The two ODSTs walked calmly through the streets, with Airon in between them. Their helmets where off, secured to their hips, as they searched for any sign of the Spartan they were searching for. The customary stares from the town's residents were varied, as always. Ranging from fearful to curious, as the strange men in black foreign armor walked on.

"Holy fuck. What I wouldn't give for a night with her." Seth commented as a feline Chimera winked at him as she passed by, her dress barely able to contain her rather generous assets.

Gunny followed his gaze and scoffed. "Last thing you need is another whore alimony, on a planet only just discovered by humanity." He grinned at his own joke. "It would be damned worth it Gunny." Seth grinned at him. "You see those tits? Holy fuck and that ass..."

Gunny shook his head, barely concealing his laugh. "You will not taint this world with your foul genes Lance Corporal. That's the last thing Airon here needs to be dealing with." Their guide, who had been standing awkwardly in-between them, joined them laughing now. "I doubt it would survive long, the mother would surely abandon it as soon as she saw it." Airon commented, smiling as Gunny laughed evilly. "Goddamn! I'm just getting no love today! S'alright, I see how it is." The ODST said, faking a grievous injury. Silence again fell on the group as they scoured the town for any sign of their objective.

"What are the cities like where you come from?" Asked Airon, the thought occurring to him as the Hell Jumpers observed a childrens puppet show from afar that was the center of many townsfolk's attention.

"Crowded and loud." Answered Gunny simply after a moment's thought. "There's always something going on, it's never quiet." Added Seth, taking a sip from his canteen. "Sounds... uncomfortable." Airon said, a bit shocked.

"Well, that's just the mega-cities to be honest. They span about 30 miles or more, with huge buildings and millions of people living there." Seth said, clearing up some of the confusion. "I actually grew up in a little farming town out on a colony world in the middle of nowhere. Population of about 3,500." The ODST continued. "Guess that might be why I like all these towns we keep visiting so much, reminds me of home."

"I guess the more things change the more they stay the same." Airon commented. "Damn sure looks that way." Chuckled the Marine. "What about you Gunnery Sergeant? Where are you from?" The Chimera inquired hesitantly.

"Nowhere special. Grew up on Kholo, in one of the bigger cities." Gunny shrugged, while Seth winced. The Marine new his history and remembered the massacre that had taken place on Kholo when the Covenant invaded. "What was it like growing up with so many people in one city?" Asked Airon curiously.

The Gunnery Sargent watched as a few children were running around playing some sort of game in front of a house before responding. "Like anywhere else really. There are so many people though that most aren't that friendly towards strangers; you stick to your own neighborhood mostly."

The parents of the children watched them walk by with apprehension, keeping a careful watch on their children as the odd group passed.

An awkward silence again fell over the group as they turned a corner and continued walking down the street, the Marines keeping a sharp eye out.

"Best bet would probably be to stop in at a tavern, see if anybody has heard or seen anything." Seth thought out loud, hoping to break the silence. "There's one up ahead we might be able to stop in." Offered Airon, pointing down the street to a rather large two story wood and stone building that had groups of chimera and humans walking in and out of it.

"Might as well." Gunny said. "Starting to feel pretty confident our boy isn't here though."

As they approached the tavern, ignoring the curious stares of passersby, a man in front of the building spotted them and waved. "Airon!" The stranger called out to the chimera between the ODSTs. The young sovereign stared hard at the man before recognition dawned on his face. "Boric! Haven't seen you in months!"

The man called Boric walked up to them and shook Airon's forearm, he had a tattoo on his face which Seth thought looked a bit like a distorted forerunner glyph.

"Indeed, been quite busy back home with the Traxins stalking about. If they do invade they will not take my city without a fight." The man said, grinning. "Did they pay you a visit as well?" Asked Airon darkly while the Marines stood somewhat awkwardly off to the side. "If it can be called as such." The man answered, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "They marched in all high and mighty like they own the land and all but demanded to speak with the Council."

Airon shook his head in disgust. It was at this point during the conversation however that he noticed the strange figures standing a bit back from Airon.

At first glance he had thought that they were median guards in black armor, before returning his attention to Airon. Now that he looked properly however, he could tell they were definitely not Median. Their armor on the other hand looked distinctly familiar. "Ah! So I see you've run into these foreigners as well." Boric said with a slightly nervous grin. Airon looked around at the ODSTs behind him, who were staring at the Boric with their brows furrowed in curiosity.

"You've seen people like us before?" Asked Seth curiously. "Well not so much like you, but he was similar. Giant of a man covered head to toe in fancy armor that resembles yours. Said he was called a Spartan."

All three pairs of eyes around Boric widened in surprise. "You've seen him!?" Airon asked, being the first to voice the question. "Yeah. He came to the city about 2 days ago, walked right through the gates just as we were trying to close them before that nasty Tornado hit."

Gunny nodded in understanding. "That's what we had heard. It's nice when our Intel isn't shit for once."

"My uh... companions are actually looking for the Spartan." Airon explained to a now confused looking Boric. "They're brothers in arms from the far north, but they were separated."

"Ah. I see... well I'm afraid you're in the wrong place then my friends. If he was here I would no doubt have seen him. He's not at all hard to miss." Boric said, answering the ODSTs follow-up question.

Gunny sighed in frustration. "I see. Well that's that then." He said, turning to observe the setting sun. "I'd be honored if you would join me for a few drinks in the Tavern. On me of course." Boric suggested, nodding towards the crowded bar not far down the street. "I wouldn't mind hearing more about this Spartan and catching up with Airon."

Seth looked over at Gunny, who popped on his helmet and checked his HUD, focusing on the mission timer and how long they had until the rendezvous with the rest of the squad. "Come on Gunny, might as well a least try out the local cuisine." Seth said, nudging him.

"Yeah, might as well grab a bite. Besides, ya never say no to a free meal." The older ODST said, noting they had more than enough time before they needed to head back.

The younger ODST grinned. "Wow Gunny, that was oddly wise and fatherly advice from you? Was that a haiku?" Commented Seth, earning him a slap upside the head.

"The sound of your voice is like chalk scraping the board. You should be silent." Gunny said, much to Seth's further amusement. As the four of them walked into the pub and the smell of sweat and alcohol immediately assaulted their senses. People were laughing and talking loudly, while others were playing a game of cards for money. A young chimera dressed in a skimpy outfit walked by with a giant tray of food, smiling at Seth and Airon as she did.

Some of the patrons stopped what they were doing and stared at the strange pair in threatening looking black armor as they walked through the door, but most simply carried on with what they were doing, either not noticing them or else not caring. "There's a table in the back there." Boric said, pointing out a wooden table towards the right wall of the pub opposite the bar. The ODSTs led the way through the crowded pub towards the table, pushing their way through while Airon and Boric followed closely behind. As they made their way to it however a loud gruff voice called out to them from near the bar. "Well well! Look what we have here boys! A little mutt all the way out here, with no one to protect him!"

Airon spun around as a several dark chuckles reached their ears. A huge bear chimera was striding over to them through the crowd. The Chimera was tall enough he could have easily passed off as a Spartan, with wild black hair grown out to his shoulders and several tribal looking tattoos on his face.

As he approached them, a wicked grin on his face, the ODSTs stepped to the front and blocked his path to Airon.

"Likandros. How very unfortunate to see you still live." Airon said, stepping between the ODSTs. The man called Likandros roared in laughter. "You still got quite a mouth on you boy. And from what I hear so dose that pretty little princess you've been fucking!" He commented, to more laughter.

"How is Markus? I hear your arsehole hasn't been the same sense you let him fuck both you and your wife." Likandros glowered at Airon menacingly for a few seconds, causing both Hell Jumpers to tense, waiting for the inevitable blow.

To their great surprise however, the bear Chimera's glare split into a grin as he pulled Airon into a literal bear hug, laughing uproariously.

"Likandros and Airon are old rivals. His clan owns the lands to the far south of the Midean lands." Explained Boric, seeing the confused look on the faces of the ODSTs. Gunny nodded in realization, while Seth lowered his fighting stance, carefully uncocking the charging hammer on his pistol.

"And who are these strange looking fellows?" Likandros asked, taking full notice of the two Hell Jumpers for the first time. "They're foreigners, from the far North." Airon answered, stepping up beside them. "That's some nice armor you boys got. Think I might just take it." The Bear Chimera grinned evilly. "You're welcome to try." Gunny said, meeting the fierce gaze and glaring back just as fiercely, without fear.

The chimera stared him down for a few tense seconds before his face split into a wide smile and boomed with laughter yet again. "I like you human! You know no fear, that much is obvious!" He turned and clapped Airon and Gunny on their shoulders. "Come! Have a drink at my table, I insist!"

The group made their way across the bar back to Likandros's table. "Sit! Please! Tiula! Another round over here!" He called out to a passing bar maid who smiled and nodded cheerfully.

"So! What business brings you to Strawfield?" Asked Likandros, downing what remained of his pint of mead that he had ordered before they arrived.

"We were looking for someone." Airon answered, looking around the rather crowded table. "And who might that someone be?" Asked a Human by the name of Kandul that sat opposite of him, dressed in the same fashion as Likandros.

"A warrior, also from the north like my companions." He answered, focusing on the old man that sat next to Kandul, who appeared almost nothing but a pile of bone and rags.

"Ah! You remember Varyus!" Said Likandros, waving towards the pile of rags and answering the question Airon was thinking. "Varyus? Is that you in their old man?" Asked Boric, speaking up for the first time. "Haven't seen you since the festival of the holy mother the last time we hosted it all those years ago." The old man simply nodded and smiled, revealing nothing but gums as his teeth had disappeared along with his youth.

Tiula came back at this point, arms stacked with flasks of mead, setting them down at the table and winking at Seth as she left.

"That reminds me Airon, it's your turn this year to host the damned festival." Commented Boric, turning to the young half breed. "And you'd do well to make it a good one! So as to earn the Holy Mothers blessing in the coming war!" Roared Likandros, slapping the table in enthusiasm.

"I've been meaning to ask about that." Said Seth, taking a long swig from his flask. "Who is this 'holy mother' I keep hearing about?" Asked the ODST to shocked looks from the rest of the table, aside from Airon.

"You've never heard of her?" Asked Likandros incredulously. "Holy shit fuck, you must live under the damned ice boy."

Varyus however turned and looked a Seth, a serious look in his eyes, and was the one among them who offered an explanation. "She comes to us when we're born." He said in a croaky old voice. "She watches over us as we grow, knows good and bad. She joys at our triumphs and sorrows at our passing. We all feel her presence."

"She created the world around us and put us in it." Kandul said, looking just as serious. "Her Guardians watch over us all until she returns."

"Sounds like on hell of a girl." Commented Seth, taking another swig of his mead, clearly not wanting to go any further into the subject of religion. He wasn't sure they would understand a pastafarian's view of things and didn't want to piss anybody off.

* * *

The Warthog continued on down the road in the dark, growling menacingly along the path with its headlights off, the setting sun having disappeared behind the trees. Dante was sure that to anyone traveling along the road, it must sound like some great monstrous beast rumbling down the trail.

He looked next to him at Myra, his weapon still angled out of the warthog, and saw her clutching her tail nervously. The Spartan ruffled the hair on her head, making her jump in surprise before swiping at him playfully. He grinned beneath his helmet as she instead clutched his arm.

They weren't far now from the Traxin encampment and Dante already had a plan formulated in his head. He would be going alone; he worked best like that after all. Break into the camp, grab the Marines, plant a few explosive devices and get out. Just another day for a Spartan.

Over in the passenger seat he noticed the Median Captains head drooping before giving himself a little shake to help keep alert. One of the ODSTs also seemed to notice as he laughed. "Doing alright there Garit?" Asked Aldo.

The guard captain grunted in response. "Been quite some time sense I've had do shit like this. I'll be alright, rest assured." The Helljumper chuckled in response. "Fuck man, even I'm starting to feel off." Commented Carmela as Aldo reached under transports seat and dug through a bag.

He pulled out 5 "moto shots", or Motivation shots and passed them around, Dante giving his to Myra as he had his own. They were energy drinks in a small container that were chemically formulated to keep soldiers and Marine awake and alert. One shot was like a kick in the teeth and kept you going for a while, leaving you ready to keep pushing on.

"What's this?" Asked Garit curiously as he was handed one. "It'll help keep ya' awake." Answered Ellis, taking off his helmet carefully and downing the small bottle. "It's a bit bitter though." Advised the female ODST, Carmela. "Doesn't taste bad, but it'll make ya go 'blah'." She downed hers and shook her head in an attempt to quickly rid herself of the bitter taste.

The Median captain looked skeptically at the small bottle, before shrugging and opening the sealed lid. He sniffed at the contents and shook his head at the bitter taste.

"Cheers." He said, before downing the bottle. He again shook his head at the bitter taste and made a face, but otherwise seemed fine. "Wow." The Median felt the effects instantly, his heart rate sped up and his eyes seemed alert and ready. "That's some good shtako."

"Told ya." Laughed Aldo as he turned to observe Dante opening Myra's for her. She too sniffed the bottle curiously, before downing it and shaking her head as the Median had. The Spartan chuckled to himself as her ears immediately perked up and her eyes became more alert. He put his hand on hers and gave it a comforting squeeze, which she returned.

"We're about a click and a half out from the Traxin camp." The ODST Captain announced suddenly, slowing down the Warthog to a crawl. The Spartan double checked this on his HUD and confirmed the distance. "On foot from here." He said, hoisting himself up and out of the vehicle as the others followed.

Dante grabbed his shotgun from his stowed gear and magnetically locked it onto his back, opting to leave everything else in the vehicle.

"What's the game plan sir?" Aldo asked his commander, checking his weapons ammo counter. The ODST Captain looked at the super soldier. "As much as I don't like giving up my command to a non-com, even temporarily, I'm going to give you tactical authority for this one Spartan. Where do you want us?"

Dante nodded in thanks towards the Hell Jumper before turning to Aldo. "Corporal, stick with the Warthog and keep your ear glued to the radio. If shit hits the fan, for whatever reason, we may need to bug out quick."

"Damn, first OP with a Spartan and I'm in the rear with the gear. Fuck, alright." He walked around the Warthog and climbed into the driver's seat as the Super Solider continued. "Sir, I'm sending you some coordinates, there's a ridge overlooking the encampment about a click north-east. Grab a Sniper rifle and get into a good over watch position with the Lance Corporal Carmela and Captain Garit." Dante requested, rather than ordered. "Keep me covered and work with Garit to help guide me once inside."

The trio nodded and Ellis walked to the back of the Warthog, returning to hand Carmela the large SRS99S7, an advanced sniper rifle capable of putting a hole clean through two Brute Chieftains and keep going.

"What about the Vixen?" Inquired the Median guard captain with interest. Dante looked at Myra beside him. "Stay here with Corporal Aldo. He'll keep you safe." He told her, a bit more coldly than he would have liked. She seemed to understand however, without him having to say a word, that he only wanted to keep her safe. She smiled and nodded nervously before giving him a quick hug, one that Dante returned, shocking the others. "Alright, let's move it out."

* * *

next chapter should be up soo... Oh! Shiny thing!


	19. Chapter 19

Sperite Ch 19 bitches. That's right, im back.

So. yet another shoulder surgery.

3rd one if we're counting. and we are.

and hopfully my last. It seems to be going pretty good so far.

But yeah, that was the delay this time.

Don't worry, nice fat 11,700 word chapter to make up for it. Enjoy.

Really hope ya'll enjoy the ending of this Chapter.

* * *

The sun had set on the Traxin campsite and fires materialized in the darkness at strategic points around the camp, casting it in an orange glow as the legion carried on with their evening tasks. Most were gathered around the fires, eating, fighting and telling tall tales of their exploits in previous campaigns. Others stood guard around the encampment, disciplined eyes scanning the dark tree line.

A lone slave came down from a path leading up the mountain, his face and tunic covered in dirt and sweat. As he approached the campsite the camp guards stopped him and demanded to know what he was doing back without the strange foreigners. The slave Drakir informed the menacing Traxin guards that the foreigners had wanted their wounded companion to be present for the burial of their fellow.

Begrudgingly they accepted his story and allowed him to pass. The Traxin slave ran through the camp, past the soldiers who glared at him as he passesd from around their evening fires, towards the special auxiliary tent Kraiger had set aside and allowed the strange visitors to use.

After again explaining himself to the pair of honor guards who kept watch over the tents entrance, Drakir gained access. He ran over to the wounded Marine and began preparing him to be moved to a safer location up the hill outside of the camp.

"I can do it myself damnit!" The stubborn Master Sergeant said as Drakir attempted to help him get up. "Are you damned sure that's what they said?" He asked the slave, scrutinizing him closely.

"Yes sir. They said to tell you that they needed to see somebody named 'Cass' and that she was 'danger close'." Drakir answered, fetching a crutch from the corner of the room for the foreigner to use. Fox nodded, frowning. CAS, close air support. Danger close. That had to mean his Marines had discovered evidence that proved their suspicions about the Traxins.

Just as Drakir was helping the Master Sergeant out of the tent however, the flaps opened and revealed Kraiger standing in the doorway flanked by 4 honor guards.

"Well, what have we here?" He asked, grinning maliciously as the guards closed the tent flaps behind him and blocked the entrance.

* * *

Aldo stood next to the driver's seat of the fabled Warthog, staring up at the stars that had begun to appear and trying to determine where Sol might be. The Corporal had been born on one of Europa's many underwater cities. He felt more at home under the water than the colonists of Marina IIV

He stretched and checked to make sure his surroundings were still clear, constantly keeping one eye on his motion tracker. Nothing.

Looking at the back of the transport Warthog he spotted the female Chimera sitting down on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest and occasionally casting nervous glances over at him. She was a shy little thing and reminded him a lot of his wife in a way. Damn he missed her; he hoped she wouldn't get too worried when he was inevitably reported as MIA.

The ODST smiled as the vixen gave a tired yawn. He would make it back to her no matter what he had to endure. Maybe even get to take her here to study the cultures of the planet; she was always fascinated by ancient history and pre-colonial era cultures.

Digging in his pockets the Helljumper walked to the rear of the Warthog, unpolarized his visor and pulled out a candy bar he had been saving. Approaching the Chimera Aldo reached over and offered her the candy. She looked at him, suspicion evident in her features. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." He smiled reassuringly and opened the packaging for her.

The young girl hesitantly stretched out her arm and took the offered candy bar. She took a small bite and smiled at the taste.

"There ya go." Aldo smiled, checking his motion sensor and giving his surroundings a quick scan. Nothing. He stretched and leaned against the bumper watching the Chimera out of the corner of his eye. "So, you and the Spartan?" He asked curiously, giving a friendly smile.

The Vixen blushed and became very focused on her knees, fidgeting with her hands. The ODST chuckled. "Well it's not unheard of, but it's quite unusual. Spartans usually..." But Aldo stopped talking abruptly when his motion sensor pinged a contact, 20 meters down the trail and closing.

He polarized his visor and had his rifle up in an instant, scanning for targets. "Get down." He commanded the Vixen, all friendliness gone from his voice as he switched automatically into combat mode.

The Chimera looked shocked, not understanding what had caused the sudden shift in the stranger's demeanor. "Get down on the floor! Now!" Aldo hissed, rifle sweeping back and forth. He switched his VISR on, but couldn't see anything yet, the trees were too thick.

His motion sensor pinged the contacts at 15 meters away, moving steadily towards them. He checked his ammo counter and took cover behind the warthog. "Captain, I've got 2 unidentified contacts moving in on my position." He radioed, reporting the situation to the rest of the teams.

"Roger, engage silently if possible." The commander requested, not wanting to alert the enemy camp with gun fire. Aldo could hear the sound of twigs breaking and tree branches rustling. Just as he sighted in and prepared himself for anything, the one thing he was not prepared for happened.

On his VISR the silhouette of two UNSC Marines appeared.

The Corporal blinked, shook his head and took another look. Sure enough two Marines were still creeping towards him in the dark, outlined in green on his VISR.  
"Halt!" Ordered the ODST loudly. "Identify yourselves!"

The two silhouettes stopped in their tracks and crouched down. There was a short pause before one of them called out; "UNSC Marines!"  
The ODST lowered his rifle by an inch, still carful to keep it trained in their direction. "Put your hands up and approach slowly!" Aldo ordered, not entirely sure this wasn't a clever ambush.

The pair did as instructed and came forward with their hands up. "Sir, the two contacts are claiming they're UNSC Marines. I'm about to confirm now." Aldo reported to his commander. There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Roger, keep me posted."

As he finished the Marines made their way out of the tree line with their hands still held above their head. "God damn, an ODST." The male remarked lowering his hands slightly. "Fuckin' A. You're a sight for sore eyes HellJumper, thought I'd never see another friendly." The female Marine added.

"What are you doing out here?" Aldo asked, brow furrowing in curiosity behind his helmet. "Our Intel said captured Marines were down in the enemy camp."

"Well your Intel was wrong. Nothing new there." Said the male, lowering his hands. "We were 'guests'. They pretended to be friendly and tortured one of my younger Marines to death for information."

"So you escaped then?" Asked Aldo. "Not all of us, Master Sergeant Fox was badly wounded during the crash. We only just found out their true colors so he's still down in the camp." Answered the female, whose name tape read Steele. "Alright, wait one." Aldo requested as he relayed this new Intel to Captain Ellis and the Spartan.

It was at this moment that the Chimera hiding in the back of the Warthog choose to peek out from her cover to get a better look at these newcomers. The sudden movement attracted the attention of the two Marines, who looked back curiously choosing silently to just ask later. Getting the Master Sergeant out of that camp was the foremost thing on their minds apart from revenge.

"Roger. I'll pass along the word." Aldo finished, cutting the comm link and turning back to the pair. "Alright... we've got a plan to get your Master Sergeant out of there. If you're up for it, we could use your help."

* * *

The two Helljumpers and Median Captain moved quickly and silently through the trees, heading towards their over watch position. Ellis kept one eye on his motion tracker, the other on his Tac-map and another on Carmela and Garit.

"Just up here through these trees." He announced in a whisper, stopping and taking a knee. "Go prone from here."

The three of them slowly laid down in the dirt and proceeded to crawl slowly up to the edge of the cliff overlooking the Traxin encampment.  
The position couldn't have been better; from here they had a clear line of sight on almost the entire encampment, corner to corner.

Carmela magnetically unlocked the large sniper rifle off of her back, replacing it with her battle rifle. Unfolding the bipods she set it down on the cliffs edge in between two rocks, before she took a calming breath and sighted in on the camp below.

"That prisoner wasn't lying. Looks like they're preparing for at least two more legions." Garit whispered quietly, pointing towards two large open fields that were in the beginning stages of being fortified.

"Sierra 506, this is Hammer-1, we are in position with a clear line of site on the enemy camp. How copy?" The ODST Captain radioed.

"Solid copy Hammer-1. Still waiting on the Marines... wait. There they are." Carmela turned her sights on the main gate to the Traxin camp and spotted the 2 Marines they had just picked up, approaching a guard near the front.

"We sure this'll work?" She asked the two men lying next to her, Garit using a small low-light Tac-Pad Ellis had given him to see what Carmela was seeing through the scope and help spot for her.

"It's the best chance we got. We don't leave anyone behind." The Captain said firmly. With a pang Carmela thought how untrue his statement was. He'd left those 3 victims to fend for themselves not 2 hours ago. She closed her eyes and took a deep focusing breath. The mission always took priority, she knew that. But nonetheless...

"Got eyes on the Marines. They're approaching the gate now." The Spartan said over the team comms. "Solid copy. Carmela you got'em?" "I see'em." The ODST watched through her scope as the two Marines approached the gate guards and conversed with them, making sure to keep at least one Traxin in her cross-hairs at all times in case things went south.

"They're letting them in. Going to lose them for a couple seconds until they get past the wall." Carmela relayed to the team.  
"Roger, I'm moving." 506 said. Carmela watched as the Marines walked through the gate, losing sight of them for a few seconds. When they came back into view they began to move towards the center of the camp.

As she followed them with the rifles powerful scope the FoF tag of the Spartan appeared off to their left and a little ways behind them. She had no idea how, but he was moving through the camp like a ghost. The one time he did get spotted the Chimera who had seen his fleeting shadow was dead in half a second and the body stuffed into a barrel.

The Marines continued through the camp with no trouble, nobody stopped them as they approached a white tent decked with crimson Traxin flags with two honor guards standing on either side of the tent flaps.

The male Marine, Brown stopped for a second and bent down, re-tying his boot laces. "That's the signal. So that must be the target." Carmela observed, checking her range finder and making sure her sights were zeroed for the 4th time.

"Alright Spartan, you're up. You're priority is to get those Marines out of there. Eliminate any hostile HVTs you encounter and collect whatever Intel you're able to." Ellis ordered, watching through his HUD as the Marines entered the tent.

"Roger." The Spartan confirmed as he approached the tent entrance.

* * *

Brown was the first to set foot inside the tent and stopped dead in his tracks as he took in the sight before him. Kara nearly ran into him before she saw what had made the Marine stop.

Kneeling on the floor of the lavishly decorated tent was Fox with a sword held to his throat, a scowl on his face and Kraiger standing off to the side with a goblet in his hands.  
"Ah. Our illustrious guests return at last." The Traxin commander smiled evilly. "How was the burial?"

Brown clenched his fists in anger, wanting to cut that smug grin off the bastards face.

"My friend here has told me an interesting story." Kraiger gestured to the slave Drakir, whom Brown had sent ahead to prepare the Master Sergeant for travel. Drakir now lay on the floor, bloodied and bruised with fresh burn marks adorning his skin.

"Bastard." Brown growled. It was his fault the slave had been hurt, he didn't deserve this. The poor guy got caught between an angry Marine and his masters.  
Kraiger laughed. "You're friend told me quite a bit before he died." He held his handout and a servant ran over and put a fresh goblet into his waiting hand. "UNSC was it? My, just think of the possibilities. Flying machines, ships with the power to destroy whole cities and weapons that can turn one man into an army unto himself."

"What is it you want." Demanded Kara, one hand on her pistol holster.

Kraiger looked at her as though she had asked him a ridiculous and stupid question. "Power." He answered simply.

Unbeknownst to the Traxins, one of the guards standing at the back of the tent suddenly became quite confused as his head seemed to be facing the opposite direction of his body and he could see his own back. A split second later he fell over dead, his body was caught however and lowered to the ground softly.

Brown laughed at Kraigers statement. "You think you can just bully around the UNSC and demand ships and weapons from them? You'll be dead before you can say 'I'm a fucking dumbass'."

"Oh I think we can arrange something. Resources, relics... the Empire has much to barter with." Again Brown laughed at him. "You're an idiot."  
Behind Kraiger, Brown noticed a shadow silently slip into the tent; snap the neck of the guard standing in the back before moving onto the next.

"Regardless, your opinion is irrelevant. You'll soon join you're friend and your commander there, Kara was it, will become my personal servant."  
Kara Steele had had enough. The Spartan was almost in position. They needed to grab Fox, kill this bastard and get the shit out of here. Just a little closer and...

A servant entered the tent at the worst possible moment, tripping over himself at the sight of the Spartan before him and dropping a plate of goblets that crashed to the floor.

All eyes in the room looked back at the commotion and in turn spotted the Spartan.

"Now!" Kara ordered as she whipped out the pistol given to her by the ODST. She shot the two guards who held fox, the bullets easily piercing their primitive armor. The Praetorian guards, that stood just outside, joined the fray, charging in with their spears level only to have them snapped off at the head by the Spartan who began to engage in hand to hand combat.

Brown pulled out his pistol and aimed at Kraiger. He pulled the trigger, but the shot was blocked by a guard who ran in front of him at exactly the wrong moment, blocking the shot. He squeezed off several more rounds, but they missed as Kraiger ran out of the tent. "Coward!" Yelled Brown, turning to help his CO with Fox.  
"Hammer-1, HVT is on the move from our position, take him out!" Brown radioed into his headset, kicking in the head of a wounded guard attempting to get up.

* * *

"Roger, he's good as dead. Get that Marine on his feet and get out of there, the entire camp is closing in on you!" Carmela radioed back, eye glued to her scope.  
The HVT was easy to spot; she just had to look for the one guy running away from the Marines position. "HVT located, preparing to take the shot."  
Ellis looked over at Garit, who was watching with rapt attention what was going on on his small Tac-Pad. "That him?" He asked, wanting to confirm they had the right man.

"That's the one. Shit licking coward."

Ellis nodded, giving Carmela the green light. "Kill him."

Carmela took a deep breath and let it out slowly, the world vanished around her and all she knew was the inside of her scope. In this moment, she was god. Life and death were hers to decide. She held her breath and focused on the one thing that mattered in her own little universe.

She could see him running away from the fighting, spreading the word to the camp that they were being attacked and issuing orders as he ran. He stopped to yell at what appeared to be an officer and Carmela drew another long breath, putting her finger on the trigger.

The world slowed down around her for that half a second as the adrenaline pumped through her veins. She gently pulled the trigger as she sighted in on the bastards chest. The giant rifle fired, deafening her as it reached supersonic speeds as the round traveled through the air towards its target, like the hand of god himself.

Carmela suddenly became horrified as she watched Kreiger turn at the worst possible moment, his hand coming up to smack the officer. The bullet impacted his arm, blowing it completely off and sending the target tumbling to the ground with its force. It kept going however and blew apart the torso of the officer he had been yelling at, leaving a giant gaping hole in his chest.

"Fuck!" She cursed, banging her helmet on the butt of the rifle in frustration. "It's alright, we got him." Reassured the Captain. "Readjust fire; support our boys on the ground there. Aldo, bring the Warthog around for a hot pickup."

"Solid copy sir, I'm enroute." Radioed the ODST as Carmela located the infiltration team to provide over watch fire support.

* * *

"On your left!" Shouted Brown, putting a burst from his SMG through the torso of a Praetorian Guard charging at Steele who was currently lifting Fox up onto a table that he had broken the legs off of, effectively turning it into an improvised stretcher.

"Thanks!" Shouted Steele, turning to see the Spartan breaking the leg of one guard while shattering the helmet and skull of another with his fist. Almost two dozen bodies of those foolish enough to stand against him littered the entrance of the once elegant tent, most of the ornate decorations having been smashed to pieces or used as improvised weapons.

The gold and white tent walls didn't offer much in the way of protection, but they were doing a good enough job for now of keeping the archers they had spotted outside off of them. Not that an arrow could do much to the Spartan, but a lucky shot to the face or arms of the Marines would cause problems.

"They're confused and backing off for now, we've got a small window." The Spartan said in a creepily calm voice, looking back to observe the situation behind him. "Just grab him Lance Corporal, fireman carry. We need to go now." He said, gesturing at Brown.

"Ugh, I hate fireman carry." Brown groaned, as he handed Steele his SMG and bent down to pick up the Master Sergeant all the same, hoisting him over his shoulders.  
"Fuck!" Fox cursed in pain, smacking Brown on the shoulder. "Carful goddamnit!"

"Great. I've got a talking fossilized tumor on my back now." The Lance Corporal sighed, shifting to hand Fox his pistol. "Try not to let me die." No sooner had the words left his mouth than had the Master Sergeant emptied half a clip into 5 Traxins attempting to sneak in. Right by Browns ear.

"Ah! Goddamnit! I can barely hear in that ear as it is!" He cursed, wincing and shaking his head in pain. "Suck it up Marine, get moving."

"Over watch, this is Sierra 506, we're moving out now. Do what you can to cover our exfil, over." Dante radioed to the ODSTs up on the ridge. "Solid copy 506, we got you covered. Just get those Marines out of there."

* * *

Back up on the ridge Ellis turned to their resident Median. "Garit, can you prioritize targets for Carmela?"  
"I'd love to. If I knew how to do that..." Answered the guard captain, looking at Ellis, back to the Tac-Pad and back again.

Ellis mentally slapped himself. "Just click on any high value targets you see on the screen that would cause confusion and panic among the enemy if they died." He explained in the simplest terms.

"Ah. Right then." He focused on the screen for a few seconds, observing the chaos down in the camp, before tentatively pressing it. "That cock licker right there. That's a company commander." The Traxin in question was currently organizing a hasty defense around the luxurious looking tent that housed the infiltration team.  
"I'm on him." Carmela said, shifting the tiniest bit.

* * *

"Let's go Marines, we are leaving!" The Spartan said over his shoulder. With that he turned at walked out of the sent, an SMG in each hand.  
As he exited he shot above the heads of the Traxin gathered in a defensive posture just outside the tent flaps. "If you want to live, now would be the time to run." He said calmly, walking towards them.

The Traxins looked at each other behind their shields, a few looking as though they might do just that. However a Chimera towards the back was having none of it, he was a Traxin Legionnaire Company Commander Mother Damnit. This insolent beast would be dead by his hands.

"Kill the titan!" He ordered, "Take whatever prisoners you can!" The rest of the men followed his lead, either to stubborn or too scared of the lash to think otherwise. The Company commander was about to issue another order when his head exploded.

"You're welcome!" The ODST sniping up on the ridge radioed.

Dante took advantage of the confusion and charged forward, killing 4 Traxins with the SMGs, 3 more with well-placed body blows and elbows before finishing it all off by tossing a grenade into the perfectly grouped soldiers.

The Marines ran past, taking the opening provided for them as three more sniper shots rang out and three bodies hit the dirt of the camp, spattering it with blood. The wounded Master Sergeant used the pistol Brown had given him to shoot two more enemies coming out of a tent to see what was going on.

The Warrant Officer was running ahead of them through the maze of tents and bonfires, SMG out and firing at anything that got in their way. "Make a right up here and stay close to me!" Said the Spartan, just ahead of her.

Seven Traxin legionnaires came around the corner ahead of them. They took one look at the Spartan and the trail of death behind him, before dropping their weapons and backing away.

"Good choice!" Yelled Warrent Officer Steele, tearing past the group as 2 more thunder cracks from the sniper team rang out. She cursed as she almost ran into one of the metal stands carrying torches to light up the camp that were scattered everywhere. The stand fell over onto a rather large tent full of what looked like barrels and instantly caught fire.

"Oh fuck me. Marines, may want to double time it." Carmela said over the radio, as they continued their bloody rampage through the camp. "Large group of hostiles closing in on your left flank making a beeline for your escape route, looks like they're trying to cut you off."

"Copy, we're moving as fast as we can." Replied Dante. From behind them the tent that had caught fire exploded, sending wood and metal high into the night. "The fuck was that!?" Brown yelled, panting from running with his heavy load.

"Garit reports that the tent must've been filled with Greek Fire." The ODST Captain replied over the radio.

Dante stopped and looked around, if there was one, there should be more. He spotted a large tent just ahead of them, and used his suits magnetic sight to see inside it. Sure enough it was fully stocked with the same large barrels from the previous tent, except this one appeared to be the main supply point.

"On me!" He yelled, running towards the tent and killing the 4 souls unfortunate enough to stand in his way, the Marines following closely behind. Three more Traxins died as he rounded the corner, the Marines killing 2 more who came up behind them.

Taking three grenades off his belt, he set them down next to the largest pile and pulled out a can of C7. He sprayed the explosive foam on the grenades and barrels before slapping a blasting cap on it that would detonate the C7 when it received the signal from him.

"Double time it Marines, they're closing in!" Yelled the ODST over watch. "It's, taken care of." The Spartan replied, before taking point again and tearing off towards the edge of the encampment. When he thought they were far enough away Dante detonated the IED.

The resulting explosion shook the teeth of the Marines and sent dirt, wood and flames high into the night sky. "That should keep'em busy, keep moving." He said, picking up a fallen sword and hurling it into the chest of a lone soldier in their way.

"Rides here, gents! Move your asses, the hornets are coming out of the nest!" Corporal Aldo said over the radio. "30 seconds." Dante replied, as the group ran down an all but deserted path, most of the guards having taken off to stop the fire spreading from the rest of the camp.

The Traxins guarding the wall that encircled the entire encampment however were disciplined and knew not to abandon their post. They too, soon fell as the Spartan and Warrant Officer turned their sights on them. Dante slapped aside a javelin that had been hurled at Brown, taking time to kill the soldier responsible before requesting cover and spraying a man sized arch onto the wood with the can of C7.

"Take cover!" He ordered the Marines, who had been busy dealing with a group of guards coming from another outpost along the wall. The wall may have been well constructed and might have held up against spears and arrows, but the chemically constructed explosive blew a hole through it easily.

The roaring sound of a Warthogs engine met them as the tore through the hole, waiting for them just on the other side. "Get in, let's go! Let's go!" Urged the ODST from the driver's seat.

Steele got in the passenger seat while Brown all but tossed the Master Sergeant into the back before climbing in himself. Dante climbed in the other side and spotted Myra curled up on the floor, her head tucked between her knees. He was still in full Spartan mode however and kept his eyes and his SMG on the top of the wall in front of him as he scanned for movement.

"We're in, let's go!" Yelled Brown, pulling himself into a seat and checking to make sure Fox was secure. "Over watch, you're up next. Prep for rendezvous and previously designated coordinates." Radioed the ODST driving as they tore off into the night.

Dante looked back at the Traxin camp. It was in complete chaos, with fires burning high into the night sky. He could hear people yelling orders or else panicking as they attempted to restore order.

Behind him, the Lance Corporal opened his canteen and gulped down its contents as though he hadn't had water in weeks before removing his helmet, tipping it upside down and pouring the rest onto his head. The young Marine had carried the wounded Master Sergeant the entire mile and a half, in a full sprint at some points, and never once complained. But he was no doubt exhausted and would need rest before he was battle ready again.

Dante turned his attention to the female Chimera curled up in fright on the floor beside him. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, keeping one eye on his motion sensor.

She jumped and looked up at him and upon recognizing who it was, jumped up and did her best to wrap her arms around him in a hug. He could tell she had been scared by the way she was shaking and would have to find some way to make it up to her.

The Spartan reached up and gently brushed the side of her face with his armored hand, the same hand that had killed dozens of men not minutes ago. The fearful Vixen closed her eyes and leaned into his hand, sighing contentedly as he brushed her cheek with his thumb.

As long as he got to come back to her, he thought, he would kill as many as he needed to. He tried to remember if something had hit him in the chest, as he felt an ache in it.

* * *

They picked up the over watch team under the cover of night 15 minutes later. Carmela putting the sniper rifle back under the seat of the Warthog. It had been a long day for all of them and Captain Ellis took the wheel, letting his Troopers get some rest as they drove through the darkness towards the rally point where they hoped the other Warthog would be already waiting.

The massive vehicle made its way along the winding paths in pitch blackness, Ellis using his armors night vision and VISR mode to navigate.

Myra lay curled up in between the Spartans legs, fast asleep, as he kept a watchful eye out and listened to the ODST Captain filling him in on everything. Dante, in turn, explained his mission; that he was to gather whatever survivors he could and keep them alive until the UNSC battle group returned.

"All in all, our situation is pretty good apart from being stranded. Friendly locals, plenty of food, fresh water, not that it's necessary, the Medians are more than happy to feed us. We've also got enough weapons and ammo to last us quite a while."

Dante nodded in approval, this made his job much easier. He absent mindedly ran his hand through Myra's hair as he thought on their situation.

"So. I've been meaning to ask you Spartan, what's up with that girl you picked up?" Asked the Captain, looking back at him in the rear-view mirror.

"She's... a friend." He said, he knew this conversation had been coming. "Just a friend huh?" Asked the Captain skeptically. Dante didn't answer. She was just a friend wasn't she? He had saved her and she'd tagged along with him ever since... come to think of it, he didn't really know why he had let her tag along. But the thought of leaving her...

"Look 506, there's nothing in the books that says Spartans can't do what you're doing. As long as she doesn't interfere with your work, it's none of my business what you do on your own time." The Captain said, ending the awkward silence.

"Sir, permission to speak freely?" He asked. "Granted." Ellis shook his head, Spartans could be so odd.

"I think something's wrong with me. Every time I'm near her, my chest hurts and my heart aches. But I haven't taken any damage there." Dante asked the question that had been plaguing his thoughts for a while now.

Ellis slowed the warthog to a halt and turned around in his seat to look at the Spartan. "How old are you son?" He asked.  
"18 sir." Answered Dante, confused by the question.

"War orphan?" Asked the Captain, still looking directly at him. "Yes sir."

Ellis sat in silence for a few seconds, still staring at the literal killing machine, before turning back around and pushing the Warthog onward down the path.  
"Its cause you're in love with her." Answered the ODST. He never thought he'd say that to a Spartan.

Dante was taken aback. Love? Is that what this was? This incredible pull he felt for the Vixen sleeping at his feet, head resting on his knee?  
"What do I do?" Asked Dante, as confused as a teenager on his first date.

The Captain chuckled as he took a rather sharp turn. "Nothing you can do. The heart wants what it wants. And if she loves you back, which it looks like to all the world she does, you'll be happy just being with each other." He chuckled again. "You're a big boy, you'll figure it out I'm sure."

Dante continued to sit in thought, staring down at Myra a little differently now. Love... Yeah. He loved her.

"Word to the wise though Spartan? Let's just keep this conversation between you and me."

* * *

The headlights of the Warthog flooded the road in front of them with light as insects swarmed around the light source, naturally attracted to it.  
Gunny sat in the driver's seat, glowering and keeping a watchful eye out for the tinniest disturbance, while reading a romance novel in the corner of his HUD with the other. His guilty pleasure.

"Should've been here by now." Seth thought out loud, wishing they could use long range comms. He hated waiting. "They've still got 30 minutes before we can head out." Gunny growled at the Lance Corporal, casting a look up the dark mountain path.

"At least we got to have a few drinks." Airon commented from the passenger seat, fiddling with his family sword. Seth laughed, "We'll make a Hell Jumper out of you yet man."

The Median grinned and opened his mouth to reply before being silenced by a growl from the Gunnery Sergeant. "Quiet. Movement coming down the path." He casually pulled a rifle out the back of the Warthog and checked to see that it was loaded, Seth hopping in the turret and turning it up the mountain path.

They didn't need to wait long however before the distant familiar sound of an engine reached their ears. It stopped just out of sight however. "How's the weather today?" Asked Captain Ellis over the radio. "Hairy, just like your mom." Replied Seth, giving the all clear passphrase, letting them know it was safe.

The Warthog came down the mountain path, handling any sharp turns or bumps in it easily. Gunny was surprised when he counted not only the outline of a Spartan on his VISR, but also 4 more friendly outlines.

"Looks like you guys have been busy. We miss anything exciting?" Seth commented, also noticing the extra passengers. "Nah," said Carmela, as the pulled up. "Just a raid on a Traxin encampment to save a wounded Marine and assassinate a Legion commander."

"Yeah, well fuck you, we got to drink." Seth said after a few seconds.

Airon was standing beside Gunny, staring in awe at the Spartan that sat in the back of the warthog. He didn't get the chance to say anything though as the ODST climbed into the driver's seat of the Warthog, leaving him to run around to the other side.

"All right gents, let's RTB. We can debrief each other when we get back. Corporal Aldo, take the gun from Seth and let him catch a few winks, switch off every once in a while I want that gun ready for anything." Ordered Ellis.

"Sir, why don't you catch some z's to? I'll take the wheel for a bit." Offered CWO Steele from the back of the transport warthog. He nodded gratefully and stepped out of the driver's seat, switching places with the Marine.

"You good Gunny?" He asked as the Helljumper as he passed by, inquiring if he needed sleep himself. "I'm wired on energy shots sir, I'll make it just fine." Ellis nodded, taking his place in the back of the warthog.

"Routes programmed into the Hogs, so just stay on my ass and we should be back late in the morning." Gunny informed the Marine behind the wheel of the transport hog. With that they took off into the night, beginning the long drive back to the crashed Albatross and the Median Castle

* * *

The ride back to the Median Capital was uneventful, which was just fine with the tired Marines and ODSTs aboard the Warthogs. The nighttime countryside was peaceful under the light of the moon, the only sound the roar of the Warthogs engines.

By the time the Median Castle came into view, it was late into the morning with the planets sun approaching the center of the sky where it would sit before beginning its decent back down to the other side of the planet.

When they drove up to the Castle gates, Floyd and Treven were there waiting for them along with Miyuki and a small detail of guards.  
"You're late!" Floyd said as they pulled up and parked next to the group.

"Ran into a few snags, killed a few people, saved some Marines, you know how it is." Aldo said, jumping out of the driver's seat of the transport hog and stretching. "Fuck me..." he said as more than a few pops came from his back.

"Sounds like you guys had a blast." Treven eyed the Spartan and Chimera that climbed out the back of the warthog, as did Miyuki and the Castle Guards. "I see we found our boy. And look, you even picked up a few strays." He said, noting the Marines in the back.

"Keep laughing asshat." Brown said, climbing out himself. "Give me a hand here, we've got wounded." Treven ran over to help Brown move the Master Sergeant onto a stretcher, who was grumbling at being fussed over. He hated being wounded, he felt like a liability. "We've got some medical equipment on the ship." He said, taking the Marines vitals. "Should be able to fix'em up."

"Take the Hog and get him back to the ship. Keep me posted." Ordered Ellis, before turning to Garit. "With your permission, I'd like to get everybody into the study and debrief."

The Guard Captain nodded. "Of course." He turned to look at the King and Queen to be who had enjoyed a loving embrace at Airon's safe return home. They turned and looked at the Spartan, who was helping his Chimera friend out of the Warthog.

Miyuki turned and whispered something in her fiancé's ear. He grinned and shook his head, causing her to pout. "Damn, I was hoping it would be a girl..." she said, causing Airon to laugh. Garit was confused, but ignored it, focusing instead on his men who had been staring at the Spartan in awe. "What are you lot standing around gawking at? Get back to your posts!" He ordered.

The strange group proceeded inside the Castle gates, heading towards the study and what would no doubt be a lengthy conversation.

Miyuki could only contain herself for so long, before turning and walking up to the Spartan, Airon at her side, who looked to be a bit embarrassed.

"Hello!" She said cheerfully. "It's an honor to meet you, we've heard so much about Spartans from your comrades. It's exciting to actually meet one."  
Dante was taken aback. This was the first time anyone had ever greeted him in such an almost suffocating bubbly way. He simply looked at her and nodded, not sure what to say.

"Be nice Spartan, just indulge her curiosity. They're nice enough to put up with us while we're here, so try to be a little friendly." Captain Ellis said privately in his helmets radio, unheard by those around them.

The Spartan sighed, but supposed he was right. Best to make a good first impression. "It's ah... nice to meet you to." He said; a bit confused as to how to handle the situation. He wasn't the most social Spartan after all.

But the answer seemed to satisfy the young women as she beamed back up at him. She then noticed the Vulpine that was hiding behind the Spartans back. "Oh! Hello! And who might you be?" She asked cheerfully, causing Myra to shrink back further behind the Spartan, clutching to him in shyness.

"Her name is Myra. She can't talk, but she was nice enough to aide me when I first landed." Dante informed her, giving the hand that had found its way into his a small squeeze of reassurance.

Miyuki smiled at her. "It must've been very exciting traveling with a Spartan." She said, offering her hand. "I'm Miyuki." Myra took it hesitantly, but smiled none the less. "Why don't we let the guys here do their thing and go get you cleaned up? I'm sure I can get all that dirt off no problem and a bath will do you wonders."

Airon smiled at his fiancé, she had the kindest heart of anyone he'd ever known. It had taken him building a shelter in the town before he could get her to stop bringing home stray animals.

Myra looked up at Dante, who nodded, smiling inside his helmet as he was happy that she'd found a friend. The Vulpine took Miyuki's hand and they parted from the group, heading off in a different direction once they'd entered the castle.

"Don't worry! We'll be back later! You boys behave now!" She said cheerfully. After they left, the seven ODSTs, two Medians, two honor guards, the Marine and the Spartan headed towards the study, closing the doors behind them once they were inside.

"Alright. So, who wants to go first?" Asked Ellis, once they were all seated, the Spartan choosing to stand, along with the guards, as he was sure the ornate wooden chairs wouldn't support his armor.

* * *

Several hours later just after dusk, Dante found himself in a lavishly decorated room inside the castle that the Medians had apparently prepared for him. It didn't suit him, he preferred more Spartan accommodations. He smiled to himself in spite of the pun.

He began the slow process of removing his armor, following the ODST Captains recommendation that he run some maintenance on it to keep it in perfect shape. As he did he thought back to the debriefing earlier.

It had taken the whole afternoon. The Marines had shared what had happened to them and the discovery of the tortured private, the news of which enraged Captain Ellis. He informed those assembled who hadn't been there of what had transpired in the camp. The news that the Traxin commander may be dead was welcomed news, but they couldn't be sure as only his arm had been blown off. An easy wound to heal as long as he received immediate medical attention. His fate was anyone's guess at this point.  
Dante shared what had transpired to him sense he had landed, leaving out the part of how he had rescued Myra out of respect for her. He informed Captain Ellis of his mission and the details therein.

Airon and the Gunnery Sergeant shared what had transpired with them in the village. The news that they had met two men called Likandros and Boric seemed to shock the Median Guard Captain, who pressed them for details.

The next two hours had been filled with examining helmet cam feeds from the raid, discussing force deployments, examining maps and charts and where the last lifeboat may be. Floyd also shared Treven's discovery and the prediction that they'd be able to shut down the jamming signal and contact the other survivors once they found the correct source.

After noticing the time Captain Ellis had dismissed the debriefing and, agreeing to meet again tomorrow to discuss the jamming signal, sent the Marine and ODSTs back to the ship for some much needed chow and sleep. It had been a very long 2 days.

It was at this point Dante was informed of his sleeping arrangement. As he began heading back to the ship with his fellow UNSC personnel, the ODST Captain stopped him and pulled him off to the side. "Sorry 506, but these guys have insisted on putting you up in a fancy room here in the Castle. 'Suited for a warrior of your stature,' I think they said."

The Spartan began to protest, but was stopped again. "I know, I know. I'd say the same thing if I was offered some better digs than my men. But as I said before, just humor them. We owe these people a lot."

Dante again started to protest but, again, the Captain cut him off. "That's an order Spartan."

After he finished removing his armor he turned the security and standby modes on, before stretching and popping his joints, it always felt so odd being outside of his armor, he'd much rather preferred to stay inside it. However, Captain Ellis was right; it was due for some maintenance. So he took it off, piece by piece and stood it against the wall, where it sat like a silent guardian.

Walking to the window he stared out, down at the castle grounds. Why they had given him such a lavish room he had no idea, he was just a Spartan not a politician.  
A soft knock at the door to his room interrupted his thoughts and he grabbed his pistol from where it lay on the very spacious bed, checking that it was loaded. "Enter." he said, pistol in hand now, ready for anything.

The door slowly creaked open to reveal a very shy looking Myra standing sheepishly just beyond the threshold. Dante smiled, the now familiar ache in his chest returning. She looked very clean and he noticed the very expensive looking clothes she now wore. Obviously given to her by a certain princess.

He smiled and set the pistol down, gesturing for the vixen to come in. Myra shut the door behind her and walked up to Dante slowly, almost hesitantly, looking at him as though she where seeing him for the first time.

It then occurred to him that this was in fact the first time that she had ever seen him without his armor on. All he had on was an olive drab t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She walked up to him and Dante noticed that she was blushing as she examined him.

He walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms, breathing in deeply as he savored the feel of her body against his for the first time and the warmth that she possessed. She smiled happily and buried her head into his chest, listening to his powerful heartbeat.

She looked up at him, and just as she had that night in the forest, it seemed like ages ago now, she reached up and caressed his cheek before standing up as high as she could on her tip toes and kissed him. Dante looked down at her as she stared back up at him with a question burning in her eyes. The Spartan picked her up bridal style, and, not knowing what was coming over him, pulled her into him and kissed her back.

He carried her over to the bed and set her down gently on the comforter, breaking the kiss. Something deep inside of him was burning, so bad now it almost hurt. But he wasn't going to allow himself to lose control, he couldn't. He mustered every bit of his discipline and stood up, planning to start the maintenance and repairs on his armor. Only to have a paw grab his hand as he started towards his armor.

He turned around, fully planning on tucking the vixen into his bed so that she could sleep peacefully while he worked. But as he turned he caught site of Myra's eyes. They were full of something he had never seen before and that same question still burned in her emerald eyes.

And the more he looked the more he found himself getting lost in them. His resolved faltered a primal hunger he never knew existed surfacing with a burning intensity. A ferocious battle waged within him, until instinct gave way to reason. "You're in love with her." The Captains voice echoed in his mind.  
His resolve shattered and he give in completely.

In one swoop he had her against him, causing her to 'eep' in surprise, his lips crashing down onto hers as he held her tight against him and pulled her to lay down on the bed with him, kissing her furiously, with Myra kissing back just as eagerly. Her paws roamed all over his back, slightly digging her claws into him as she gripped him tightly.

He felt a burning sensation deep within him. Like a fire it consumed him, a hunger that could only be satisfied by one thing and one person. Having no clue what had come over him, or what he was doing, he followed his instincts just as he always did and gently reached between them to examine her breasts.

He'd never done anything like this before, sure he had seen his fellow female Spartans naked often but they were like sisters to him. Now however he could feel himself craving more as Myra took her hands from his back and gently guided his own under her shirt, where he softly began to grope her furred breasts, taking special interest in the tips, gently rubbing and pinching them with his thumb and forefinger while he caressed her.

The vixen rolled over onto her back where Dante took off the expensive gown Miyuki had given her, fully exposing her chest to him. She stared up at him, blushing furiously, as he drank her in and began to examine her perfect breasts in more detail. He leaned forward and kissed her softly before proceeding to kiss and lick her jawline and the crook of her neck. He ventured down further and took a soft pink nipple into his mouth and began to suckle on it, rolling it over his tongue and flicking the tip.

He had to stifle a laugh as an image of a grunt popped into his head, complaining about wanting a food nipple. Pushing the image aside and deciding to save it as a joke for later, he continued his treatment on the neglected breast. Myra moaned softly beneath him, clutching his head in her paw and arching her back up into him. After a few minutes of this Dante stopped, and looked up at her.

She was looking at him, a tiny smile on her face as he kissed his way back up her torso, stopping to nuzzle her softly, before claiming her mouth once more. The feelings raging inside him where unlike any he had ever experienced and he found himself enjoying them more and more. He marveled at the fact that the vixen kissing him back furiously, had managed to melt his heart and break him down more completely than any drill instructor ever could. He pulled her flush against him relishing in the feeling of her soft fur against his hardened body.

She gently pushed against him and, following her lead, let her push him onto his back. He smiled up at her and Myra smiled back blushing even more, if that was possible. He let her take his military issue T-Shirt off and heard her gasp in shock as she took in the many scars and burns that adorned his body. He smiled back up at her and stroked her cheek with his hand. "Don't worry, I'm alright. Nothing can hurt me." he said reassuringly, putting on a cocky smile.

She starred at him for a few seconds, with sad worried eyes, before smiling happily back down at him. She laid her lithe fragile frame on top of his huge powerful one and kissed him eagerly, as if to re-assure herself that he was still there, before turning her attention to his countless scars and burns.

Myra took it upon herself to lovingly kiss and lick each and every one of his wounds, purposefully teasing him and driving him mad as her tongue roamed over his whole body. She used the wet little muscle to trace the muscles of his abdomen, licking slowly up and down the Spartans impressive 8-pack. He could feel himself getting involuntarily harder with each lick from her soft tongue on his rock hard body.

Myra took notice of his arousal and grinned to herself, happy to find that he felt the same way she did. She moved back up his body and claimed his mouth again in a searing kiss, their tongues wrestling with each other as the Vixen slipped a cautious paw into his shorts where she began to softly stroke him. Dante groaned and found himself becoming harder still at her touch.

"Myra..." He groaned as he fought to control himself. Here was a Spartan, a Demon of the Great Journey and a living nightmare come to life for all of humanity's enemies. And he was absolutely powerless against the frail former slave now lying on top of him, kissing him with an urgency now, as though her life depended on it, with Dante eagerly returning the favor. Without breaking their kiss, he carefully rolled her over onto her back once more so that he could take better care of her.

As they came up for air, both of them panting, he gave her another breathless kiss moving his hands down her furred body, stopping just at her waist. He smiled at her lovingly as she buried her head into his chest, embarrassed. He slowly undid the cloth that hid her from view and tossed it aside as she bent her knees and spread her legs, granting him access to her.

Softly cupping her mound in his hand, he slowly began to rub her, causing her breathing to increase as he used his finger to rub against her opening. As he did she spread her legs wider, her hips rolling in circles as she panted softly into a searing kiss as he clamped his mouth clamped down on hers once more. She brought her paws up to cup the side of his face as his own hands began to rub a little faster, teasing her just right and causing her hips to rise up off the bed.

Dante looked down at the visage of beauty before him, the Vixen that he had saved in the woods just weeks ago, yet it felt like an eternity. She was his now... he knew he had already decided that from the moment he rescued her. His to protect, his to hold... his to love... he would never let another bad thing happen to her, not while he still drew breath.

And God help anyone that tried to. They would face the full unstoppable wrath of a Spartan.

He held her close and turned his attention back to her white furred breasts, sucking and licking them hungrily, while he used his other hand to gently part the petals covering her core and slipped a finger inside her causing her to moan, digging her claws into his back. He continued his ministrations on her, causing more beautiful desperate moans and beautiful cries of pleasure to come from her. Dante slipped another finger up inside her and began to pump faster, feeling her muscles tighten up as he drove her headlong over the edge.

She was writhing and twisting underneath him, her hips bucking off the bed until he felt her walls tighten on his fingers, her back arching up off the bed as she came hard against his hand.

And then he heard her voice. "Dante!" She cried out loudly, in a voice that sounded as beautiful as flowing water. She screamed his name to the night, collapsing onto the bed. Dante pulled himself out of his shock and pulled her towards him, holding her tight and kissing her lovingly as she panted into him.

He pulled his head back and looked he in the eyes. "Myra?" he asked hopefully. She opened her mouth slightly and tried to speak, but no sound came out. Tears started to well up in her eyes instantly. "Sh..." he pulled her warm quivering body against him, even as she shook like a leaf, still coming down from her orgasm. "Take your time. I know you'll get it soon enough."

She smiled at him as he gently kissed the tears away from her eyes, her bushy tail wrapping around them both. She reached back down between them and grabbed his still hard shaft and rubbed it gently, letting her hand trail slowly across him, sending chills down his spine.

He looked at her with questioning eyes and she smiled back at him. "Are you sure?" he asked, not wanting to do anything that she didn't want to. She brushed her paw across his cheek and softly kissed him, giving him his answer. Dante gently held her as close as he could, crushing her breasts against him as he kissed her.

Maneuvering between her legs, she helped him line up with her entrance and he slowly pushed the tip of his manhood inside her with a hiss, parting the petals of her delicate flower. He carefully pushed deeper into her, going slow and careful, not wanting to hurt her. She wrapped her arms around him and helped him close the distance between their bodies, her claws scraping down his back. When he was sheathed fully inside her, he stopped and held perfectly still, waiting for her to adjust to his impressive girth, savoring the feeling of her beneath him and her hot breath on his neck as she licked him softly.

The Spartan couldn't believe how amazing she felt, his vixen was so hot that he felt that he might just melt away. He kept perfectly still, using all his discipline to not move a centimeter as she quivered around him. Only when he felt her move slowly beneath him, making him move inside her, did he look deep into her emerald eyes, that were filled with a fiery mixture of passion, love and lust. But not an ounce of fear.

"I love you." He said, watching as Myra wrapped her legs around his torso and pulled him closer and lay her head back on the bed, biting her lip in anticipation. Dante slowly pulled himself out of her before plunging back into her core as deep as he could go, causing her to gasp and shudder as his entire length filled her. He pulled back slowly, before plunging back in and slowly began to pick up speed, thrusting his powerful hips forward into her creamy furred ones.

They both where moaning and panting now, Dante wanting more of her, to possess her entirely and make her his. He could feel Myra thrusting her hips in rhythm with his now, her tight walls milking him for the gift he possessed. He pushed up with his hands and towered over her as he started picking up the pace even further, slamming into her as she stared back up at him with fire in her eyes her hands roaming over his chest.

"Dante..." she said in a breathless voice barely above a whisper, but he heard it none the less. He leaned in and kissed her furiously, his tongue entwining with hers, battling for control, jolting her feminine form from where she lay as his tempo yet again increased, causing her to pant now, and wrap her long tail around them both.

He looked her in the eyes, "I love you Myra." She stared up at him before pulling him closer to her, drowning them both in a deep passionate kiss as she dug her claws into him, her hot breathy moans filling his ear as she held him tight as he pounded into her with super human speed.

Dante was thrusting into her harder now, so much so that he was worried that he would hurt her, but the Vixen beneath him didn't seem to mind and she moaned into the kiss, her claws racking down his back as he fought to unite them. He pulled back until he was almost out of her, electing a wonderful moan from the vixen. Picking up her legs, he brought them back gently, bending her knees near her head and giving him much better access. Dante thrust back into her with a wet slap, Myra's juices pouring out of her and soaking the base of their union. The vixen cried out in pleasure, her paws grabbing his hands as he now drove even deeper into her, hitting her sweetest spot.  
The moans and cries of pleasure from his vixen grew louder, even as her walls gripped him tight, encouraging him to go faster. Bringing her head up, she lay on his shoulder, her beautifully feminine moans now right in his ear and her hot breath on his neck as she panted.

He could feel her winding up beneath him, the thread growing tighter and tighter as they made love. She licked his neck and his ear, crying out loudly. She bit him on the neck, and the thread snapped, sending them both over the edge into a climax that shook the very foundations of their sanity. With one final thrust and a roar he came deep inside her, pouring himself into her womb as her muscles clamped down on him like a vice, her claws drawing blood from his back as they dug into his skin and they both proclaimed their love to the night, Myra screaming his name.

Dante rolled over; keeping himself buried inside her, and pulled her tightly against him before collapsing. They were both panting and he could feel Myra purring against his chest. He slowly pulled himself out of her and managed to use his foot to kick the covers of the bed over them both. "I love you Myra, I love you more than life... I'll never let anything happen to you. I promise." He kissed her again softly as he held her tightly while she slowly calmed down, tears of happiness in her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her abdomen and her chest. She burrowed deeply into his arms as they both fell into a blissful sleep.

Never before in the entirely of his life had Dante slept better.

* * *

The next morning he awoke to find Myra curled up in a ball in his arms, sleeping soundly underneath the lavish covers. He kissed her forehead and ran his hand through her long golden brown hair before wrapping himself protectively around her.

He stayed like that, not moving a muscle for fear of waking her up. After a while her eyes fluttered open and she let out a cute yawn and looked confused for a moment as to where she was, but then he saw recognition flare in her eyes and she leaned up and gave him a lick before burrowing back into his chest and their nest of blankets.  
He held her close, running his fingers through her hair softly.

He could lay here forever.

However, their peace was not to last as Dante heard footsteps coming down the hall, as did Myra apparently as she looked up at him before giving him another kiss and untangling herself from him.

Dante stood up and after a little searching, found his shorts and pulled them on, while Myra stayed nestled under the covers of the bed. He heard the inevitable knock at the door and, pistol in hand; he opened it to reveal Lance Corporal Seth standing on the threshold. Looking taken aback at how quickly the Spartan had answered the door.

"Sorry to bother you Spartan, but the Captain wanted me to inform you that there will be a 0900 briefing downstairs in the..." He stopped mid-sentence as he noticed Myra lying on the bed, the covers barley concealing her. His eyes quickly scanned the room and saw what had been her cloths lying on the floor beside the bed.

"Hah!" he clapped his hands and pointed accusingly at Dante. "I knew there was something going on between you two! Nice one man! I honestly didn't know that Spartans did booty calls. Guess that means good news for Carmela huh? So? How was it? Doin it with a fox girl?"

Dante mentally face palmed, and had the urge to toss the ODST out the window. "Thank you Lance Corpral, inform Captain Ellis that I will be attending." He shut the door in the Marines face but could still hear him on the other side. "Oh come on! Don't leave me hanging! We're buddy's right man? You can tell me."

Dante shook his head and sighed. Helljumpers where strange people. He walked back to the bed where Myra was waiting, a knowing smile on her face and sat down next to her prone form. "You did that on purpose." He said, slight amusement in his voice. She stuck her tongue out at him and he chuckled, picking up his shirt and putting it on. "I'll be right back with some breakfast." He put his boots on and tied them tightly before heading toward the door only to have a soft paw hold him back. He turned and Myra stood on her tip toes to kiss him, Dante having to bend just so she could reach him. He tweaked one of her ears and watched as she jumped in surprise. Chuckling, he opened the door and walked out of the room.

He returned a bit later with a tray of food he had stolen from the kitchen and a stack of cloths that Miyuki had been more than happy to give to Myra.

As he entered he found her standing in front of his armor, examining it with a look of awe on her gorgeous face. She ran her hand across the Titanium-A alloy chest plate, starring up at the helmet, her tail slightly waving back and forth as she examined the countless dents, scratches and burn marks. He closed the door softly, causing her to turn around and look at him with a guilty expression.

"It's okay, you can look." he said, setting his load down on a desk by the door, walking over to her and pulling her into his arms, for a deep kiss. He looked back at his armor, examining it closely.

He sighed, cradling her in his arms as she smiled. "I've got some work to do, but you can stay here okay?" She nodded sadly and he released her.  
He began taking his armor apart and putting it on piece by piece, Myra watching in fascination from the bed as she ate her breakfast. After about twenty minutes he did the final seal and Myra jumped off the bed and hurried over to him to hand him his helmet and put it on for him.

He ran a quick systems check and diagnostics routine and found that everything was green. He picked up the Vixen carefully and set her back on the bed. Then took a small radio out from his pack and handed it to her, pointing out a red button on the side. "If you need anything, just hit this red button here 3 times and I'll be here in an instant." He scratched her head and she nipped at his hand. Chuckling he left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

It took a lot of going out of my comfort zone to write that last scene, so I hope you guys liked it.

SO, now theyre all together, one big happy dysfunctional family.

Got some fun plans for the next chapter, less combat and more laughs.

As for Dante being confused on the subject of love, you have to remember that he was orphaned at a very young age. The Spartan Program is and was all he'd known up until this point. And yes, Spartans can fall in love. I forget her name, but a Spartan II was allowed to leave the program before the war ended because she wanted to start a family. (which I think ONI allowed partly because they were curious to see what the kids would be like.) Its good though. Gives him and MYra a chance to grown and learn together.

Im going to have to mention at somepoint in the story that Half Breeds are rare, because something about genetics not taking right so it takes ALOT of fertilization to get it going. Or something. Fuck I ramble to much.

**HEY! you dicks just favoriting and not reviewing! WTF?**

Come on! I love feed back! I need it!

Also if you review as a guest its really hard for me to respond to you. So yeah, gotta make an account or else email me eagleleader24 g mail

Battlefield 4 anyone?


	20. Chapter 20

Two chapters in one Month.

fucking crazy huh?

* * *

The sun rose over the decimated Traxin Legion encampment, giving light to the devastation visited upon it the night before.

The fires had finally been put out and repairs had begun, the damage to the wall being the main priority. Slaves and soldiers worked at a furious pace to return the camp to working order. The mountain of dead was staggering and they had to settle for a mass funeral pyre instead of individual graves.

Inside a red tent meant for the wounded lay a man deep in thought. The medicaes that had treated him were dead on the floor from his rage at waking up with no arm. It had been a mistake to try and control these foreigners, these UNSC people. He could see that now.

They were just soldiers; they didn't care about the big picture, only about themselves and their friends. He would need to talk with their leaders to get what he wanted, men like him that desired power. But before he could do that, the ones that were here now needed to be dealt with. He would need a better plan.

In his remaining hand he examined one of the strange weapons he had ordered his remaining Praetorians to retrieve from the ship they had found the original foreigners in. He had seen what it could do on multiple occasions now and had a basic understanding of how to work it himself.

He then noticed the words on the side of the strange weapon. "Misirah Armory."

He would have his revenge. And he would use their own weapons against them.

* * *

"Mornin' gents." Garit commented as he walked through the door to the study that was quickly becoming the official meeting area. A round of good mornings or grunts in acknowledgment came from around the room. The Median Captain was the last to arrive at the briefing as he had been out inspecting his men sense 0600 this morning.

Garit took his seat next to Airon and grabbed a bagel from the basket on the table. "So. Today we're going to be discussing the jamming signal that has us limited to short range comms." Ellis started from his seated position across the table.

"Treven?" Ellis looked at their resident tech expert who took the floor. "Like the Captain said, because of the jamming signal we can't contact the last lifeboat that made it to the planet. Not only that, but when the Battle Group returns it'll be a hell of a lot of fun trying to contact them."

"We could just jump up and down, waving our arms really hard." Seth commented, a bored look on his face. "Or start a fire and throw you into it." Gunny said, but they were both silenced by a look from their Captain.

"That said. I've been running a program sense we landed to attempt to triangulate the source." He pulled up a map Airon had given him and laid it flat on the table for all to see.

"If I'm correct, the signal is coming from about 30 clicks south of our location." Treven said, looking very pleased with himself. "However, the problem remains of figuring out which Forerunner structure is causing the jamming signal. While you were gone on your little field trip, I talked with some of the guards and Miyuki. I've narrowed it down to about 5 different structures in that region." The Lance Corporal placed 5 markers on the map for reference.

"So, looks like we'll be going on another field trip in the near future." Said Carmela, nodding in approval at Treven's discovery. "Nice work Trev."

"Not just yet." Said Ellis looking at the map. "Those objectives are 10 clicks apart at some points. If we're doing this I want to know which one it is exactly so we don't drive around for a week looking for this thing."

"Not to mention exploring the site and figuring out how to turn it off is going to take time too." Added Kara Steele, who was sitting next to Brown ande Dante on the other side of the table.

Airon cleared his throat, causing everyone to look at him. "Uh... the festival of the Holy Mother is coming up soon and we're hosting. A lot of people from that region, including Likandros, will be coming here for it." He said hesitantly, aware of all the warriors now looking at him.

"We could just ask them, I'm sure we'd be able to find out which one it is that way." Airon finished as Garit clapped him on the back and Ellis nodded in approval. "Perfect. Then that's what we'll do." The ODST Captain said.

He took a bite of the bagel he had sitting in front of him and washed it down with flavored water from an MRE. "Now that that's out of the way..." he began. "Gunny, CWO Steele, Garit and myself have been discussing it. And we've decided that sense we're going to be here for a while, certain privileges should be allowed. Such as time off and visiting the town."

"As long as we're not doing anything like killing Traxins, patrolling, training or going on more road trips. You'll be allowed to go about your business as you see fit." He fixed Seth with a look. "This includes visits to the local Taverns and bars." The assembled Hell Jumpers and Marines grinned at this welcomed news.

"I'm only going to say this once." He looked at each of the assembled UNSC personal before him. "If you get piss drunk, or do something stupid and Garits men arrest you... you had better hope he's in a good mood, because I will NOT bail you out."

He looked at them all one more time. "Let me make that clear. If you get taken in by Garits men for being the town drunk and causing a public disturbance, and he wants to put you in stocks. I'm going to let him." Both Gunny and Garit grinned evilly.

"That said, enjoy yourself and try to relax. We've been under a lot of stress lately, so take time to blow off some steam." Ellis finished.

"We will have a duty roster for guarding the Albatross, 2 guards will be posted on it at all times and duty will last 24 hours. Special circumstances not included." Ellis finished and took another bite of his breakfast.

"Captain Garit? Anything to add?" The Guard Captain sat, considering the question for a minute. "Just one." He said.

"As Airon mentioned, the Festival is coming up. That means a lot of foreigners from all across the land will be coming to attend. My men will provide very tight security and will keep order. But that doesn't mean we should let our guard down." He said.

He pulled out another map and lay it down on top of the one they had just been studying. Those present from the UNSC were instantly reminded of the holo-tables they so often used in briefings.

"From the information we managed to gain during the raid, plus the journal we recovered from the fallen officer..." The Median Guard Captain took out 3 flags and placed them on the map. "We know that 2 more legions are meeting up with the first we encountered."

"The Traxins are getting ready for something big. And it's not unlike them to use underhanded tactics." Garit said, frowning in disapproval.

"Like showing up at a festival to gain Intel on strategic weaknesses and priority targets." Dante said, speaking up for the first time. Garit nodded. "Exactly."

"Sons a bitches." Cursed Gunny. "If they played their cards right and could get enough men in they could destabilize the entire capital." He downed the last of his morning coffee.

"Cock suckers..." cursed Brown.

"I don't know. They may be assholes and enslave people, but I kind of respect them in a way." Said Chief Warrant Officer Steele from next to Dante, who nodded silently in agreement. Garit and Airon frowned at her while Brown stared at her open mouthed.

"How the hell can you say that!" He asked incredulously. "After what they did to Redding!? After what they almost did to us!?" She glared at him. "I know. I didn't say I liked them. I said I respected them as my enemy."

"If you know your enemies and know yourself, you will win a hundred battles. If you do not know your enemies nor yourself, you will lose every single battle." Ellis said, quoting one of the many books he had had to read in officers' school.

"Yeah, like Sun Tzu over there said." Kara gestured at Ellis. "In other words, Lance Corporal, if you respect your enemy you'll have less a chance of underestimating him."

"Who is this Sun Tzu?" Asked Garit rather curiously. "He wrote a book called 'the art of war.'" Answered Ellis. "I'll have to lend it to you, think you'll find it very useful."

"We're getting off track." Gunny interrupted, playing with the bagel crumbs on the wooden table. "Right." Garit stared off into space, trying to remember what he had been saying. "Ah. So yes, security will be as tight as I can make it, but be certain to keep your guard up and your eyes open." He finished, reaching again for a wooden cup of water.

"We'll have to keep a close eye on the ship as well. It's decently hidden, so it would be a pain in the ass for them to find if they didn't know where to look. But still..." Ellis finished, Gunny and the Warrant Officer nodded in agreement.

"I don't know what you're all afraid of." Said Seth, looking seriously at the entire table. "Anything those shit gobblers can throw at us we can take and dish back out a hundredfold. And now that we've got 506 with us," he nodded to the Spartan in respect. "They don't stand a fucking snowballs chance in hell."

Gunny turned and looked at Seth. "How many times have they seen us in combat Lance Corporal?" He asked in his usual growling voice. "Counting everybody here and the Marines survivors; 4 Gunny." Seth answered.

Gunny turned and looked him dead in the eye. "Exactly. That means they've had 4 times to study our tactics and how we operate. Just because we have superior weapons and technology doesn't mean we're unbeatable. You only need to look at the Covenant War to know I'm right." The Gunnery Sergeant finished, not taking his eyes off the young ODST.

"Yes Gunny." Seth said, breaking eye contact and looking away. Gunnery Sergeant Jamal shook his head, the boy had a long way to go.

But he could see the fire in him that would one day make him a perfect leader. It was this reason why Gunny was so hard on the young Lance Corporal, he was secretly grooming him for the day he received his own command. A fact only Ellis knew, to everyone else it looked like he despised the young Marine.

"Didn't we just have this conversation?" Asked Garit, wearing the same look the Gunnery Sergeant had. "Never underestimate you're enemies' ability to adapt. There is no doubt in my mind that at this moment the Traxin Legion is attempting to come up with a way to deal with you."

"Which means we have to be on our guard." Said Floyd, grinning as Carmela face palmed. "Okay, now we're just going in circles. Thanks Seth." Said the female Hell Jumper.

With that, the briefing was dismissed with most heading back to the Albatross or, in Seth's case, going to have a very long chat with Gunny on 'manners in front of company'.

As for Dante, for once he wasn't quite sure what to do. A rare occurrence in his life, but something he guessed would be happening a lot while they were waiting for new Intel or patrolling. The Spartan had contemplated continuing on with his mission to find the last lifeboat, but agreed with the ODST Commander; it would be a lot quicker and easier if they disabled the jamming signal first. Besides that, he had no information whatsoever on even a remote location of the last lifeboat.

He had begun walking after Captain Ellis, who had already left the study, to ask what exactly his orders were in the meantime. If there wasn't anything to do, he could at least request that he be put on the patrol and duty rosters. However Captain Garit walked up to him before he could reach the Hell Jumper.

"Spartan, fancy a walk?" Asked the Median casually. Dante considered him for a moment. Obviously he wanted to do more than walk, these Medians had been enamored with him sense he arrived. It was different to say the least, as he was used to UNSC personal avoiding him in downtime, which suited him just fine.

He supposed however that he should at least get to know the Castle, its key strategic and defensive points. That and he had always been fascinated by Iron Age cultures (pretty sure that's the correct age), ever sense he had studied them in training when he was younger.

"Yes." He nodded, opting to oblige the Median Guard Captain. Garit silently led the way and took him up to the castles battlements, the Median guards standing at their posts seemed to stand much straighter as the two walked nearer to them.

"What do you use for armor?" Asked Dante curiously, examining the guards armor, which somewhat resembled Traxin Legionnaire armor, except modified. "Good old leather and iron." Garit answered, patting his chest in example. "May not be as good as yours or the Hell Jumpers, but it gets the job done just fine." He looked back at the Spartan, or rather at his armor.

"Folded sheet metal, chain mail and interlocked iron plates at key points..." Observed Dante, taking a closer look. "Very good." The guard captain nodded. "But you're surrounded by Forerunner ruins. Why not use that as metal?" Asked Dante, frowning.

"One, because the Mothers guardians aren't too fond of us taking apart their monuments to her. Second because no forge can melt it to begin molding it." The Median answered, causing Dante to mentally chastise himself for asking such an obvious question.

The continued along the castle wall, Garit asking Dante questions about being a Spartan. And while some of the answers were classified, he answered as best he could. In exchange, the Guard Captain was more than happy to tell him about the Median Army and their different weapons and tactics, which Dante found primitive, but fascinating.

He was particularly interested in seeing a Median phalanx maneuver put into use. He'd seen it used on a couple occasions by Jackals, or the now politically correct name Kig'yar, a few times himself, but was interested to see it done with swords and spears rather than plasma pistols. It would surely be a lot more effective without the enemy using grenades or rockets against the shield wall.

As they continued talking, Garit promising to show the Super Soldier the Medians forging techniques, he led him back to the courtyard, where a platoon sized formation was assembled, waiting for their Guard Captain to lead them on a mid-day patrol.

"My newest batch of so called soldiers." Garit said, gesturing towards them with a growl in his voice. Dante could tell that they were new by the undisciplined way they shifted while in formation and the fact that some of them were talking to each other. "I've got a confession Spartan; I dragged you out here to show this batch of whimpering pups what a real warrior looks like." Garit finished, scratching his chin and looking at the Spartan.

"They're young, undisciplined and poor fighters right now. But I'll turn them into true Median soldiers one day." The Guard Captain said proudly. Dante understood, he knew Grait hadn't just wanted to show him the sights.

Uncharacteristically of him, however, Dante decided to play along. "Mind if I see a demonstration? I'm always interested to learn new hand-to-hand techniques." He asked, observing the recruits with interest.

"Oh it would be my pleasure Spartan." Garit glared evilly over at the new recruits. "McMillan! Gentry!" Roared the Guard Captain, causing the two recruits to jump. "Yes sir?" They both said, stepping forward. "Spar!" Ordered Garit, glaring down at them in the courtyard.

The two recruits hesitated for a second. But just for a second. "Yes sir!" The two responded before turning to face each other in a fighting stance. They were sloppy however and Dante could already see four key openings he could use to incapacitate or kill them.

They charged at each other and threw wild blows left and right, the few attempts they made to block were useless blocks that a real fighter could take advantage of. Halfway through, Garit had apparently seen enough. "Enough!" He roared, taking a ladder down to them, the Spartan simply jumping down behind him.

"What the fuck was that pile of Yut shit!?" The Guard Captain demanded, already inches from both of their faces with spittle flying from his mouth. "I've seen pregnant whores fight better than you pathetic excuses for men!"

He turned to Dante and bowed his head in shame. "I apologize Spartan, I had hoped to show you just how well Medians can fight, but I apparently have two Traxin cowards in my ranks instead." Said Garit.

The Spartan laughed softly to himself inside his helmet, unheard by anyone. He was enjoying this; it was interesting to see training from the point of the instructor. Before now, Dante had only ever seen it from the point of the Trainee ever since he had been inducted into the Spartan program.

He thought back to his days in boot camp, thinking of what he could say in response to 'motivate' the recruits. "Not even Traxins fight as bad as they do. If this is the best these men have to offer, they'll be killed before the fighting even starts." Dante growled.

"Allow me to demonstrate what a true Median warrior can do Spartan." Garit said, stepping forwards and taking an interesting fighting stance, almost like a boxers; with all his weight on his right leg. "Attack me." He ordered the two Median recruits, while the others observed with interest behind them.

(A/N; I'll be honest, I'm a brawler. So all my fighting is just pinning you down and beating the living fuck out of you. You can land a few hits on me, but that isn't going to do anything. In short, bear with me.)

Again, they hesitated and Garit took full advantage of their hesitation, landing a solid uppercut to McMillan before kicking Gentry in the chest and sending him to the ground. "You're too slow!" Yelled the Guard Captain. "You hesitate in combat and your friends die!"

McMillan recovered first and charged at Garit, he threw a few sloppy punches that were easily blocked before the Guard Captain Head butted him and brought his knee up into the recruits face and kicked him in the solar plexus, sending him flying to the ground.

By this time, Gentry had recovered and attempted to tackle Garit and pin him to the ground. He dodged it and brought his elbow down into the recruits back, sending him to the ground instead. The Median Soldier pinned the recruit and cut off his trachea with his arm so he couldn't breath. He held that position until Gentry passed out, only then did he release him.

Dante nodded in approval. "Not bad." Dante commented, watching as Garit called for a Medicae to clean up the two recruits. The Median simply shrugged. "Like fighting two pups. All bark, no bite."

Garit looked up at Dante, appraising him. "Perhaps we would be able to spar sometime Spartan. It would be a welcomed challenge as none of my men can beat me." He said, a cocky grin on his face.

"Perhaps." Dante said. "But it would have to be without my armor on. I would accidentally kill you otherwise." Garit laughed.

* * *

The inside of the crashed UNSC dropship was abuzz with a wide variety of activity as its inhabitants went about their assorted tasks. Music pumped through a stereo that Treven had set up, not loud enough to disturb their neighbors or to the point where they needed to shout to be heard, but enough to provide some decent background noise.

"How's he doing?" Chief Warrant Officer Steele asked, looking over Treven's shoulder. The ODST had been working on the wounded Master Sergeant, who lay on a makeshift medical table they'd set up with a sour look on his face. "Well, I gave him some meds last night that should clear up the scar tissue and infection. Then gave him a nanite injection that should repair most of the damage from the crash."

He scanned the wounded Marines legs with a hand-held device. "And it looks like they're doing what they can." Treven continued, looking up at the Marine. "You'll probably have a nasty limp until we can get you to a proper UNSC Medical facility Master Sergeant. But apart from that, I'd expect you'll be up and about in about 5 days."

"Great. More laying around with my thumb up my fucking arse." Fox cursed. Kara patted him on the shoulder, "You said you wanted a vacation." She laughed, referring to a conversation they had had before their ship had been destroyed. "This is defiantly the place to do it. Planet is fucking gorgeous and the Medians are very hospitable." Carmela said as she walked by, carrying a crate outside to make room for the three new additions to the Albatross's sleeping space as Treven nodded in agreement.

"I've heard some of the locals are pretty hot too." Commented Brown as he disassembled the new assault rifle he had been issued on the floor next to them as Seth laughed behind him. "You'd better believe it man." Said the Hell Jumper. "I'm going to fuck one of those Chimera chicks if it kills me."

"I promise it will Lance Corporal." Growled Gunny from beside him, hiding the grin on his face.

"Come on Gunny, you can't tell me you haven't thought about it. I mean hell; even the Spartan already bagged one." Seth laughed. He'd thought about it earlier and had decided not to say anything about what he'd seen. It hadn't been a hard decision as he didn't want to piss off the seven foot tall death machine.

"If you get one pregnant Seth, I'm fucking leaving you on this planet." Ellis chimed in from outside the drop ship, to laughter from the others.

CWO Steele smiled as she watched everybody continue to bicker back and forth. This was the most relaxed she'd felt sense they'd crashed on this planet over a week ago. It almost felt like they were back in UNSC Space on some training exercise.

She felt a great weight lifted off her shoulders without having to be in command and being responsible for the lives of those under her. Sure she was a Marine, she knew how to fight and kill. She was a Chief Warrant Officer and knew how to lead. But at the end of the day she was just a supply officer. Her job was making sure the troops on the ground got the food, tech, ammo, and weapons they needed.

With Captain Ellis here though, she wasn't in charge of making the decisions that could mean life or death for Fox and Brown. A role she had been trained for but never been in until a week ago.

Mostly however she just felt relived she didn't have to worry about the Traxins and whether or not they were going to be killed in their sleep. They would have to deal with them, something she looked forward to immensely.

Not only had they killed one of her Marines, but that cowardly ass licking piece of shit Kraiger had said he was going to make her his personal slave. She would fucking cut his balls off if for whatever fucking reason he was still breathing.

She sighed, pushing the thought away. For now however it was nice to finally relax and be able to put her guard down. Hell, they had a Spartan; she didn't need to worry at all.

"You alright ma'am?" Asked Fox, whom she noticed had been staring at her. "Yup!" She smiled at him. "Just thinking how much our situation has improved in the past 48 hours."

Fox grinned and Brown chuckled. "Yeah. That's for damned sure." The Master Sergeant said with a rare smile.

* * *

Just outside, Captain Ellis sat under the shade of the camouflaged netting they had set up, writing a report on a small computer about the past 2 days and adding it to his other reports and logs. When the Battle Group returned they would no doubt want to debrief him and demand a full report on everything that had happened. So he was doing it now while he was outside under the sun and could stretch his legs, instead of later in the cramped bowels of a UNSC warship.

He had just started to type up what had happened during the raid when he heard something large coming up the path, only to look and see that it was the Spartan walking up the path. The drone hadn't notified him as it had recognized the Spartan as UNSC personal.

Ellis nodded to him as he approached, turned back to his report and closed it until he could finish it later. "Just writing up a report on the past few days." He said as 506 approached, taking a sip of whatever was in the cup Gunny had given to him earlier.

Shit fuck! Another protein shake. There went another peaceful night's sleep. He was going to kill Jamal.

"How'd Captain Garits little tour go? I take it he wanted to do more than show you the sights." Ellis asked, stretching in his chair.

"Yes sir, it went well." 506 answered.

The Spartan stood at ease next to him, as though waiting for an instruction. Ellis raised an eyebrow at him. "Something I can do for you 506?" He asked, not quite sure just what was going on.

The super soldier stood silent for a moment. "I'm awaiting further orders sir." He said simply.

The ODST Captain frowned at him, confused. "We can't do anything till that jamming signal is gone Spartan, you were at the briefing." He said.

"Yes sir. But I've received no further orders as to what I'm supposed to do until we receive the location for the jamming signal." The Spartan replied, impossibly standing a little straighter.

Ellis groaned internally.

Translation; the Spartan had no idea what to do with himself. Why couldn't he ever get normal people under his command? Ok, maybe normal was stretching it for a Spartan, but even all his ODSTs' were socially inept psychopaths.

The Hell Jumper sighed. "We've really got nothing to do right now 506. And I know it might be difficult for you, but we're going to be having a lot of downtime while we're here. The Battle Group isn't returning for 6 months."

Ellis stood up and threw away the protein shake, swearing a silent oath to get Jamal back for it.

"I'll put you on the duty and patrol rosters if you want, but for the most part until we have something to do you're free to do as you see fit." The Captain finished, with part of his mind wondering if Garit had anything that could make Gunny puke his guts out.

When the Spartan continued to stand there staring at him, Ellis shook his head. "If you want my advice 506... I'd say to spend what free time you do have with that lady friend of yours. It's very rare to find love in this day and age, so don't let that go to waste." His mind briefly flashed to his own marriage and what had happened.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with your duty that is." The Spartan shifted slightly and his head lowered. Years of dealing armor body language told him 506 was happy with this statement. Not thrilled as he wanted work, but happy.

The ODST almost felt bad, like he was pushing him away from the rest of them. In truth part of him was, not out of hate or fear but just to avoid any incidents. The other half of him wanted to appease the Medians curiosity and kindness. Ellis smiled to himself, well that and because he truly wanted the Spartan to enjoy himself with his newfound emotions. As a war orphan in the Spartan program... He deserved the chance to be human more than anyone else.

"Yes sir." The Spartan saluted and, after Ellis returned the salute, turned on his heel to head back to what the ODST assumed was his room the Medians had set up for him. But he paused after two steps and turned back to him. "Thank you sir."

Ellis smiled. "Don't worry about it. Just keep killing the assholes trying to kill me." He laughed.

* * *

This was a boring chapter. Just setting the stage for shit

To lazy to write replies to reviews right now.

being Christmas Eve and all

...getting shitfaced.

question however. Anyone good at art and CG stuff thatd be interested in doing a cover or some art for this?

i cant draw to save my life lol.


	21. Chapter 21

Important notes at the end.

Enjoy!

* * *

The halls of the Median Castle were mostly empty as the Spartan walked through them, here and there he came across a random servant or a pair of patrolling guards, who greeted him before continuing on their way. They were apparently very used to the presence of the strange people who claimed to be from Space, as some even smiled at him.

There was the usual fear, anyone would be afraid of a seven foot tall faceless silent warrior, but they hid it well.

As he reached his room, he found the door slightly ajar, setting off several alarms in his head. Myra should've signaled him if anything was wrong, but he put his hand next to his pistol just in case.

He opened the door silently, only to find Princess Miyuki sitting on the bed talking animatedly to Myra who was laughing at an apparent joke her new friend had told. Dante relaxed and watched from the doorway, happy that Myra had found a friend.

Myra was the first to notice him and smiled, before getting up off the bed to run over and hug him. Dante always wondered how she could enjoy hugging his armor; it couldn't be very comfortable putting your head against a shield and always left her fur a bit frizzled where it had touched. Which admittedly amused him.

Sure enough, when she pulled away to look up at him, parts of her face and neck fur were standing up. Dante gave her the smile signal, passing his fingers across his faceplate in return.

"Hello Spartan! I was hoping you'd show up back here." Said a cheery Miyuki, from behind Myra. "Were you looking for me ma'am?" Asked Dante curiously, hoping he wasn't about to get another tour.

"Yes, but I got side tracked talking to Myra." She answered slyly. "She informed me that she had quite a bit of fun last night. We'll I guessed really, the smell of your love is all over her." Myra hid her face in Dante's armor at this point, thoroughly embarrassed.

The Spartan didn't quite know what to say to that statement, only that he felt his own cheeks turn a bit red as well. "Don't worry!" Said the Median Princess, smiling kindly and correctly interpreting his silence. "I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. It's kind of my fault actually. She told me, or rather signed to me, how she felt about you last night. So I advised her to take action on her feelings, to show you how much she loved you."

Miyuki smiled happily, seemingly very pleased with herself. Again, Dante found himself at a loss of words as the Vixen currently attached to his armor actually managed to make his shield flare a bit at how hard she was trying to avoid eye contact, causing Dante to chuckle a bit.

The Median looked at him, almost shocked from seeing his shield. "What was that?" She asked curiously, with a bit of excitement in his voice. The young Princess sure was energetic. But also extremely kind, he could tell that just from their short conversation.

"It's a shield." Answered Dante, rubbing Myra's back with one hand. "A shield?" Asked the Median, confused. "But you're not holding..."

"It's not that kind of shield." Dante explained. "It's... complicated." Miyuki's eyes lit up. "Like the barriers the Mothers guardians use?" She asked excitedly. "Exactly like that in fact." Dante was surprised she had come to that comparison so quickly and wondered where and how she had seen a Sentinel have to use its shields.

Miyuki stared in wonder at the Spartan and his armor for a few seconds, before snapping out of her reverie. "Oh! That reminds me! I actually came to get you to meet mother." The Median Princess said walking forwards a bit. "Your mother? The Median Queen?"

"That's the one." Miyuki smiled. "Airon and I have been telling her all about Ellis and all of you. Including all the stories and videos we've seen." The smile faded from her face a bit. "She hasn't been feeling well for a few months and I fear the Holy Mother may be calling her home soon. So she's been leaving everything up to Airon and Myself as of late."

Miyuki looked at the floor sadly, fidgeting, before Myra walked over to her and hugged her new friend, comforting her. Dante smiled, feeling a bit proud of her. After a few seconds, they let go. "Thank you Myra. Sorry..." she smiled sheepishly.

"Anyways, she's asked to see you. Like the rest of us, she wants to meet one of the fabled warriors we've heard so much about this past week." Miyuki finished.

Half of Dante was tempted to say no, as he was already getting tired of being given special treatment and being idolized. That and he had hoped to spend more time with Myra. But the other half knew that this was one of those things that he had to do, make nice and be friendly. He didn't mind really, these Medians were good people, he could see that. It seemed that the vast majority of them would give the shirt off their back for a complete stranger.

On top of that, he owed Miyuki a great deal. She had not only pushed him and Myra to admit their feelings to each other, but in one of the most worthwhile of ways...

"Alright. After you." Dante said, stepping aside. Miyuki smiled happily and walked towards the door. "Excellent! This way please!" She exited the room and began to walk down a hall that led deeper into the Castle, turning to look back to see he was following.

He easily caught up with her and followed, Myra at his side, as she led the way through the Castle, all the way around to the other side and up two floors until she came to a halt at a large ornate door. It was flanked by 4 honor guards, dressed in gold and white, carrying spears and large ceremonial shields that appeared to be made from Sentinels. The guards appraised the Spartan wearily, their hands tightening on their spears.

"Calm down boys, it's okay. Mother has asked to see them." Said Miyuki, putting a calming hand on one's shoulder. They looked at each other and back to Miyuki, before nodding and opening the door they diligently guarded. The room within wasn't what Dante had expected a Queens quarters to look like.

Unlike the rest of the castle it was plainly decorated, no fancy elaborate works of art, golden decorations or lavish paintings. Instead, one wall held a large fireplace, a fire burning in its pit, with a single padded chair. Another wall held an entire bookshelf filled with dusty books, some that looked as large as they were old. The other wall held a large, ironically queen sized, bed, facing an enormous window that looked down into the Median Capital of Arringstone.

The bed was the only thing in the room that appeared to be made for a Queen. Tall bedposts with curtains that could be drawn closed, filled with pillows of every variety and color one could think of, and large sheets meant for comfort.

The Spartan took it all in in under .6 seconds, noting every possible hiding spot, exit and places for good cover. It was just something he was trained to do and came to him as naturally as breathing.

Myra stayed behind him as they walked forward. "Is that you Miyuki?" Asked a soft old voice from behind the drawn curtains of the bed. Dante stopped and watched as Miyuki moved towards the bed. "It is mother." The Princess answered, drawing the curtains back.

Lying on the bed under a pile of blankets and even more random pillows was an old human woman. Her gray hair was done up in a bun, tired circles under her eyes, and a gentle smile gave the appearance of someone who was ready for a very long nap.

"Spartan, Myra, this is my mother; Queen Tiori Media the Second." Miyuki said proudly from the old woman's side, who was looking at Dante with curiosity.

Dante found himself at a loss for a second as he wasn't exactly sure what he should say or what the proper form of greeting was for royalty. He considered for half a second responding with a 'Your majesty', but tossed the thought out almost as soon as it appeared. In the end, he decided a more formal approach, as it seemed appropriate. "It is a pleasure to meet you ma'am." He said, still not sure if that was the proper greeting.

He was momentarily distracted however; watching as Myra curtsied, causing his brain to slow a bit. But he snapped back to reality as the Median Queen spoke. "The pleasure is all mine." She said, smiling the same warm smile that her daughter often wore. "I've heard a lot about you Spartan. You and your fellow warriors from the stars. Please, have a seat." She gestured towards two modestly decorated chairs next to the bed.

"Thank you ma'am, but I'll have to stand. My armor might break the chair." Dante explained, walking over to beside the bed and giving the chair to Myra instead. The old women laughed at this explanation, shaking her head. "You and your fellows are strange people indeed, if even half the stories my daughter has told me are to be believed."

"But if you can fall in love like us, then I know that we have nothing to fear from you." She looked at Myra and winked, causing the young Chimera to blush slightly.

"What is your name though? I can't keep calling you Spartan, I feel like I'm being rude to you." She said, looking back at Dante, who frowned. "Spartan-506 is fine ma'am. Or just 506." He answered.

"506? Surely that's not your name." The older woman asked, confused. He sighed inwardly, part of him wanted to explain just how precious his name was to him and why conscripted orphans like himself only let the people closest to them use them, but that would mean opening himself up to a complete stranger. Unlike Myra.

"It's what I'm called ma'am." He said, not wanting to get into that particular subject. "Well that's an odd name." She said, and as she looked at him. Dante somehow felt that she was actually seeing through his armor. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable mister 506, I, like my daughter, was just curious to meet you. I hope your room is to your liking."

"It is ma'am, I appreciate the hospitality that you've shown myself and my comrades." He answered, feeling somewhat awkward. His thanks was waved off, "Oh it's no trouble my dear." The Median Queen answered, smiling still. "Medians have always treated visitors to our home as our dearest friends. For one day, you just may need to call on that friend to help you."

They sat silently for a moment, before Dante came to a decision. Sighing, he walked around Myra and knelt down by the bedside, undoing the seal on his helmet. He removed it, noticing the three women watching him attentively as he did, and set it on his knee.

He looked up at the Median Queen. "My name is Dante." He said simply. "And truly ma'am, thank you for aiding us and taking us in."

Queen Tiori smiled warmly at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you Dante. You're most welcome."

The Spartan then noticed a pendant that hung around the old women's neck, as he looked closer he saw that it was a Forerunner glyph. His eyes went wide as he recognized it. 'It couldn't be...' he thought to himself.

He knew that symbol and what it meant. The information, although highly classified, had been divulged to him as it was his job to clear Forerunner structures. This symbol was one he was taught to look for, as it could lead to vast treasure troves of technology and knowledge.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Miyuki, noticing the shocked expression on his face and looking concerned. "Where did you get that?" He asked, nodding towards the pendant.

"What, this?" Asked Tiori, picking up the glyph from around her neck and looking at him curiously. "It's a family heirloom. Handed down from to me from my mother. It's the symbol of the Holy Mother, the Goddess of Life."

His eyes went wide, revelations coming alive in Dantes mind as everything clicked into place. 'Of course... it makes sense...'

"My family came upon it at her Shrine within Arringstone when they first settled this land many years ago." She continued, looking at him curiously still. "Why? Is something the matter?"

The Spartan's mind was working furiously, going over all the implications and what they might mean. As a result it was several seconds before he responded.

Looking back up at the Median Queen Dante shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong." He answered reassuringly. When Miyuki and her mother continued to look on with concern at his odd behavior Dante smiled reassuringly at them. "I promise that you've got nothing to worry about."

The next half hour was spent with Dante answering the curious questions of the Median Queen and Princess, both of whom seemed fascinated with his previous weeks adventures with Myra and the explanations of his armor. The non-classified bits at least.

The Spartan asked a few of his own questions about the Medians, their form of government and about the Forerunner ruin the town was centered around. Or the shrine to the Holy Mother, as they called it, which he seemed particularly interested in.

Even Myra jumped in, speaking through Dante who was an expert at interpreting her words. She'd asked about all the wide varieties of pillows that were scattered around the bed, wondering why there were so may. Tiori told her that they were all from the people of Media, wishing for her health to improve and sending pillows for her to rest on and recover. Something which spoke volumes about the peoples love for their Queen.

Dante also inquired, as Ellis had, about Miyuki's appearance of being half Chimera and half Human. Which lead to an embarrassing conversation about half breeds being rare, owing to the fact that it's very difficult for a human to successfully impregnate a Chimera and vice versa; something which required multiple "attempts".

While Dante found this interesting, making a note in his ever growing log and report for ONI, it seemed to turn the cheeks of the two younger women beside him crimson red.

At which point, the old women, noticing the time, politely informed them that she needed rest and bid them a good day.

They said their farewells, Miyuki promising to come and bring her some tea, before exiting out the large ornate doors, back into the hall. "Thank you Spartan. I really appriciate you visiting her." The young Princess said, bowing and thanking him.

Dante shook his head. "Not a problem. It was... enlightening." He said, still thinking about his discovery.

"You two should go visit the town! I'm sure Myra would love to go shopping with you." Miyuki said mischeviously, winking at the Fox Chimera, who again blushed. Dante didnt quite know what to say, for about the 10th time that day.

"Here, take some coin and go get her somthing nice." She insisted, forcing a purse onto Dante and giving him a little shove, which didnt move him at all. She smiled widely at them before turning on her heel and walking off, leaving the pair of them to stare awkwardly at eachother.

* * *

The town of Arringstone was bustling with activity, its citizens preparing for the annual Festival of Life that celebrated the Holy Mother. And although it was a week away, the Medians were already hard at work setting up booths for vendors and entertainment. As well as bringing in vast amounts of goods, food and alcohol that would be needed to ensure a steady supply.

Decorations were being prepared and letters were arriving daily by horse at taverns, requesting reservations for rooms. The town Guards were hard at work as well, making ready for whatever trouble might come their way and training hard.

Seth, Brown and Floyd observed it all, watching with some fascination at the way everyone seemed to work together as one community. They even noticed some of the smaller children helping out where they were asked.

"This place is pretty nice huh?" Asked Floyd, watching some of the kids, a small group of Humans and Chimera, playing some kind of game resembling tag.

"Yeah. It's a lot more easier going than any of our cities or colonies. Everybody knows everybody and they all look out for each other." Seth observed as he was walking with his hands stretched out behind his head.

"Well to be fair, most of our cities number in the hundreds of thousands." Brown said, walking alongside him.

"True. But it's still a nice change of pace." Floyd said, he nodded to a group of cities guards who greeted them as they passed.

The strange foreigners had become rather famous in the town and it had become commonplace for people to great them with free food and random goods. The ODSTs were more than happy to accept the fresh food in place of their MRE's, which despite the many attempts of the UNSC to make them more flavorful, still all tasted like cardboard after a while.

As they walked past the young kids playing, the children noticed the Hell Jumpers and ran up to greet them. Seth dropped into a fighting stance as two humans and a lion chimera rushed him, crashing into him as the ODST threw a few mock punches at them, hitting them softy. After a quick battle, the three kids managed to take the Hell Jumper down, who then faked a grievous injury, much to their enjoyment, as they tried to get him back up to play again.

The others crowded around Floyd, who pulled out two candy bars and gave it to them, watching two little wolf girls accept it gratefully and share it with the other kids.

Their guardian for the day, who was watching them while their parents worked, called them back over to where she was, forcing them to abandon their attack on Seth. They thanked the Marines and hurried off, smiling happily as they did.

"Ya' know Seth, for being such a man-whore you're really great with kids." Floyd observed.

"Because women love guys like that. They think it's sweet." Brown explained, helping Seth up.

"That and I raised my three brothers and two sisters." Seth explained, dusting himself off. "My dad was killed late in the war and my mom enlisted with the Navy to 'avenge' him. Left us on one of those Floatilla's floating around in deep space. There wasnt many safe places left to run at that point..."

Brown frowned, looking at him. "She left her six kids just after their father had died?" He asked, wondering how somebody could do that.

Seth shrugged in response. "Yup. Doesn't matter man, it's all in the past." He said as they continued on their way. "What does matter is finding a good looking Chimera tonight." He said with a grin as Floyd snorted, shaking his head.

"You're hopeless fucker." Floyd said, watching Seth eye a pair of Chimera girls passing by them. The ODST looked over at him. "You look me in the eyes and tell me that you wouldn't fuck some sweet little cat girl if you had the chance." Seth said, smiling while Brown nodded in agreement.

"I'm definitely going to try, that's for damn sure." The Marine said, flexing as a group of said Chimera walked by, eyeing the foreigners and whispering excitedly to each other.

"Tell ya' what I really want." Floyd said, eyeing a Blacksmiths shop. "I want to get me a fucking sword." He said wistfully, eyeing the display rack out front that had several well-made swords and daggers.

"Oh fuck yes." Agreed Seth, looking in the same direction his friend was. "Get a sheath and strap that bad boy onto my armor. Start slicing up bitches like a boss."

Brown laughed, watching the Hell Jumper swing an imaginary sword. "Everybody you meet in battle would laugh at you. The Loyalists because you brought a knife to a gunfight. And the Traxins' because you've got no idea what you're doing."

"I'll just ask Garit to train me. I could be a mother fucking Jedi." The three laughed, consequently receiving strange looks from passersby.

They continued walking and discussing what kind of sword they would like, headed towards what they had been told by one of the Median soldiers was one of the better taverns in town.

((For shits and giggles. Nothing more))

As they passed an alleyway Seth glanced down it and saw something rather odd. The ODST stopped and stared at it for a second, trying to determine if he was seeing things.

Towards the back of the alley was what looked like a large blue box. The odd thing was, he thought it said 'Police Box' across the top...

"Hey Seth! You coming or what?" Called Brown, who noticed the Hell Jumper had stopped. "You don't want any back alley hooker man, how many times does the Captain have to tell you? Only get the ones that are out front on display." Called Floyd to his friend, laughing.

Seth turned back to his friends and, noticing he'd fallen behind, sprinted to catch up to them. "What was that about?" Inquired Brown, looking over at him. "Eh, saw something weird. Probably nothing though." He answered.

As the three rounded a corner onto another street lined with stores Brown nudged Seth who turned to him.

"Hey, check it out." The Marine gestured down the street, pointing out the resident Spartan coming out of a shop, followed by the Fox Chimera that always seemed to be near him.

"Huh. Well. That's new." Floyd said, a small grin on his face. "Never thought I'd see a Spartan on a date. Let alone a Spartan on a date in full armor."

"And the fact that he's on a date with a fox girl? You saw that one coming?" Asked Seth, raising an eyebrow. "Of course. Duh, it's so obvious." Floyd answered, grinning.

"Can't really blame him, girls got the curves and body of a model." Brown said thoughtfully.

"So they're really together than huh?" Floyd asked, a huge grin on his face. "Fuck yes, Treven owes me $20."

They were about 20 feet away from the Spartan at that point and decided to call out to him, Brown and Floyd making a bet if whether or not he would come drinking with them.

"506!" Seth called, waving over at the Spartan, who had already seen them and simply nodded back as they walked over to him, a small crowd of onlookers gawking at the Spartan in his armor.

"How's it going Spartan? Out for night on the town?" Seth asked winking at him, knowingly. "Ignore him 506, that's what the rest of us do." Floyd commented, sighing and shaking his head. "Corporal Floyd, didn't get a chance to introduce myself before. Can't wait to kick ass with a Spartan." He stretched out his hand, which the Spartan shook, still not saying much. Floyd couldn't tell, but if he didn't know better he would say the Spartan was embarrassed they'd caught him with his girlfriend.

The Hell Jumper looked over at the Fox Chimera, who was hiding slightly behind the Spartan, looking a bit shy, and nodded to her. "And you're Myra right? Good to know somebody is keeping an eye on 506 for us. Try to keep him on a short leash and out of too much trouble alright?" He smiled at her, winked, and offered his hand again.

The young girl laughed a bit at the statement and nodded, smiling nervously. She shook his forearm instead of his hand and shook. Floyd mentally slapped himself for forgetting how things worked on Spherite.

"This here is Lance Corporal's Brown and Seth." He said, gesturing to the two who nodded to her kindly.

The five of them stood awkwardly in the middle of the street, neither party really sure what to say.

"So. Uh. We're heading to a bar, you wanna join us for a few drinks? Always wanted to try and drink a Spartan under the table." Seth laughed, trying to break the awkward moment.

The Spartan seemed like he was going to say no, but Myra pulled on his arm, smiling softly at him and nodded. 506 sighed, and Floyd could easily tell that the Spartan and Chimera had one of those rare relationships, where words weren't needed. 'Maybe she thinks he needs to make some friends too.' The Hell Jumper thought, again remembering the other day when the Median Princess, Miyuki, had made friends with Myra at the Spartans urging.

"I... alright." The Spartan said, looking back at the Hell Jumpers. "Awesome!" Said Seth, grinning broadly now. "Just follow us, we know the way. Kind of." He stepped out in front and led the way, 506 falling instep behind him with the Chimera holding his armored hand, which drew some curious looks from the townsfolk as they walked by.

Not long after, they reached the town square. Their progress a bit faster as the Spartan in his armor easily cleared a path, the villagers politely stepping aside as they walked by. The square was occupied by a larger group of people than they had ever seen there before as it was to be the centre of the coming festival. The Forerunner structure in the middle was untouched as always however and the Hell Jumpers paid little attention to it as they had already performed their investigation.

"Corporal." The Spartan called to Floyd as they drew closer to the structure, which surprised the Hell Jumper a bit as he hadn't said a word sense joining them except for the random aside to Myra.

"'Sup 506?" He asked, turning his head back to look at him.

"That Forerunner structure there. You're squad has already performed a rudimentary examination of it, correct?" He asked, gesturing towards the town's main attraction.

"Did you uncover anything of significance?" The Spartan inquired, looking over at ruin. "Not really, no. There's a big ol' glyph on top of it, but Trev' couldn't make heads or tails of it." Floyd shrugged. "Why? Think it's important?" Seth and Brown cast a curious look back at the Spartan at this question, beginning to wonder if he knew something they didn't.

"No, just curious." The Spartan shrugged, which didn't entirely convince them, but at the same time they shrugged it off as it being above their pay grade. A bullshit 'need to know' scenario, and if it was it meant that the Spartan was dealing with it. Which made it not their problem. Floyd loved grunt logic sometimes.

"Hey! Hell Jumpers! Over here!" A Wolf Chimera called out to them a little ways ahead and through a crowd of shoppers heading from store to store. He was waving them over, a young man standing next to him. Seth waved back, spotting who had called out to them through the packed town square. "Letholdus! There you are fucker!"

The odd mismatched grouped walked over to the wolf Chimera and the two Hell Jumpers shook his forearm in greeting. "Guys, this is Letholdus, Median 1st Auxiliary commander." Floyd said, gesturing to Brown, Dante and Myra. "He's a damn fine soldier. Or so he claims." The ODST grinned, but his jab was ignored as both Letholdus and the young man next to him stared at Dante in a bit of shock.

"Holy Mother..." the young man said. "You guys weren't kidding. He looks like he could tear me in half." Floyd did a double take at the young man, recognizing him. "Damn Thawnbolt, haven't seen you around lately." The young man turned and grinned at the Hell Jumpers. "I joined the Army and was assigned to Letholdus's unit." He puffed out his chest proudly.

"Is that right?" Seth nodded in approval. "Keep a sharp eye on this one Leth." The ODST said grinning.

"Oh don't you worry, Thawn'll be more than ready to spill Traxin blood when the time comes. " Letholdus said, still focused on the Spartan. "Isn't all that armor heavy?" He asked, more to the Hell Jumpers, looking very surprised when the super soldier answered "No", with Seth and Brown laughing at the somewhat shocked look on his face.

"This is Brown, Myra and Spartan 506." Floyd said, introducing each in turn. Brown nodded and shook the Median Chimera's forearm in greeting, while Myra simply nodded to him shyly.

Letholdus did a double take at the Fox girl, a very wolf-like smile crossing his face. "Hello beautiful. What's a sexy little thing like you doing with these guys? Maybe we should get out of here and find a place together." He winked.

The Marines collectively winced, with Brown face-palming.

Myra moved a bit behind the Spartan, who stepped forward, only to find Seth in his way.

"Letholdus, you told me you loved me! Were all those things you said about me just lies to get me to fuck you?! They were weren't they!?" The ODST asked in mock sorrow, joking nervously, hoping and praying to a god he didn't believe in that the Spartan would back down.

The Wolf Chimera stared at him like he'd grown an extra head.

"Then you turn around and hit on the Spartans girlfriend right in front of me? And after I gave myself to you! You two timing slut Letholdus! I thought what we had was special!" Seth finished, pretending to wipe tears from his eyes, while in his mind he was silently pleading with the Spartan to just let it go.

The Median Commanders eyes went wide as he realized what he'd done and he looked back at the Spartan whose fists were half raised. Brown and Thawnbolt were trying impossibly hard not to laugh, even though they looked like they wanted to fall to the ground laughing, while Floyd tried to think if there was any possible way to even attempt to hold back a Spartan.

A tense standoff ensued; everybody was waiting for something to happen. The Median citizens around them stopped and stared at the odd scene, wondering just what on Spherite was going on. (See what I did there?)

Unexpectedly, Myra was the one that laughed first, surprising everybody. Even 506 turned and looked back at her.

It was just a giggle at first, but soon it turned into an infectious laugh as the whole group joined in, drawing stares and looks from passersby. "Damn tourists..." said one old man with a cane, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Spartan, I had no idea she was your woman." Letholdus said, offering his forearm. "It's alright. As you said, you didn't know." 506 said as he shook the wolf Chimeras forearm.

The younger Median walked up to him as well and did the same. "It's an honor to meet a Legendary Spartan, my names Thawnbolt. Your comrades have told many tales of your kind."

Dante didn't quite know what to say to that, but regardless he was actually a bit flattered. "The honor is mine." He said, smiling a bit as the young man's grin widened, looking away sheepishy and focusing on Myra instead. "I apologize for my Commanders behavior my lady. One too many blows to the head I'm afraid." He said as they shook.

"Alright, enough with the fuckin' formalities. Let's get to drinking!" Seth said, a huge grin on his face. "Here here!" Letholdus agreed. "The Tavern is just over there."

"Lead the way." Floyd said, silently thanking whatever deity had just saved them, that Seth was quick thinking. When he wanted to be at least.

They walked around the Forerunner structure in the middle of town to the other side, coming upon a very nice looking building called 'Guardians Respite'.

Two stories tall and quite large for a tavern, it had a balcony with outdoor seating where quite a few patrons were sitting enjoying well prepared meals. Most were taking an early dinner or very late lunch, having worked through it preparing for the upcoming festival.

"I've been wanting to go here sense we first saw this place." Seth commented, wistfully. "This looks like a high class place. You sure it's alright man, don't want to make ya' go broke." Floyd inquired, turning to Letholdus.

"It's no problem." He answered, grinning. "Guard Captain Garit asked them to start a tab for you lot, says you can pay it off by killing Traxins." The Marines laughed. "Well shit, we were going to do that for free, but if you insist!" Brown said, gesturing for them to lead the way.

Dante hung back with Myra, still not quite sure if he should follow.

The Vixen holding onto his armored hand however wasn't going to let him go without him having a little fun and pulled at his arm, smiling at him. He gave in and followed the rest of the group inside. Besides, he thought, he was oddly enjoying himself.

The group entered the Tavern and looked around for a place to sit. The entire wall to the right of them was a bar, the back of it was filled with a multitude of colors and various drinks, while the rest of the room was full of wooden tables and chairs of different makes and models. Humans and Chimera alike sat talking, drinking and eating all around the room.

What attracted the Spartans attention however, was that above the bar there was an inactive Sentinel on display. It was in almost perfect condition, except that it appeared to have several dents and scratches on the surface of its frame. He wondered just how the hell it had gotten there.

A few of the Taverns occupants turned to see who had walked in and nodded to the ODSTs, who had quickly become an almost common sight around the Median capital, a few even waving. A lot more attention however was paid to the large Spartan in his armor and some talk around the room ceased as those who hadn't seen him yet gawked at him.

"There we go, table in the corner there looks like it's got enough room." Said Letholdus, who began to make his way to said table, completely oblivious to the attention they were drawing, with the rest of the group following.

They took their seats, with the Spartan sitting in a seat fixed to the wall that appeared to be made of solid wood, and would therefore support his armor, while Myra sat next to him. What appeared to be a Feline Chimera bar maid appeared at their table almost as soon as they sat down, watching curiously as the Spartan took off his helmet.

"What can I get you my dears?" She asked jovially and began taking their orders of beer, ale, and mead. Dante tried to order water, but everybody instantly insisted that he order some kind of alcohol. Sighing, he ordered a glass of mead instead, which seemed to satisfy all those present.

After the bar maid walked off to fetch their drinks, Brown turned to the Spartan. "Hey, that's a Sentinel up there right?" He asked curiously, to which Dante nodded. "Yes, it looks like it got knocked around a bit." He answered.

"Awesome, I've never seen a Sentinal before. Not in person anyways, had a briefing on them once but that was it." He turned in his seat to look back up at the Forerunner machine atop the bar.

"I know Gunny and the Captain have. They fought in the battle of Installation 00 after all." Said Floyd also turning to look. "But yeah, I'm in the same boat as you."

"You guys talking about the Guardians?" Asked Letholdus, watching them thoughtfully. "Yeah, we call'em Sentinels though. Which I guess is the same meaning anyways." Answered Floyd, turning back to him.

"I've seen a couple myself, but they were busy doing the Mothers work and were gone after a couple seconds." Commented Thawnbolt, as the bar maid returned with their drinks. Somehow she managed to balance them all and not spill a drop as she set them down on the table and began to hand out. When she handed Seth his drink, a large cup of mead, he winked at her and she grinned letting her hand briefly touch his before moving on to hand Myra a beer.

"I see you've noticed old one eye up on the bar." Said their waitress, gesturing to the Sentinel. "Yeah, we were wondering what the story with that is." Seth said.

"Ah, it's an old tale about the Mothers personal Guardian." She said, nodding. "I can't remember the story to well, last time I heard it I was a little girl. But I know it involves the Keeper, Manifest Destiny." She said thoughtfully, looking off into space.

"The who?" Asked Floyd curiously.

"The Keeper." Thawnbolt answered, turning to him to explain. "He's supposed to be the one that watches over the Mother and all her creations while she sleeps." Dante stared at him thoughtfully.

"So what's up with this festival I keep hearing about?" Asked Brown, trying to change the subject of religion and taking a large drink of his ale. "It sounds like it's going to be a pretty big event."

"It is." Answered Letholdus, grinning. "People are going to be coming from all over for it."

"What's it involve?" Asked Seth. "Any big shows or anything like that?"

"Well there's going to be quite a lot, the whole thing lasts for two days. Let's see, there's a parade, dancing, plays, a smithing tournament, more dancing, and a fighting tournament." The Median answered, ticking them off the events on his fingers. "It's also a big excuse for a lot of traders to come and sell their wares."

"Hah wow. Sounds like Arringstone's going to be the place to be huh?" Said Brown, nodding in approval. "Gives us something to do at least huh?" He grinned and took a giant swig of his ale.

They continued talking for an hour, discussing the festival and the preparations being made. After a while they decided to order some food, as it was evening by then. The subject then turned to the Traxins and the impending invasion, with Brown, now on his 6th ale, swearing an oath to kill them all and send their various body parts back home to their mothers.

Dante was surprised at himself as he was actually having a good time, the Medians and ODSTs treating him like one of their own. A few civilians, guardsman and mercenaries had even approached their table, quite curious about the large man in armor.

A few girls at the bar had also been casting glances over at him, which did not go unnoticed by the Hell Jumpers or Myra. And while the Hell Jumpers had poked fun at him and discussed Seth ability to actually 'hook up' with a female Spartan, Myra had simply glared at the women the whole time. Which Seth and Dante pointed out to her, making her blush.

The conversation turned to questions about the UNSC, ODST training and some of the ships they used. Thawnbolt was especially interested in the concept of a tank when Floyd had described it to him, and wondered aloud what would happen if they had one to use on the Traxins.

Much later that night, Dante and Myra walked out of the bar together, both a little tipsy, Dante more so from having so many drinks forced on him. Fortunately, his insanely high metabolism should take care of that rather quickly.

Seth had disappeared with the bar maid, while Letholdus had wandered over to the bar to chat up a few of the women there. Floyd was behind them and headed back to the ship, waving goodnight, while Brown and Thawnbolt had gone off to another bar.

All things considered, Dante had had a pretty good time. He turned to Myra, who was watching him with a smile on her face. "Come on, let's go back." He said, offering his hand and intending to head back to the room.

She took it, but instead of beginning the walk back to the Castle, tugged on his arm instead, trying to pull him down a bit. Taking the hint, the Spartan bent down and picked her up, before heading back to their room.

* * *

An hour later found them in their room, the moonlight pouring through the window, reveling the two forms next to each other on the king sized bed. Two lovers that lay holding each other closely, lost in each others eyes.

Dante brushed her hair out of her face, lost in her emerald eyes, smiling as his hand softly cupped her firm and perfect butt. Myra blushed, embarrassed, and burrowed further into his embrace, her naked breasts pressing against his chest. Taking advantage of the opening, Dante kissed her neck and licked along her collar bone, causing his victim to mewl softly.

Her hand found his and he could feel her soft breath on his chest. Cupping her face in his hand, he gently pulled her up to him and kissed her.

He had been waiting all day for this moment, when he could remove his armor and lay down with her in their bed. The rest of the world disappeared and all he knew was the feeling of her in his arms and the soft beating of her heart as he held her.

He still felt a bit uncomfortable being outside of his armor, it felt a bit unnatural, almost clumsy. But it was worth it just to be with Myra. He would only be out of his armor at night and had made sure to double check with Captain Ellis to receive his permission.

The Vixen laid her head back against his chest, nuzzling him softly and tracing his large sculpted muscles with her hands. He cupped one of her ears softly and began to kiss and nibble on it gently. The effect was instantaneous and Myra moaned softly into him, gripping him a little more tightly. Dante had always been fascinated by her ears, but only recently had he discovered it as one of her weak spots. Much to Myra's dismay, as he already teased her enough.

Tilting her head up, her lips found his once again as she softly pushed against him. He obliged, rolling onto his back and she lay on top of him, never once breaking their kiss. He reached one hand up and softly rubbed the base of an ear, while the other reached down and squeezed her butt. Myra mewled softly into the kiss, pushing against him harder as he continued.

After awhile she broke away and lay her head in the crook of his neck. Dante stopped and wrapped his arms around her middle and upper back, holding her close. He softly kissed the side of her head and neck, before burying his nose in her hair and taking a deep breath, her heavenly scent sending his mind spinning. He could never pin down exactly what she smelled like; he just knew that he'd never known such a wonderful scent. It was... intoxicating.

He remembered that back during his training, the AI that instructed his class had been teaching biology. He'd said that human males and females could unconsciously detect whether or not a person of the opposite sex would produce good children with them by their scent. A good scent meant a good mix of genetics and healthy offspring.

He wondered if that was the case here? The thought made him smile and he again inhaled deeply.

Suddenly he noticed that Myra was shaking, her chest heaving softly. Pulling back he looked at her to see what was wrong. She was crying.

"Myra? What's wrong?" He asked concerned, looking her over. She shook her head, tears still slowly falling down her face. Dante was confused; he had no idea what was wrong. "Myra..." he started, but she silenced him with a searing kiss. He could feel her tears on his cheeks as she cried into the kiss, confusing the Spartan even more.

When she pulled away, Myra stared in his eyes and shook her head, smiling even as tears fell from her emerald eyes.

Dante was at a loss. He didn't have the faintest clue what was going on as Myra gave him another small kiss. Reaching up he wiped away her tears with his thumb as she leaned into his hand, closing her eyes with a smile.

The Vixen closed the distance between them and nuzzled his face. "I... I love you Dante..." Myra said softly, as she held onto him tightly, tears still falling down her cheeks.

Dante smiled and kissed away a tear. "I love you too Myra..." The Spartan replied, kissing away more of her tears, pressing her body against his.

She smiled and tightened her grip on him, her claws digging into his skin, crying softly. "I love you... I love you, I love you, I love you..." Myra repeated as she lay against his chest now, still holding him tightly as the Spartan kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back softly.

Dante shushed her and rocked her softly, cradling her in his arms as what he was sure now were happy tears continued to fall from her emerald eyes. Grinning at how cute she was, he carefully kissed her and seared this moment into his memory.

He wanted to say more, to tell her that he would give his life for her, protect her and so much more... but he didn't know how to tell her. He didn't even know if the right words existed.

Instead, he held her and rolled over onto his side, putting one leg in between hers and the other around her hips and pulled her gently against him and wrapped himself around her protectively. She nestled back into his chest, still crying softly, before giving him a love bite and licking his neck.

They stayed like that, Dante holding her in his powerful arms as her breathing slowed and Myra drifted off to sleep. He didn't move the entire night, not wanting to wake her. Even as his arms began to burn and fall asleep from staying in the same position for so long, he didn't move an inch.

He stayed awake long into the night, watching her sleep, her chest rising and falling softly, and feeling the soft beat of her heart against his as held her.

As he watched Myra smile softly nuzzle him in her sleep, his mind drifted back to the day's events and what he'd discovered. One word popping up in his thoughts again and again.

Librarian.

* * *

Pay attention, this is important

First things first, I edited chapters 1 & 2. Cleaned them up a bit and polished them.

Going to be updating 3 & 4 soon. Changing around 4 as well, so that Myra isn't horribly raped. Not at that point anyways. Lots more killing instead!

Re-read'em if ya want and offer up some suggestions for improvement.

Second, and most importantly, you'll notice I've changed the timeline for the return of the battle group from 6 months to 3. For several reasons, most that ull understand later.

Love to hear your opinions and suggestions on everything, feedback is invaluable.

The fact that people like Dante and Myra's romance is something I'd never expected. But I'm really happy ya guys like it. Deffinatlly want some feedback on that.

also. Some of you dont seem to understand that cant message you back when youre on a guest account. fix yourself.

* * *

Yes. Almost forgot.

For those who are interested...

I was really bored one night, trying to drown my hate and misery in pills and alcohol.

And ended up creating a model of the crashed Albatross in Halo 4's Forge. Complete with bunks and everything.

Its ALMOST how I picture it to be in my head.

Some parts you'll have to use your imagination for, like the fact that the bunks arnt rly bunks.

And that the ship isn't really surrounded by a 40ft rockwall.

But, you want to see it just go to file share search in Halo 4 and search "EoP REVOLUTION"

or the tag Spherite. Enjoy. And try not to get lost in the woods, cant remember where i put all the landmines.


	22. Authors Note V20

Nope. Not yet, be patient.

I've got a question for you all instead.

This next chapter is pretty massive.

And by massive I mean ive already typed over 10k and Havant even reached the middle of the chapter. Theres a lot of fun shit going on Lol.

Question is this.

Should I cut it in half and post it as two chapters?

Or keep it as one big chapter? Which may or may not end up being about 20k words long.

If I cut it in half, it will make the update period a lot shorter. But there wouldn't be any fighting or killing until the end of the second half. Then there's a whole bunch Lol.

Another thing, based off of the lack of ANY reviews on the last chapter, im getting the vibe you want more action than downtime and shit. Which I understand, its where the phrase "cut to the chase" comes from.

so, let me know what you think and what you want and shit.

* * *

Now, trying to get some feedback on shit and what you guys want.

What're you looking for from this story?

Should i focus less on Dante and Myra's relationship?

More fighting? More Romance's? What?

Someone suggested that I do a back story on Myra, so thinking about that alot.

But you know what it would involve right? Lots of crying and bad things happening.

Give me feedback on this shit and let me know whats good and whats bad.

What you want and what i should do.

Because ill take your suggestions to heart and try to work with them.

This is honestlly you're story as much as mine.

Almost :P 

LEAVE FEEDBACK!

* * *

Another thing; trying to get more readers and get this thing a bit more popular.

Any suggestions on that at all?

hah, you guys could always recommend it to friends and such, I'd truly appreciate it.

Thanks.

That's all for now folks.

Hoping to get this next chapter typed up before the end of the month.

But, as I said, its massive.

Thanks to those that checked out the Albatross on Halo 4, hope ya liked it.

Could've added a lot more, but ran out of objects and money.

Now then, back to writing...


	23. Chapter 23

SO heres how this is going to work.

1st Half of this is so goddamned huge, im even cutting that in half.

The next chapter should be out in a few days, depending on my beta/editor.

So look forward to that.

Authors notes chapter is staying up for a bit, just so that people realize there is a new chapter.

If this mother fucking thing doesnt have spaces, im going to loose my shit and slaughter the Canadian geese living below me.

Spent LITERALLY the past half hour on the spacesing.

Very Special thanks to both Kat Kasie (who is helping me with Myra) and Snow, who's a fellow Marine.

* * *

It was the same nightmare. He had it every so often, sometimes it changed, little insignificant details, different memories mixing together, but it always ended the same... In fire.

"Hurry! They're coming!" He was being carried by a man as they ran down the war torn street, explosions in the background mixing in with the whine of plasma weapons. The smell of smoke and cooked flesh surrounded them they turned a corner and continued running.

The man carrying him was his father and the women running next to him was his mother. He knew that, but at the same time every time he tried to look at their faces they turned to look at another explosion or the ship on the other side of the city blasting away at the buildings.

"Alighiero, look!" His mother called, pointing down the street where a group of soldiers were fighting. They were dug in with a machine gun and were pouring fire down another street. They watched, horrified, as a Brute with a large hammer rushed their position, crushing them to death and sending bodies of dead soldiers flying. His parents turned and started running down an ally, opposite of the Brutes, but he could still hear the screams of the soldiers as they were butchered.

Halfway down the ally however, they found a mixed group of soldiers and civilians, all slaughtered. Some of them looked like they had been eaten alive with arms and legs missing and organs ripped out.

"Dante, close your eyes." His mother said, as his father put his hands over them so that he couldn't see the carnage. He could still hear them arguing though, trying to decide if they should go to the space port or just try to get out of the city.

"Bella, they're just going to glass the planet. It wouldn't matter how far we ran or where." "I know, but..." his mother began but his father cut her off. "The radio said that the space port was still evacuating people and special forces are there to secure it."

The next few minutes were a blur, more running, distant screams and explosions in the background. He'd try to ask his parents a question sometimes, but they'd only ever say "just a little further, Dante, don't worry everything is going to be okay." He could sometimes hear his mother crying and his father would turn to kiss her, telling her the same thing.

The sky was filled with smoke and fire, like a vision of hell. Eventually they where down the street from the space port and as they watched a shuttle took off into the sky, only to be gutted by a plasma beam.

"Oh my god..." his mother said as his father cursed, watching the remains crash to the ground. "Its the only way! We're almost there! Come on Bella, just another two or three blocks!" His father said, grabbing his mothers hand and holding Dante in the other arm.

They ran down the street, in between long lines of cars, some with luggage still atop them. The fire behind them was growing larger, the screams and explosions louder, turning the city into an inferno.

At an intersection however they stopped. A patrol of Brutes and Jackals was coming down the other street, straight for them. His father set him down on the ground, pulling out his pistol and kissing his wife deeply. "I love you. Take Dante and get to the Space Port, I'll try to hold them off!"

Before his mother could object, his father ran down the street straight at the Brutes. "Hey! Over here you fucking pieces of shit!" He fired a couple rounds at the patrol with the pistol, charging at them.

His mother took his hand and ran across the intersection with him, the space port visible now. He could hear his father scream and his mother stopped to look back. He could hear her crying as she looked down at him. "I love you Dante..."

The city had turned into a scene of hell behind them and he could hear himself crying, begging for his father, asking his mother why he'd left them.

Something appeared behind her and he tried to warn her, but it was to late. He was torn from her arms and he watched in horror as his mothers chest erupted as spikes ripped it open. A brute laughed evilly behind her, as she tried to crawl away, begging for the alien monster bent on destroying mankind to spare her only son.

Dante tried to get to her, he had to help her, he could save her. He was a Spartan, he could kill a Brute in his sleep. But he couldn't move, he was being pulled further and further away from her.

She was, crying, begging for her husband as blood poured from her wounds, the fire from the dying city consuming the buildings around her.

He was crying tears of anger and sadness as he watched his home being destroyed by fire. His mother was screaming as she erupted into flames, telling Dante to run and calling out for his father.

The city was a hellish nightmare, full of screaming and dying people, monsters stalking amongst the buildings and brutally killing anyone they found as the fires raged around them. The fire consumed him, blistering his skin and burning the flesh off his bones as the inferno roared around him.

* * *

Dante awoke with a start, sitting up straight, shaking and breathing heavily. He could feel his heart racing and his body was covered in sweat and he could feel tears in his eyes as he shook. Closing them, he tried to shut out the memories, the screams of his mother crying for his father and of her being killed still fresh in his mind.

Something grabbed his hand and his eyes shot open. He was confused, he couldn't remember where he was or what was going on. The nightmare still so very fresh and real in his mind as he shook.

Whatever had grabbed his hand now had its arms around him, holding him close as he shook. Some part of reality snapped back into place in the fog of his mind and he realized that it was Myra holding him.

She was looking at him with concern in her eyes as he remembered where he was. Spherite. He was on Spherite inside the Median castle, in his room with Myra.

He looked away. He didn't want her to see him like this... He could still smell the smoke and cooked flesh, could still hear his mother screaming. It was so real... it was so goddamned real, he just wanted it to stop. He wanted to forget.

Myra had wrapped her arms around him and was hugging him tightly, holding his head to her chest comforting him as she laid her head atop of his.

Slowly, he began to relax still trying desperately to forget his past.

After a few minutes his heart rate returned to normal and the memories began to fade back into the darkest corners of him mind. He pulled away from the Vixen, still not wanting to look at her. "Thank you Myra..." he said, ashamed of himself. This was a weak moment, it wasn't a something anybody should see.

However, the Vulpine took his chin in her hand and turned his head to look at her, giving him a kiss before looking in his eyes. He could see several things in them. Concern and worry, as well as a question in them. But he wasn't sure if he wanted to answer it.

"I'm fine. Really. It's just... bad memories..." he said, looking away again.

And again, she drew his attention back to her and kissed him again, a bit deeper this time as she hugged him. She looked back at him when they broke away and took his hand in hers, holding it to her chest.

He got the message loud and clear; she was there for him.

Sighing, he closed his eyes, making his decision, and squeezed her hand for comfort. When she squeezed back he took a deep breath, this wasn't easy at all for him. He'd would never have shared his memories with anybody... but it was Myra... She had been with him ever since he landed on Spherite even when she could have left she stayed with him.

"When I was 4... my parents were murdered... I watched them die. They were butchered, along with the rest of my colony... All my friends, neighbors... my entire family. They killed them all. Then they destroyed the colony, burning every single city." He said, staring out the window to the night sky beyond. Her hand squeezed his again, a little tighter.

"Sometimes... sometimes I dream about it. I can see it all. The fire, the smoke, and the death... the bodies that filled the streets..." She hugged him again, holding him against her warm fur tightly as he held her back. "I can see my parents, trying to get off the planet before it was destroyed by the Covenant. And my... my mom... I can hear her screaming... while they killed her..."

Myra kissed him and held him tightly. She pulled him down and laid his head against her chest, nuzzling the top of his head. He shut his eyes... and just let her hold him. For once in his life, for just this moment... He allowed himself to let go...

After a few minutes he felt a bit better, like a great weight had been lifted off of him. It felt... good to talk to somebody about it especially to someone he loved. He returned Myra's hug, giving her a squeeze. "Thank you Myra..."

She kissed him on his head, just as he always did when holding her. They sat there for a minute, holding each other and Dante felt amazingly comfortable as she held him against her furred breasts, listening to her soft heartbeat. It was definitely a feeling he could get used to, their roles reversed and her holding him.

Sighing, he laid back down on the bed and pulled her on top on him so that she was laying on his chest now. As comfortable as it was, he still wanted to maintain his masculinity, he thought, grinning. It was the same reason he didn't like her being on top during sex.

"It worked out in the end." he chuckled, turning to look down at her and continuing their conversation. "if it weren't for that... I'd never have met you." She smiled and pulled him down into another kiss.

He turned his head and looked at the short range radio he had next to the bed, just in case the ODSTs needed to reach him when he didn't have his armor on. It was still quite late in the night, the clock on the comm device stating that it was only 0330.

He wrapped himself around Myra, who had already closed her eyes and was falling back asleep, and tried to fall back asleep himself. But found that it was taking a bit longer than usual.

It had been 2 weeks and 4 days sense they'd landed here on Spherite. And today was the beginning of the festival that the Medians had spent the last week preparing for. It was also the day they'd finally be able to get the Intel they needed on the Forerunner jamming signal.

The Spartan rubbed Myra's back gently, part of him wondering if she had fallen back asleep yet.

The other part of him was contemplating if the jamming signal had something to do with the Librarian. Perhaps a contingency of some kind. But a contingency for what, he didn't know. Still, he had begun to wonder just what this planet was and what it had to do with the Librarian.

He hadn't told the ODSTs about his discovery. As much as he liked them and enjoyed hanging out with them recently, the information on the Librarian was still highly classified. If at some point they needed to know, he'd tell them, but he couldn't think of a situation where they'd actually need to know.

He felt the furred body laying on his chest shift and snuggle into him, clearly in her sleep as he heard her let out a soft contented sigh.

He ran his hand through her long hair as his thoughts turned to their situation with the Traxins. Reports had been coming in from Median scouts almost daily about their movements. Raids, sieges and assaults on the other countries just off the Medians large boarder.

They were obviously up to something. But more than a few of the Median scouts had failed to return, assumed killed or captured. And without those other pieces of Intel, they were only seeing half the picture.

The Spartan wasn't very worried though. If they attacked Media, he and the ODSTs had already swore that they would personally deal with it. Whatever doubts they had had about fighting in a war that wasn't theirs had been crushed when the Taxins tortured and murdered a UNSC Marine in cold blood.

Dante felt his eyes growing heavy as his mind continued to wander, Sleep starting to over come him once more.

Whatever happened... he just knew that he wanted it to end like this; with Myra sleeping peacefully on him, her hand clutching his as she drempt and his arms wrapped protectively around her.

* * *

It was a sunny day, with clear blue skies as far as the eye could see as in any direction. The Hell Jumpers, Marines and the Spartan all stood at parade rest, in formation in front of the Median castle in a perfect row.

"Attention!" Gunny, who was in front of the formation, ordered loudly. They all snapped as one into the position of attention, standing rigidly straight as Captain Ellis marched forward to the front of the formation.

When he reached Jamal, the Gunnery Sergeant saluted him, Ellis returning the salute. "All Marines present or accounted for sir." Reported Gunny.

"Very well." Ellis replied, and Gunny broke the salute before walking around him and standing at attention behind him.

"Marines to be promoted, centre... March!" Ordered Ellis and the two Hell Jumpers at the back of the formation turned on their heels and marched forward, coming to attention in front of Ellis and saluting him. The Captain returned the salute, took out a data pad from his pocket and began to read the promotion warrants out loud.

"To all who shall see these presents, greetings. Know ye that reposing special trust and confidence has been placed in the fidelity and abilities of Jacob Edwards Seth. I do hereby appoint this Marine a Corporal, in the United Nations Space Command Marine Corps."

Seth kept his face straight as he listened to his Captain, but was secretly thrilled. When Gunny had approached him 4 days ago and told him that he was to be promoted with Aldo, he couldn't quite believe it, he knew that he had a high enough cutting score for Corporal, but he'd thought that sense they were technically stranded, that they would hold off on it.

He wasn't complaining though. Being an NCO meant a bigger pay-check and more responsibility. He'd never admit it, but his goal was to be as good a Marine as his mentor, Gunny, someday,just with a bigger sense of humor.

"...You will be the embodiment of our institutional core values of honor, courage and commitment." Ellis continued, reading the long citation. "You will lead your Marines with firmness, fairness and dignity while observing and following the orders and directions of your senior leaders and enforcing all regulations and articles governing the discipline of the Armed Forces of the United Nations Space Command."

The Captain finished and turned to Gunny, who handed him a pair of Corporal chevrons. They then walked forward and took off Seth's old pair of Lance Corporal chevrons, before pinning on his new Corporal pair. When they were finished, Ellis shook Seth's hand. "Congratulations Corporal." He said. "Thank you sir." Gunny did the same, but slapped the newly minted Corporal hard on the back as well.

They then stepped back into attention, moved over to right, coming to attention in front of Aldo and repeated the process.

"To all who shall see these presents, greetings. Know ye that reposing special trust and confidence has been placed in the fidelity and abilities of Shawn Heathcliff Aldo. I do hereby appoint this Marine a Sergeant, in the United Nations Space Command Marine Corps..."

After Captain Ellis and Gunny had finished pinning the new Sergeant Chevrons on Aldo, they dismissed the newly promoted Marines and they marched to the back of the formation.

Ellis again turned on his heel and faced Jamal, yet again exchanging salutes. "Gunnery Sergeant. Sound liberty at your discretion." Ellis ordered. "Aye sir."

At that, the Captain turned on his heel and marched off away from the formation, towards the gathered Medians that had been watching interestedly from the sides. Staff Sergeant Fox was also there, leaning on a cane that 1st Lieutenant Steele had gotten from Miyuki.

The Median Princess was watching with Airon, Myra, Garit and Letholdus, along with a few Median Guards. They were all watching the proceedings interestedly from afar, waiting for them to finish.

Gunny stood there for a second in front of the Spartan and assembled Marines, who were all still standing at attention. He technically could make them wait as long as he wanted too, but it wasn't one of those days. Besides, they had Marines to congratulate and a festival to get drunk at.

"Detail! Dismissed!" Ordered Gunny.

The formation broke and the Marines turned around to congratulate Seth and Aldo, vigorously shaking their hands and patting them on the back. "Congrats Sergeant!" Floyd said, slapping Aldo hard on the back and shaking him. "we're defiantly going to get shit faced tonight!"

"Congratulations Corporal." Dante said, shaking Seth's hand and nodding in approval. "Thanks 506." Seth said, grinning happily, still not quite able to believe he was a Corporal now.

With the formation dismissed, the Medians and Fox made their way over to also congratulate the newly promoted Marines. Garit, unsurprisingly, did just as Gunny had done with Seth and slapped him hard on the back. The two were so alike sometimes it was almost as though they had been friends their whole lives.

Airon and Miyuki were dressed in eloquent clothes for the festival, something which Airon openly detested as he wished he could just wear normal atire instead of the flashy white and gold suit with an ornate breastplate. As he shook Seth's hand and congratulated him, the Marine grinned. "Nice threads man."

"Shut up." Airon replied, shaking his head and also grinning. "this formal crap is such a pain..."

"You're gonna be a King man, what're you complaining about?" The Marine answered, looking and the sword attached to his belt curiously. "Yeah, yeah, I know... damn, if I didn't love Miyuki so much..." Airon began, but was interrupted by his Fiance coming up behind him, having just finished congratulating Aldo.

"You'd still end up being a magnificent leader and a devilishly handsome man." She said, kissing him on the cheek, before turning to Seth. "Congratulations Seth." She said, shaking his forearm.

"Thank you ma'am." He said, smiling.

"Quit complaining Airon. Miyukis wearing a corset and I don't hear her complaining." Carmela said, walking up to them as the Median Princess laughed.

"She's got ya' there man." Seth said, shaking his head as Airon sighed in defeat. "You two going to be joining us for some drinks later?" Carmela asked hopefully.

"Of course. If we can sneak away from Garit that is. He's got us meeting about 20 different nobles, rulers and delegates." Miyuki sighed, glancing over at the Guard Captain who was talking with Aldo, Fox and Gunny. "Along with public appearances and starting some of the festivities."

"Wow. Well, have fun with that..." Seth said somewhat awkwardly. Miyuki looked at Seth and Carmela, smiling. "Switch places with us?" She asked.

The female Hell Jumper laughed. "I would, except I don't have the doggy ears like you and Airon. So it'd probably be a dead giveaway." Seth raised an eyebrow at her. "Doggy ears?" He asked.

"Well yeah... they've got... ya' know, those ears... and... shut up." She said, looking flustered. The other ODST snorted and shook his head as Miyuki and Airon laughed.

"Worst case scenario, we'll just have to come bust you guys out. Make like we're important diplomats or something and exfil you guys out of there." Brown said, walking up to them, grinning.

"Please." Airon said and Miyuki chuckled. "Its not that bad. Besides, we'll see you all at the arena anyways." She said.

"See now that I can't wait for. Going to kick some ass in that tournament." Seth said, cracking his knuckles.

"Not if 506 decides to fight. You're dead then. Even if he doesn't use his armor." Brown laughed.

"Is Treven all set for tonight?" Asked Airon hopefully, looking at Carmela. "He said he's all set. Found a big enough wall to project it on, so movie night should be all set."" The Hell Jumper answered, smiling and shaking her head at the idea.

"Excellent. Should make for a great ending to the night." Miyuki said, grinning excitedly. "It'll blow everyone away."

"Crap. Here we go..." Airon sighed, watching as Garit and a four honor guards made their way over to them. "Sire, my Lady. We need to head down now, the delegates should start arriving soon." Garit said, formally addressing the Median Prince and Princess.

"Right. Shall we?" Asked Miyuki, holding out her arm for Airon. He took it and nodded. "Alright. Let's do this."

"Have fun man." Seth nodded, grinning as they were led away by Garit.

"Hey! Assholes! Come on, we're heading back to the ship!" Called Gunny, waving them over. The Marines and Spartan all trudged back to the Albatross, intending to wait there for a bit before heading down to the festival.

* * *

As the mismatched group approached the wreaked Ablatross, Dante watched Myra out of the corner of his eye. He always found it quite interesting, not to mention a bit entertaining to see her reactions to UNSC technology.

When he'd first taken her to the crashed UNSC transport ship, at the invite of the ODSTs, she'd seemed almost thrilled at all the new things she encountered. Even the sandbags and the large machine gun set up on a flanking position, its fields of fire perfectly covering the path.

The ship itself, with its large shining titanium body and engines had amazed her, even if the metal was scorched and the engines wreaked. This had prompted more than a few mimed questions from her, which he explained the best he could.

The Hell Jumpers had grown used to seeing her with him and now seemed to view her as a little sister of sorts. Carmela especially had grown attached to the Fox Chimera and it wasn't unusual to see them in a corner talking about... whatever it was girls talked about. Dante wasn't quite sure, and whenever he'd asked Myra, she'd just smile at him and shake her head.

They walked inside with the ODST's, some of them flopping down on their bunks or else grabbing whatever they were bringing with them to the festival. They would all be armed with a pistol, at the very least. Floyd was bringing his Battle Rifle, Ellis an SMG and Dante, as always, had his shotgun with him. Everyone of them had been given explicit orders to keep their eyes and ears open for any possible Traxin activity, but to only use their weapons as a last resort so as to avoid civilian casualties.

Apart from that, Airon and Garit would be setting up the meeting with Likandros and would inform Ellis and Dante when it was planned for. Then, with any luck, they'd finally be able to take down the Forerunner jamming device and contact any UNSC survivors.

Dante sighed. He really hoped he'd be able to finish his mission. As soon as it was completed, that meant that he'd be able to spend more time with Myra.

He looked down at the Vixen, who was currently clutching at his arm and looking around the inside of the Albatross with curiosity and wonder. Despite it being her 5th time here. When the time came and the battle group returned, he was really looking forwards to showing her the much bigger star ships the UNSC used. Not to mention space... he smiled at the thought.

"Alright kids, listen up." Ellis said, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Because Lady Miyuki, and I hope I'm using that term right, is so nice, she's deemed it necessary to give you all an allowance to spend on shit at the festival."

The ODST Captain pulled out several bags filled with, Dante assumed, gold coins from the cargo pocket on his BDU's and began to toss them out. "Try not to spend it in one place. And you'd better make damned sure that you fucking say thank you to her. Girl's way to nice to you ugly assholes." The Hell Jumpers laughed.

Dante caught his bag in mid-air and handed it to Myra, opting to let her spend it as he had everything he needed. Though he'd be lying if he said he wasn't tempted by more than a few of the swords he'd seen. The Vixen took it and, blushing, put it into a pocket of the dress she was wearing, which had also been almost forced on her by Miyuki. She had told the Myra that she had too many clothes as it was, and was more than happy to give some to her.

Dante worried about the Median Princess sometimes, she was seriously way to nice for her own good.

But nonetheless, Myra looked... nice. Very nice.

"Alright. Let's go over this one more time before I cut you fuckers loose." Ellis said, pulling out a map of Arringstone.

"In the event of an attack our first goal is to..." He began.

"Secure the Albatross." Answered Treven, hitting the wall of the ship for emphases.

"Once Albatross is confirmed secure..."

"Ensure security of the cities main gate. In the event the gate is breached or being attacked, kill any and all mother fuckers attacking it." Seth answered.

"Once security of main gate is confirmed, 1st and 3rd fire teams will move to secure secondary entrances into the city." Aldo continued.

"Civilians are..." Ellis said, waiting for one of them to finish for him.

"Not our priority. Median City Guards will ensure the security of any and all civilians inside the city limits and evacuate if necessary." Carmela answered.

"Exactlly. So don't worry about them, they'll be fine. Our priority is to secure the city itself. 506, you're job is to..." Ellis began again.

"Locate and destroy the main enemy assault force. If possible capture highest ranking officer on the field alive and interrogate for information. Such as force deployments, where, when and how." Dante answered. Myra looked up at him, looking a bit worried. He gave her a small reassuring hug, which she snuggled into. One day he would have to ask her just what was so comfortable about his armor.

"Alright. Two more things, then get the fuck out of here. One, there's going to be a lot of people from all over coming here today, as im sure some of you have noticed already in the past few days. So be prepared for the whole 'wide-eyed stares' that we're bound to get, sense we're going to be wearing our armor. Don't be an ass about it either." He finished and took a swig from his canteen.

"2nd, try to have some fun today, keep your guard up but try to cut loose and enjoy yourselves." Ellis said, standing up and looking around at all of them. "There's a war coming and you can be damned sure that we're going to be on the front lines to protect these people."

The Hell Jumpers nodded. They'd come to really like the Medians, who treated them like family. And they weren't going to let a bunch of glorified slavers kill innocent people for sport.

"The Median people have been good to us. So blow off some steam while you can, because when this shit starts, and it will, we're going kill every single one of those rapists, slavers and murders. And I promise, we'll make'em pay for what they did to Redding." Ellis finished to shouts and cheers from his men.

He checked his watch. "Alright get the fuck out of here and have some fun. Remember, eyes and ears open Marines. That goes for you to lil' sis." The Captain said, smiling and nodding to Myra, using her nickname that had been given to her by Seth. She smiled sheepishly but gave a confident nod.

"Make sure he behaves himself lil' sis." Aldo said, to a few chuckles. Dante sighed, grinning in spite of himself. He was glad that Myra was so easily accepted by the Marines. And was eternally greatful to captain Ellis for his... "advice."

With that, the Marines, Dante and Myra got up, checked their gear one more time and made for the door. Except for Staff Sergeant Fox and Floyd, who had volunteered for duty today, with Gunny and Aldo taking tomorrows guard duty of the Albatross.

They were all under standing orders to enforce a very strict 'No Tourists' policy. Their 3 Median friends would of course be allowed, but they were far to busy with the Festiv

"Man, I'm to get so shit faced..." Said Brown, grinning, as the odd mismatched group made its way down the Albatross's path. "Man, I'm going to get so laid..." Mimicked Seth, also grinning and they laughed, fist bumping each other.

Dante stopped and turned to the Vixen walking beside him, ignoring the Marines. He'd almost forgotten. "Myra, give me your hand?" He asked and held out his own. She took it, looking up at him curiously as he produced a VIP wrist locator that Captain Ellis had found.

He showed her the bracelet. "Here, this is so that I can find you if you ever get lost or if separated." He put the bracelet around her wrist, a blank tag showed up for it on his HUD and he marked it as her, with a priority 1 message.

"Do you see this red dot here?" He showed it to her and she nodded, a strange look in her eyes. "If, for whatever reason, I'm not with you and you're in trouble and need help; just press this 3 times okay? It will alert me and all UNSC Forces in the area, and we'll come running. Okay?" Myra nodded, looking very happy but there was a slightly sour note in her eyes.

"Don't worry. It didn't cost anything at all. I didn't spend a single cent on it," Dante explained, hoping that was what she was worried about. Girls were like that right?

Myra kinda glared at him and Dante was confused. What else would she be worried about? Maybe she thought that he youths that she couldn't protect herself.

"I just want to be sure you're safe. I don't want to lose you, Myra. You mean too much to me to lose. Please understand that," Dante pleaded.

Myra looked at him, with a withering glare, but it soon changed to a sweet glance and a loving look came into her eyes.

Dante took her hands in his and gave them a small squeeze. "Just press it 3 times. And I will find you, no matter where you are. I promise."

He frowned, watching as Myra nodded, looking like she wanted to cry. She then reached up to stroke the side of his helmet.

It had become her way of telling him that she wanted a kiss. The Spartan smiled, undid the seals on his helmet and kneeled down for her, letting the Vixen remove it for him. Once she had it off the Fox Chimera stood on her tip-toes and kissed him. He wasn't quite sure why she had suddenly wanted a kiss.

After a few seconds she put his helmet back on for him and they continued on their way to the festival. Dante noticed that Myra kept examining and playing with her new bracelet, a big smile on her face.

He chuckled, realizing why she was so happy. He'd once seen Airon give Miyuki an expensive looking necklace. She'd fussed over it, telling him it was far to expensive and that he should've save his money for something more worthwhile. But at the same time Dante had noted that she was blushing, smiling happily and have given his an extra big kiss afterwords. Ever sense, he noticed Miyuki wearing the necklace all the time, playing with it absentmindedly and smiling.

He supposed this was the same situation. He'd given Myra a gift, of sorts, one that would ensure he was always with her.

The Spartan put his arm around her waist as they walked towards the festival. He watched as Myra played with it on her wrist, a secretive smile slipping onto her face. Knowing that she was happy made him happy.

* * *

Just one look at the Median Capital City of Arringstone made it clear that it was the place to be today.

Banners and flags of every variety and color one could imagine were flying high above the city, many decorated with the Holy Mothers symbol. Throngs of people from almost all walks of life on Spherite made their way into the city, chatting excitedly.

Shop vendors were everywhere, even outside the gates there were shops set up selling their goods and wears to all who passed by. Especially inside of Arrignstone, one couldn't take 10 steps without running into a different stall of some kind. Some of the shops were selling 'relics.' 'Original' pendants that the Holy Mother had once worn, daggers used by her guardians in the dark times, rings that were blessed by those that had come before and would cure any illness and blessed sacred artifacts that would definitely ensure a lucrative harvest.

Food and drink were plentiful, with wine brewed by the Mothers Priests high in the mountain monasteries being some of the most popular drinks.

Blacksmiths had been toiling away for the past month, preparing their best creations for display, with more than a few displaying swords that would never break or else had supposedly been created from the same metal as the age old structures that dotted the planet.

Every kind of vendor was there selling rug, furs, spices, 'rare' metals, salts, armor, glass and everything one could possibly imagine.

Inside the city itself the people of Spherite were preparing for the official opening of the festival of life with a parade. Some dressed up as the mothers guardians, large decorative creations and displays of famous people or places had been created that would need to be carried by several strong humans and chimera, and jugglers practicing their shows.

At the gates of the city, the Median City Guards were performing cursory inspections of everybody that walked through the gates, eyes sharp and attentive for any possible signs of Traxin spies or saboteurs.

Although many appreciated the safety precautions, as all had suffered or chafed under the Traxins brutal tyranny and conquest, some were impatient, thinking themselves above such safety measures.

"What hog wash is this! Do you know who I am? I demand to be let through!" Demanded a rather fat Lizard Chimera, with his wife and body guard, whom were also Chimera.

"Sir, you have to wait in line like everybody else. Nobody is getting in without an inspection first. This entrance is for guards only." Said an irritated Median guard politely.

"Impedance! I am the Duke of the Argona Rivers! I demand that you let me through at once, I have important business that I must attend to at once!" The 'Duke' said, looking outraged that he wasn't being given special treatment.

"Ugh, he expects us behave like commoners. These Medians, they have no respect for royalty." His wife said snobbishly, looking bored.

"I'm sorry sir, but this entrance is for guards only. You'll have to go to the back of the line and wait your turn like everybody else." The guard repeated, relying on all his discipline to keep from throttling the little shit.

"Listen 'Guard'." The Dukes body guard, a burly lizard Chimera said, stepping up. "I don't think you understand, you'd better let the Duke through or there's going to be trouble."

The Guard sighed, he didn't get paid enough for this. "Listen 'jackass', I can't let you through. You have to wait in line like everybody else."

"Do we look like one of those common peasants to you? I don't have time for you line, now let us through this instant you swine!" The Duke said, puffing up in irritation as his wife looked on, appraising the Median guard like a piece of meat.

The Median Guard sighed and shook his head. Why did he have to put up with this bullshit? And he knew this was just the beginning too, more would come before the end of his shift.

"Having fun Vilgas?" Asked a male voice from behind the so called 'noble.' The Guard looked and saw that it was the odd foreigners walking towards him, dressed in their odd armor and all walking towards him.

"Oh yes. Festival of life, plenty of women and drink... and I'm stuck with guard duty and forced to deal with... this." He gestured to the three Lizard Chimera in front of him, who were staring at the group of armored people with wide eyes.

"Yeah, we've all been there before man. Just hang in there and try not to kill to many people." Steele said, smiling sympathetically.

Brown and herself were both dressed in their Marine armor and BDU's, with a few additions from several spare ODST armors that they had found in the Albatrosses storage. The plan was to eventually outfit them with Hell Jumper armor for the duration of their stay on Spherite, but the armor still needed to be calibrated before they could do that.

"Excuse me." Ellis said to the Chimera 'Nobles' as they passed through them, leading the way towards the door, Vilgas stepping aside for him to let them through.

"Oh man, this shit is going to be tits. I always loved going to Medieval fairs back home." Said Treven excitedly, standing next to Dante and Myra who had caught up with the Hell Jumpers.

"What? You're letting them in!? They're clearly not of noble blood, what is the meaning of this!" Demanded the Duke, almost indignant now.

"Sorry man, VIP entrance only. This is for people that actually work for a living." Said Aldo, walking by with the rest of the Hell Jumpers.

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean!" The Duke asked furiously as they laughed, walking through the door and inside the city's protective wall.

"Means go stand in line like everybody else. Its to keep you safe asshole so just shut up and do it." Gunny said gruffly as he passed him, Dante and Myra following behind.

They could hear the 'Duke' arguing with the guard as the door closed behind them. Brown shook his head as the walked down the passageway meant for guards only. "What a fucking asshole." He said.

"Just one of those cockbites you want to sock in the face... Noble Blood. Shit, give me a knife, we'll see just how different your blood is from mine." Carmela said, looking angry. "Fucking Airon and Miyuki are going to be King and Queen, yet I've never once heard them try to lord themselves over anyone."

"That really pissed you off huh Carm'?" Asked Steele, looking back at her as they passed a few Median Guards, exchanging nods with them.

"People like that've just always rubbed me the wrong way ma'am. Its that same greed and superiority complex that started the fucking rebellions and shit.

"Eh, calm down Carm'. Once we get inside, I'll grab ya' a couple beers. Deal?" said Treven, winking at her as the others laughed.

"Shit, I can't wait. Letholdus said that there'll be almost every type of alcohol and booze one can think of." Brown said, excitedly as they approached the door leading to the inside of the city.

"Just remember, I'm not carrying any of you back to the ship." Ellis said to chuckles, reaching out and opening the door.

The site that greeted them was indeed something out of a medival fair. A flood of every color in the rainbow met their eyes as they stepped through the door and out onto the streets of Arringstone.

People and Chimera of every shape and size walked about, talking, laughing and even singing in some odd cases. Store fronts were bursting with shoppers, traders were selling their goods at their stalls and some even from their carts.

The restaurant nearest them was packed with people and even had a tent set up in an open lot near them where they were serving all manner of drinks.

"Whelp. I'm off to discover new and exciting types of alcohol. For science. Who's in?" said Brown, taking his helmet off and tucking it under his arm. Carmela, Treven and Seth stepped up, doing the same with their helmets.

"Behave yourselves children." Steele said, watching the group wander off into the crowd to find a suitable alcoholic dispensary.

The rest of the Marines dispersed, Gunny and Aldo walking off to find an armory, with Ellis and Steele leaving to find Garit and his men. Only Dante and Myra remained, both looking unsure what to do.

"Well. What do you want to do?" Asked Dante looking down at the Vixen, who smiled and shrugged up at him. "I guess we should have a look around. Check the city perimeter and ensure that the gates and guard posts are secured." The Spartan said, showing his ineptitude at "having fun".

Myra laughed at him and tugged on his arm, pulling him down the city streets. He chuckled, hoping that she had a better plan than he did for something to do.

Dante was wary of all the people around him and the many stares and pointing fingers he was getting as Myra led him on. He'd never liked crowds, to many places for an enemy to hide, to many unknowns. Just to many people in general.

Myra just seemed to ignore them though, which was fine with him as he wasn't much of a people person.

She led him down a few streets, towards the centre of town. He could see that she was blushing a bit, what with everybody staring at them as they passed, but she seemed to be enjoying just walking with him and holding his hand.

They turned another corner and were about 2 blocks down from the city centre, which even from this distance looked incredibly busy and active with people. It didn't take him long to figure out where she'd taken him or why. He looked to his left and saw a large blacksmiths shop, bearing the name "The Forge".

Dante laughed, and looked down at the Vixen. "You know me far to well." He said, chuckling as she stuck her tongue out at him. She then pulled out the bag of coins that Miyuki had given them to spend, gesturing to blacksmiths shop.

He chuckled again. "Well, I do like my bladed weapons..." he reached down and hugged her. "I guess I'll have to figure out somewhere to get you something." In truth, he had no idea what so ever what she might like. Maybe he could radio Captain Ellis and ask him or one of the other ODSTs, as they seemed to be quite excellent sources of information on his... love life, as Gunny had called it.

Outside of the shop, they looked at the swords the smithy had on display for kinds he could make. Dante particularly liked a long sword with a dragon outline carved into the handle. Myra seemed entranced by a pair of daggers with a fox silhouette on the blades themselves.

"Shall we?" He offered her his hand once more, which she took and walked inside the blacksmiths shop, immidiantlly greeted by a very large Bull Chimera, who seemed overly excited that Dante had chosen his shop.

Dante was examining a very large sword that somewhat resembled a Scottish Claymore, except that it had a blood grove in it and one side of the blade had a jagged edge, and talking to the Blacksmith. Myra stood off to the side, sitting on a stool that the Bull had offered her.

The Blacksmith was fascinated by the Spartans combat knife and had tested it, with Dantes permission, against several of his best blades, finding that the molecular edged knife scratched all of them. He'd laughed uproariously at the sight and had all but begged to know the secret of the blade.

They were discussing the forging process of larger blades, as the Spartan was quite fascinated by the whole process when it was done by hand rather than machine, when he heard somebody call Myra's name.

He turned and saw a Fox Chimera walking over to Myra, staring at her as though he couldn't believe it.

"It is you, isn't it?" The male Fox said, frowning. "Mother, I was beginning to think I'd never find you. Why did you run away? Where have you been?" He asked angrily.

Myra however was backing away slowly, a look of shock on her face, as well as a bit of fear. The unnamed Fox Chimera grabbed her arm. "Well, this is truly a blessed day." Myra tried to push him away, but he laughed and held onto her tightly... "Oh no, you're not getting away this time. You're coming with me and we're going straight ho-"

The man stopped mid-sentence as he felt something large on his shoulder. "Let her go before I break your arm off." Said a menacing voice.

He whipped around, taking his hand off Myra, opening his mouth to say something, but found that he'd temporarily lost his voice as he stared up into Dantes helmet.

Myra took the opportunity to run behind Dante, hiding behind his back and clutching her chest.

"Leave." The Spartan ordered.

But the Fox Chimera stuck fast and regained his voice. "Who are you?" He demanded, but Dante could see the fear in his eyes.

"Leave." The Spartan repeated, looking down at him menacingly.

"Not without her. She's caused enough trouble already and I won't let her get away again." He said, gesturing behind him to Myra.

"And just who are you?" Asked Dante, wondering why the fox chimera wanted Myra so badly.

"My name is Francesco. And that Vixen is my fiance!" The Fox Chimera said, looking outraged. "Her family and mine arranged our marriage 4 months ago! But she ran away just before the ceremony. She rightfully belongs to me! There's more gold than your tiny brain can imagine riding on this, so hand her over!"

It was Dante's turn to be shocked. He'd never asked Myra about her past as he was sure that she didn't want to talk about it, for obvious reasons. But this was... interesting. Still, it didn't matter. As long as she wanted to be with him, nobody was going to tell her otherwise. And it would stay like that.

He wanted to be sure though... before he took this any further. As though reading his thoughts, he felt Myra's hand grasp his, her delicate fingers entwining with his armored ones. She squeezed his hand and he looked behind him at her. She looked frightened, almost sad... the Vixen shook her head, her eyes pleading with him. And he saw her mouth his name. She looked afraid, not of him, but of the thought of being taken away from him.

He leaned down and looked in the Chimeras face. "I don't give a shit. She obviously ran away from you for a reason. So leave, now. And if I see you near her again, I will break every bone in your body."

The Chimera backed away, his eyes wide. But he was apparently either very stubborn or just stupid.

He looked around out in the street and saw a patrol of Median Guards walking by, keeping an eye out for any trouble makers of signs of Traxin agents.

"Guards! Guards!" Francesco yelled, waving and calling them over.

The Median patrol turned to look and, noticing the Chimera waving them over franticly, jogged over to the Blacksmiths shop. "What's the problem?" Asked a tall wolf Chimera, who then noticed the Spartan and stood a little straighter. "oh, good morning 506. What seems to be the issue here?"

"Hey Bill." Dante said, nodding to him. The ODSTs were friends with more than a few of the guards and Bill, whose real name none of them could pronounce, just so happened to be one of them.

"This man has repeatedly threatened my life and has kidnapped my fiance! I demand that you arrest him!" Francesco said angrily.

The Median Guards looked at the Spartan and then each other. Before they all burst out laughing, which seemed to infuriate Francesco.

"Riiiight. Sure he did..." Laughed Bill walking over to Dantes side and looking behind him where knew Myra was hiding. "Myra? Did 506 kidnap you?" He asked sarcastically. The Vulpine hiding behind the Spartans titanic frame shook her head frantically. "didn't think so." Bill said.

"This man is disturbing the peace of my shop. He violently accosted that young lady and tried to take her by force. This big fella here stopped him but the sonofabitch refused to leave when he was asked to." The Bull blacksmith said, walking over and pointing at Francesco, whose eyes went wide.

"Well, I think that's all we need to hear." Said Bill, walking over and grabbing Francesco's hands. "Why don't you come take a walk with me and my boys here. Guard Captain Garit'll decide what to do with you. And guess what? He's also a friend of 506 here."

2 more guards walked over and took up position on the other side of and behind the Fox Chimera and began leading him out of the shop.

"You can't run forever Myra! Your are mine! I'll be back for you and you will marry me whether you like it or not! Then I'll take your body for myself you bitch!" Francesco yelled, struggling with the guards.

"Bill, hang on." Dante asked and he walked over to them as the Median patrol stopped. But before he could say anything, Myra stepped out from behind him and in front of the male fox. She actually looked angry, which was a first for her.

She slapped him. So hard that the loud crack surprised even the Spartan. Everyone stood shocked for a second as Myra backed away from him over to Dantes side.

She tugged on Dante's arm and he looked down at her curiously. She reached up and brushed her hand against the side of his helmet, where his cheek would be. Asking him for a kiss.

He smiled, that was just adding insult to injury. Dante obliged however and undid his helmet's seal. He bent down and Myra took it off for him. She held it like a precious treasure, as he picked her up and kissed her deeply, their tongues entwining together.

"How dare you! You belong to me you bitch! I'll make you pay for this!" Francesco yelled as the Medians and the blacksmith laughed, a few making cat calls and whistling. When she pulled away Myra was blushing, but she ignored them and lay her head on his neck. "Yours... Dante..." she said, making him smile as he held her.

He grinned and nodded. He knew she was right...

Looking the male Fox dead in the eyes. He stepped in front of Francesco, Myra in his arms, smiling even wider at the large red handprint on the Chimera's face.

"Now you listen to me and you listen good you fucking 'bitch'. If you come near her again, I will rip your spine out and beat you to death with it. If you send anyone to try and take Myra from me, I will do the same to them. Then I will find you and make you wish you'd never been born."

"And if I see you anywhere around town or near the Castle, I'll make sure to do the same!" Bill said, grinning.

Francesco was about to respond, but was interrupted. "Shut up bitch." Laughed Bill, smacking him upside the head and all but dragging him out of the store.

After they left, Dante looked down at 'his' Vixen. "That was just mean." He said, grinning. She shrugged, smiling sheepishly, and stuck her tongue out at him before laying head head back down on his armors shoulder. "Yours..." she said softly into his ear.

The Spartan smiled and kissed her deeply again, leaving her breathless. "All mine." He replied happily.

"That's all very well, but I'm still hoping I can get you to buy something." The Blacksmith said, laughing.


	24. Chapter 24

Cheers erupted from the large crowd of people lining the sides of the Median street. The Parade marking the official beginning of the festival of life had begun and was in full swing while two Hell Jumpers looked on, watching with interest at the wide array of costumes.

Treven had to give the Medians credit, even without all the fancy technology his people used, the Medians were still putting on one heck of a show. Even if it was almost all created by hand.

Masked people walked by as he watched, dressed up to look like "Guardians", as they called the Sentinels, while others seemed to be historical figures and people of significance. Carmela laughed next to him and pointed down the road a little ways at people on stilts dressed up in comical costumes walked their way. "I've always wanted to try those things!" She said excitedly, waving at a Chimera on a pair walked by.

"Ugh... dangit... I can't see..." the Hell Jumpers heard a small voice saying behind them. "What about this way Karin..." they heard another say. "No, its blocked. This sucks! I really wanted to see the Daughter..."

Carmela and Treven looked behind them to see two young kids; a girl Dog Chimera and a human boy, off to the left of them a little ways. Being ignored by the other spectators as they tried to jump up and down, trying in vain to catch a glimpse of the procession.

The ODSTs looked at each other, both thinking the exact same thing and grinned. "Might as well." Treven said, reading his sister-in-arms mind.

"Hey guys." Carmela said, walking up to them, placing her hands on her knees and bending down to their level and smiling.

The two youngsters looked around at them, a bit surprised, their eyes widening with recognition. "I know you, we've heard about you! You're the foreigners everybody's been talking about." The Chimera girl said, smiling excitedly as the boy nodded enthusiastically in agreement. "Especially the other orphans."

"Is that right?" Asked Carmela, looking a little surprised herself now.

"Yeah! Lady Miyuki always comes down to visit the Orphanage, and she always tells us stories about you guys!" The Dog Girl said excitedly, looking up at Carmela with adoration.

"Are you really from the stars?" Asked the boy excitedly, tugging curiously at Trevens armor, eliciting a smile form the Hell Jumper.

"Yup. Sure am." He said, showing his gear off to the fascinated children.

"That's so cool!" They both said at the same time, nearly bouncing now as Carmela and Treven laughed, grinning at each other.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Karin and this is Wolvson." Said the Chimera, smiling up at Carmela.

"Karin? That's a very pretty name." Carmela said, smiling at her. "This lanky guy here is Treven and I'm Carmela. Are you guys trying to watch the parade?" The female ODST asked curiously, glancing at the main street where the event was still passing by.

"Yeah... but we can't see and nobody will let us through..." the girl said, frowning and looking at the wall of people blocking their view sadly.

"Well I think I can fix that." Carmela said, smiling mischievously. Before the girl could respond, the ODST had snatched her up, the Chimera crying out happily in surprise as Carmela set her on her shoulders, carful to balance her and hold her legs for support.

"Up ya' go!" Treven said, laughing with the boy as he set him on his shoulders as well.

"How's that? Better?" He asked, looking up at the young Median.

"Wow! This is awesome!" He said excitedly, putting his hands on top of Trevens head to steady himself on the ODST's shoulders.

"I can see everything now! Thanks!" The young Chimera agreed, nodding her head and laughing happily.

The ODSTs laughed, enjoying themselves and their good deed for the day.

The four of them turned back to watch the Parade as more Medians walked by, holding up decorations on large giant sticks, some of which were people with large comical faces, dressed in an odd assortment of clothing.

Treven was a bit surprised when he saw a few floats, pulled by "Yuts", the domesticated farm animals they had encountered before. The floats were of far off kingdoms and places, more than a few depicting Forerunner structures, with more people dressed as "Guardians" waved from them, tossing out free bread and colored sweets. Wolvson managed to catch a few and passed them to Karin.

They were having a pretty good time watching the proceedings, with Carmela and Treven asking the young Medians a few questions here and there, just to explain what was what. Which Karin seemed more than happy to do. The Chimera girl had a few questions for Carmela as well, mostly about her hair, how she kept it so silky and smooth, and how her skin was so soft.

The Hell Jumper had kicked Treven when he'd explained that Carmela was a witch, making the two orphans laugh. Treven managed a chuckle past his bruised shin.

One of the last floats was the most interesting to Treven, and seemed to be quite significant to the people of Spherite.

On it was a man and a woman with a large disc shaped object behind them.

"Oh look!" Karin said excitedly. "It's the daughter!"

"Who?" Asked Treven curiously.

"The daughter is chosen by the Seneshai of the Mother, to represent the Goddess of life. She's an embodiment of the Holy Mother and is supposed to be one of the most beautiful women on all of Spherite!" The Dog Chimera said excitedly.

"The man next to her is the embodiment of her husband, the teacher. He's called the Son and he's chosen the same way she is." Wolvson explained, waving to the float as it approached.

"I'm going to be the daughter someday." Karin stated matter-of-factly, holding her head up high and smiling.

Treven watched the float approach interestedly. The "Daughter" was dressed in a long flowing gown, surrounded by flowers. She was a young woman that looked to be about 20-something, her hair was done up in a bun and she wore a small eloquent head dress. She was smiling happily and waving at the very large crowd of people from all over Spherite that had come to see the event, whom were waving back and cheering, some even bowing.

The "Daughter" had her arm around the waist of the man standing next to her that portrayed the Mothers husband, the "teacher" or the "Son", who was dressed in ornate armor with a long flowing cape and a rather large sword.

The two Orphans cheered and waved enthusiastically as the float approached the four of them.

The Hell Jumpers, in their odd, literally other worldly, armor weren't hard to miss in the crowd and stood out quite a bit to many people. The "Daughter" and "Son" weren't the first to notice them and be a bit shocked by their appearance, nor would they be the last.

However, as the two of them stared at the ODSTs, a little shocked, it did excite the two youngsters on their heads quite a bit and the "Daughter" even waved and smiled at the young girl Chimera atop Carmela's head.

Treven watched as they passed by, giving a wave as they did, but frowning in thought. Treven had had numerous long classes and briefings about the Forerunners, their culture and technology for this mission. All of which he'd found fascinating.

As a result of this however, he couldn't help but wonder if the people of Spherite's stories, holy texts and legends had quite a bit of truth to them. It was very possible...

He was drawn from his thoughts as he noticed the hooded figures that trailed behind the float, heads bowed and dressed in dark blue robes.

"Who are those guys?" Carmela asked, voicing his thoughts.

"They're the Seneshai of the Mother." Answered Karin, looking down at the ODST.

"They live high in the mountain temples." Wolvson explained, waving at them as they followed the "daughter".

Treven watched them pass by thoughtfully, wondering if he could somehow get a chance to talk to these "Seneshai." However as he watched them pass his eyes locked instead on a hooded figure across the street, staring right at him.

His ODST combat senses kicked in, and years of the most intense discipline and training imaginable told him that something was wrong. He couldn't see the eyes under the hood, just the mouth as the figure stared directly at him.

The Marines hand drifted towards his pistol, not touching it but hovering over it. He couldn't use it, not with so many civilians around; he'd risk hitting one of them. His movements didn't go unnoticed by Carmela however and she followed his gaze.

The minute her eyes met the strangers he turned and all but vanished into the mob of cheering people watching the parade.

"What was that..." Treven wondered aloud, frowning worriedly now, drawing a curious look from the young boy still on his shoulders who hadn't noticed a thing.

* * *

The cloaked figure turned down a dark alley, away from the crowds of people. His footsteps echoed softly off of the walls as he made his way silently towards a less populated area of town.

The tan cloak he wore was long and covered most of his body. It was tattered and dirty, showing signs of hard travel and rough use.

Seeming to have reached his destination, the figure stepped out into a small marketplace, filled with few people and walked towards a cart behind a deserted stall.

Checking the contents, the hooded man took out a small object and placed in his ear and began to speak to a small rectangular shaped metal box. As he spoke, seemingly to himself, he lifted the cloth covering another part of the cart, revealing a very large long rifle.

* * *

Spherite's Star was just past midday and had begun its long slow descent back down the sky. The Festival was progressing wonderfully, with only a few small hic-ups here and there.

The Gates to the City of Arringstone were bustling with people and activity. Much more so than usual. The City Guards were keeping vigilant, watching everyone that passed through closely and pulling aside the more suspicious people to talk with them.

Security was tight, but everyone knew why. The Traxins were the forefront of everyone's mind, even if they didn't voice it. It was common knowledge that Media was quickly becoming the last bastion, the only thing standing in their way from conquering the entire region.

Although they were celebrating the Festival of Life, war was on everyone's mind.

As the sun slowly came down from its peak the blue sky of Spherite, two men stood on the battlements overlooking the city gates and watching the proceedings.

Airon sighed and closed his eyes. "How many made it back?" He asked hollowly.

"Three, just barely... Their wounds were grave and they endured a lot just to bring us this information." Garit answered. "Our Medicae are with them now... they'll survive."

The Median Prince growled, the Chimera side of him coming out. "Shit. Fucking shit... so that's it then. With the eastern Kingdoms scattered, we're the only ones left..."

"The eastern kingdoms were always scattered, fighting with each other and squabbling over their little kingdoms of dirt. They surrendered without a fight, just rolled over and let them march right in." The Guard Captain said scathingly.

"These people here... they have no idea... some of them won't have homes to go back to..." Airon said, his hands balling into fists.

Garit sighed. "You sound more like her everyday..." he clapped the young Prince on the shoulder. "Don't worry; I've already got our armies gathering on the borders. Our main force is still to the south, waiting in reserve."

Airon felt sick and his head hurt, perhaps some of his feelings showed as the Guard Captain looked at him with concern. "Are you alright my Lord?" He asked worriedly.

"Garit... what am I supposed to do?" He asked, sounded almost defeated. "I'm no leader, I've fought before but just little skirmishes and bar fights. I don't know how to command armies or lead troops into battle."

He looked down at the city gates and all the people gathered, smiling happily. "Up until a year ago I was just a nobody... just a wandering adventurer, until I met Miyuki. Now everybody is looking to me to stop this madness, to save an entire Kingdom from the Traxin Empire…"

Garit watched him silently, not saying anything for almost a minute. For a second Airon thought he was going to yell at him, but when he spoke, his voice was... understanding.

"And so what would you rather do? Run away? Hide? Surrender?"

"No, of course not! I..."

"Airon, there isn't a single man who has commanded men in battle who hasn't been terrified of fucking up and getting them all killed. I know you're afraid, you think you can't do this and that it's all too much."

"These people, all of Media, they believe in you because they know you can do this. They know that you will not let the Traxins win. Don't let that intimidate you, let it drive you, push you to do better. All of these people, their fates rest on your shoulders. Don't let that bring you down. Use it to your advantage. These people are counting on you, and I know you will not let them down. There is greatness in you, everyone can see it, even Ellis and his men. Even Miyuki." Garit shook him. "We're going to win this, I promise you. You can do this Airon, you just need to believe in yourself. You do that, and the war is already won."

Airon sighed, closing his eyes and grinned. "You're right... you're always right Garit."

"Just remember everything I've taught you and you'll be magnificent. A shining example that even a mutt like you can ascend to greatness." The Median Commander said.

They stood and watched the crowds below as they enjoyed the festival and the Median Capital city, neither saying a word. The sound of footsteps behind them however alerted them and they turned to see two Hell Jumpers ascending the steps behind them.

"Hey you two, how's it going?" Asked Steele as they walked over to the two of them, leaning on the stone wall of the battlements to look down at the mass of people below.

"We're... it's going good." Said Airon, grinning a bit more confidently. "Are you enjoying the festival?" He asked the Marines, who nodded enthusiastically. "Hell yes, this is awesome! There's so much to see and do and the people..." Steele began, but she was silenced by Captain Ellis.

"Later 2nd Lieutenant, Report." The ODST commander ordered, making the Marine jump a bit. "Yes sir." She said, apologetically, Captain Ellis was mentoring her on how to be a better combat officer. Something she was grateful for, even if he was harsh. She knew that she needed to be on the ball while they were on Spherite. As accommodating as the Medians were, the Traxins would not be.

Pulling out a data pad she walked over to Garit and Airon, showing them a layout of the city. "Captain Ellis and I just completed our tour of the city defenses and gates. No irregular activity reported and no people thought to be Traxin spies have been reported." She said, highlighting Arringstone's defenses and city gates.

She then zoomed back out, before zooming back in on several different spots inside the city. "The rest of our men, including the Spartan, are patrolling inside the city and keeping a close watch for any suspicious activity." The 2nd Lieutenant zoomed in on Treven and Carmela's location along the parade route.

"Treven and Carmela spotted a suspicious hooded figure watching them from across the street for a whole minute, but were unable to pursue. They've dismissed it as a fascinated local, but reported it all the same." Steele reported as Garit nodded.

"I'll have some of my men do a sweep of that area just in case." He said, waving over one of the men assigned to guard Airon. He quickly ordered a guard squad sent to search the area in question for any suspicious people or activity.

"Speaking of," continued the Marine. "506 reported that some of your men are bringing a man your way. Apparently he knew Myra and tried to force her to come with him." She almost asked, curious as to what had actually transpired. The Spartan hadn't been very clear.

"Wow. I'll bet that went over well." Laughed Airon, shaking his head. "Surprisingly, nobody died. So that's good. Otherwise 506 reports nothing out of the ordinary." The Marine finished, stepping back beside Captain Ellis who nodded approvingly.

"I'll have to go meet with the guardsmen who are bringing him to me, should be entertaining. I can't imagine anyone other than a mad man trying to take Myra anywhere with the Spartan around. I think this is a tale I need to hear first hand." Garit said with an evil smile as he turned to look down at the main city street behind them, watching the crowds of people happily walk by below him as they entered the city, looking to see if he could spot the aforementioned guards.

He didn't see them, but he did however notice something far more important that had just passed through the city gates. "Well, that will have to wait. Likandros just walked through the gates." He said, looking over at the ODSTs.

"Hah, that was quicker than I expected. Thought we'd have to at least wait till the evening before discussing the Intel." Said Ellis, walking over and immediately spotting the large bear Chimera in the crowd, surrounded by men dressed in a very similar fashion to him.

"That was the general consensus, yes." Garit answered, pausing before turning away from the group and making for the stairs. "Let's go get the information you need. The sooner the better."

Airon understood his meaning. As soon as they were done they could focus completely on the defense and protection of the city. The Median Prince braced himself for the inevitable bone crushing bear hug he would receive from his old friend.

* * *

Cheers and applause erupted from the stands and balconies like a tsunami of noise as the final blow was delivered to a human Median, sending him to the ground in a heap as he coughed up blood.

The spectators yelled and whistled as the Lizard Chimera flexed his arms, showing off as the latest contestant was loaded onto a stretcher and hurried out of the Arringstone arena.

Gioconda, the reigning champion from the Argona rivers, walked back to the corner of the fighting ring and observed as the women running the score board put his name up as the winner of the round. It was shaping up to be a good competition, one of the best most people could remember having seen in a while.

The fighting ring was a slightly raised platform in the center of a dusty square. Surrounding it on all four sides in the shape of a square where two levels, with the fighting pits having been dug underneath them creating a basement level where they could rest, practice and receive medical care.

The two spectator levels were absolutely packed with people and didn't have any seats, but had slightly raised levels were those in the back could still see the fight. The two floors were absolutely packed with Humans and Chimera from all over Spherite, some of whom had come specifically to watch the tournament.

One fourth of the first level was dedicated to the tournament score boards and the betting tables, were people could bet on the outcome of either a fight or the tournament as a whole.

It was truly one of the events of the festival that many people looked forward too. Anyone could enter and anyone could fight.

Up in the 1st level spectator stands, two Chimera stood talking to three strange foreigners dressed in even stranger armor. They had been discussing the upcoming fight with enthusiasm and interest.

"And you're sure he'll win?" Asked a Chimera, looking skeptically at Aldo who was standing next to Brown, munching on a piece of buttered bread and watching the arena thoughtfully.

"Positive. Don't care how good this 'Gioconda' guy is, there's no way he can beat our boy." Said Brown confidently, with a large grin on his face.

The Chimera had overheard the Marines talking and had inquired on who would be the best bet for the next fight. He'd introduced himself as Dath and was an odd foreigner himself from a few Kingdoms over. The guy looked to Aldo like he'd never been in a confrontational situation is the entirety of his life.

"Long as he follows everything I've taught him he'll win." Gunny added, coming up behind them and passing Aldo and Brown a beer. "Boy is so stubborn there's a good chance he'll get cocky and get his shit pushed in."

"It starting!" Said Brown a bit excitedly, taking a swig of his beer and leaning over the railing and looking down into the arena.

"And now Ladies and Gentlemen, the Arena is very proud to bring you a special fight unlike any you have ever seen before!" The crowd cheered excitedly as the announcer paused for dramatic effect.

"On one hand, we have the reigning Argona Champion! Gioconda!" The cheers from the crowd grew louder as the Chimera walked out from the fighter's level and into the arena, his arms raised in a triumphant pose. He nodded to the crowd and stepped into a corner of the raised fighting ring.

"And now, the Medians are proud to present a foreigner from far distant lands to the north. The mysterious man known only as Seth!"

The Medians cheered loudly for the Hell Jumper who walked out into the arena with just a pair of black pants. He waved back to the spectators, grinning enthusiastically and winking at a few of the girls. Many had their attention focused on the tribal drawings on his body, namely a large flaming skull tattooed on his forearm. It seems even on distant worlds, girls always love the bad boy look.

As the ODST took his corner a tall skinny man stepped onto the raised ring, observing the two fighters, who were sizing one and other up, before addressing them loudly enough for all the spectators to hear as well.

"You both know the rules." He said firmly. "No bone breaking, eye gouging or use of any objects. Apart from that, anything goes. First one to give in or lose consciousness is the loser." They both nodded in acknowledgment and waited for the referee to clear the ring.

Seth and Gioconda stepped up to each other and shook hands, nodding respectfully as they acknowledged each other as fellow warriors.

The referee on the side of the ring raised his hands to the sky and repeated the prayer said before each festival fight. "Mother, hear us! You gave us life! And now we fight to keep it!" He yelled loudly.

The Chimera and ODST stepped back from each other and fell into their separate fighting stances, each one vastly different from the others.

"Fight!" yelled the referee.

The two circled each other slowly as the crowd watched their every move. It was quite unusual, as most simply charged at one and other and began swinging away, but this was different. They both looked calm and collected as their gaze never left the others.

"Tell me again why he's doing this?" Asked Aldo, from the sidelines, where they were jammed in with the other spectators, as he took another long tug on his beer while the Marines watched the fight along with the rest of the arena.

"Because Gunny said he could fight worth shit. So Seth, desperate for Gunnys approval and fatherly love, went and volunteered to fight the tournament champion." Answered Brown, laughing.

"I was gone for literally five minutes. Fuck, no wonder the Captain doesn't like to leave us alone for too long..." Aldo said, shaking his head and smiling.

Gunny didn't say anything, just grinned and watched as Gioconda struck first, taking a few precise swings at the Hell Jumper, which were easily blocked. Seth countered with a punch to the gut followed by a swift blow to the throat, the latter of which being blocked as the two warriors began their fight in earnest now.

The Chimera scored a few hits on the Marine, one even to the side of his head, but ODSTs were fierce hand-to-hand fighters and he shrugged them off as he dished out just as many hits.

Block, counter, block, counter, the fight went on as Gunny watched from the side, his keen eyes noting the Marines every move and every error, however minor. Jamal had been training the younger Marine in fighting a lot recently, their thoughts the same on that it would most assuredly come in handy during their stay on Spherite.

He chuckled darkly and nodded in approval as the new Corporal landed a perfect hit to the Lizards kidneys, sending him reeling a few steps back before only just managing to block Seth's next round of hits.

The crowd was ohh-ing and ahh-ing at every big hit that was landed, every clever move and sometimes dirty trick. They were almost evenly matched, but even the Argona citizens present could see that the strange foreigner was steadily gaining the upper hand against their champion.

"Come on Seth, fuck his shit up!" Yelled Brown, raising his glass high and receiving some odd looks from their fellow spectators around them.

"Wow! You weren't kidding, he's amazing! I wish I could fight like that." Commented Dath from beside Aldo, who laughed. "Told you you'd get your money didn't I?" He said, clapping Dath on the back.

Gunny however growled. "He's sloppy. He's not watching his footing or keeping the form I taught him." He said, as Aldo and Brown glanced at each other. Neither of them dared to say anything though...

Instead they turned to watch as the crowd cheered, Seth having narrowly blocked a haymaker, only to follow up with a series of devastating blows to the Chimera's kidneys yet again, sending him staggering backwards. "Come on boy, finish him!" Growled Gunny loudly.

The ODST caught his opponents arm and yanked him back towards him, were he hit him in the head so hard that the crack was heard around the arena, to many "ohh's". Seth's dark grin could be seen by all as he landed three massive hits in Gioconda's chest, which he weakly attempted to block.

Those rooting for the Hell Jumper cheered loudly, roaring their approval as Seth pulled back and put one more massive punch into his opponents head. Gioconda fell to the deck of the ring and stayed down.

Seth stood and let out a victory cry, his hands in the air as the arena cheered and clapped, a few even whistling, his fellow Marines among them.

"Are you not entertained? Are you not entertained!?" He asked the spectators, a huge grin on his face as the crowd cheered louder. Gunny groaned as Aldo face palmed. "Idiot." They both said at the same time as Brown laughed behind them.

((A/N Be honest, you knew it was coming lol))

Gioconda was behind him trying to get up as two medicae jogged up into the ring. Seth turned and offered his hand, which the Lizard Chimera accepted gratefully. They shook hands once more before the attendants ushered him off the ring so that they could treat him properly.

* * *

An hour later found the four Marines outside of the arena, listening to the crowds reactions to another fight now taking place. The afternoon sun was sinking ever lower into the blue skies of Spherite as they began to walk away from the Arena, Seth stuffing a few more pieces of paper into a pocket that had girls' addresses written on them.

"Showboating idiot." Gunny said, slapping Seth upside the head.

"Ow. What? They wanted a show so I gave them a show." Seth said, rubbing the back of his head as Brown chuckled behind him.

"You showed your ass is what you did. Holding back and letting him land a few hits on you... I saw you, there were five different times were you could've taken him out." Gunny growled, refusing to give the Marine the approval he sought.

Seth sighed. "Well, at least I won 500 gold. Beers are on me tonight boys." He said, nudging Brown who laughed and high five him back. "Sounds fucking good to me! Now if you'd pass one of those girls addresses to me, my night would be complete." He said, grinning.

Aldo pushed Seth jokingly on his other side as they turned a corner and made their way down the crowded festival streets, ignoring the vendors trying to call them over to their stalls. "Don't listen to Gunny man, you did great. Crowd loved it. And I bet he'll be pissing blood for a few days after all those kidney shots." He said, grinning.

Gunny slapped Seth upside the head again. "Ow! What was that for?" He asked, frowning at Gunny who chuckled. "That one was for Aldo. Enough dicking around, we can drink but we got fucking work to do, so get your shit together. The Captain has asked us to patrol sector of the city where the guards have reported a bit of fighting." He said, putting on his helmet and pulling up a map of the city as the others did the same, Seth having just finished strapping his chest plate back into place.

Brown was using his Marine standard issue helmet, the ODST armor he was to recieve still being calibrated at the Albatross, but he made due with his own HUD.

"Sector Charlie-2. It's just down the street, a block, left turn and two blocks further." He said, checking the pistol he was carrying with him. His fire team followed suit, checking their own pistols, each on the size of a small cannon and enough to take down a Sangaheili.

The fell into a loose patrol formation and made their way through the throngs of people to the patrol area, Gunny briefing them as they walked.

"Not expecting any trouble up here, Captain just wants to make double sure that there's nothing out of the ordinary." The Hell Jumpers spoke over their radios as they walked. "Don't draw your weapon unless you have to, civilian casualties are unacceptable. Don't get complacent and keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. I know these Traxin faggots are going to make their move at this festival."

"What makes you say that Gunny?" Asked Aldo, waving at a few Medians that they knew as they passed by.

The Gunnery Sergeant looked back at him. "It's what I would do."

The Marines made their way down the street and into the sector they were asked to patrol.

"Lot more Median Guards around here. What's supposed to be here?" Asked Brown looking around and watching a group of City Guards lounging on a stack of creates, talking to each other.

"Not sure, haven't been to this part of the city." Seth answered, walking casually, but keeping his eyes on the rooftops at the same time. One advantage of a mirrored visor, nobody care see where you're looking. He liked that, offered a bit of an element of surprise and subtlety, whichever the occasion called for.

About 15 meters down the street they could see a large booth with a line of people waiting to talk to a Median Soldier inside a tent, a large warehouse behind him.

"Ah. I see. Recruiting center." Gunny said, nodding as he recognized the area for what it was.

"Guess that's why Captain wanted us to make a sweep through here. Recruiting station would make a good place to attack, even if it was just something as small as somebody running up and stabbing the recruiter or an applicant." Brown said, nodding in understanding.

"Let's talk to one of the recruiters, see if there's been anything going on that hasn't reached Garit yet." Gunny said, gesturing towards the tent.

As they drew nearer to the booth, the afternoon sun shining off of their helmets, they saw just how long the line was to talk to the recruiter. "Shit, lots of people enlisting huh?" Seth noted, frowning slightly.

"Everybody knows that a war is coming, the Traxins have destroyed many lives. A lot of people want payback and Media is the only Kingdom standing up to them." Said a female voice from behind them and to their right.

They turned to see who had spoken, only to find a Doe Chimera dressed in Median armor staring back at them with a smile.

"I know you..." said Aldo, scrutinizing the Chimera and wracking his brain to try and remember.

"And I remember you. You and your Captain saved me from the Traxin patrol in the mountains." She said smiling at Aldo, whose eyes went wide. "Holy shit." He said, somewhat shocked. "Yeah, I'm glad to see you made it to safety. Did the others make it with you?"

"Yup! They're living here in Arringstone! We'd heard the stories that soldiers like the ones who'd rescued us were here, but we hadn't seen any one like you or your group until now."

"That's great!" Aldo said, truly happy for her and the other women. "Listen, about what happened back there. I'm sorry we had to leave you guys. We had a mission to complete and..." the ODST began, but the Doe waved it off. "It's fine. Don't worry about it. We made it here just fine."

Aldo turned to Gunny, Seth and Brown who had been watching patiently from off to the side. "She's one of the refugees we rescued from the Traxin patrol, while we were looking for 506." He explained. "And before we ran into you." He said, gesturing to Brown.

"I'm sorry ya' had to deal with Aldo here, who apparently has no manners," said Seth as he stepped forward and offered her his forearm. "I'm Seth." He told her as he removed his helmet and smiled, seemingly to introduce himself politely. His squad mates immediately saw through the gesture.

"Serena." The Chimera said, smiling at him and shaking his forearm. "Damn, now that's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. So, you're in the Median Army?"

Serena blushed a bit at Seth's compliment, but seemed to brush it off. "Yup! I enlisted last week, I'm still in training technically, but I'm no stranger to a blade and know what I'm doing. So they sent me here to help out with some of the newer recruits."

"Is the Army ready for war with the Traxins?" Asked Aldo curiously. He'd been at all the briefings, but the grunts and foot soldiers knew the situation better than anyone else because they were the ones living in it.

The Doe Chimera grinned and cracked her knuckles. "Oh we're ready alright. More and more people are enlisting every day, even from neighboring Kingdoms. They may be good, but they stick to one doctrine of tactics and nothing else, so they're predictable." She said, grinning and running her hand along the hilt of the sword strapped to her waist. "And now that Captain Garit has been given command of all our forces, I'm going to be able to pay those shit lickers back tenfold."

"Fuck yeah, that's what I like to here. We'll be there helping out as much as we can too, I'll make sure to leave a couple left standing for you." Seth said, grinning and nudging her.

"Oh really?" She laughed. "That sure of yourself are you?"

"Very." Seth answered, winking. "Maybe I could show you a thing or two over a few drinks."

The Hell Jumper received a smack across the back of the head. "Put your fucking cock back in your pants Corporal, you're on a patrol. Flirt on your own mother fucking time." A voice growled behind him.

The Doe laughed along with Aldo and Brown while Seth feigned a hurt look. "But Gunny, look at her. She's so damn cute, especially with that armor on. Come on, I see you checking her out." He received another smack.

"That she may be, but I'm sure that she doesn't want an insubordinate shit like you teaching her anything." He said stepping forward. "Now if you'd stop thinking with your dick, you'd realize that we can ask her what we want to know, I kick your ass and then you can do whatever you want."

"Ah. That's right." Brown said, turning back to Serena. "We got asked to patrol around here and check shit out. Anything strange or odd going on? Shifty people that look out of place or acting weirdly?"

The Median soldier stood and thought for a second. "No, not particularly. We've had a few odd people pass by, but they didn't pay us any mind. I actually think they were using us to hide from people, debt collectors most likely."

"Nobody starting any fights or stray Traxins wandering around?" Asked Aldo, making double sure.

"Well there's the Traxin Legion that's been camping out across the street, giving us the stink eye all day and trying to throw rotten vegetables at us..." Serena said sarcastically, looking at him and trying to tell whether or not he was serious. "No, of course there aren't any Traxins." She said as Brown and Seth laughed.

"Yeah Aldo, come on man." Brown said as Seth tried to fist bump Serena, only for her to look back at him in confusion.

Gunny sighed and smacked all three of them on the back of the head. "Idiots." He growled and Serena laughed. "Thank you for your time ma'am, sorry you had to deal with these three." He said and the Doe Chimera smiled, nodding.

"New orders. Aldo, with me, we're heading to check on the West gate. Brown and Seth I want you to go check the East gate. Now." Ordered the Gunnery Sergeant. "Aye Gunny." They all replied in unison.

Seth however hung back, Brown waiting on him to finish flirting. "So, how about those drinks later?" He asked, winking and showing her the large bag of gold he'd won in the tournament.

She giggled and stepped a bit closer to him. "I can't I'm on duty right now." She said, leaning in a bit closer. "But I get off duty in three hours... and it just so happens there's a nice Tavern just down the block that rents rooms by the hour..."

The Hell Jumper grinned, chuckling. "Is that right? Well, that sounds like a place I should check out."

She kissed his cheek and let her hand drift across his armors groin protection. "Don't keep me waiting." Without another word, the Chimera turned on her heel and marched off back to the recruiter's tent.

Grinning smugly, the Helljumper turned and walked over to Brown who had been watching from a distance. "How the hell do you do that?" The Marine asked incredulously. "Teach me master."

* * *

The Tavern "Guardians Respite" was absolutely bursting with people and Chimera from all walks of life, the afternoon sun shining in through its windows and illuminating the almost chaotic scene within its walls. Groups of people were everywhere, talking, laughing and joking with one another.

The first day of the Festival of Life was turning out to be a resounding success and many were looking forward to the nights festivities with a rumored "special event" that was supposed to take place at some point. Nobody could say for sure what it was, but rumors were flying back and forth between people like a plague. Everything from an execution of Traxon prisoners, to an appearance of the Mothers Guardians.

Just inside the entrance to the tavern stood Captain Garit, talking to two of his men. He nodded, satisfied with their report and watched as a barmaid walked up to him and the group of people he was with. "Right this way ma' lords." She said smiling, curtsying meekly before gesturing them to follow her.

Garit, Airon, Likandros, Kandul, Ellis and Steele followed the Feline Chimera through the sea of people and up the stairs to the second floor of the tavern.

"Not too shabby a place ya' got here mutt." Commented Likandros as he took in second floor of the Tavern, which was just as beautifully decorated with only slightly less people. "Might need to take it over, make this place the official Völsung embassy here in this shit heap you call a Country."

"Says the man literally living under a rock." Garit fired back with a grin. "Can't let you do that, we don't let cowards stay in our city." Airon also said, grinning as he shoved Likandros a bit.

The bar maid led the group across the second story to a VIP room overlooking the town square, which had been built for just such an occasion as this. Some festival goers apparently thought they could use it as their own private hangout, which were promptly chased out by Likandros, as the pair of Median guards Garit had brought with them posted up outside the room.

"So! Let's skip all the formal bullshit and get right to the point shall we? What can this old Bear do for you?" Asked Likandros, after all those present sat down and ordered their drinks from the overly polite barmaid.

Airon sighed and looked over at Captain Ellis who produced a map, the one that had several key locations highlighted and circled on its parchment. The Hell Jumper handed it to the Bear Chimera, who took it and examined it. "We're looking for something. A particular structure that we believe to be... ah, very important." Ellis said, somewhat lamely as he tried to skip all the technical bullshit.

"We believe it to be somewhere in this area, a very specific structure. Should be quite large with a big tower, maybe a couple smaller structures that feed power to it around it." Steele added, watching him carefully.

The Völsung Chieftain read the map, frowning a bit. His subordinate, Kandul, leaned over and whispered something in his ear, causing him to snort and shake his head.

"Why is this place you're looking for so important?" He asked skeptically, looking at Captain Ellis now and scrutinizing him. "It's preventing us from sending messages and talking to our friends, our allies." He answered, hoping he wouldn't have to explain further. "The structure is designed to do that."

Likandros observed him for a few seconds, before chuckling and pushing the map back over to him.

"Sure, why not. Yeah, I know the place you're looking for, seen it myself. It's in the Makous Mountains, towards the top." He grinned. "Now, you're wondering why I'm telling you this. Well I'll tell you that too. That place is home to The Howling. Nasty group of Barbarians that have been giving me trouble for a few years now."

The ODST Commander listened to him, frowning a bit. "So if you want to talk to your friends or comrades or whatever, you'll have to go through them to do it." He finished, still grinning and accepting his drink from the barmaid who had just returned while Airon and Garit looked at each other with concern.

Captain Ellis however simply grinned back at the Chimera. He took a long sip from the mead he had ordered and observed Likandros thoughtfully. "Well, I'm not too worried about that. We can handle them." He said confidently.

The literal bear of a man looked a little surprised at his casual attitude towards such a daunting task. "I like you boys; you've got balls on you that's for damned sure. But trust me; these shitheads up in those mountains aren't to be fucked with lightly." Likandros said, trying to impress upon him the danger he faced. "So tell me, what makes you so sure of yourself 'Captain'?" He said, emphasising Ellis's rank sardonically.

To answer to his question, Ellis simply jabbed his thumb over at the door to the room. "Him." He said simply.

In the doorway stood Spartan-506, who had just stepped into the room having been radioed by the Captain to meet them there.

"Sweet Mother!" Likandros said in surprise. "Look at the size of him! What do you feed him?" The Chimera stood up and walked over to the Spartan a huge grin on his face. "You must be the one they were talking about, the Titan!"

Ellis smiled and took another drink from his mug of mead, admiring the taste as Likandros walked around 506, examining him. "What's your name Warrior?" He asked, seeming to have taken an instant liking to the Spartan whom, if Ellis had to guess, was probably confused right now.

"Spartan-506." He replied. "Are you Likandros?"

"I am indeed, Chieftain of the Völsung Warrior Tribe! Of which you would make a most welcomed addition too. We train hard and fight harder and at night drink as you can stomach! If you can best my men in combat that is!" The Bear Chimera laughed uproariously. "Why don't you..."

"Oh my fuck Likandros, let the man breath." Airon said laughing as Garit chuckled behind him, shaking his head. "I think it's cute, love at first sight." Lieutenant Steele said, to laughter from the table.

"Sorry Likandros, looks like he's spoken for." Kandul, the Chieftains Guard and Commander said, gesturing to the timid looking Vixen hiding behind the Spartan.

Likandros hadn't even noticed the girl behind 506 and looked taken aback for a second. "Of course he is!" The Bear boomed yet again, laughing. "A true warrior like this man has women at his beck and call!" He laughed again. "Come! Sit and drink with us Spartan!"

506 however, to Ellis and Steele, looked exceptionally confused. "Captain. Did we receive the Intel?" He asked, turning to the ODST who nodded. "Yes. Chieftain Likandros was just filling us in about some squatters holed up inside of the structure however, so we'll have to deal with them if we want access to the tower."

"Squatters sir?" The Spartan asked, obviously wanting to know exactly what kind.

"A group of shit licking Barbarians that live up in the mountains and think the world belongs to them." Likandros explained, taking down almost half of his flaggon of mead in one gulp. "Airon! You call this swill mead? You and your Spartan friend will have to come to my Mead Hall and taste the real thing!" He said, gesturing at 506, who had gotten Myra a seat next to Ellis while he stood behind her, the chair unable to support the weight of his armor.

Likandros however mistook this for chivalry, not practicality and again boomed with laughter. "See there Airon? He lets his woman have the seat while he stands! A true man!" He downed the last of his tankard, ordering another one for himself and 506.

"Can you be more specific about the region of the tower and these barbarians?" The Spartan asked, taking off his helmet and taking a sip of his mead, if only to indulge the large bear.

"Mostly pretty dense forest until about halfway up the mountain, then its gets pretty clear. The 'Howling' like to set up ambushes and traps in the forest for unwitting travelers. They set up shop in one of the larger clearings just next to the structure." Likandros said, staring thoughtfully out the window, trying to remember.

"Be careful, they know that whole area like the back of their scabbed and rotting hands. Won't hesitate to use the environment against you." He finished, chuckling at some memory.

"If you know where they are and their tactics, why haven't you killed them?" Asked Ellis, almost accusingly, but keeping his voice casual.

"They don't bother me, so why should I care. Long as they stay up there I don't give a rat's ass what they do." The Bear Chimera answered as Garit shook his head.

"Likandros, they raid trade caravans and kill innocent travelers... well maybe not so innocent if they're in your lands, but still." Airon said, frowning at the old Bear Chimera, who simply scoffed in response.

"What about the Traxins? You're going to be fighting them when the time comes right?" Asked Captain Ellis, frowning at the Chieftain.

"You bet your ass I will. Barbarians are one thing, but those so called 'men'..." He all but growled in response. "They killed my father and my uncles. I have long awaited the day that I might get revenge and thank the Mother it is now almost upon us. I will enjoy every single moment of spilling their blood upon this blade!"

The Bear Chimera stood up and pulled out a long brutal looking sword, tipsily, before Airon and Kandul stood up to stop him. "Alright there big guy, cool it down." Kandul said, amusement in his voice. "Among friends here."

"What are you an old woman?" Asked Airon, laughing. "Two tankards of mead and you're already like this? Disgraceful." He laughed along with the rest of the table, even Myra.

"Well, it's good to know that we'll have such and enthusiastic ally." Said Steele, laughing. "Yeah, just make sure he remembers who they allies are Kandul." Grinned Garit, who raised his glass to the Völsung warrior.

Things settled down a bit and the talk turned for war to the discussion of the festival and how it was proceeding, with both of the visiting Völsung inquiring about that nights "special event" that lady Miyuki had been spreading around.

The demands for information were refused however and culminated with Likandros challenging the Spartan to an arm wrestle. Which he instantly won, almost breaking the bears arm.

Most at the table were at least a little tipsy by now, the Marines and Garit keeping themselves in check as they still had to stay alert and ready.

Before long however, night was fast approaching, sooner than they expected and they each had to go their separate ways. However, Airon encouraged Likandros to attend the special event as he was quite sure he would enjoy it.

506 and Myra went off on their own again, Ellis asking the Spartan to make a quick patrol of the main gate before the big show, to which he immediately agreed. The ODST watched him go, with Lieutenant Steele next to him.

"They actually make a pretty good couple huh." Commented the Marine officer, sounding happy for the Spartan.

* * *

The Sun of Spherite was still peeking out just over the horizon, as though holding on to the edge of the world and clinging to it to keep shining just a bit longer, casting long shadows across the land in its orange glow.

With night soon approaching, the torches and lamps within Arringstone were being lit in preparation for the coming darkness and the festival activities that would follow with it.

More than a few people had heard the rumor by now about the "special event" the Medians had prepared, which was apparently supposed to take place not long after dusk just off of the city square.

Up on the second story of a shop that sold food and spices, Treven was setting up said special presentation. Namely a video projected onto the large empty stone wall across the street. The latest movie adaptation of "Les Misérables" had been selected from Gunny's personal collection of movies, as it was thought to be the easiest one to relate to for all those attending.

The ODST could hear the buzz of the festival goers from his position, all waiting to see what the Medians "special event" was. Said event was what Treven was working so god damned hard on right now to set up perfectly.

"Trev! You good to go or what?" Called Carmela from the doorway behind him as the Helljumper toyed relentlessly with the holographic projector that sat in front of him on a wooden table.

"Do you want to come over here and do this?" He yelled behind him, slightly annoyed. "Didn't think so, so shut the fuck up and let me work my god damned magic!"

Treven heard the footsteps behind him and prepared himself for a possible sneak attack from his fellow ODST, the ones that Carmela was famous for using on him whenever he'd pissed her off for some reason or another.

To his great surprise however he instead felt her arms snake around him and her hot breath on his neck. "Now is that anyway to talk to a girl?" She asked, pushing her breasts against his back on purpose and a hand hovering just above his waistline.

Treven groaned. He could smell the alcohol on her breath and knew exactly what was going on. "Carm, we've had this talk before." He sighed, trying to convince not only her, but also himself. After all it wasn't the first time she'd came onto him while drunk. However they'd both agreed that they couldn't do any of that shit as it would just cause too many problems for the squad.

But damned if she wasn't the best he'd ever had. It was always so goddamned frustrating to tell her no when she was practically raping him.

"Come on Carm, let me work." He gave her a gentle shove away from him and leaned in to examine the finishing touches on the projector, making sure that it wouldn't fritz out mid video and that people wouldn't have to sit through those god damned advertisements.

He gasped however as he felt her hand slip down his pants and grab his manhood, surprising the hell out of him at her sudden rashness. "You should know better Trev. Helljumpers never quit and they always finish the mission." She whispered tipsily in his ear, giving him a not so gentle squeeze before getting up and walking back down stairs.

The ODST sighed and cursed. He'd have to really watch out for her tonight...

Treven finished his work with the projector, having just gone through the movie previews and setting it up to play when they were ready. Just as he did Steele radioed up to him. "You good to go up there Treven?" The Lieutenant asked and he could hear the sound of a large group of people in the background.

"Yes ma'am, we're ready to rock." He replied, getting ready to turn on the main projector.

"Excellent job Helljumper, everything is ready down here. Go ahead and start it up." She said and Treven could hear the smile in her voice.

He chuckled and got ready to head out the door, planning to watch the movie with the rest of his squad. "And 3, 2, 1." He said to himself before pressing the play button and turning on the projector which shot out onto the wall across the street. The Marine grinned as he heard the crowd below "ohh" in surprise before going silent.

Making for the door, he left his things behind just in case he needed to use them in the unfortunate event that something stopped working, broke or caught fire. Before he could reach it however, Carmela stepped back inside and pulled him into a kiss, ambushing him.

Outside, the gathered people of Spherite watched in amazement as words began to form on the wall, surrounded by what looked like water with shaped upon the surface.

"1815. France, Earth. Twenty six years after the start of the French Revolution, a King is once again on the throne of France. The people suffer under his rule, starvation, disease and corruption are commonplace."

The camera surfaces the water and shows an old crippled warship being dragged into port in the middle of a storm by what looks to be more than a hundred men in an enormous chain gang.

As the scene progressed the singing began, just as though it was a play. This was why the Marines had chosen this movie, because it was technically in the form of a play and would be much easier for the people of Spherite to accept and watch. But it had been Miyuki who'd asked if they could play a movie at the festival, going on and on about what fun it would be for everyone to enjoy it.

Many people seemed entranced by the display and movie as it progressed and showed Valjean's struggle to create a life for himself. And many more could relate when it showed the lives of the people and what they endured just to get by. Although only a handful of the Medians could relate, as Media under the rule of Miyuki and Airon was a very desirable place to live.

Ellis watched the crowd's reactions more than the movie itself, especially curious about what they might be.

Dante too, who sat with Myra's head resting on his shoulder, was watching the crowd with interest. However when the story came to Fantine's struggle Myra seemed to become particularly disheartened and even cried at her singing of "I dreamed a Dream", burying her head into the Spartan.

Miyuki and Airon themselves, along with many other leaders present, seemed to pay special attention to the revolutionaries, most with interest and respect, while a handful of particularly snobbish people viewed them with contempt and spite.

The entire audience was enraptured with the movie and seemed to be having an amazing time, with more and more showing up to watch as word spread, packing into every possible space including houses and shops.

At Cosette's death there were very few dries eyes in the audience, many weeping softly as the young girl died in the arms of her would-be lover. At the end of the movie the deaths of the revolutionaries was met with many somber and saddened expressions, as was the death of Jean Valjean.

However, the scene at the end showing how the fires of revolution had spread was met with many cheers and much applause.

"That went well." Ellis said, nodding in approval, arms crossed and talking to Gunny who was next to him, pretending not to notice the small tear he was wiping from his eye. The Captain laughed to himself, he knew about his oldest friends secret love for romances, but never judged him. They were friends after all and had fought together for so long that they knew each other's secrets and dreams better than anyone else.

"Remind me to thank Treven for doing such a good job setting all this shit up." Jamal said, nodding.

"I wouldn't right now. I saw Carmela heading up there at the beginning, she looked a little tipsy." The Captain said, sighing and glancing up at the window where he knew they were.

"Wow. Ambushed the poor bastard huh? Thought they'd decided to not do that?" Gunny said, taken aback.

"They did." He answered, shaking his head.

His friend laughed, also shaking his head. "And Seth is off with a Median soldier he met earlier. This is turning into a fucking love cruise."

"Long as they keep their shit together and we're all still able to do our jobs." He said, not really caring as much as he knew he should. "Come on. Let's go get another patrol in with Garit before heading back to the ship. I'm sure he'll have his men patrolling all night keeping everything safe, especially with all the drunks out and about."

"Might as well. Nobody for me to yell at right now anyways." The old Marine laughed darkly.

The large crowd of people was dispersing as everyone went their separate ways for the night, most heading back to the Inns or Taverns where they had rented rooms. Some, like Likandros and his kin, stayed up drinking late into the night at the bar of their respective Inns.

Most of the Marines did the same, with Brown, Steele and Aldo trying some of the more exotic drinks as they talked and laughed loudly.

Airon and Miyuki retired back to the Castle for the night, escorted by Dante and Myra who accompanied them back up the sloping hill, before retiring to their respective rooms.

* * *

((A/N A very special thanks to Kat, who helped write for Myra))

Myra's claws raked down Dante's back yet again. She moaned loudly as they made love, her hips moving of their own accord into his, as he growled. Her mind was filled with a white fog as he hit the deepest parts of her again and again.

She could feel him pulsing, throbbing as he brought them closer to the edge and she dug her hands into the back of his head, desperately ! onto him as he fought to unite them once more. "I love you... I love you..." she said over and over, desperate to tell him in between her cries.

Dante bit down on her neck in her weakest spot and she screamed in pure pleasure, her body clamping down on his and milking him for the gift she so desperately wanted. They reached their climax together. Her body writhed and spasmed as he claimed her mouth in a searing kiss and she felt him growling deeply in pleasure as he released his very essence deep within her body.

Her claws sank into Dante's back drawing his blood, clinging to him like a life raft as wave after wave of pure white hot pleasure slammed into her body while she screamed into his kiss.

Through the hazy fog that filled her mind and the fire that spread over every inch of her body, she felt her mate filling her. The Vixen clung to him, mewling softly, holding him inside her and savoring the feeling of him spreading deeper in her.

"Dante..." she mewled happily again with tears in her eyes, panting hard. She was so very happy... She had to tell him, had to let him know how much she loved him... but the words wouldn't come...

Breathing heavily he smiled and ran his hand through her fur, staring down at her with what she could only describe as true happiness. "Myra..." He moaned her name, eyes closed and his forehead against hers. Opening his eyes he looked at her. "Mine..." he said simply, grinning, before claiming her lips in another breathless kiss. She felt more tears fill her eyes at his words and she knew he was right. "Y-yours..." she said into the kiss, rocking her hips slowly.

Myra gave him soft little kisses and licking him a few times, thanking him for such a truly wonderful and precious gift.

Her Spartan held her in his powerful arms, both of them panting softly now as he turned them onto their sides while they came down from their high.

Myra tucked her arms in between their bodies and ran her hands over his chest, examining his almost impossibly tone muscles as her hero wrapped himself protectively around her, receiving a happy contented sigh from her in return.

He was amazing, always so very gentle... She loved him, so very much that it hurt whenever she was away from him for even the smallest amount of time. There was nowhere she felt safer than in his loving embrace.

He yawned, something she rarely saw him do, and decided to strike, sticking her finger in his mouth which surprised him as he closed it. He laughed softly. "Funny." He said, but took her finger and sucked on it before giving it a kiss. She smiled and lay her head back on his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart, letting it sooth her.

The Vixen felt him lay his head atop hers, kissing it as he sighed contentedly, reaching down to gently massage her breast, eliciting a soft moan from her...

Myra loved when he caressed her; he was always so carful and loving with her, as though she were fragile. Which she enjoyed quite a lot, loving nothing more than being in his powerful and loving embrace, his body almost swallowing hers as he shielded her.

The Vixen moaned again as he now slipped his hand down between her legs, cupping her mound in his hand and rubbing it gently. Not parting the petals of her flower, but just rubbing her, kissing the top of her head as he did.

Secretly, Myra wished that she had stamina like he did, so that she could keep going. The Vulpine had no idea where he drew his seemingly limitless energy from; he'd already cum inside of her twice now. But as much as she wanted to keep going, she was very tired. They had spent all day at the festival, and had made love twice... she could already feel her eyes drooping.

Somehow, she didn't even have to say anything. Dante simply knew and stopped, chuckling as he pulled his hand away from her most precious spot and kissed her head yet again. She was thankful, as much as she adored making love to her Spartan, he was hard to keep up with. Myra still ached from when he'd bent her over the bed and... Her face turned crimson as she stopped that line of thought and she stopped herself. Now was time for sleep... not for that.

She could feel her eyes drooping, exhausted from the day's events as Dante kissed her, before pulling her deep into his protective embrace. She mewled softly again for him, still able to feel his warm seed and the wonderful 'full' sensation inside her womb. She used to despise the feeling, hated it as it meant she was defiled...

But now... now she had Dante. Her Warrior Angel. She smiled in true happiness, giving him a few soft kisses and licks. "I love you... Dante..." she said, sleepily as she fought to stay awake. The Vixen felt him squeeze her gently. "I love you too Myra." He kissed the top of her head. "So very much... I love you and... I wish we could stay just like this..." he finished, a bit awkwardly, pulling her in for one last breathless kiss for the night. She smiled as she nuzzled into his neck, he was slowly getting better at expressing his feelings, something she knew he was making a conscious effort at for her...

Myra didn't deserve him... she knew that... Not someone as wonderful and amazing as the man that now held her in his powerful arms... a small part of her expected him to find somebody better and leave her... the Vixen wouldn't blame him either...

She still couldn't believe it sometimes... that she had been blessed with him. That this man... her savior...this godlike warrior from the stars... this Spartan... loved her. Of all people, he loved her, defiled and shamed as she was. She buried her head into his neck and he held her there, kissing her ears.

She remembered when she had been captured, after running away... how she had prayed and prayed for the Holy Mother to save her... for her to send somebody, anybody to help her. Night after night she had desperately prayed a she sobbed, defiled and broken on a cold floor... More than a once she had thought of suicide. She had given up hope, thinking that the Mother had abandoned her, that she didn't care about her.

But then Dante had found her.

The Holy Mother hadn't sent just anybody, not a Knight or a Prince or some other foolish hope.

She had called down a Warrior, from Heaven itself, to save her. An invincible 'Spartan' that had saved her from that life...

Dante was everything she had hoped and prayed for... and so much more than what she could have ever dreamed... strong, powerful, brave, indestructible, caring, loving and kind...

She nuzzled into her warrior angels neck, kissing it and receiving one in return.

"Dante..."

Before she drifted off to sleep Myra silently said a prayer to the Holy Mother, as she did every night. Again she thanked her for blessing her with Dante and asked for her to keep him safe through whatever battles lay ahead of him. She also asked that she and Dante be together forever... smiling into his embrace as she did.

Then a new thought came to her as she felt Dante's seed inside of her... One that made her blush at the thought and attempt to bury her head deeper into her Spartans arms, hiding a small smile.

Myra loved Dante. She loved him with every fiber of her being and she knew he felt the same, and he proved it to her at every chance he got. He did so much for her, but she'd never been able to do anything for him... but...

Blushing furiously, she secretly told the Holy Mother, that if she would allow it...

That Myra would love nothing more than... than to have Dante's Pup... She smiled, burrowing deeper into his embrace.

Or Pups...

Myra prayed for the seeds Dante had planted inside her take root. If not these... then when the Holy Mother knew the time was right.

She wanted to be with him forever, just like this.

Dante did so very much for her. The very least she could do for him, would be to have his child. Her savior from the stars, her Spartan... Their hands entwined and she placed them atop her womb as sleep overtook her.

She dremt of small children who had Dante's hair and her eyes. They ran around her and Dante, who was wearing a set of common Median clothes, laughing and playing as she smiled and laughed with them. Dante looked on with a smile just about to dawn on his lips, eyes bright with love for her and his children.

He'd make a great father, so very strong and caring.

Myra dreamed of being with him forever. Growing old with him. Taking on his surname. Wearing his ring. Bearing his children and mothering their children to come. They say if you dream hard enough, your dreams become reality. And Myra dreamed harder than most.

Maybe one day it would happen. Myra hoped it was a day soon to come, but right now, she and Dante had to take the present on one day at a time. There was so many dangers and so many things that he and the Helljumpers needed to do.

But... maybe one day...

* * *

Next chapter, we'll be getting to the real meat and potatoes of the story :D


End file.
